Soul Demon King
by Karndragon
Summary: Kamito suffered a humiliating death and a Shinigami takes him to the Soul Society where there he would eventually become a Shinigami. The story of the strong Elementalist who would be a strong Shinigami.
1. Prologue: Inquiry and Save

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **A/N:** So I decided to do another Bleach crossover and this time with Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance with Kamito Kazehaya, the male Elementalist as a Shinigami. So… yeah that's the deal. Here's the first chapter that is before the beginning of Kamito's alternate journey.

 **Prologue: Inquiry and Save**

It was a new morning in the Seireitei, the capital of the Soul Society and within the Gotei 13's 12th Division Barracks, three men were in a room. It was Kisuke Urahara, the Captain of the 12th Division, Tessai Tsukabishi, the Commander of the Kido Corps, and Kamito Kazehaya who had long hair that was tied to a ponytail. The three individual had to deal with a terrible ordeal the night before and tried to help eight people who were victimize in a terrible experiment by Sosuke Aizen and his two cohorts. Kisuke suddenly woke up from his desk and he looked and saw the eight people on the floor and things didn't go as he had hoped for. Kisuke looked down and felt ashamed. The use of Hogyoku for the eight victims of Hollowfication didn't work as Kisuke wanted as it didn't undo the effect. Tessai along with Kamito looked on with sadness.

"Tessai, Kamito, I'm sorry," Kisuke said with sadness, "it didn't work."

"Captain…" Kamito said.

"I need to be alone for now," Kisuke said as he started to walk and but stopped, "oh by the way, Kamito, we really appreciate you coming to help but at this moment, it would be best for you to leave head back to the 2nd Division Barracks," Kisuke turned to Kamito with a sad smile, "Wouldn't want Yoruichi to be on your throat if she finds out you left with me."

"Sure, you're right," Kamito said with a sad smile, "I'll take your advice. I'm sorry Captain, I wish there was more I could do."

Kamito looked over to the eight victims.

"You've done enough for us," Kisuke said and then turned forward, "take care."

Kisuke left and Tessai looked over to Kamito.

"I would like to give my thanks as well young Kamito," Tessai said.

"I really didn't do anything," Kamito said, "it was all you and Captain Urahara."

"Regardless I still want to give my thanks," Tessai said.

Kamito couldn't help but feel guilty and cursed himself for not doing more. Meanwhile Kisuke had stepped outside and then he took a deep breath as he looked at the morning sky. Kisuke sighed sadly and planned in his head his next move. Suddenly a group of appeared and they had surrounded Kisuke.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kisuke asked.

Meanwhile Kamito had left the 12th Division Barracks and was rushing to get to the 2nd Division Barracks and he was worried of not only what was going happen to the eight people but what he was going to do if his captain found out that he snuck out of the barrack.

"Captain Shihoin certainly won't be happy with me," Kamito said to himself, "but I did what I felt was right… even though we failed to stop them," Kamito frowned, "they can't get away with this."

Kamito was suddenly surrounded by a group of Shinigami and that forced him to stop as he looked around.

"W-What's going on?" Kamito asked confused.

"Kamito Kazehaya, 4th Seat of the 2nd Division," One of the Shinigami said, "we are here by orders of Central 46 to place you under arrest along with 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara and Kido Corp Commander Tessai Tsukabishi. You're to come with us quietly."

"Wait a minute," Kamito said, "being placed under arrest? What for? What's the charge?"

The arresting Shinigami glared at Kamito.

"You have no right to be asking that," Another Shinigami said, "These are the orders from Central 46. Now come with us quietly or suffer the consequences. Your choice Kazehaya."

Kamito was shocked and couldn't believe what was going on. Meanwhile back in the 12th Division Barracks, Kisuke was shocked and couldn't believe what was happened while Tessai was being escorted out of the 12th Division Barracks by more Shinigami sent by Central 46. Later on, Kamito, Kisuke, and Tessai had arrived within the compound of Central 46 where they stood in the center placed in custody by wooden stocks behind their backs holding their wrists. The three men looked around and there was just silence. Kisuke decided to say something.

"Um, can anyone tell us what is going on?" Kisuke asked.

"You have not been given permission to speak," A members of Central 46 responded harshly, "you're here for an inquiry. You will speak only when we ask the questions. Is that clear 12th Division Captain?"

" _Inquiry?_ " Kisuke asked in his head, " _Are we being accused of something?_ " Kisuke spoke to them, "My apologies."

"Now then," Another member of Central 46 started, "can you tell us your whereabouts after midnight last night?"

"Oh that?" Kamito responded, "We were in the 6th forest ward of Fugai."

Kisuke nodded confirming what Kamito said.

"Hmm, conducting Hollowfication experiments?" Another Central 46 member spoke.

It surprised Kisuke, Tessai, and Kamito and they were shocked.

"Now you hold on just a minute!" Kisuke responded, "Who told you such a thing?"

"Yeah, who told you something deplorable?" Kamito asked upset of what they were accused of.

"As part of your evil research Kisuke Urahara," Another Central 46 member spoke, "you tested Hollowfication on eight officers of captain and lieutenant class in the Fugai district, isn't that so?"

Kisuke, Kamito, and Tessai were stunned thinking about Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, and Hachigen Ushoda that fallen victim to the Hollowfication experiments and then they recalled last night when they confronted Sosuke Aizen, the real culprit of the incident. They remember Aizen mentioning about Kisuke's reputation and how it preceded him and it had just dawn on them what Aizen was really getting at and Kisuke clenched their fists behind their back.

"Do you not deny it?" A Central 46 member asked.

"Who told you this?" Kisuke asked a bit angrily.

"You have no right to be asking questions!" A Central 46 member countered.

"It was Lieutenant Aizen, wasn't it?" Kisuke deduced.

"This is your second warning Captain Urahara!" Another Central 46 member warned, "Do it again will only add the list of your crimes!"

"But he's the one behind the whole incident!" Kisuke pointed out, "Listen, we went there to save Shinji and the others!"

"Exactly!" Kamito interjected, "The ones who you should be really looking at are Lieutenant Aizen, 3rd Seat Ichimaru, and 5th Seat Tosen. They're the ones that are guilty. They're the ones responsible for these heinous acts!"

"When you two make up such lies like that, it's almost comical," A Central 46 member said, "and besides, the Lieutenant of the 5th Division never left the Seireitei last night. That goes the same for the two you have just falsely accused as well. The 3rd Seat of the 5th Division had been in the 5th Division Barracks all day yesterday. As for the 5th Seat of the 9th Division, he had returned to the 9th Division Barracks by orders of the Captain of the 9th Division two hours before midnight."

Kamito, Kisuke, and Tessai were surprised at what they were just told.

"What?" Kisuke asked shocked, "Never left?"

"That's not true," Kamito insisted, "We saw them with our own eyes."

"It is a fact. We have 124 division members as witnesses and one captain that can testify to the 5th Division Lieutenant's location and members of both the 5th Division and the 9th Division can testify to the locations of the others so there's no way you can place the blame on any of them," The Central 46 member stated, "or are you going to try to say they're somehow lying as well?"

"Impossible…" Kisuke said.

Kisuke, Tessai, and Kamito couldn't believe what was happening and what he was hearing while Tessai was internally frustrated and cursed himself for not realizing that Aizen had things planned out which was why he wasn't too concern when they confronted him.

"I can't believe we didn't realize this," Tessai said.

"This is insane," Kamito said.

An Inner Court Troop suddenly appeared to give his report.

"I'm here to report," The Inner Court Troop said.

The three accused individuals looked back at the Inner Court Troop.

"We've found evidences in the 12th Division facilities that indicate Hollowfication experiments were being conducted along with additional research materials," The Inner Court Troop reported.

Kisuke couldn't bring up any words that would prove their innocence and they realized that Aizen had really got them.

"I've heard enough," A Central 46 member said and he hit the gavel, "the sentencing has been decided! Commander Tessai Tsukabishi of the Kido Corp, for the crime of using forbidden techniques, you are to be imprisoned in the third level of the Central Great Underground Prison, Shugo. 4th Seat Kamito Kazehaya of the 2nd Division, for your involvement in the two crimes committed, you will also be imprisoned in the third level of the Central Great Underground Prison, Shugo. Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division, for the heinous crime of conducting Hollowfication experiments and using such to cause injury, you will be forever banished in the Human World with all of your spirit energy sealed away. Furthermore, as for the Captain of the 5th Division and other officers of captain and lieutenant class who were subjugated in your cruel and despicable experiments, we will now have to eliminate them as Hollows!"

The three men were stunned again hearing about going to happen with Shinji and the others.

"No…" Tessai said shaking his head.

"It can't be…" Kisuke said, "Wait a minute!"

"Please don't do this!" Kamito pleaded.

The door was suddenly forced opened and everyone in the chamber was shocked and they looked and saw someone just staring at them.

"Who's that?" One member asked.

"Who gave you permission to enter here during an interrogation? Leave immediately now!" Another member said angrily.

The masked person used Shunpo and reappeared next to the two men in custody and the Inner Court Troop tried to subdue the unwanted intruder but easily countered and defeated by the masked person and then the person broke the wooden stocks that were binding the arms of Kisuke, Tessai, and Kamito and took the accused men out of the chamber. The members of Central 46 were livid of what had just transpired and called for anyone to catch them but no one was available as they were taken out cold and the fact that they masked person as well as the three accused men were gone as well. Later on at the cavern beneath Sokyoku Hill,the masked person took off the cloak and revealed to be Yoruichi Shihoin, Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukido.

"What a relief," Kisuke said and then looked over to Yoruichi, "thank you Yoruichi."

"Yeah, um, thank you Captain for what you did," Kamito said nervously.

"I don't need your thanks," Yoruichi said, "I'll even hold off giving you two beatings for not asking for my help last night, "Yoruichi looked at Kamito, "seriously Kamito."

Kamito flinched and looked ashamed.

"Captain, I…" Kamito said.

"I expected this from Kisuke but I didn't expect this from you," Yoruichi said.

"I'm really sorry Captain," Kamito replied.

Yoruichi sighed, "Well what's done is done."

Kamito, Kisuke, and Tessai looked over to see the eight Hollowfied subjects together.

"I brought all eight of them here," Yoruichi said, "and the new Gigai prototypes that you were working on Kisuke."

The three men saw the crates and were amazed.

"I see…" Kisuke said.

"Well, go ahead and start," Yoruichi said, "if I know you, from the first moment Shinji told you about this incident, you imagined the worst-case scenario and I bet you also came up with the best solution to overcome it."

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi and was amazed at how accurate she was about what Kisuke thought about the situation and Tessai and Kamito were impressed as well.

Kisuke smiled, "So you figured me out, so conniving."

"Like you're one to talk," Yoruichi replied.

Kisuke looked over to Tessai, "Tessai, I'm going to need you to put a time stop on Shinji and the others and then I think you better set a triple barrier around this area."

"Understood," Tessai said with a nod.

"Captain Urahara?" Kamito asked, "So you're going to do it?"

"Yes Kamito," Kisuke said, "For the next twenty-four hours, I will construct eleven Reiatsu-concealing Gigais. Three for us and the rest will be for the eight others."

"Hmm, and you Yoruichi?" Tessai asked.

Kamito looked at Yoruichi as well and was concerned.

Yoruichi smiled, "Hmph, don't worry about me. I always stay out of trouble."

"We'll need to lay low for a while and work to solve this," Kisuke said, "but I promise," Kisuke looked over to Shinji, "we will find a way to undo the Hollowfication."

Meanwhile in the 5th Division Barracks, Aizen was in his room and was very pleased with what has happened. He was also very impressed at the fact that Kisuke and the others were able to get away.

"From what I observed earlier," Aizen said, "I'm sure I know who helped them escaped," Aizen nodded, "yes I'm sure that it was you… Yoruichi Shihoin."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"It's me," Gin's voice said.

"Come in Gin," Aizen said as he stood up.

The door opened and Gin entered the room.

"No problems on our end," Gin said.

"Very good," Aizen said with a nod.

"So Lieutenant Aizen," Gin said, "what's the next course of action?"

"We continue on our work," Aizen replied, "the three of us will meet later on. I have more experiments to conduct."

"Yes understood Lieutenant Aizen," Gin said with a smile.

"Gin, with the departure of our dear Captain Hirako," Aizen said, "I will take the position as 5th Division Captain and when that happens, you will be my lieutenant."

"Oh?" Gin replied, "You'll really make me your second-in-command?"

"That's correct Gin," Aizen said with a smile, "You've been quite helpful and you're very skilled. You have something that no one else has and for that, you're the only one that I can ever consider as adjutant."

"I see," Gin responded with his signature smile, "thank you. I'll be looking forward to refer to you as Captain Aizen," Gin paused a bit, "oh yes there is something I want to ask you about."

"Yes, what is it Gin?" Aizen asked.

"I was wondering if you would tell me everything about your Zanpakuto," Gin said, "your Kyokasuigetsu."

Aizen was surprised and looked at Gin with suspicion.

"Gin, why do you want to know that?" Aizen asked.

Gin just looked at Aizen with his smile. Back in the cavern beneath Sokyoku Hill, Kisuke was working on making Reiatsu-concealing Gigais while Tessai had set up time stop Kido and triple barriers. Yoruichi and Kamito were watching as they got to work and Kamito had his thoughts.

" _Sixty years_ ," Kamito said in his head, " _it's been sixty years since I resided here in the Soul Society and now we have to leave the Soul Society. It's an unfortunate thing_ _," Kamito closed his eyes, "_ _sorry about this... my friends._ _"_

Kamito continued to watch as he thought about how he came here and how he trained and worked hard as a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and felt sad about having to leave and then he felt angry that he was he and the others fell into Aizen's trap. It was a bitter experience for him that he now had to leave and the fact that Kisuke was accused of something that he didn't do.

 **94 Years Later, Karakura Town, Human World**

It was raining heavily and a nine-year-old boy that had orange hair and brown eyes was being hugged by a woman with long wavy brown hair that was tied to a ponytail. It was Masaki Kurosaki and her son Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Mom," Ichigo said as he started to cry, "I'm sorry… you almost died because of me."

Masaki shook her head, "No, it's not your fault Ichigo. I will always do my best to protect you, my precious boy."

Ichigo hugged back, "Mom."

Ichigo looked over and saw someone holding a sword and it a Shinigami who was wearing a cloak with a hat with his Zanpakuto in hand. The person was actually Kamito and he smiled Ichigo. Masaki turned and saw Kamito.

"Thanks," Masaki said.

"I'm just glad I got here in time," Kamito said as he looked relived.

Later on in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, Isshin Kurosaki, the husband of Masaki and the father of Ichigo was standing and waited with worry. Earlier, he felt that something sinister was lurking around and he was worried for the safety of his wife and son. He looked over and much to his relief, he saw both of them coming back and he saw that neither of them was harmed. Masaki called Isshin as she and Ichigo met up with Isshin. Isshin noticed that Ichigo had his head down feeling sad Isshin asked what had happened. Masaki assured her husband that everything was okay and had Ichigo go inside and Masaki explained what happened. Isshin felt relief knowing that they were able to make it through okay and then Isshin had his wife go inside. Afterwards, Isshin walked a bit and looked around.

"Kamito, you are around, aren't you?" Isshin said.

Kamito showed up and faced Isshin.

"Hi Isshin," Kamito said.

"Thanks for what you did," Isshin said, "You saved my wife and son."

"You don't have to thank me," Kamito assured, "I just what was right. But Isshin, I wonder… did something happen to Masaki? A Hollow like that would have been nothing to her."

Isshin folded his arms and frowned as he suspected something.

"Kamito, have noticed something as you were going through town?" Isshin asked.

"Well…" Kamito said as he thought about it.

Kamito and Isshin spoke and were discussing things that have occurred that had to do with Masaki losing her powers.

 **That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: The beginning with Kamito suffering a humiliating death and he is sent to the Soul Society.**


	2. Death of an Elementalist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **A/N:** Here's the chapter that starts from the beginning of Kamito's path from his death where his path starts as a Shinigami.

 **Death of an Elementalist**

It was a full moon night sky in the Ordesia Empire and within the empire there was a battle that had taken place within the woods of the Areishia Spirit Academy. There was a fight that was going on and it was between Kamito Kazehaya and Jio Inzagi. Jio swung an Elemental Waffe which was a form of a dagger at Kamito but Kamito dodged every swing and countered by slashing and breaking the dagger with his own Elemental Waffe. Jio was still confident as he jumped back.

"Appear before me," Jio said, " _ **Falchion!**_ "

Jio called forth an Elemental Waffe that was a form of a sword and charged towards Kamito and Kamito himself was shocked that Jio was able to summon another spirit.

"A third contracted spirit?!" Kamito said surprised.

"That's nothing!" Jio responded, "Besides, the Demon King Solomon commanded 72 spirits!"

Kamito and Jio clashed blades and kept each other at bay and they held their swords tight.

"Don't joke around!" Kamito replied, "That's just a legend!"

"I am the successor of the Demon King," Jio declared, "The legend is right before your very eyes."

"What are you saying?" Kamito asked.

"I am Jio Inzagi," Jio replied, "the successor of the Demon King."

"Kamito, move aside!" Claire's voice said.

Kamito did just that and moved away as fireballs were shot through by Claire Rouge breaking through a tree trunk but Jio defended himself.

"Come forth!" Jio said, " _ **Aerial!**_ "

A lump of wind appeared and countered and reflected the fireballs back at Claire. Kamito was again surprised in what was happening.

"A fourth contracted spirit?" Kamito spoke and then he got concerned, "Claire!"

Kamito was about to find Claire and make sure she was safe but he was stopped by Jio who pointed Falchion at him.

"Killing you now won't prove anything, will it?" Jio asked, "It surely won't prove that I'm the true successor of the Demon Lord."

Claire was on the ground and was worried about the predicament that Kamito was in.

"Oh no Kamito," Claire said with worry.

Suddenly something was heading towards Jio and Jio picked up on it and he quickly turned and cut the object in half. The object cut in half and fell on the ground and it was a flash crystal. The flash crystal suddenly lit up brightly and caused a huge flash. As Jio regained his sight, he looked around and saw the person responsible and it was Fianna Ray Ordesia. Fianna looked on and she was scared but wanted to stand her ground.

"I won't let you touch Kamito!" Fianna declared.

Fianna tried but she knew it was not doing her any good as her legs were shaking in fear.

" _No, it's no good_ ," Fianna said in her head upset, " _I can't do this_ ," Fianna was still shaking, " _My legs…_ "

Jio on the other hand was irritated at Fianna's interference and was going to make sure she paid for it with her life.

"Come forth," Jio said, " _ **Shining Ray!**_ "

Jio summoned a spear of light.

"Fianna, run!" Claire shouted.

Unfortunately for Fianna, she was too petrified to move.

" _I can't move_ ," Fianna said in her head as she was shaking as she was thinking about what had occurred four years ago when she faced Rubia Elstein who destroyed her summon spirit with one sword slash and how Fianna was traumatized at the event, " _it's all happening all over again!_ "

Fianna was wide eyed as she saw Jio throw Shining Ray at her as he yelled at her to die. Suddenly Shining Ray was slashed apart when Kamito stepped in and shielded Fianna although he suffered a wound on his left shoulder. Claire and Fianna were shocked and worried for Kamito while Jio just looked at Kamito disgusted. Kamito fell on his knee when he dropped his Elemental Waffe.

"Kamito!" Fianna said.

"You really have fallen far, haven't you?" Jio said looking down at Kamito, "Going out of your way to save that pathetic loser."

"Fianna is our friend," Kamito replied defiantly.

Kamito was suddenly struck again. Kamito was wide eyed as he looked and saw that Jio had just stabbed Kamito with Falchion and he stabbed him in the heart. Kamito was shocked and he slowly looked up at Jio who gave Kamito a cold glare and Claire and Fianna were shocked and mortified.

"That's what makes you weak," Jio said, "you're pathetic. You're nothing like you were three years ago."

Jio took the sword out of Kamito and the top half of Falchion's blade was coated with Kamito's blood and Kamito fell on the ground as blood seeped from his stab wound and from his mouth.

"I said that killing you wouldn't prove anything," Jio said, "but seeing how weak and pathetic you are—"

"How dare you!" Claire shouted angrily as she went on the offensive against Jio with her Elemental Waffe, "How dare you do that to my slave spirit!"

Jio dodged Claire's attacks easily and then they heard more voices.

"Quick over there!" A female voice spoke.

"Hmph, time for me to go," Jio said.

Jio quickly took off and was out of sight.

"Come back here!" Claire shouted with tears in her eyes.

Claire then turned and saw Kamito on the ground still bleeding.

"Kamito!" Claire said as she rushed to him.

"Oh Kamito!" Fianna said as she was breaking down, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This happened because of me."

"Don't blame yourself Fianna," Kamito said, "it's not your fault."

"Kamito, just hand on!" Claire pleaded, "We'll get you help. You'll be all better, you'll see."

"Claire," Kamito said, "I'm sorry. I've let you down."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"I'm sorry," Kamito said, "but I don't think I'm going to make it. I'm sorry… I won't be able to keep my promise to you... to stay with you."

"No, no you can't die!" Claire insisted, "You can't! You're my slave spirit! I didn't give you give you permission to die!"

"Kamito please!" Fianna pleaded with tears in her eyes, "Please don't die! Kamito!"

Kamito whispered that he was sorry and he closed his eyes and then he became lifeless. Claire and Fianna were wide eyed as they realized that Kamito had just died. Claire and Fianna shook their heads in disbelief and they cried loudly for the boy was now dead. On the roof of the academy, the Dark Spirit Restia was in shocked as she saw that Kamito was dead and she couldn't believe that it happened.

"No, this wasn't how it was supposed to go," Restia said and then she felt sad and heartbroken, "Kamito…"

"What a shame," A male voice said.

Restia was shocked and she looked and saw a man who wore black clothing and he also carried a sheathed sword on his left hip.

"You, who are you?" Restia said.

"You don't need to know who I am," The man said, "just know that I'm here for Kamito's soul."

"Here for Kamito's soul?" Restia replied, "Wait, you can't mean? Are you some sort of Grim Reaper?"

"Yes sort of and I'll be taking him to a place where souls resides," The man said, "too bad for you Miss Dark Spirit. I wonder how you're going proceed since this happened due to your planning… or was it really her planning. Well that doesn't matter. Time for me to go."

"Wait," Restia said.

The man was already gone and then Restia looked down and had a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Kamito," Restia said.

Restia observed and saw the Sylphid Knights led by Ellis Fahrengart arrived and Ellis was shocked to see Kamito on the ground dead as were the other knights. Meanwhile Kamito's spirit was up in the sky and he looked down with sadness seeing Claire, Fianna, and Ellis.

"No, this can't happen," Kamito said in sadness, "I broke my promise to Claire."

"There's nothing you can do about it," The man said.

Kamito was surprised and he turned and saw the man who spoke to Restia earlier.

"W-Who are you?" Kamito asked.

"Me?" The man replied, "I'm a Shinigami."

"A Shinigami?" Kamito replied confused.

"Yes and I'm for you," The Shinigami said.

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"It's time for you to pass on," The Shinigami said as he drew his sword.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kamito asked getting defensive.

"Hmm, didn't you hear me?" The Shinigami replied, "I'm going to have you pass on."

"How, by cutting me down?" Kamito replied, "I'm already dead."

"What I mean is that you'll be passing on to the Soul Society," The Shinigami said, "it's better than remaining here, wandering with regret. Believe me, it's better for you."

"But I—" Kamito spoke.

The man tapped Kamito's forehead with the pommel of his sword and Kamito was wide eyed as a light surrounded him.

 **Rukongai, Soul Society**

After some time passed, Kamito slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was on a hill and then he looked up and saw the sky and then he looked around and didn't see anything else but the grassy plains.

"Where am I?" Kamito asked, "Is this really the afterlife? Is this really the Soul Society?"

Kamito looked and saw that he was wearing a dark gray sleeveless robe with a blue sash and sandals. Kamito wasn't sure about anything and what to make of it but he decided that just standing wasn't going to help him and decided to move to see if he could find out some things. Kamito kept walking still trying to get clues but as he kept going, he was thinking of the girls he left behind and the despair they had on their faces. Kamito felt terrible and felt the emotional pain on his chest. Kamito felt depressed and fell on his knees as he clenched his teeth. After some time, Kamito collected himself and got up.

"I should keep going," Kamito said sadly, "it won't do me any good to just be still. I should see if I can find out where I am."

Kamito kept walking through the forest. After some time, Kamito saw something and what Kamito saw was a small hut.

"There's a hut," Kamito said, "I wonder if anyone lives there."

When Kamito got to the hut, he saw a middle aged looking man with long black hair tied to a ponytail, a beard, and wearing a gray robe sitting with his legs crossed cooking something in his pot. The man saw Kamito and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want kid?" The man asked.

Kamito got a bit nervous but he shook himself out of it.

"Hi, my name is Kamito," Kamito said, "I'm Kamito Kazehaya. I'm sorry to bother you but could you tell me where I am?"

The man raised his eyebrow, "Huh? How could you not know where you are?"

"Well the thing is," Kamito said, "I had just regained consciousness and when I did I found myself in this place. Could you tell me where I am exactly? Is this really the Soul Society?"

The man sighed irritated, "Yes kid, you're in the Soul Society. In fact, you're in the Rukongai."

"Ru…kon… gai?" Kamito asked confused.

"Yeah," The man said, "in fact, this is the 64th District of East Rukongai known as Sabitsura."

"District 64? Sabitsura? East Rukongai?" Kamito replied confused.

"You saw a Shinigami when you died, right?" The man asked.

"Oh, y-yeah I did," Kamito answered with a nod, "but I still don't understand."

The man couldn't believe it, "Are you serious kid?"

Kamito had a sad and confused expression and then just at Kamito and sighed as he understood.

"I should have known," The man said, "you just got here and I'm sure all of this confusing for you. Sorry kid, I may have been harsh on you for no reason."

"Oh it's okay," Kamito said, "really."

The man sighed, "Okay, let's start from the beginning. The Soul Society…"

Kamito came in the hut and sat across from the middle aged looking man.

The Shinigami say that the Soul Society is a paradise when you die and reside here but it's further from the truth," The man said, "Anyway, you're in one of the many districts of the Rukongai. The 64nd district that's located on the east side of the Rukongai that's known as Sabitsura."

"I see…" Kamito said, "Okay, I get that part."

"The Rukongai is actually the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated and is divided into 320 districts with 80 in North, 80 in West, 80 in South, and 80 in East," The man continued, "The Rukongai is the residential area of the Soul Society."

"Oh, so it's really huge," Kamito replied.

"Yep, oh just so you know," The man continued, "Each numbered district in descending order on how far they are from the center. This results in the higher-numbered and farther districts decaying into slums, so while District 1 on each side is peaceful and lawful, the highest is District 80 and it's the most hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area."

"So the further the district, the more crime ridden and non-peaceful it gets," Kamito said.

"Pretty much," The man said with a nod.

"Say, what is this center you spoke of?" Kamito asked.

"Oh right, that would be the Seireitei," The man answered.

"The Seireitei?" Kamito asked.

"Yep, it's the capital of all of the Soul Society," The man explained, "the people who live there are members of the nobility and members of the Seireitei's military forces."

"Wait, so there are nobles in the Soul Society?" Kamito asked amazed.

"Yeah, that's right," The man said with a nod.

"The military forces," Kamito said, "as in an army?"

"Yes and from what I understand," The man said, "there are three branches… the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps. Basically, it's an army of Shinigami."

"Hmm, I see," Kamito said.

 **Areishia Spirit Academy, Ordesia Empire**

Greyworth Ciel Mais, the headmistress of the academy was standing in front of a window and Ellis was giving her report about the incident that had occurred ending with Kamito losing his life with sadness.

"I see," Greyworth said, "so that's what happened."

"Yes ma'am," Ellis said with sadness.

Greyworth paused and then she nodded as she looked at Ellis.

"Very well," Greyworth said, "you may leave Ellis."

"Yes Headmistress," Ellis said as she turned around, "Headmistress, what are we going to do with Kamito's…"

I'll take care of it," Greyworth said.

"Understood," Ellis said.

Ellis left and headed for the dorms. Ellis was depressed knowing that Kamito was gone. She recalled when she first met him and how she didn't like the guy simply for being a male and assumed that he was a pervert and a troublemaker. She remember when Kamito along with Claire came to her aid, that Kamito referred to her as his friend which shocked her but felt touch. Ellis had regret of not getting to know him better and she decided that whatever it took, she would get payback against the one who took his life, the one named Jio Inzagi. Back with Greyworth, the headmistress clenched her teeth and was angry that her former student lost his life.

"They will pay for what they've done," Greyworth declared with terrible intention, "they won't get away with this. But now what to do about the mission in the mining town Gado…"

Greyworth frowned as she shook her head and then she looked up in the night sky.

" _Kamito…_ " Greyworth said in her head.

 **District 64 of East Rukongai, Sabitsura, Soul Society**

"My name is Toji," The middle aged man, "Toji Tsuda."

"Nice to meet you Toji," Kamito said with a smile, "thanks for explaining things to me. I understand better now. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem kid," Toji said.

"Well I should probably go now," Kamito said as he got up, "say, would you mind if I visited you again."

"Huh, seriously?" Toji asked.

"Yeah, you know as friends," Kamito said cheerfully.

"This kid…" Toji said in his head and then spoke, "I don't really care. As long as you don't piss me off."

"Great, take care Toji," Kamito said.

"Sure you too Kamito," Toji said with a shrug.

Kamito left Toji's hut and went on his way. Toji just watched and then he sighed.

"Strange kid," Toji said.

Kamito went on his way and later on, he arrived at a village. Kamito looked around and thought of what to do.

"I guess I can make do here," Kamito said.

Kamito heading in the village and was unaware that there was someone that was watching him.

"Kamito Kazehaya," A male voice said, "To think he would he here in the Soul Society."

The being watching Kamito scoffed and then disappeared. Meanwhile Kamito flinched and turned around and looked around.

"Huh, that's strange," Kamito said, "for a moment it felt like I was being watched."

Kamito was worried as he didn't see anyone and then he sighed and just went on to walk through the village.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Somewhere in the desert world of Hollows, an Arrancar was on top of a rocky pillar and he had his hands in his pockets. The Arrancar was Arturo Plateado and there was someone standing on another rocky pillar behind Arturo and it was a shadowy figure of a Hollow.

"Hmm, Kamito Kazehaya," Arturo said.

"Yes Lord Arturo," The Hollow said with a bow.

"I see," Arturo said and then he smirked, "so Restia's former Elementalist suffered such a pathetic death by that fake Elementalist. But it's also an opportunity for you all."

"Yes Lord Arturo," The Hollow said.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito continues his time in Sabitsura and back in the other world, the reactions and aftermath of Kamito's death.**


	3. Sabitsura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **A/N:** The chapter introduces the main character from Zero no Tsukaima.

 **Sabitsura**

In an unknown place, five hooded figures were facing each other.

"So Kamito Kazehaya is in the Soul Society," One of the hooded figure said.

"Correct, it seems that Shinigami really brought him there," The hooded figured who observed Kamito said.

"Hmph, the male Elementalist who is supposedly the successor of Demon King Solomon," Another hooded figure said.

"Pathetic," Another hooded figure said, "was he not the strongest Blade Dancer? It's shameful that he lost his life to someone who is not even a real Elementalist."

"Yes to Jio Inzagi," The fifth hooded figure said, "To think he lost his life to someone inferior."

"That's just means that he's weak," The first hooded figure said, "and it means that he's not a concern for us. Yes, my guess that he'll spend the rest of his time in where he is, not doing anything until he fades away."

"Agreed," The second hooded figure said.

 **District 64, East Rukongai, Sabitsura, Soul Society**

Kamito leaned on a tree trunk and he looked at both of his hands. He looked at the back of his hands and saw both Spirit Seals were gone and Kamito sighed sadly as a result.

"Of course this happen," Kamito said sadly.

Kamito thought about Restia and then Est and he felt depressed as it occurred to him that he was never to be with them again.

"I haven't seen you here before," A male voice said suddenly.

Kamito looked and saw that it was old man who wearing a light brown robe and the old man had a grumpy expression.

"Oh yes, I'm actually new here," Kamito said, "I'm Kamito Kazehaya."

"I feel it," The old man said.

"Huh, feel what exactly?" Kamito replied confused.

"You, something about you that spells disaster," The old man said glaring at Kamito.

"Excuse me?" Kamito said and then he put on a smile, "Um sorry but I think you have me confused with someone else."

The old man responded by getting close and giving Kamito a death glare.

"Do you think you're funny kid?" The old man replied in a dark tone.

"Huh, I… um…" Kamito replied not knowing what to say.

"There's something dark and evil about you," The old man said.

"No, you got it all wrong," Kamito insisted.

"You can't fool me boy," The old man insisted, "I know someone is trouble by looking at them and you…" The old man pointed at Kamito, "...you're trouble."

"Are you serious?" Kamito asked feeling offended.

"Listen up kid," The old man continued, "this is not a place to cause trouble. This is not battlefield so you cannot go around spilling blood here. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I do," Kamito said.

"Hmph, see that you do understand," The old man said.

"Hey old man, are you harassing someone again?" Another voice said.

Kamito looked and saw a young looking man who had black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, it's you," The old man said with disdain, "the other troublemaker."

The other young man grabbed the old man's head and the old man yelled and then clenched his teeth.

"You need to cut that crap out," The young man said, "stop harassing people just because you're a bitter old man. This is why nobody wants to have anything to do with you."

"I'm just protecting the safety of the village," The old man replied, "they should be grateful to me!"

"It's hard to do that when you harass every new person or other people," The young man said, "now piss off."

"Why you…" The old man responded in anger, "you think you can tell me what to do?"

The young man stared down on the old man which caused the old man to feel a chill up his spine.

"I said piss off," The young man said.

The old man flinched and then just gave in and left. The old man left and young man looked on as he watched the old man leave. He then sighed and turned to Kamito.

"Hey, you okay?" The young man asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine," Kamito said.

"Don't worry about that stupid old man," The young man said, "he was the same way when I came here and does it to other people. Most people here in the village ignore him."

"I see," Kamito said and then smile, "thanks."

"What's your name anyway?" The young man asked.

"I'm Kamito," Kamito said with a smile, "Kamito Kazehaya."

"Nice to meet you Kamito," The young man said, "I'm Saito, Saito Hiraga."

"Nice to meet you Saito," Kamito said.

Later on Kamito and Saito were walking together.

"So how long have you been here?" Kamito asked.

"Me?" Saito replied, "Oh, well it's been three years."

Kamito and Saito spoke to each other learning about each other.

"Oh so you met with Toji," Saito said.

"Yeah, he really helped me out," Kamito said happily.

"Yeah, it was the same for me," Saito said, "Toji helped me out as well."

Kamito wanted to ask Saito about his previous life but then thought about it and then shook his head. Kamito was reminded of his own life and how it was hard for him to leave all those he cared about behind and he couldn't help but feel sad again. Later on, Kamito and Saito went on their separate ways and Kamito was walking through the marketplace. He looked around seeing people around. Some were merchants trying to sell goods.

"I guess I need to get familiar with this area," Kamito said.

Kamito continued to look around and then someone came by and walked passed Kamito. Kamito stopped as he felt strange and realized something.

"Reiatsu," Kamito said, "This one is…"

"Oh, what's this?" A female voice said.

"Huh?" Kamito spoke and turned his head.

Kamito saw a woman with long purple hair and yellow eyes wearing a green kimono.

"I sense it," The woman said, "exceptional spirit energy. Spirit energy that is quite…" The woman smiled, "dark."

"Huh, excuse me?" Kamito responded.

The woman smiled, "I sense a sort of dark power inside you, "The woman turned around and faced Kamito, "You're only the third person that I've met with such exceptional spirit energy and if trained, you can be very powerful here."

"Okay seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kamito said.

"Hmph, that's okay," The woman said, "it's always interesting walking around here in the Rukongai. I've met an interesting soul today, you. Well anyway it's time for me to go but hey, if we're lucky, we might meet again," The woman turned around, "Farewell."

The woman left and went on her way and Kamito just stood there and was confused.

"Okay seriously, what was that all about?" Kamito asked himself as he was confused, "That lady is just weird."

Kamito went on his walk and shaking his head. Kamito sighed and wondered what he was going to do when he suddenly heard some noises.

"Huh, what's going on?" Kamito asked.

Kamito rushed to see what was going. Not long afterwards, Kamito saw what the source was. He was seeing three men surrounding someone and it was the old man that Kamito had met earlier. Kamito was surprised at what he was seeing.

"So is that the bag of Kan that you were hiding Old Man Ito?" One of the men asked, "We'll take it out of your hands."

Kamito was surprised at what he heard.

" _What?_ " Kamito said in his head, " _Wait, Kan… oh right, that's the currency here in the Soul Society that Toji told me about._ "

"Heh, knew you were holding out old man," The second man said with a grin, "I'm sure the boss will be pleased that you had a change of heart and were… well generous."

"Just stop please," The old man named Ito pleaded, "you've already taken enough from me. I need this money. You can't take this. This is my money, not yours."

The third man kicked Ito to the ground. Ito coughed and then the third man planted his foot on Ito's chest. Kamito was shocked in what he was seeing.

"Stupid old man," The third man said, "you should know better not to go against us. We of the Ouka Gang run things here and that means doing what we say."

"Stop please!" Ito pleaded.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kamito spoke.

"Huh?" The men said as they looked and saw Kamito.

Ito saw Kamito and was not pleased to see him. The three men walked over to Kamito to intimidate him.

"Huh, who the hell are you kid?" The first man said.

"Look kid, this is not of your business," The second man said, "so do you yourself a favor and just walk away."

Kamito sighed, "Look, I don't know what the deal is around here but it's obvious that what you three is doing is not right. So how about you three just give the man his money back and just walk away. I think we can be all happy about that."

The three men just looked at Kamito and started laughing. Ito was annoyed that Kamito was getting involved in something that in his mind was not his business.

"Kid, do you not know who we are?" The second man asked.

"No, I don't," Kamito answered, "after all, I just arrived here and I'm still learning my way here."

"Oh yeah?" The third man said and then he grabbed Kamito's head.

"Hey," Kamito said surprised at the third man's action.

"We're members of the Ouka Gang," The third man said, "we of the Ouka Gang control run this district. That means everyone here answers to us… and that now includes you."

"Now that with that, I think you can understand now," The second man said, "Everybody in Sabitsura answers to us."

Kamito had his head and that gave the three Ouka members the indication that Kamito understood what was expected of him. Suddenly the third man was punched in the gut by Kamito and the Kamito followed up by flipping him over. The other two were shocked and rushed towards Kamito and Kamito countered by kicking the first man in the face and dodged the second man's punch and by going down and did a leg sweep on the second man. The second man fell on the ground. Kamito was surprised at himself at what he just did and the one of the men pulled out a knife and charged towards Kamito. Kamito reacted by dodging the attack and grabbed the man's arm disarming him of the knife. Kamito then struck in the back and caused the man to fall on the ground. The three men were in pain and they clenched their teeth.

"You bastard!" The second man said angrily.

"So you want to continue?" Kamito asked, "I'm willing to go at it all day."

"You little shit!" The third man said angrily as he and the first man got up, "Don't get carried away with yourself!"

"Be careful," The first man said, "This kid, he's more dangerous than he looks."

The second and third man growled in response and stared at Kamito as the one in question kept his guard up.

"What's your name boy?" The first man asked.

Kamito glared at the three men before he answered.

"It's Kamito," Kamito replied, "I am Kamito Kazehaya."

"Kamito Kazehaya," The first man said with a glare, "congratulations you little bastard. You just made yourself an enemy to the Ouka Gang."

"You're going to pay," The second man said, "Once the boss hears about this, you will have no escape."

"Nobody messes with us and gets away with it," The third man said.

"Let's go," The first man said.

The three men of the Ouka Gang left and Kamito sighed and then went to Ito. Kamito offered his hand to Ito.

"Are you okay?" Kamito asked with concern.

Ito on the other hand was not pleased and he slapped Kamito's hand away from him and it surprised the male Elementalist.

"No, I'm not all right," Ito said angrily, "you damn troublemaker. I knew you were trouble."

"But I—" Kamito spoke.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ito said, "Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I'm sorry but they were ganging up on you and were about to take your money," Kamito responded.

"Did I ask for your help?" Ito asked.

"But I—" Kamito replied.

"I said did I ask for your help?" Ito interjected strongly.

"N-No, you didn't," Kamito said.

"And yet you felt the need to butt in," Ito said angrily and then placed his hand on his face as he was frustrated, "I hope you're proud of yourself Kazehaya because you just brought unwanted trouble to the people here."

"What?" Kamito asked, "I don't understand."

"The Ouka Gang will retaliate not only on you but on everyone else here as well," Ito said.

"And that's why we should stand on ground," A male voice said.

Kamito and Ito looked and saw that it was Saito who was approaching them.

"Saito," Kamito said.

"Tch, Hiraga," Ito said annoyed.

"I was wondering what was going on and now I see what is going on here," Saito said.

"Don't you dare," Ito said angrily, "you're just as bad as he is."

"Old man, how about you just head off somewhere?" Saito suggested.

"Damn troublemakers," Ito said angrily, "it would be better if you two were just gone."

Ito snatched his bag of Kan and left and Kamito had a sad expression.

"Don't let what the old man said to you," Saito said.

"Saito…" Kamito said.

"Let's go pay Toji a visit," Saito suggested.

"Toji?" Kamito asked.

"Yeah," Kamito said, "we should let him know what happened and we'll tell you about the Ouka Gang."

"Um okay," Kamito said.

"Don't worry Kamito," Saito said, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"Really?" Kamito asked.

"Yeah, you were helping out," Saito said, "You didn't turn a blind eye. You did well. Toji will say the same thing."

"I see," Kamito said and then he smiled, "thanks."

"No problem," Saito said with a smile.

Kamito followed Saito and they headed to see Toji Tsuda.

 **Flashback: Four years ago** **,** **Fire Lord Shrine, Ordesia Empire**

Fianna was facing Rubia Elstein as the flames surrounded the both of them at the shrine. Fianna had just summoned her contracted spirit, Georgios and ordered her spirit to charge towards Rubia. Rubia however countered with a single sword strike and eliminated Georgios. It shocked Fianna as her spirit seal shattered which led her to be traumatized. Fianna fell on the floor and looked on horrified as Rubia looked back at Fianna with cold eyes.

"Why?" Fianna asked as she was shaking, "Why are you doing this? I don't understand, how can you do this?"

"Of course you don't understand," Rubia replied, "and even if I was to tell you, you still wouldn't understand," Rubia raised the sword in the air, "therefore I see no reason to waste my breath any further with you."

 **Flashback End**

Fianna gasped as she opened her eyes and she panted. She looked up seeing the roof and remembered her surroundings. She was in her dorm room within the Areishia Spirit Academy. Fianna sat up from her bed and placed her hand on her face.

"That same dream again," Fianna said frustrated and then tears formed and fell from her eyes as she felt sadness and despair, "Kamito…"

 **Flashback: Last night in the woods**

As Jio regained his sight, he looked around and saw the person responsible and it was Fianna and Fianna looked on and she was scared but wanted to stand her ground.

"I won't let you touch Kamito!" Fianna declared.

Fianna tried but she knew it was not doing her any good as her legs were shaking in fear.

" _No, it's no good_ ," Fianna said in her head upset, " _I can't do this_ ," Fianna was still shaking, " _My legs…_ "

Jio on the other hand was irritated at Fianna's interference and was going to make sure she paid for it with her life.

"Come forth," Jio said, " ** _Shining Ray!_** "

Jio summoned a spear of light.

"Fianna, run!" Claire shouted.

Unfortunately for Fianna, she was too petrified to move.

" _I can't move_ ," Fianna said in her head as she was shaking, " _it's all happening all over again!_ "

Fianna was wide eyed as she saw Jio throw Shining Ray at her as he yelled at her to die. Suddenly Shining Ray was slashed apart when Kamito stepped in and shielded Fianna although he suffered a wound on his left shoulder. Claire and Fianna were shocked and worried for Kamito while Jio just looked at Kamito disgusted. Kamito fell on his knee when he dropped his Elemental Waffe.

"Kamito!" Fianna said.

"You really have fallen far, haven't you?" Jio said looking down at Kamito, "Going out of your way to save that pathetic loser."

"Fianna is our friend," Kamito replied defiantly.

Kamito was suddenly struck again. Kamito was wide eyed as he looked and saw that Jio had just stabbed Kamito with Falchion and he stabbed him in the heart. Kamito was shocked and he slowly looked up at Jio who gave Kamito a cold glare and Claire and Fianna were shocked and mortified.

"That's what makes you weak," Jio said, "you're pathetic. You're nothing like you were three years ago."

Jio took the sword out of Kamito and the top half of Falchion's blade was coated with Kamito's blood and Kamito fell on the ground as blood seeped from his stab wound and from his mouth.

 **Flashback End**

Fianna broke down and cried thinking about Kamito knowing that she was never going to talk to him and be with him again. The one person that Fianna cared about and wanted to get close to him, the one person whom she fell in love with was gone forever and it shattered her heart and she felt responsible for his death.

"Kamito," Fianna said as she kept crying, "Kamito… I never expressed how I felt. You were the only one that I thought about. I wanted to be with you but now you're gone. How can I go on knowing that you're gone? Kamito… Kamito!"

Fianna kept crying her heart out as she felt helpless. Meanwhile Claire was in her room and she was crying as well for the loss of Kamito. Claire felt alone again and she broke down crying on her bed.

"Kamito," Claire said in anguish, "Kamito… how could you leave me? You promise that you'll always stay with me. Why did you have to die?"

Claire kept crying and her contracted spirit Scarlet was sad for Claire as well and kept close to her. Claire responded by holding on to Scarlet and kept crying.

"I miss him so much," Claire said to Scarlet.

Scarlet meowed in response and felt sad for her Elementalist.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The reactions and next steps after Kamito's demise.**


	4. After Kamito's Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **After Kamito's Death**

Kamito and Saito were in Toji's hut and Saito explained to Toji what had occurred.

"I see," Toji said, "okay, I get the legist of things."

"I'm sorry," Kamito said, "I may have caused some trouble."

"It might be how most people will look at it," Toji said, "Ito will certainly not be the only one."

"I see," Kamito said.

"Anyway Kamito," Toji said, "The Ouka Gang. We'll tell you about them."

"Oh right," Kamito said.

Toji and Saito began to explain Kamito about the Ouka Gang.

 **Spirit Forest within the Ordesia Empire**

Terminus Est was walking through the forest and was feeling sadness. On the night before, her male Elementalist Kamito Kazehaya was killed by someone who wasn't even an Elementalist. Est was walking in sadness and felt lost with despair.

"Kamito," Est said, "after a thousand years, I thought I finally found someone again to be with but you're gone. I have no reason to keep going."

Est suddenly felt a presence and she stopped and looked and she frowned as she saw who it was and it was Restia who was sitting on a large tree branch.

"You," Est said with hatred.

Restia just looked at Est.

"Hello Holy Sword," Restia said.

"What do you want?" Est asked upset.

"Would you believe me if I was to say that I came to see you?" Restia asked.

"Why?" Est asked as she was suspicious.

Restia came down from the branch and looked at Est with a sad expression.

"I need your help," Restia said.

"I see no reason to do such a thing," Est replied, "I know you were there last night when Kamito died. I know you're involved with the one who killed him."

"I admit that is true," Restia said, "but Kamito's death was not what I desired."

"Do you expect me to believe you?" Est replied.

"Even if you don't believe me," Restia said, "what I just said is the truth. I never wanted Kamito to die."

"I should just end you," Est said.

"You shouldn't make the attempt," Restia warned.

Est glared at Restia in response.

 **Flashback: Four years ago, Fire Lord Shrine**

Fianna was facing Rubia Elstein as the flames surrounded the both of them at the shrine. Fianna had just summoned her contracted spirit, Georgios and ordered her spirit to charge towards Rubia. Rubia however countered with a single sword strike and eliminated Georgios. It shocked Fianna as her spirit seal shattered which led her to be traumatized. Fianna fell on the floor and looked on horrified as Rubia looked back at Fianna with cold eyes.

"Why?" Fianna asked as she was shaking, "Why are you doing this? I don't understand, how can you do this?"

"Of course you don't understand," Rubia replied, "and even if I was to tell you, you still wouldn't understand," Rubia raised the sword in the air, "therefore I see no reason to waste my breath any further with you."

 **Flashback End: Areishia Spirit Academy**

Fianna gasped as she opened her eyes and she panted. She looked up seeing the roof and remembered her surroundings. She was in her dorm room within the Areishia Spirit Academy. Fianna sat up from her bed and placed her hand on her face.

"That same dream again," Fianna said frustrated and then tears formed and fell from her eyes as she felt sadness and despair, "Kamito…"

 **Flashback: Last night in the woods**

As Jio regained his sight, he looked around and saw the person responsible and it was Fianna and Fianna looked on and she was scared but wanted to stand her ground.

"I won't let you touch Kamito!" Fianna declared.

Fianna tried but she knew it was not doing her any good as her legs were shaking in fear.

" _No, it's no good_ ," Fianna said in her head upset, " _I can't do this_ ," Fianna was still shaking, " _My legs…_ "

Jio on the other hand was irritated at Fianna's interference and was going to make sure she paid for it with her life.

"Come forth," Jio said, " ** _Shining Ray!_** "

Jio summoned a spear of light.

"Fianna, run!" Claire shouted.

Unfortunately for Fianna, she was too petrified to move.

" _I can't move_ ," Fianna said in her head as she was shaking, " _it's all happening all over again!_ "

Fianna was wide eyed as she saw Jio throw Shining Ray at her as he yelled at her to die. Suddenly Shining Ray was slashed apart when Kamito stepped in and shielded Fianna although he suffered a wound on his left shoulder. Claire and Fianna were shocked and worried for Kamito while Jio just looked at Kamito disgusted. Kamito fell on his knee when he dropped his Elemental Waffe.

"Kamito!" Fianna said.

"You really have fallen far, haven't you?" Jio said looking down at Kamito, "Going out of your way to save that pathetic loser."

"Fianna is our friend," Kamito replied defiantly.

Kamito was suddenly struck again. Kamito was wide eyed as he looked and saw that Jio had just stabbed Kamito with Falchion and he stabbed him in the heart. Kamito was shocked and he slowly looked up at Jio who gave Kamito a cold glare and Claire and Fianna were shocked and mortified.

"That's what makes you weak," Jio said, "you're pathetic. You're nothing like you were three years ago."

Jio took the sword out of Kamito and the top half of Falchion's blade was coated with Kamito's blood and Kamito fell on the ground as blood seeped from his stab wound and from his mouth.

 **Flashback End**

Fianna broke down and cried thinking about Kamito knowing that she was never going to talk to him and be with him again. The one person that Fianna cared about and wanted to get close to him, the one person whom she fell in love with was gone forever and it shattered her heart and she felt responsible for his death.

"Kamito," Fianna said as she kept crying, "Kamito… I never expressed how I felt. You were the only one that I thought about. I wanted to be with you but now you're gone. How can I go on knowing that you're gone? Kamito… Kamito!"

Fianna kept crying her heart out as she felt helpless. Meanwhile Claire was in her room and she was crying as well for the loss of Kamito. Claire felt alone again and she broke down crying on her bed.

"Kamito," Claire said in anguish, "Kamito… how could you leave me? You promise that you'll always stay with me. Why did you have to die?"

Claire kept crying and her contracted spirit Scarlet was sad for Claire as well and kept close to her. Claire responded by holding on to Scarlet and kept crying.

"I miss him so much," Claire said to Scarlet.

Scarlet meowed in response and felt sad for her Elementalist. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Claire," Rinslet's voice said, "Claire, can I come in?"

Claire sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sure, come in," Claire said sadly.

The door opened and Rinslet came in with Carol and they both had sad expression.

"Claire, the headmistress wants to speak with you in her office," Rinslet said, "along with Fianna."

"I see," Claire said.

"Claire," Rinslet said, "I'm so sorry about what happened to Kamito."

Claire looked as though she was about to break down again.

"I've lost everything and everyone," Claire said, "I lose my sister, my home and status, my parents are now in prison and now I've lost Kamito. It's like the world just keeps taking things and people away from me."

Later on, Claire arrived and entered Greyworth's office and there was Fianna as well as Freya.

"Glad you came," Greyworth said.

"Yes," Claire said with a sad expression.

Claire noticed that Fianna's eyes were red and she tell why and Greyworth sighed as she was upset.

"Kamito's death has come as a huge devastating blow to us," Greyworth said.

"It's my fault," Fianna said as she was shaking, "if it wasn't for me, Kamito would still be alive."

"That's not true," Greyworth said.

Fianna looked at Greyworth surprised.

"It's not your fault," Greyworth said, "Kamito wasn't what he used to be. He was lacking in his training, all due to finding that Dark Spirit of his that left him three years ago. What happened was the result of Kamito being out of the game."

"But still…" Fianna said.

"I'm sure Kamito doesn't regret what he did," Greyworth interjected, "he was willing to help you," Greyworth turned to Claire, "wouldn't you agree Claire?"

"I…" Claire spoke and then looked away with sadness, "yes, I would."

Greyworth looked at the two girls and then decided to continue.

"With that in mind, there's still the matter of military spirit in the Mining Town Gado," Greyworth said, "that situation still needs to be taken care of but with Kamito gone, I will also be assigning Ellis as well as the other Sylphid Knights to accompany you to Gado."

"The Sylphid Knights?" Claire replied surprised and then she got upset, "Headmistress, please reconsider. We don't need the knights. We'll do fine without them."

"You seem strongly against having the Sylphid Knights with you," Freya said.

"I am," Claire said strongly.

"Claire, I know you have issue with them but after what happened with Kamito, we can't be picky," Greyworth said, "and besides, it's highly likely that Jio Inzagi, the one who killed Kamito will be there. They want to have the chance to get him and you're going to need help while checking the seal and it's too dangerous for you two to be on your own, unless you actually have three more people in your team."

Claire flinched and looked away thinking that was impossible in the first place.

"We don't but are you saying we're not capable on our own to complete the task?" Claire asked feeling offended.

"Unfortunately yes," Greyworth said, "I was confident that you would complete the task before but then after Kamito died…"

Greyworth shook her head and Claire got upset.

"Kamito was going to bring us victory in the upcoming Blade Dance," Greyworth continued, "that's why I went through the trouble to bringing him here to attend here in the first place."

Freya looked at Greyworth but didn't say anything and then afterwards Claire and Fianna left the office.

"I can't believe that she's having the knights come with us in our mission," Claire said upset.

"What do you expect?" Fianna replied, "I only came here to be with Kamito and now it's all pointless."

"Okay, I need to know right now," Claire said, "what was your relationship with Kamito?"

"It's doesn't matter anymore," Fianna said, "Kamito is dead and besides, he didn't even remember me."

"Didn't remember you?" Claire replied, "What do you mean?"

"Kamito and I met when he saved me once three years ago," Fianna said, "but I'm sure that meant nothing to him. I was just some girl he met along the way."

Claire was surprised and wondered how and why.

"Claire," Rinslet's voice spoke.

Claire and Fianna came by and saw Rinslet and Carol.

"Rinslet," Claire said.

"You'll be heading to that mining town Gado, right?" Rinslet inquired.

"Yes," Claire answered.

"In that case, let me come along," Rinslet said.

"My lady," Carol said surprised.

"You want to come with us?" Fianna asked.

"That's right," Rinslet said, "I'm willing to help. With everything that has happened, I want to come along and besides, I heard about the guy who killed Kamito," Rinslet looked at Claire and Fianna with determination, "I want revenge. I want revenge on the brute who killed Kamito."

"I didn't think you actually cared," Claire said, "all you seemed to care about was making Kamito your servant… even though I made it clear to you that he was my slave."

Fianna got angry instantly at what Claire just said.

"Listen—" Fianna spoke.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Rinslet interjected.

"What?" Claire asked.

Fianna looked at Rinslet and they both saw that Rinslet had a determined expression.

"The fact is that Kamito died protecting this school," Rinslet said and he looked at Fianna, "he died protecting you."

Fianna had her head down and she clenched her teeth in frustration.

"I already know that," Fianna said.

"I believe that we owe it him," Rinslet said, "at the very least that much."

"Rinslet, you…" Claire said as she and Fianna were surprised.

 **Spirit Forest**

There was a young red haired woman who was wearing a cloak over her clothes and wore a mask and she looked around and it was Rubia Elstein, Claire's older sister who was known as the Calamity Queen. She had in her hand Laevateinn, which in the Elemental Waffe form of a sword and it was known as the strongest Fire Spirit that she had taken from the Fire Lord Shrine four years ago.

"Nowhere to be found," Rubia said, "did she really take off?"

"It's too bad," A male voice said.

Rubia glanced over and saw it was Jio.

"Oh, it's just you," Rubia said in a deadpan tone.

"So what's the deal with the Dark Spirit?" Jio asked.

"If she thinks she can back out of this then she is severely mistaken," Rubia said, "the plan doesn't change. Jio Inzagi, you hurry over to Gado," Rubia turned to Jio with glare, "I want that military spirit, I want Jormangund."

"Hmph, whatever," Jio said expression that he didn't care, "I'll do you this favor but don't think you can just order me around afterwards. Remember I'm the true successor of the Demon King. I proved that last night when I killed Kamito Kazehaya," Jio then frowned, "although I can't say that pleased with it since he was so damn weak."

"That was his own fault," Rubia said, "it's like you said, he was just weak."

 **Areishia Spirit Academy**

Word had spread all over the academy about Kamito losing his life last night at the hands of the person who infiltrated the academy and stole the documents.

"Hey, is it really true?" One of the shrine maidens asked.

"You mean about the male Elementalist being killed?" Another shrine maiden asked.

"Really?" Another shrine maiden asked, "That lewd beast is dead?"

"Some trespasser broke in the academy and took out the knights and then fought against the male Elementalist and beat him," Another shrine maiden said.

"Wow, so the Demon King of the Night is dead," Another shrine maiden said.

"Far as I'm concern, he deserved it," Another shrine maiden said with contempt.

"That's right, that what he gets for being a pervert coming here to a place of shrine maidens," A shrine maiden said with disdain.

"The second Demon King has been slain before he had the chance to bring chaos," Another shrine maiden said.

"Well he was on the side of the Calamity Queen's sister," A shrine maiden with a smug tone.

"Not to mention the disgraced second princess of the empire," Another shrine maiden pointed with a smile.

"It's too bad that the Calamity Queen's sister didn't die as well last night," A cynical shrine maiden said.

"Yes that it true," Another shrine maiden said, "it would be so better if she was just gone. Nobody wants her around anyway."

"Coming here in this academy acting like nothing happened," An angry shrine maiden said, "talk about arrogance."

"That's enough," A female voice said strongly.

The shrine maidens that were talking looked and were surprised to see Greyworth was glaring at them and they were all nervous and without saying anything, they all left. Greyworth shook her head and was just upset with what was going on. Meanwhile Claire, Rinslet, and Carol were at the entrance gate and they had horses with them. Fianna arrived and was struggling to keep to her horse.

"Having trouble with your horse even though you're a princess?" Claire asked surprised.

Rinslet went over and calmed Fianna's horse down and Fianna felt relieved.

"The Institute never taught me how to ride one," Fianna explained.

"So you're here," Ellis's voice said.

"They looked over and saw Ellis along with Reishia, Rakka, and a few more Sylphid Knights and Claire and Rinslet were still not happy about it but they knew that it was all under orders of the headmistress herself and they didn't really have a choice and it was a painful reminder for them that Kamito Kazehaya was gone.

" _If Kamito was still alive, we wouldn't need the knights along_ ," Claire said in her head.

 **Mining Town Gado**

Claire, Fianna, Rinslet along with Ellis and few of her fellow knights arrived at the Mining Town Gado.

"The town that has been abandoned for decades," Ellis said.

"No human lives here," Rinslet said, "but spirits are another thing."

"We must be cautious," Ellis said, "the one who killed Kamito is there. That we know for sure."

Claire, Rinslet, and Fianna flinched angrily.

"Jio Inzagi, right?" Rinslet asked, "That's the name of Kamito's killer."

"Correct," Ellis said.

"Listen up," Claire said, "I'll be the one to beat Jio Inzagi."

"What was that?" Ellis replied looking at Claire.

"He killed my slave," Claire said, "so it only right that I be the one to take him down. You knights just protect Fianna and make sure she succeeds in resealing the military spirit."

"What was that?" Reishia asked angrily.

"Who do you think you are giving us orders?" Rakka asked angrily.

"Claire Rouge, you don't make the decisions here," Ellis responded strongly.

Claire glared at the Sylphid Knights while Fianna and Rinslet frowned. Unbeknownst to them that the girls were being watched and they were watched by someone who was in a red cloak and hood and under the hood, the person smiled.

"Jio Inzagi may be a fake Elementalist," The red cloaked person said, "but these girls stand no chance against him. Kamito Kazehaya deserved to be killed by Inzagi. He had completely forgotten who he was."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Back in the Soul Society, Kamito and Saito face members of the Ouka Gang and they are willing to stand against them.**


	5. Ouka Gang

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Ouka Gang**

Deep within Mining Town Gado, Ellis and the other knights with her were on the ground as they suffered terrible defeats and they were bleeding. Claire, Rinslet, and Fianna were on the ground as well and Jio was standing tall with Gladius in his hand.

"You're pathetic," Jio said, "every single one of you. What the hell made you think that you can take me on?"

"You're going to pay," Fianna said weakly.

"Huh?" Jio replied as he turned to Fianna.

Fianna looked at Jio with anger and defiance.

"You're going to pay," Fianna said as tears ran from her eyes, "you're going to pay for what you did to Kamito."

"Kamito," Jio said.

"You fiend," Claire said as she and Rinslet looked at Jio with hatred.

Jio calmly walked over and stopped next to Fianna. Jio then stomped his foot on Fianna's chest causing the princess to scream in pain.

"Fianna!" Claire said.

"Stop it!" Rinslet demanded, "Let her go!"

"Shut up," Jio said, "shut the hell up you stupid bitches."

Fianna screamed in pain as she struggled to get Jio's foot off her chest.

"You're weak and pathetic just like that pinhead Kamito," Jio said coldly, "that fool deserved to die… just like the rest of you will be."

Jio raised Gladius up and was about to stab Fianna but then he moved away as a flame attack was shot towards him. Jio looked and saw that it was Claire as she was panting and Jio was seething.

"Oh I see," Jio said, "you want to die first. You should have just said so."

Jio walked over to Claire ready to kill her and Claire was wide eyed in fear.

"That's enough Jio Inzagi," A female voice said.

Jio stopped and frowned and Fianna, Claire, and Rinslet looked and they were shocked to see who it was and it was Rubia, Claire's older sister.

"S-Sister," Claire said shocked.

Rubia stood before them and then sighed.

"Claire, I had hoped that we wouldn't have to meet like this," Rubia said.

Fianna was upset to see Rubia remembering what had occurred four years prior and Rinslet didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Enough is enough," Jio said.

Rubia looked at Jio and wondered what he meant by that.

"Jio, what did you just say?" Rubia asked.

"I told you before," Jio said, "that's you're not going to just keep giving me orders."

Jio moved and the next thing that happened was a strong slash and blood had been spilled. Ellis looked up as she was bleeding from her head and what she saw was a shock to her as she was wide eyed.

"You should be happy," Ellis heard Jio say, "after all, you're going to go where Kamito is."

Meanwhile the red hooded person observed what was going on and the person grinned.

"No, it won't happen," The red hooded person said, "after all, Kamito Kazehaya was sent to a different afterlife, the realm where it's not parallel to this world."

 **District 64 of East Rukongai, Sabitsura, Soul Society**

There was a large building and there were people at the entrance who were acting as guards. Inside the three men that were beaten by Kamito were on the floor and in pain. Someone walked up and it was very tall and muscular man who wore a red sleeveless robe with brown sash. The tall man also wore wristbands and had a sheathed katana hanging on his left side. He had brown hair that was tied with a topknot and had brown eyes. The man cracked his knuckles and looked displeased as he had given the three men vicious beatings.

"Let me see if I got this right," The tall man said, "a new arrival interrupted in the assignment I assigned you and you were all beaten by him. He managed to beat the three you all at once by himself. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes Boss," The first man said.

"We're sorry Boss," The second man said, "he caught us off by surprise and—"

The gang leader cut off the second man by pinning the second man's head on the floor hard with his foot. This cause the second man scream in pain and the first and third man were shaken as they looked at the boss who was giving a cold stare.

"Did I say give me any pathetic excuses?" The boss asked angrily, "No!"

The gang leader soon made himself calm down and regained his composure.

"W-What would like for us to do?" The third man asked terrified.

"What's the name of that boy again?" The gang leader asked.

"Kamito sir," The first man said, "Kamito Kazehaya."

"I see," The gang boss said, "Kamito Kazehaya," The gang leader nodded, "Okay, here's what going to happen."

Meanwhile Kamito was in Toji's hut listening to Toji and Saito.

"The Ouka Gang is led by someone named Genshin Ouka," Toji said.

"Genshin Ouka?" Kamito asked.

"That's right," Saito said, "he suddenly showed up here in this district six months ago. At the time, there were other thugs and criminals here that had been causing problems here. Genshin showed up and started taking out other thugs and criminals."

"As I told you earlier Kamito, there are those that have spirit energy," Toji said, "depending on the person with spirit energy, the amount one has varies. There are those that have spirit energy that would be enough for them that they actually get hungry and need to eat."

"Oh yeah, that," Kamito said, "I'm still surprised. Considering that we're all… well dead and therefore we're just souls, I'm surprised that some of us get hungry that we need to eat and all because of the amount of spirit energy we have."

"As time goes by, it won't be such a big deal," Toji said, "anyway, Genshin's strength was something else and he used that to intimidate and extort people and as for those that follow him… they do that as they wanted to get part of it and were wanted to follow someone that was strong. Of course there are some that follow him out of fear."

"Out of fear?" Kamito asked.

"Yeah, there are those in the gang who are actually afraid of him and figured that by serving him is the only solution," Toji said.

"Through fear and intimidation," Kamito said, "that's what you're saying."

"Correct," Toji said.

"A month after Genshin showed up," Saito said, "he began to have followers and the next thing, the Ouka Gang forms and now they roam around in Sabitsura."

"I see," Kamito said.

"Toji Tsuda, where are you?!" A male voice shouted, "You are here, aren't you?! Of course you are! Get out here!"

The three men were surprised and Saito and Toji were agitated as he knew what was going on.

"They're here," Toji said.

"Who is?" Kamito asked, "Who's they?"

"More of Genshin's lackeys," Saito said.

"Time to meet them," Toji said.

"I see," Kamito replied, "In that case, I should come along as well."

"Yeah that's fine," Toji said.

The three men left Toji's hut and went on their way. They got to the place where a group of villagers stood by including Ito. Toji, Saito, and Kamito stepped up and there was also group of thugs which was assumed to be members of the Ouka Gang and they were several that had showed up. Kamito figured that it was the Ouka Gang. The people noticed Toji, Saito, and Kamito showing up. One of the Ouka Gang members walked up and he was a man wore a gray sleeveless robe and light brown hair and brown eyes and had a scar that ran diagonal across his face

"There you are Toji Tsuda," The scarred man said.

"Well well," Toji said, "it's you Seiichi."

"So these are more members of the Ouka Gang," Kamito said, "I wonder what the leader looks like."

Seiichi looked at Kamito and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey you," Seiichi said as he pointed at Kamito, "Yeah you boy."

"What is it?" Kamito asked with a glare.

"You're Kamito Kazehaya, correct?" Seiichi replied.

"Yes that's right," Kamito replied, "so you're members of the Ouka Gang."

The scarred man had a smug expression.

"This only a small number here," Seiichi pointed out, "lead by our great and powerful boss, Genshin Ouka. I am Seiichi, his right hand man and now I see. I understand now," Seiichi looked at Toji, "he's with you."

"Hold on—" Kamito spoke.

"And what if he is?" Toji interjected.

Kamito was surprised and looked at Toji as he did not expect Toji to say what he just say and then he saw Saito nodding at him and gave him an expression that told them that they had his back. The other villagers spoke among themselves as they were concern and Ito shook his head and complained that things were going to get worse and that everyone was going to suffer because of those three. Seiichi walked up a bit with his fellow gang members smiling and chuckling at how they would retaliate.

"I should have known," Seiichi said, "you've gone too far Toji Tsuda. You won't be forgiven for this. You're really testing the boss."

"It's unwise for you to make our boss angry," One of the gang members said, "it's really unhealthy for you to piss off the boss."

The other gang members spoke in agreement and some spoke that they still haven't realized that they were in charge.

"You think you can just come here and make your threats?" Toji replied as he was not intimidated.

"Damn it, why must you cause trouble here for everyone else?" Ito spoke angrily.

Toji, Saito, and Kamito looked over to Ito who was angry while they were seeing the expressions of the other villagers. Some had sad expression and some were angry and they were either angry at Toji along with Kamito and Saito or angry at the Ouka Gang as they were fed up of them throwing their weight around and taking things that there not theirs. Ito ranted quietly how Kamito had barely arrived here and he had already caused trouble to everyone around and was upset that Toji was okay with it and was willing to condone it.

"Sorry old man," Toji said, "but turning a blind eye on what they do is something that I won't do and I'm glad that Kamito here didn't do that either."

"I just reacted without thinking," Kamito said.

"You still did a good thing," Saito said.

"I wonder how long you'll still think that way when we get done with you," Seiichi said, "but anyway Kamito Kazehaya, the main reason we came here is because our boss want us to bring you to him."

"Wait, what?" Kamito replied surprised.

The other villagers including Saito and Toji were surprised.

"Your boss wants to see me," Kamito said as he pointed at himself.

"That's right and before you respond, I'm going to just let you know that this is not request," Seiichi said, "you will meet with the boss, one way or the other and you have no right to refuse."

"Kamito, listen—" Saito spoke.

"Oh no, don't you start Hiraga!" Ito shouted.

"What was that old man?" Saito replied towards Ito.

Ito turned to Saito angrily, "When are you going to understand that you can't cause trouble for people?" Ito then turned to Kamito, "Just do what they want Kazehaya. Go with them and don't drag the village with you and cause more grief than you already have."

"…I understand," Kamito said.

Saito and Toji were surprised and they turned to Kamito.

"I'll go," Kamito said, "if that's how it's going to be then I need to go and besides, it seems to me that if I refuse, it's just going to make things worse and I'll be drag before their boss anyway," Kamito turned to Seiichi, "isn't that right?"

"Good, you do understand," Seiichi said.

Toji folded his arms and looked on while Saito clenched his teeth in frustration. The members of the Ouka Gang were pleased that their boss was going to be very happy because to them, if their boss is happy, then everyone is happy.

" _I guess I'll see what this boss is like_ ," Kamito said in his head and then sighed, " _the day isn't even over and a lot has already happened_ , "Kamito then thought about certain girls back in his original world, " _I hope they're doing okay. I am worried about Claire though and the princess… I never did find out how she knew about me and my secret._ "

 **Areishia Spirit Academy, Ordesia Empire**

In the headmistress office, the headmistress herself Greyworth was sitting in her desk and she was angry. Standing next to her was Freya and Freya was upset as well.

"First we lose Kamito Kazehaya," Freya said, "and now we've lost Claire Rouge, Rinslet Laurenfrost, and Princess Fianna Ray Ordesia."

"Yes, I've lost four students," Greyworth said with a frown, "it's the worst thing has happened. Our dream for the Blade Dance has already been dashed with Kamito's death and now those three are gone as well. This… this is on me."

"Headmistress," Freya said, "Ellis Fahrengart and the other Sylphid Knights were able to survive."

"According to Ellis, someone showed up and saved them," Greyworth said, "although she says she doesn't know did as they didn't see their face. I wish whoever it was had saved Claire, Rinslet, and Princess Fianna."

"Yes it is unfortunate," Freya said.

 **Somewhere in the Spirit Forest**

There was a young woman with shiny blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a pure white overcoat over her academy uniform. Behind her was a young Elfim woman with long jade hair and she wore a dress with a long white coat over it.

"Is what you saying true?" The blonde hair woman asked.

"Yes," The Elfim woman replied, "it seems to be the truth. The Ren Ashbell that announced her intent to participate in the Blade Dance is a fake."

"It is the truth," A female voice said.

The two women turned and saw someone who was wore a white cloak and hood and the female had her face covered.

"In fact," The white hooded person said, "I can provide you proof in that regard."

The blonde haired woman clenched her teeth in frustration while the Elfim woman simply smiled as what was going on didn't really matter to her as long she can still use the blonde haired woman.

 **District 64 of East Rukongai, Sabitsura, Soul Society**

Kamito was escorted by Seiichi and other Ouka Gang members. They arrived at a huge building and there were people there who acted as guards. Seiichi approached the guards and informed them and the nodded and had the doors opened and Seiichi turned to Kamito and told him to follow him while the other gang members went on their own ways to do things. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them and it was Saito. Saito wasn't happy with what was going on and he decided to do whatever it took to help his new friend. Saito looked around and went to the side as he needed to be sure that he wouldn't get caught. Inside the building, Kamito faced the leader of the Ouka Gang who sat on a platform and had his arms folded.

"Boss, I brought him," Seiichi said.

"Very good Seiichi," The gang leader said and then looked at Kamito, "So, you're the one that I was hearing about. You're Kamito Kazehaya, correct?"

"That's right," Kamito replied, "I take you're Genshin Ouka, leader of the Ouka Gang."

"That's right," Genshin said, "You must have heard about me from Toji Tsuda."

"Yeah I have," Kamito said.

"Hmph, a foolish thing you did," Genshin said, "but I could chalk it up of you know knowing how things are around here since you had just arrived in the Soul Society. In fact, I'm going to do something that I've never done before."

"And what would that be?" Kamito asked.

"I'm inviting you to join my gang," Genshin said with a smirk.

Kamito was surprised and so was Seiichi.

"Normally for people to join my gang, they have to prove themselves to me," Genshin explained, "or so that I don't take things from them or kill them if they make the mistake of pissing me off but you… I'm willing to make an exception and welcome you into my gang."

"But Boss, there's no need for you to—" Seiichi spoke.

"Shut your mouth Seiichi," Genshin interrupted strongly.

Seiichi clamped up and took steps back. Genshin then turned to Kamito.

"Why do you want me in your gang?" Kamito asked.

"You're strong," Genshin said, "and I always have a place for strong men in my gang. After hearing what had happened to three of my men, I was annoyed yes but at the same time, I was intrigued. It really is a rare thing here and it would be for your benefit as well."

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"This is a large group and it has a strong unity due to my leadership," Genshin said as he was pleased, "after all we follow a path of acting freely and doing what we want. So with that, you would be able to do what you want here… of course along as you're within my sight."

"So that's it," Kamito said.

"So how about it Kamito?" Genshin said with a grin, "The answer is so obvious but I want to hear from you."

Kamito frowned and sighed.

"Since that is the case," Kamito said, "my answer to you…"

 **Astral Zone**

Restia sat on a branch of a tree and she was feeling sadness.

"Kamito," Restia said, "Kamito, I miss you so much. I'm sorry… I'm sorry…

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito gives his answer to Genshin and then later on, a Shinigami visits Sabitsura for an investigation.**


	6. Genshin Ouka

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **A/N:** This chapter will introduce two characters from another franchise, Final Fantasy Tactics and one character is from a Bleach video game, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom.

 **Genshin Ouka**

In Hueco Mundo, the realm with the unchanging night that covered the sky and the endless white dessert covering the ground with tree like objects that were actually quartz-like minerals, Arturo Plateado stood on top of rocky pillar again with his arm folded.

"Hmm, someone's here," Arturo said.

Someone suddenly showed and stood on top of a rocky pillar that was right behind the one the other individual was standing on.

"Hmm, so you're here," The first person said and he turned and saw the person who had a brown cloak and hood and the brown hood covered the face.

"Arturo Plateado," The brown hooded person said, "you are known as a very powerful Arrancar who gave the Shinigami and the Soul Society so much trouble centuries ago."

"Did you come here to flatter me?" Arturo said, "Because let me tell you that it won't cut it with me. Did she send you? Your master?"

"Yes," The hooded person said.

The hooded person took off his hood and revealed himself to be a middle aged looking man with short grayish brown hair and black eyes.

"I take it that you're her second-in-command," Arturo said.

"Correct," The middle-aged man replied with a smile, "I am Folmarv Tengille, loyal servant of Lady Ultima, leader of the Lucavi."

"Very well Folmarv," Arturo said, "So what do you want? Depending on what you say, you may not be leaving here alive."

"Hmph, I'll take those chances," Folmarv said with confidence.

 **District 64 of East Rukongai, Sabitsura, Soul Society**

In the building occupied by the Ouka Gang, Genshin Ouka who was the leader of the Ouka had Kamito come in to meet him and Kamito stood to face the leader of the gang that was intimidating the people of Sabitsura and standing by was Genshin's right hand man, Seiichi.

"I'm inviting you to join my gang," Genshin said with a smirk.

Kamito was surprised and so was Seiichi.

"Normally for people to join my gang, they have to prove themselves to me," Genshin explained, "or so that I don't take things from them or kill them if they make the mistake of pissing me off but you… I'm willing to make an exception and welcome you into my gang."

"But Boss, there's no need for you to—" Seiichi spoke.

"Shut your mouth Seiichi," Genshin interrupted strongly.

Seiichi clamped up and took steps back. Genshin then turned to Kamito.

"Why do you want me in your gang?" Kamito asked.

"You're strong," Genshin said, "and I always have a place for strong men in my gang. After hearing what had happened to three of my men, I was annoyed yes but at the same time, I was intrigued. It really is a rare thing here and it would be for your benefit as well."

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"This is a large group and it has a strong unity due to my leadership," Genshin said as he was pleased, "after all we follow a path of acting freely and doing what we want. So with that, you would be able to do what you want here… of course along as you're within my sight."

"So that's it," Kamito said.

"So how about it Kamito?" Genshin said with a grin, "The answer is so obvious but I want to hear from you."

Kamito frowned and sighed.

"Since that is the case," Kamito said, "my answer to you is that I'm going decline your 'offer'."

"You decline…." Genshin replied shocked.

Seiichi was shocked as well that Kamito would actually refuse.

"That's right," Kamito said, "I don't want to be part of this gang. I won't be used a tool again… never again."

Genshin just looked at Kamito and then he gradually started to laugh and Kamito didn't know what to make of it and even Seiichi was confused as well.

"I see," Genshin said as he was still laughing, "I see. Well I admit that I did not expect that. I just want to ask you one thing Kamito Kazehaya."

"Oh, um okay, what is it?" Kamito asked.

Genshin stopped laughing and looked at Kamito angrily as he struck the platform with his right fist.

"Are you that stupid?" Genshin asked angrily, "I mean seriously were you dropped on your head? When I, the great and powerful Genshin Ouka offers you something great you take the offer and be glad to have it."

"I don't need your so-called generous invitation," Kamito replied with a glare.

Genshin clenched his teeth as he was livid but then he calmed himself.

"Seiichi," Genshin said.

"Yes Boss?" Seiichi replied.

"Leave us," Genshin said.

"Boss?" Seiichi asked confused.

"Just do it," Genshin said strongly.

"Y-Yes of course Boss," Seiichi said.

Seiichi left the room while commenting of how stupid Kamito Kazehaya was. Genshin looked to see Seiichi leaving and then he turned to Kamito.

"Kamito Kazehaya," Genshin said, "you really are a stupid brat."

"You know insulting me is not going to get me to change my mind," Kamito said, "It won't get me to submit to you."

"You have disappointed me so badly," Genshin said, "and here I thought that you have actually learn by now."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Kamito replied, "The way you're saying… you're talk like you know me," Kamito shook his head, "you don't really know me."

"All that potential wasted," Genshin said, "and all because of that damn Dark Spirit."

Kamito was surprised, "Huh, Dark Spirit?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Genshin said, "after all, that damn spirit called Restia made you weak. You would have been the perfect killing machine if it wasn't for that damn meddling spirit."

Kamito was shocked and wide eyed.

"W-Why?" Kamito asked still shocked, "Why do you know about Restia?"

"Ha, you really don't recognize me, do you?" Genshin replied, "No surprise there since you've blinded yourself with that despicable Dark Spirit," Genshin sighed, "That's right Kamito. I was one of the staff members of the Instructional School. In fact, I was the one that discovered you and brought in… just like I did with Jio Inzagi."

Kamito was shocked again to hear about the person who had ended his life.

"Jio Inzagi," Kamito uttered and he clenched his teeth in anger and frustration.

"I remember those days," Genshin said, "we first would gather young girls as Elementalists from orphanages or relief institutions and put them in special training but then we would eventually focus in having the second coming of the Demon King."

"The Demon King?" Kamito replied surprised.

"That's right," Genshin said with a smile, "we wanted to bring the second coming of the Demon King."

"Hang on…" Kamito said still surprised.

 **Flashback: Forest within Ordesia Empire**

Kamito and Jio clashed blades and kept each other at bay and they held their swords tight.

"Don't joke around!" Kamito replied, "That's just a legend!"

"I am the successor of the Demon King," Jio declared, "The legend is right before your very eyes."

"What are you saying?" Kamito asked.

"I am Jio Inzagi," Jio replied, "the successor of the Demon King."

 **Flashback End**

Kamito clenched his teeth and frowned.

"Jio Inzagi…" Kamito said, "He claimed to be the successor of the Demon King. So does that mean…?"

"Jio?" Genshin asked, "Ah yes, you must met him not long before you died. Jio Inzagi was someone we worked on to be the next Demon King however, he was just inferior."

"Inferior?" Kamito asked, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't really have the abilities to communicate with spirits," Genshin said, "therefore he wasn't capable to really contract spirits at all."

"But he was able to have four contracted spirits," Kamito said.

"Yes and that's because of Cursed Armament Seals on his body which was for him to seal seventy-two spirits within his body and a blood stone to command them," Genshin explained.

"Wait a minute," Kamito said, "then Jio is not a real Elementalist?"

"Hmph, of course not," Genshin said waving it off, "he was nothing more but a failed experiment. We had no use for him when we found the one who was true successor of the Demon King… and that of course is you Kamito."

Kamito was shocked again and shook his head.

"Me?" Kamito replied and shook his head again, "No, there must be a mistake. I'm not the successor of the Demon King."

"Oh but you are," Genshin said, "when I discovered you and when we saw the latent potential you had. After all, that's why that Dark Spirit was willing to form a contract with you. She was a contracted spirit for the Demon King Solomon and she only formed contracted spirits only to someone was successor of the Demon King. That's the only reason she chose you."

Kamito was shocked and recalled all the times he spent with Restia.

"Come now, didn't you think that it was a possibility since you're a male who form spirit contracts unlike that failure Inzagi," Genshin said, "but now that I think about it, it makes me wonder."

"W-What?" Kamito responded.

"You," Genshin said, "what happened to you? How did you end up dead that would result of you being here, in the Rukongai, in the Soul Society? How did you die? Was it sickness? In battle? Hmph, it must have been in a battle. So who was it that was able to kill you? Surely it wasn't that failure Inzagi. I mean there's no way. As foolish as you are, you would not have lost to that trash? I mean that's just impossible. So what's the name of the woman, the Elementalist that was actually able to kill you?"

"It wasn't a female," Kamito admitted.

"Huh?" Genshin replied and then raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute, no way… were you really killed by that useless failure? By Inzagi?"

Kamito didn't say anything and just frowned as he looked away. Genshin scoffed as he shook his head.

"If that's true," Genshin said, "then that makes you lower than trash. I didn't think it was possible. Since that is the case, I have no use for you. You're worthless, you're garbage and I don't want useless weak garbage like you in my gang and since that is the case and with that in mind," Genshin picked up and unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Kamito, "you can die."

Kamito clenched his teeth and got in a defensive stand.

"And what makes you think that you can just kill me?" Kamito asked.

"Shut up you trash," Genshin said coldly with a cold stare, "You have no right to speak," Genshin readied the sword in his hand, "Just die you pathetic failure of a tool."

There was a sudden crash and that brought Kamito and Genshin and then they saw Seiichi who was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Bastard," Seiichi said.

"What the hell is this?" Genshin said annoyed.

Someone walked and it was Saito who had one of the Ouka members by the back of the robe and then Saito tossed the person to the side.

"Saito?" Kamito said surprised.

"Hey buddy," Saito greeted.

"What the hell is this?" Genshin asked annoyed.

"What, you can't tell?" Saito replied to Genshin, "This is intervention. I came to help my friend and…" Saito narrowed his eyes at Genshin, "I'm here to put an end to this damn gang."

"Excuse me?" Genshin replied deadpanned.

"You heard me the first time you bastard," Saito replied.

"Okay, I see you want to die," Genshin said.

Meanwhile someone was walking through a path and it was a Shinigami. The Shinigami had dark red hair that was parted down in the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face. The Shinigami stopped and he looked at the hut. He went to the hut and knocked on the door. The door opened as Toji answered and he was surprised to see who it was.

"Well well, it's you," Toji said, "Seigen Suzunami."

"Hello Toji," The red head Shinigami named Seigen said, "it's been a while."

"Indeed it has," Toji said, "I never thought you would pay me a visit."

"Right, I would like to say that this is a friendly visit," Seigen said, "unfortunately thought, I came here in search of someone."

"Someone?" Toji asked.

"Yes, I was wondering Toji," Seigen said, "Do you know if there is there someone here by the name of Genshin Ouka?"

Toji raised his eyebrow, "Genshin Ouka?"

 **Ordesia Empire**

Jio was on the ground and was in pain. He looked up with contempt and was glaring at Rubia with Laevateinn in hand and the flames circled around them. Rubia was looking at Jio with a death glare and looked at him like he was lower than trash.

"Rubia Elstein, you bitch!" Jio said with hatred, "You think you can this me, me! I'm the successor of the Demon King damn it!"

"When are you going to shut up about that?" Rubia responded annoyed, "You are not the successor of the Demon King. You are nothing more but the Instructional School's failed test subject."

"What was that?" Jio replied angrily as he was offended, "You have some nerve you damn bitch!"

"I gave you specific instructions," Rubia said with a cold tone, "I told you the consequences if you didn't follow through. You messed things up the moment you decided to kill Kamito Kazehaya as he was the true successor of the Demon King and now…" Rubia frowned as she shook her head, "and regarding with that Dark Spirit, you haven't found her even when I had Muir and Lily work with you but you were idiotic in thinking that you would be able to kill him and rubbed it in Muir's face about how you killed Kamito and now she's going to be difficult because you couldn't keep your mouth shut ," Rubia looked at Jio with a glare, "and now you have the nerve, the audacity to try to take Laevateinn from me! You think that that you can take me and try to kill me!"

Jio started to laugh and Rubia was caught off surprised but it also made to have a foul mood.

"What are you laughing about?" Rubia asked, "Do you really want me to turn into charcoal?"

"Go!" Jio yelled, " _ **Barguest!**_ "

A lava shaped hound spirit appeared and quickly charged toward Rubia. Rubia on the other hand and easily cut the lava hound down and brought it down. Rubia then realized that Jio did that as to serve as a distraction and she quickly turned around and blocked the attack by Jio who brought out Gladius.

"I got you," Jio said with a confident grin.

"That's where you're wrong," Rubia said.

Jio brought out his left arm and then blood was sprayed up as it was spilled. Jio was shocked and then looked at his left arm and saw that it had severed from his body. Jio screamed in pain and Rubia cut him down to the ground and something was on the ground and it was a blood stone.

"This is why you're a failure," Rubia said, "why you're not the Demon King's successor," Rubia walked up to Jio and planted her foot on his chest making Jio yelp in pain, "and you think that you take me on. I'm not like Kamito Kazehaya, or those knights in the academy, nor am I like that Laurenfrost girl, that pathetic princess…" Rubia frowned and she looked sad, "and I'm certainly not like my little sister as well."

"I wonder about that," Jio said as he looked at Rubia with defiance, "tell me," Jio grinned, "how it felt for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Rubia asked.

"How did it feel to just stand by and watch me take your sister down?" Jio asked with a sadistic grin.

Jio expected Rubia to be taken aback and flinched with sadness but he was surprised that Rubia expression did not show any concern

"Such a pointless question," Rubia said, "it's irrelevant. My sister was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time. That's all there is to it."

"Tch," Jio responded.

"You're weren't expecting that kind of response from me I take it," Rubia said, "pathetic, you underestimate me," Rubia moved closer as flames moved closer as well, "you underestimate my resolve and desire. But now with Kamito dead, it's messed up what I had planned and with the Blade Dance coming up right around the corner."

"Don't you see?" Jio said, "You need me for your plans."

"No, I don't," Rubia said, "you're nothing more but a means to an end and quite frankly, you're no longer any use to me."

Jio clenched his teeth as he was still bleeding from having his arm cut off and looked at Rubia with hatred, "you think that you can just disrespect me just like that? You'll pay!"

"Hard to take you seriously when you're on the ground bleeding and having your arm cut off," Rubia replied, "but let's just end this right now. I'm done with you."

"I'll kill you!" Jio said angrily.

Jio moved and tried to get his blood stone but Rubia proved to be faster and struck Jio down again. Jio laid on the ground dead and Rubia just stared at Jio's dead body before moving in and taking the blood stone. Rubia then growled as she was irritated.

"I know you're there," Rubia said, "show yourself."

Suddenly someone showed up and it was the red hooded person.

"Hmph, I can't believe that you knew I was there," The red hooded person said and then took off his hood and it was a young man with short sandy hair and brown eyes, "I should have known better that you know… the despicable Calamity Queen."

"I'm surprised to see you," Rubia said, "Wiegraf Folles."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The conclusion of the fight of the Ouka Gang.**


	7. Ending Ouka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Ending Ouka**

It was somewhere in the Ordesia Empire in the Human World that Jio Inzagi laid on the ground dead and Rubia just stared at Jio's dead body before moving in and taking the blood stone. Rubia then growled as she was irritated.

"I know you're there," Rubia said, "show yourself."

Suddenly someone showed up and it was the red hooded person.

"Hmph, I can't believe that you knew I was there," The red hooded person said and then took off his hood and it was a young man with short sandy hair and brown eyes, "I should have known better that you know… the despicable Calamity Queen."

"I'm surprised to see you," Rubia said, "Wiegraf Folles."

"You really do have bad luck," Wiegraf said, "considering what has happened with things going the way they were and with Kamito Kazehaya, the carrier of the Demon King is now dead. No doubt this throws a wrench to your plans since you intended to have him unleash the power to kill the Elemental Lords and your sister well… too bad for you that she's gone as well since she was also part of your plans."

"Are you here just to mock me?" Rubia asked as she was irritable, "Do you want to be turned into charcoal?"

Rubia brought out Laeveteinn and flames from the sword came out of it. Wiegraf looked on and wasn't worried. He brought out his hand and formed his own flame from his hand and his eyes changed color to red with his black pupils. Rubia was surprised in what she was seeing.

"Wiegraf, what's going on here?" Rubia asked, "Don't tell me that you're an Elementalist?"

"Oh no, I'm not an Elementalist," Wiegraf said, "I'm a demon," Wiegraf grinned, "in fact…"

The flames that Wiegraf had formed on his hand grew and it surrounded Wiegraf and Rubia noticed something that was showing up and it looked to her to be red spirits going toward the flame surrounded Wiegraf and then the flames burst. Rubia shielded herself and cover her eyes. She then looked after she deemed it safe and was shocked in what she saw and it was a four-armed bipedal ram that was all red with white hair and it was the demonic transformed state of Wiegraf.

"I am one of the Demon Lords of Lucavi," The transformed Wiegraf said, "I am called Belias!"

"Wait," Rubia said shocked, "did you say Lucavi?"

"That's right," Belias said, "the Lucavi that is led by my master, the Demon Empress herself, Ultima."

"But that shouldn't be possible…" Rubia said, "Lucavi is just a myth. They're made up, they're not real!"

"And yet I stand before you as proof," Belias replied.

 **District 64, East Rukongai, Soul Society**

Saito had crashed through the base of the Ouka Gang and was facing the gang leader Genshin with the intent to help and back up Kamito. Kamito was surprised that Saito showed up and he still couldn't stop thinking about what Genshin had said about the fact that he was connected to not only to him but to Jio Inzagi as well. It was a surprise to Kamito when Genshin told Kamito that he was the true successor of the Demon King who brought chaos to the world he knew many centuries and it was why Restia was willing to form a contract with him. Kamito had admit to himself that he didn't remember much of his time in the Instructional School as he didn't remember much of his life before being brought in the Instructional School and meeting Restia for the first time.

"Saito?" Kamito said surprised.

"Hey buddy," Saito greeted.

"What the hell is this?" Genshin asked annoyed.

"What, you can't tell?" Saito replied to Genshin, "This is intervention. I came to help my friend and…" Saito narrowed his eyes at Genshin, "I'm here to put an end to this damn gang."

"Excuse me?" Genshin replied deadpanned.

"You heard me the first time you bastard," Saito replied.

"Okay, I see you want to die," Genshin said.

"No, I have no intention of dying," Saito said with a shrug, "but I'm going to stop you."

Genshin sighed as he was annoyed and not impressed with Saito.

"You're an idiot," Genshin said.

Immediately after saying that, Genshin rushed to Saito swinging the sword he had but Saito was able to dodge and moved to the other side. Genshin simply turned his head towards Saito.

"I wonder how long you'll last," Genshin said.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Kamito said.

Genshin looked at Kamito with a bored expression.'

"Huh, you're still talking?" Genshin asked, "Trash like you shouldn't be talking."

"He's not trash," Saito said.

"You have no idea Hiraga," Genshin said, "this trash that you consider your friend is nothing more but a useless tool couldn't do anything right. He is just that incompetent. It makes me wish that I never bother with this lower life form."

Kamito reacted angrily as he clenched his teeth and Genshin just gave Kamito a cold glare.

"Don't give me that look," Genshin said, "you couldn't do anything back then which is why you lost to Inzagi and yet you think you can stand against me."

Kamito chuckled and that got Genshin a bit irritated.

"I may seem to be trash to you," Kamito said, "but at least I was smart enough to get away when Rubia Elstein attack the Instructional School. I recall that all the staff members lost their lives when Rubia Elstein attacked the school."

Genshin flinched and got angry.

"You've mouthed off for the last time," Genshin said angrily.

Genshin charged towards Kamito with the intent to cut him down. Kamito on the other hand saw the attack and stopped it when he grabbed Genshin's hands and stopped his momentum. Genshin was shocked at what was happening and Kamito just looked at Genshin with a glare.

"Snakes and Scorpion," Kamito said.

Genshin was shocked and Kamito went into a low stance and he quickly moved across the floor and attacked Genshin's feet. Genshin was shocked and fell on his knees.

"Destructive Impact," Kamito said.

Kamito formed a fist that was in divine power and Genshin was shocked again as Kamito hit his divine powered fist on the ground and created a shockwave and sent Genshin flying and the shockwave also shattered the blade of the Genshin's sword. Genshin hit the wall and felt pain and Saito was surprised to see what Kamito was capable of. Genshin picked himself up and looked at the hit of the sword that was shattered.

"I guess I still have some power," Kamito said.

You little bastard," Genshin said angrily, "how dare you. You're going to regret this."

"I'm impressed Kamito," Saito said.

"Y-Yeah," Kamito said as he nodded to Saito.

"I'm impressed as well," A male voice said.

Kamito, Saito, and Genshin were surprised and they looked and saw that it was the Shinigami Seigen who had appeared and Genshin and Kamito were shocked.

"A Shinigami?" Saito spoke.

"Y-You," Genshin said, "What are you doing here?" Genshin asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Seigen replied, "Did you really believe that we wouldn't find you?"

"Wait, what is this about?" Saito asked.

"Genshin Ouka, you're under arrest for the murder of a member of the nobility," Seigen said.

"N-No, no," Genshin said angrily.

"Wait, it's you," Kamito said.

Seigen looked at Kamito and smiled and nodded at him.

"To think you and I would meet again like this," Seigen said, "strange coincidence indeed."

"Wait Kamito, you actually know that Shinigami?" Saito asked.

"Yeah, he's the guy that I met when I died," Kamito said, "He's the one that brought me here."

"Oh, that's a surprise," Saito said.

Genshin shook his head and got up and made a run for it. Seigen saw this sighed and had his right hand out.

" _ **Bakudo#4: Hainawa!**_ " Seigen said.

Seigen generated a crackling yellow energy rope and threw it at Genshin. The energy rope wrapped around Genshin and caused him to stop as he was immobilized.

"No dammit!" Genshin said.

Seigen walked up and then stood in front of Genshin who couldn't break himself free.

"You're not going to escape," Seigen said, "not this time. In fact, it'll be the end of you."

Genshin looked horrified and was desperate and then turned to Kamito.

"Kazehaya," Genshin said, "I realized that you can be useful. Help me and take down this miserable Shinigami."

"Oh and why would I do that?" Kamito asked, "You had just referred to me as trash and now you have the audacity to ask for myself."

"Just do what I say!" Genshin said angrily, "You owe me for this. If I hadn't picked you up when I did, you would have died. I made you what you are!"

"Heh, not my problem," Kamito said, "Far as I'm concern, it's your problem. Not my problem."

"You ungrateful piece of trash!" Genshin responded as he was livid.

"Shut up," Seigen said, "You're not getting out of this.

Genshin clenched his teeth and he was enraged and he shouted at the top of his lungs. Later on, a few more Shinigami arrived and Genshin Ouka was being placed in custody.

"Genshin Ouka will answer for his crime against the Seireitei," Seigen said.

"The Seireitei?" Kamito asked, "What did he do?"

"He killed a member of a noble house," Seigen said.

"He did?" Saito replied as he and Kamito were surprised.

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be hard for someone to just enter the Seireitei unless it's to enroll in that academy much less go to places where nobles reside?" Saito asked.

"Yes that would be the case but this happened at the next district, District 65 eight months ago," Seigen said, "we have been after him since then but he somehow managed to give us the slip. He got careless when he resided here when he believed that he was no longer under our radar which was not possible from the start. Although there are questions."

"Questions?" Kamito replied.

"Yes such as how he was to avoid detection from us for so long," Seigen said.

"I see," Kamito said.

"Yeah, that's something you Shinigami shouldn't have trouble with when going after someone," Saito said.

"Correct but I'm sure we'll figure it out," Seigen said, "anyway though," Seigen looked and nodded at Kamito, "it's good to see you again… even though it's hasn't even been a day."

"Yeah, I'm guess this is a rare thing," Kamito said, "for someone like me to meet the Shinigami again who brought me here in the Soul Society."

"Yeah, that normally doesn't happen," Seigen said, "but here we are."

"Say since you're here," Kamito said, "can you tell me about what's going on back in—"

"I'm sorry but I can't," Seigen interjected know what Kamito was asking him.

"But why?" Kamito asked disappointed.

"There was little time," Seigen said, "my time in the Human World was up and it was time for me to return and the last thing I did before coming back was bringing you here."

"But couldn't you do something?" Kamito asked, "I… wanted to at least talk to Claire, Est, Fianna and the rest of my friends."

"Sorry Kamito Kazehaya," Seigen said, "there was really not much that I could do. It was time for me to head back and besides, do you think it would have made things easy with the fact that you're dead and… well…"

"No, you're right," Kamito said with a sad expression, "I'm sorry, I'm being irrational."

"Don't beat yourself up," Seigen said, "I get with how you're feeling."

Saito felt sympathy for Kamito and he thought about a certain pink haired girl.

"Suzunami," A Shinigami said as he approached Seigen, "we're ready to head back."

"Right," Seigen said and then turned to Kamito and Saito, "give my regards to Toji."

"Wait, you know Toji?" Kamito asked surprised.

"Yeah we go back years," Seigen said, "I'm Seigen Suzunami. It's nice to meet you Saito Hiraga and it's good to see you again Kamito Kazehaya."

"Yeah you too," Kamito said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you too," Saito said.

"You can't let them do this," Genshin spoke, "Kazehaya, get me out. Do what I tell you?"

Kamito just looked at Genshin who glared at him and insisted on Kamito to just do what he told him to do. Kamito looked down at Genshin recalled all the time in the Instructional School and started to remember Genshin. Kamito remembered that Genshin was the one who had Restia sealed away and had beaten Kamito down for actually having emotions. Kamito simply shook his head and walked away. Genshin struggled and vowed that he was going to kill Kamito and Kamito ignored him and Saito followed suit. Genshin was livid and Seigen pinned Genshin down.

"Damn you," Genshin said angrily, "damn them… why… why won't they help me? I did everything they asked, followed all their orders so why won't they help me?"

"They?" Seigen asked, "Who's they? Who are you referring to?"

Genshin clenched his teeth and was frustrated. Unbeknownst to everyone someone was watching and it was the woman in the green kimono that had purple hair.

"Guess that's it for him," The woman said, "better head back and give my report."

The woman left and then Seigen suddenly felt something or someone and looked around.

"Huh, what was that?" Seigen asked.

"Sir?" A Shinigami spoke.

Elsewhere the woman in the green kimono was walking with a smile and she suddenly stopped as she was surprised. She was surprised to see Seiichi standing before her.

"Oh it's you," The woman said, "you're… oh right, Seiichi."

"Why, why won't you do it?" Seiichi asked.

"Hmm, do what?" The woman responded.

"Why won't you help the boss?" Seiichi asked, "He did all that you asked after all so why won't you help him."

The woman just looked at Seiichi and smiled.

"Because we have no use for him anymore," The woman said.

Seiichi was shocked, "What do you mean?"

"We had already got what we needed from him," The woman said, "and besides this was inevitable."

"W-What do you mean?" Seiichi asked.

"It was only a matter of time before he would be found," The woman said."

"You all intended this," Seiichi said upset, "you were always going to just let him lay out to dry."

"If you understand that then this conversation is over," The woman said as she walked past Seiichi.

Seiichi was livid and turned to the woman and rushed towards her.

"You bitch!" Seiichi said angrily, "If you think that you can just walk away then you—"

Seiichi was cut off as he was wide eyed. He looked and saw that was cut horizontally and saw that the woman had two daggers in her hands. The woman then proceeded to fatally stab Seiichi and it brought Seiichi down. The woman swung her dagger getting the blood out of her blades.

"Who do you think you are vermin?" The woman said coldly.

"D-Damn you…" Seiichi said as he raised his hand up and his blood was seeping from his body, "you'll pay for this…"

Seiichi's arm came down on the ground as he laid on the ground dead.

"Now I need to head back to the Seireitei," The woman said, "I shouldn't keep Lord Ganryu waiting."

The woman put her away her daggers and walked away. Meanwhile in Toji's hut, Toji was informed what had occurred by Kamito and Saito.

"I see," Toji said, "so Seigen was able to capture him but I'm surprised," Toji looked at Kamito, "I'm surprised that you were connected to Genshin Ouka."

"I was surprised as well," Kamito said, "to be honest I still don't remember him but I know he wasn't lying."

"Well don't worry about it too much," Saito said, "after all it's all in the past, right?"

"Yeah, all in the past," Kamito said, "all in the past…"

"Well the good thing is that with Genshin brought down, the Ouka Gang will fall apart," Toji said.

"Yeah, I'm actually glad about that," Kamito said, "will things be better here?"

"Hopefully," Saito said.

Later on Kamito walked out of Toji's hut and looked at the sky and the sun was setting.

"A crazy first day here," Kamito said.

Kamito then looked at the back of his hands where the Spirit Seals were for Restia on his left and Est on his right.

 **Flashback: Areishia Spirit Academy, Ordesia Empire**

Kamito and Jio clashed blades and kept each other at bay and they held their swords tight.

"Don't joke around!" Kamito replied, "That's just a legend!"

"I am the successor of the Demon King," Jio declared, "The legend is right before your very eyes."

"What are you saying?" Kamito asked.

"I am Jio Inzagi," Jio replied, "the successor of the Demon King."

 **Another Flashback: Ouka Gang's Base**

"Jio?" Genshin asked, "Ah yes, you must met him not long before you died. Jio Inzagi was someone we worked on to be the next Demon King however, he was just inferior."

"Inferior?" Kamito asked, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't really have the abilities to communicate with spirits," Genshin said, "therefore he wasn't capable to really contract spirits at all."

"But he was able to have four contracted spirits," Kamito said.

"Yes and that's because of Cursed Armament Seals on his body which was for him to seal seventy-two spirits within his body and a blood stone to command them," Genshin explained.

"Wait a minute," Kamito said, "then Jio is not a real Elementalist?"

"Hmph, of course not," Genshin said waving it off, "he was nothing more but a failed experiment. We had no use for him when we found the one who was true successor of the Demon King… and that of course is you Kamito."

 **Flashback End**

Kamito sighed sadly and held his head feeling ashamed.

"I lost my life to someone who was not a real Elementalist," Kamito said, "I'm weak… I couldn't protect anyone. I couldn't get Restia to come back to me. All of it is my own fault," Kamito clenched his teeth in frustration, "and I hate myself for it. Me being the true successor of the Demon King…"

Kamito decided to take a walk and take time to really think about things.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Five years pass and Kamito is visited by someone in his dreams and then he and Saito decide the path they chose.**


	8. Remembering

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **A/N:** Kamito isn't the only Elementalist that resides in the Soul Society.

 **Remembering**

Jio screamed as he felt that he was grabbed and then dragged somewhere and he didn't see who or what grabbed him and didn't know where he was being taken. Jio then suddenly fell on the ground and felt the sand on his face and spat some sand out of his mouth. Jio slowly looked around at the unfamiliar place.

"Where am I?" Jio asked himself, "How did I—"

Jio stopped himself and remembered what had happened to him.

 **Flashback**

"Go!" Jio yelled, " _ **Barguest!**_ "

A lava shaped hound spirit appeared and quickly charged toward Rubia. Rubia on the other hand and easily cut the lava hound down and brought it down. Rubia then realized that Jio did that as to serve as a distraction and she quickly turned around and blocked the attack by Jio who brought out Gladius.

"I got you," Jio said with a confident grin.

"That's where you're wrong," Rubia said.

Jio brought out his left arm and then blood was sprayed up as it was spilled. Jio was shocked and then looked at his left arm and saw that it had severed from his body. Jio screamed in pain and Rubia cut him down to the ground and something was on the ground and it was a blood stone.

"This is why you're a failure," Rubia said, "why you're not the Demon King's successor," Rubia walked up to Jio and planted her foot on his chest making Jio yelp in pain, "and you think that you take me on. I'm not like Kamito Kazehaya, or those knights in the academy, nor am I like that Laurenfrost girl, that pathetic princess…" Rubia frowned and she looked sad, "and I'm certainly not like my little sister as well."

"I wonder about that," Jio said as he looked at Rubia with defiance, "tell me," Jio grinned, "how it felt for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Rubia asked.

"How did it feel to just stand by and watch me take your sister down?" Jio asked with a sadistic grin.

Jio expected Rubia to be taken aback and flinched with sadness but he was surprised that Rubia expression did not show any concern

"Such a pointless question," Rubia said, "it's irrelevant. My sister was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time. That's all there is to it."

"Tch," Jio responded.

"You're weren't expecting that kind of response from me I take it," Rubia said, "pathetic, you underestimate me," Rubia moved closer as flames moved closer as well, "you underestimate my resolve and desire. But now with Kamito dead, it's messed up what I had planned and with the Blade Dance coming up right around the corner."

"Don't you see?" Jio said, "You need me for your plans."

"No, I don't," Rubia said, "you're nothing more but a means to an end and quite frankly, you're no longer any use to me."

Jio clenched his teeth as he was still bleeding from having his arm cut off and looked at Rubia with hatred, "you think that you can just disrespect me just like that? You'll pay!"

"Hard to take you seriously when you're on the ground bleeding and having your arm cut off," Rubia replied, "but let's just end this right now. I'm done with you."

"I'll kill you!" Jio said angrily.

Jio moved and tried to get his blood stone but Rubia proved to be faster and struck Jio down again. Jio laid on the ground dead.

 **Flashback End**

"Damn that bitch!" Jio said angrily.

There were sudden footsteps and Jio was wide eyed. He then slowly turned his head and saw several Hollows growling at him.

"Look what we have here," One of the Hollows said.

"Yes, a new one," Another Hollow said.

"Hey, what the hell is this?" Jio asked shocked, "Who the hell are you bastards? What the hell are you?"

"You'll learn soon enough," Another Hollow said.

The Hollow began to surround Jio. Jio attempted to summon something and have some power but then he realized that it was no longer possible and he clenched his teeth in frustration. Not long afterwards, there was a loud scream and someone was watching and it was Folmarv who was grinning with his arms folded.

"Time for me to head back and give my report to my master," Folmarv said.

Folmarv turned around and walked away.

 **Flashback: Stadium within Astral Zero**

A roar of loud cheers resounded all over the stadium. It was the Spirit Blade Dance Festival and it had just ended with a winner and that winner was a girl of thirteen years of age with a dark vorpal sword in her left hand and she was known as Ren Ashbell. Ren looked around and was pleased to have won and with the victory, Ren Ashbell would get her wish. What people didn't really know except for one person was that Ren Ashbell was not who she was, in fact, she wasn't a she at all but was a he. Ren Ashbell was the disguise of Kamito Kazehaya.

" _I'll be able to grant Restia's wish_ ," Kamito said in his head.

But later on, things did not go as Kamito and Restia had hoped for and Kamito was looking at Restia in shock.

"I'm sorry Kamito," Restia said.

"No," Kamito replied as he couldn't believe what was happening, "Restia! Restia!"

Kamito kept calling Restia's name over and over again but was getting no response as Restia was disappearing from Kamito's sight.

 **Flashback End: District 64, East Rukongai, Soul Society**

It was morning as the sun rose up and in a very small house, Kamito had his eyes opened as he laid on his futon and just looked at the ceiling. Kamito raised his hands up and looked at the back of his hands.

"Why do I keep doing this?" Kamito asked himself.

Kamito got up and stepped out of his small house and stretched out his arms.

" _Hard to believe that it's been two years since I've been here_ ," Kamito said in his head, " _a lot of things happened in my first day here._ "

"Hey good morning Kamito," Saito's voice greeted.

Kamito looked and saw Saito.

"Good morning Saito," Kamito greeted.

Kamito suddenly got a glimpse of someone and it was a man with a blood red overcoat. Kamito flinched and wondered what or who it was.

"That again," Kamito said in his head, "I've been seeing that person for the past three weeks."

"Kamito," Saito said, "hey Kamito, are you all right?"

"Oh y-yeah, I'm fine Saito," Kamito said and then he smiled, "really I am."

"Um okay, if you say so," Saito said.

Kamito smiled at Saito and then left and Saito just stood as he watched his friend leave and was still worried.

"Maybe Kamito is…" Saito spoke.

Kamito was taking a walk. On his way, he saw someone and it was Ito and the old man saw Kamito.

"Oh morning Ito," Kamito greeted in a friendly matter.

"Hmph, it's you Kazehaya," Ito responded in disdain.

"Geez, you still don't like me?" Kamito asked, "I know we had a rough start but it's been two years. I want to get along with you. I want to clear the air, that's all."

"Oh is that right?" Ito responded, "I told you before that you're nothing but trouble and I was right with what had happened."

"But there's nothing to worry about," Kamito said, "the Ouka Gang is no more. They have been disbanded for two years."

"You talk as though you had something to do with it," Ito said, "Get this straight Kazehaya, you didn't stop the Ouka Gang, it was that Shinigami that stopped the Ouka Gang by stopping their leader. You and Hiraga did nothing and believe me, I'm not the only saying this. Know that we owe that Shinigami for what he did. He is a lot better than you two rotten troublemakers. That's the truth and someone like you can't stand when people tell you the truth. I have no interest in ever being friendly with you. You better remember that you miserable bastard!"

Ito stormed off and Kamito was shocked at the things that Ito said to him and then just looked away with a frown. Kamito then saw two kids, a little girl and a little boy and the little girl was crying.

"Don't worry," The little boy said, "I know that it can be lonely not being with your family but I'll look after you."

"Huh, you will?" The little girl responded as she looked at boy with tears.

"Yeah, in fact, and I will be family," The little boy assured, "I'll be your big brother from now on."

"R-Really?" The little girl asked being hopeful.

"Yeah," The little boy said with a warm smile.

The little girl felt happy as she wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged the boy.

"Thank you," The little girl said happily, "Big Brother."

The little boy smiled as he hugged back. Kamito looked and then he started to remember something from his past. It was back in the Instructional School where he noticed a girl that was lonely and her name was Muir Alenstarl.

"Muir," Kamito said, "ah yes… I remember that I wanted to be her friend but she rejected so I then I suggested that I be her family, to be her big brother. That made her happy. I had forgotten."

" _You have forgotten some things in the past_ ," A voice in Kamito's head said, " _things that were pleasant but you have forgotten them._ "

Kamito was shocked and looked around and then he sighed as he was frustrated.

"Now I'm hearing voices in my head," Kamito said, "not a good sign."

 **Fugai District**

A Hollow was cut in half and fell on the ground. The Hollow disintegrated and Seigen looked surprised. The one who actually took out the Hollow was a girl who was wearing a dark purple kimono. The girl had shoulder-length black hair and black eyes.

"I'm surprised but also impressed," Seigen said, "you handled yourself well."

"Oh why t-thank you," The girl said nervously as she faced Seigen said.

"Say I was wondering," Seigen said, "have you thought about being a Shinigami?"

"A Shinigami?" The girl asked, "Like what you are?"

"Yes, I can tell that you have impressive spirit energy and Reiatsu and with the right training, I'm sure you'll be an excellent Shinigami."

"Well I was one of the Knights of the Dragon Emperor in the past," The girl said.

"Huh, Knights of the Dragon Emperor?" Seigen said.

"Yes… oh I'm sorry," The girl said, "you have no idea what I'm referring to."

"I'm guessing it when you were alive in the Human World," Seigen said.

"Yes I was from the Dracunia Empire," The girl said.

"I see," Seigen said.

"Anyway, sorry if I butted in," The girl said.

"No it's fine," Seigen said, "I'm sorry I didn't get here fast enough and that you had to endure a terrible experience."

"No please it's okay," The girl assured, "Um…"

"I'm Seigen Suzunami," Seigen said with a smile, "I'm a member of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13."

"It's nice to meet you," The girl said and then she smiled, "I'm Leonora Lancaster."

"It's nice to meet you Leonora," Seigen said, "So what do you think of what I suggested?"

"Oh you mean me being a Shinigami," Leonora said.

"Right," Seigen nodded.

"I don't know…" Leonora said.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Folmarv was walking and he was looking around.

"He has to be here somewhere," Folmarv said.

Folmarv continued to walk and he looked around and then he saw something in a distance.

"Ah here we go," Folmarv said.

Folmarv went on and headed to where saw something that caught his eye. Folmarv arrived and approached a being that was in the shadows and it was a Hollow but there was something of the Hollow that Folmarv knew of.

"I finally found you," Folmarv said, "Jio Inzagi."

The shadowy Hollow that was Jio turned his head and saw Folmarv.

"Who are you?" Jio asked," What do you want? Are you here for me to consume you?"

"No I'm not looking to be your snack," Folmarv said.

"Hah, do you really think you have a choice in the matter?" Jio asked.

"I'm not someone that you can take on," Folmarv said.

"Oh really?" Jio replied, "Would like to test that theory?"

"Do you not learn?" Folmarv asked, "Last time you act like this, you lost your life to Rubia Elstein?"

"Huh?" Jio replied surprised.

"Oh yes, I know how you died by Rubia Elstein's hand," Folmarv said, "when you made the attempt to strike against her," Folmarv pointed at Jio, "you foolishly underestimated her."

"How do you know that?" Jio asked angrily, "Who are you?"

"I am from the Lucavi," Folmarv said, "I'm sure you've heard of us."

"L-Lucavi?" Jio replied surprised, "You're a member of the Lucavi?"

"That is correct," Folmarv said, "I am Folmarv Tengille, the right hand of Lucavi's leader, Lady Ultima."

Jio was surprised and was taken aback.

"And what does a member of Lucavi want with me?" Jio asked.

"I've been looking for you Jio Inzagi in behest of my master," Folmarv said, "in order to offer a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Jio asked.

"Yes," Folmarv said, "my master sees potential in you and she's willing to help you become powerful… to be more than just a Hollow, to have Shinigami powers, and to have power over spirits and not just any spirits and demons."

"Is that true?" Jio asked.

"It is no lie," Folmarv said and then he offered his hand, "All you have to do is pledge your allegiance, pledge your loyalty to Lady Ultima."

"Seriously?" Jio asked.

"Of course and it's the best deal that you'll ever going to get," Folmarv said, "after all like I said, my master potential in you."

"…I do not want to be jerk around again," Jio said.

"Oh?" Folmarv replied with a grin, "Then I can take that as a yes?"

 **An Unknown Space**

Kamito was looking around and was confused as he was wondering where he was.

"Why am I here?" Kamito asked, "What is this place?"

Kamito looked and saw someone and it was the person in the blood red overcoat. Kamito looked at the person and was surprised because he took a closer look and saw that the person looked like Kamito with long raven black hair and was more muscular.

"Seriously, who are you?" Kamito asked.

The look-alike spoke and but Kamito couldn't hear a word the person said.

"What was that?" Kamito asked, "I can't hear you."

"Hmph, try to remember," The person said.

"Huh?" Kamito replied, "Remember?"

A flash occurred and Kamito looked around and saw that he was in a forest.

"A forest?" Kamito said and then he looked around, "Wait, this forest looks familiar?"

Kamito was hearing sounds and then he looked and saw a girl that was running for her life through the forest as she was being chased by a Dryad. Kamito was shocked in what she was seeing.

"That girl is in trouble," Kamito said, "but who is she and why does she look so familiar? Those clothes she's wearing… that's the attire for the Divine Ritual Institute… wait a minute…"

The girl then stopped and turned around and put out her hand.

" ** _Faerie Flare_**!" The girl spoke casting a spell.

Her spell didn't have any effect on the Dryad and it shocked her and got her frustrated.

"I won't be able to get away," The girl said and then looked at monster that was slowly approaching her, "m-my knight can take care of you like a hot knife on butter!"

The girl attempted to summon her contracted spirit but it ended in failure and she felt weak and fell on the ground. It was the same for her, she would attempt to try to summon her contracted spirit but it would end in failure as a result of the trauma she suffered a year earlier when she confronted Rubia Elstein. She looked up and saw the Dryad roaring loudly and was about to move in to kill but suddenly, the arm of Dryad was cut off and then monster roared loudly. The girl looked and saw who was it that had just protected her and it was boy was same age as her holding a sword in his left hand. Kamito looked and was surprised as he knew who it was.

"That's me," Kamito said shocked, "this is when… I know now. That's me holding Restia and this is the forest in the Astral Zone and this… this was when I was participating in the Blade Dance five years ago."

"Correct," The look-alike voice spoke, "keep looking and remember."

"Huh?" Kamito replied looking around.

Kamito looked back at the scene of his younger self and the girl he helped.

"Stay there," The thirteen-year-old Kamito said, "it's dangerous."

The thirteen-year-old Kamito jumped up in the air as the Dryad tried to strike the teen Kamito with its other arm, only for teen Kamito slash that arm off as well and then teen Kamito raised his sword in the air and did a strong vertical slash, cutting the Dryad in half. The Dryad fell on the ground and disintegrated as it screamed in anguish. The teenage girl just looked on in awe in what she had just witnessed and teen Kamito sighed in relief and then looked on.

"I suppose I overdid it," The thirteen-year-old Kamito said, "I intended to just injure it as little as possible."

The teenage girl looked at Kamito and she wasn't sure why but she had the feeling that she had seen him before. Kamito walked to the teenage girl and extended his hand with a smile.

"Are you okay?" The teen Kamito asked, "Can you stand?"

"Yes," The girl said as she took teen Kamito's hand and got up, "thank you for saving me."

The thirteen-year-old Kamito smiled at this, "I'm glad. I'd never forgive myself if I had come too late."

The girl glanced at Kamito's sword and then she realized that it was same one used by Ren Ashbell and she put the pieces of the puzzle together in her head.

" _That Elemental Waffe…_ " The girl thought and then she was shocked, "n-no way, you can't be…why?"

"Huh?" The teen Kamito spoke confused and then he looked at his Elemental Waffe and he realized his mistake, "Ah crap!"

The thirteen-year-old Kamito held his sword behind him and then he had a worried look as he saw the girl's stunned expression.

"Why is Ren Ashbell a guy?" The girl asked pointing her finger at Kamito.

"I, um…well…" The teen Kamito spoke although he was not sure if he could explain things properly and then glanced at his Elemental Waffe, "What should I do Restia?"

"Don't ask me Kamito," Restia responded, "I told you to dress up as a girl, even outside matches."

The teen Kamito slumped and was a bit embarrassed, "Y-Yeah but I didn't think there would be people in the forest."

"That's because you saw this cute girl and wanted to jump in and save her without thinking," Restia berated.

"I couldn't help it," The teen Kamito replied, "I was worried that she might get killed. I couldn't just stand by and watch."

"You're too nice Kamito," Restia said, "you know that, right?"

"I don't know…" The teen Kamito said weakly.

The girl couldn't believe what was happening.

" _Cross-dressing?_ " The teenage girl said in her head, " _What a disgrace to the Blade Dance…and to think that Lady Ren Ashbell is actually a boy…_ "

"Um, pardon me," The teen Kamito said.

The teen girl looked and was surprised to see Kamito so close.

"Um, I have a reason for doing this," The teen Kamito explained.

"Do you really?" The girl asked.

"Y-Yes, I might be a boy but," The teen Kamito got a bit close without realizing it, "um, could you please keep it a secret? Please?"

The girl blushed and she felt her heart beating like crazy.

"F-Fine, I understand," The girl said as she moved away and turned around while holding her robe, "after all, you did save my life so it's the least I can do."

The thirteen-year-old Kamito felt relieved, "You will? Oh, thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"You're pretty kind hearted," The girl pointed out, "All I did was promise."

"I know but I can tell that you're the kind of girl that keeps her promises," The teen Kamito said happily, "so I'm just really happy about it."

The girl blushed even further with what Kamito said.

"Anyway, I'll take you out of the forest," The teen Kamito said with a grin, "it's dangerous here."

"Thank you," The girl said.

Kamito looked at the scene and then he realized as he looked at the girl and realized who it was.

"That was… that was Fianna," Kamito said shocked.

"That's right," The look-alike in the blood red overcoat said.

There was another flash and Kamito opened his eyes. Kamito looked and realized he was in his small house. It was morning in the 64th District of East Rukongai.

"Fianna…" Kamito said as he recalled meeting Fianna in the academy, "that's why… that's how she knew who I was. We had met before and I promised to see her again but was before Restia disappeared on me and I had spent all my time and energy looking for her," Kamito sighed sadly, "we all the things going on and how Fianna acted… she probably really resented me. Not that I can blame her since I broke my promise to her. She must have thought of me as a jerk."

Kamito thought about his past from when he headed to the Areishia Spirit Academy and met Claire to when he lost his life to Jio.

"I really have only myself to blame," Kamito said as he had his head down in shame.

 **Seireitei**

In the capital of the Soul Society, there was a manor and it was the manor that belonged to the Ryodoji Clan. Within the corridor of the manor, the purple haired woman in a green kimono was walking. She then arrived to a door and knocked on it.

"Lord Ganryu," The woman said.

"Yes come in Benin," The male voice said.

The woman named Benin opened the door and bowed to the man with long white hair wearing a green noble robe. It was Ganryu Ryodoji, the head of the Ryodoji Clan.

"It's time my lord," Benin said.

"Yes," Ganryu said with a smile, "let's go."

Ganryu and Benin walked through the corridor. They soon arrived to a room and there was a sort of orb on the small pillar. The orb shined and it showed the face of someone and it was a woman with white long hair and crimson eyes.

"Hello Ganryu," The woman said.

"Greetings," Ganryu said with a grin, "Lady Ultima."

 **District 64 of East Rukongai, Sabitsura**

Kamito and Saito were in Toji's hut and they along with Toji were eating dried persimmons.

"These are tasty," Kamito said.

"Yeah, they really are," Saito said.

"It's great to just enjoy them," Toji said.

"So anyway Kamito," Saito said, "about what we talked about before…"

"Do I need to say to say it again?" Kamito asked, "I told you Saito, I have no interest in being a Shinigami."

"Really Kamito?" Saito replied, "Why are you being stubborn about this? I think it would suit you as well."

"I have no interest in fighting," Kamito said, "every time I fight, I fail and I refuse go through that again."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito takes time to think about his options and then a couple months later, the entrance exam takes place in the Shin'o Academy.**


	9. Academy Start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Academy Start**

Kamito sat in his small house and sighed heavily.

"This is my fate," Kamito said, "but sitting here is not doing me any good right now."

Kamito stood up and decided to go somewhere. Meanwhile Saito was leaning in a trunk of a tree and thought about his talk with his friend.

 **Flashback**

"Do I need to say to say it again?" Kamito asked, "I told you Saito, I have no interest in being a Shinigami."

"Really Kamito?" Saito replied, "Why are you being stubborn about this? I think it would suit you as well."

"I have no interest in fighting," Kamito said, "every time I fight, I fail and I refuse go through that again."

 **Flashback End**

Saito sighed and had a sad expression.

"Kamito has not had a pleasant past," Saito said, "just like me."

Saito reminisced how he ended up in another world where he was physically abused by girl with long pink hair who was born from nobility. Saito clenched his teeth and his fists in bitterness. Meanwhile Kamito was walking and he sighed.

"Being a Shinigami," Kamito said and then he scoffed, "Yeah, right. Me, being a balancer and protector of souls. Ha, that's a bad joke. I'm incapable of doing such a thing. I couldn't protect anyone in the past. I couldn't even get Restia back to me and now I'll never see her again."

"You're still going on that?" A male voice asked.

"Huh?" Kamito said surprised.

Kamito turned and saw Toji who was approaching Kamito.

"Toji," Kamito said, "Uh, did you need something?"

"Kamito… how long are going keep going on like this?" Toji asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kamito asked.

Toji sighed, "Kamito, for the last two years, you have been going on and on about how you failed to be with your old friends and how you failed to reunite with someone important to you."

"Have I?" Kamito asked.

"Yes you have," Toji said, "You've been very gloomy about it and everyone ended up knowing and nearly all of them didn't want to know but you kept going on."

"Oh," Kamito replied as he felt embarrassed, "I didn't realize that I was acting this way."

"Kamito, what do you hope to accomplish?" Toji asked.

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito," Toji said with a serious expression, "do you plan to just mope around and feel sorry for yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Kamito replied as he was shocked and offended.

"You heard me the first time," Toji replied.

"I'm not moping around and I'm not feeling sorry for myself," Kamito insisted.

"You behavior and body language says otherwise," Toji said.

"I…" Kamito spoke and then frowned, "I didn't think that you would insult me."

"My goodness," Toji replied, "getting a bit defensive, are we?"

"I'm not…" Kamito said and then stopped himself, "I just… I…"

"Look I get it," Toji said.

"Huh?" Kamito said.

"I get it," Toji said, "I understand. You have your regrets of what happened in the past and I understand from what I you told me about Genshin, you had a real crummy life being forced to be a emotionless weapon and the time you spent with the people you knew back when you were in your world. But Kamito let me ask you this, would be able to change anything in the past? Do you have the ability to do so?"

"No, I don't," Kamito said.

"Then you can't be obsessing about it," Toji said.

"Toji…" Kamito said.

"If you always concentrate on the past, you'll never be able to really see forward and miss what's going on around you," Toji said, "after all… isn't that how things got messed up for you for the first time?"

"Yeah I guess," Kamito said, "but I can't help it."

"It's fine to think about the past but don't let it come to the point of consuming you," Toji said, "after all you can't look forward if you constantly keep looking back."

"I know you're right," Kamito said, "I know that's logical…"

"Constantly going on about things that have happened in the past is not really going to get you anywhere," Toji said, "you'll see a lot when you move forward and how you do that is up to you. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I hope you can move forward Kamito."

Toji left and Kamito looked at Toji leaving and then he looked at the back of his hands and thought about Restia and Est and then he thought about Greyworth, Claire, Rinslet, Ellis, and Fianna. Kamito looked up in the sky and thought about when he was killed by Jio.

"I can't look forward if I keep looking back," Kamito said, "Toji is right and I have been doing that even back when I was alive and looking for Restia. That cost me… if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been so weak and I wouldn't have lost my life. I could have had ways to keep myself in shape but I didn't and… I was too busy feeling sorry for myself. I can't do anything about what happened in the past."

Kamito closed his eyes and had his thoughts and after some time, he made a decision and then rushed over to get somewhere. Later on, Saito was sitting in his small house. There was a sudden knock and Saito looked on.

"Yes?" Saito said.

The door opened and it was Kamito.

"Kamito?" Saito asked.

"The upcoming entrance exam for the Shin'o Academy is next month, right?" Kamito asked.

"Yeah but why?" Saito asked.

"Well I changed my mind," Kamito said, "I think it'll be best that I join you and going for it… to be a Shinigami."

"Really?" Saito said with a smile, "Hey, that's great but what made you change your mind?"

"I did some serious thinking and I realize that I wasn't really doing myself any good," Kamito said, "I have regrets of my past and I wished I hadn't died and left my friends, but I can't keep feeling sorry for myself."

"I see," Saito said, "well if you're okay with that then that's fine. You and me, entering the academy and to become Shinigami."

"Yeah," Kamito said with a nod, "moving forward, that is the best choice of action and besides, just doing nothing here doesn't really suit me."

"I know what you mean," Saito said, "it's the same with me."

"So we're set," Kamito said.

"Yeah," Saito said as he got up and held out his fist, "you and me, next month in the academy. Let's become Shinigami."

"Yeah," Kamito said as he held out his fist.

Kamito and Saito bumped fists with each other.

 **One Month Later**

Kamito and Saito were on their way to head to the Seireitei and they saw Toji.

"So you two are heading to the Seireitei," Toji said.

"Yeah we are," Kamito said, "Toji, thanks for what you did last month."

"No need to thank me," Toji said, "I said what you needed to hear, what you already knew."

"Still you have my thanks," Kamito said with a smile.

Toji, Saito, and Kamito spoke with each other and they were all smiles and then afterwards, Kamito and Saito left to go the Seireitei.

 **Seireitei**

Saito and Kamito arrived at the entrance of the Shin'o Academy and they were awe at the building that they were seeing as they looked around. They saw all sorts of people gathering and entering in the building, going to the place where the entrance exam for the Shin'o Academy was taking place.

"So this is the place," Kamito said.

"Yeah," Saito said.

"Well then, are you ready?" Kamito asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Saito answered feeling confident, "You too, right?"

"Yeah… yeah I am," Kamito said with a nod.

"Great, let's go," Saito said.

Kamito and Saito entered the Shin'o Academy grounds and headed to the place where the entrance exam was taking place. Sometime after they went in, Leonora showed up and looked at the building of the Shin'o Academy and she was in awe.

"Wow, amazing," Leonora said and then she nodded, "this is it… my path as a Shinigami begins. I will protect the Soul Society, yes, this is my new purpose," Leonora had a determined expression and clenched her fist, "the Soul Society is my home and I will protect my new home."

Leonora went in the academy grounds to take the entrance exam and then there were footsteps of someone arriving at the academy and continued as the person walked in. Kamito and Saito were looking at the long lines for the entrance exams and they also saw several Shinigami that were directing the lines so that chaos wouldn't occur.

"Man, this is amazing," Saito commented in awe, "so many people."

"Yeah, no kidding," Kamito said.

"Hey, you three," A male voice said.

Elsewhere a man with long black hair tied to a ponytail and red eyes was looking around and was annoyed. He was annoyed due to the long line for the entrance exam.

"Why the hell does this have to be a long line?" The man complained and then he shook his head, "No… no, I shouldn't complain. I should be glad that I made here… yes that I made here in this place… better than to be used by Restia."

After what seemed like a long time waiting, it was finally Kamito's turn to head up the platform. He was directed to go where he needed to go and met up with one of the faculty members of the Academy.

"State your name and where you're from," One of the faculty members said.

"Yes, I am Kamito Kazehaya," Kamito said, "I am from the sixty-fourth district of East Rukongai, Sabitsura."

Meanwhile at the other side, it was Leonora's turn and she walked up to the platform.

"State your name and where you are from," One of the faculty members asked.

"Oh um y-yes," Leonora spoke nervously, "I am from Fugai..."

Later on, it was Saito's turn and he stepped up to the platform and met with the faculty members.

"Saito Hiraga," Saito said, "from the Sabitsura, the sixty-fourth district of East Rukongai."

The faculty member was writing it down and then got up, "Okay Hiraga, follow us, I'll take you to where you'll have your examination."

"Yes," Saito nodded as he followed the faculty member.

Later on, the black haired man with red eyes showed up and step up to the platform.

"State your name and where you're from," One of the faculty members said.

"Yes," The man said, "Ryoga Koda."

People were taking the entrance exam and it was a long process to get through everyone applying and going through the process which included showing amount of spirit energy that they had and some knowledge if they knew about the four combat areas and if they had any skill of performing any of them. It was a long time and process going through every person taking the entrance exam but soon people were leaving the Shin'o Academy. Some were disappointed that they didn't pass the entrance exam and were told that if they desired that they would have to come again next year while some were able to pass the entrance exam and were giving their uniforms and were told to come back tomorrow morning for the entrance ceremony and it would be then they would know what class they would be placed in. Afterwards, Kamito and Saito were proud of themselves as they were able to pass the entrance exams. Leonora was feeling happy and relieved because she was able to pass the entrance exam as well.

"I can't believe it," Leonora said, "I was able to pass," Leonora felt glee, "well if I think about it, it's no different from before. I'm glad I haven't lost my touch."

Later on Ryoga sighed and nodded.

"Great, I was able to pass the entrance exam," Ryoga said, "hopefully I'll be able to find him… Kamito Kazehaya."

 **Hueco Mundo**

Arturo was walking with his hands in his pockets. He then stopped and frowned.

"Pathetic," Arturo said, "you have the nerve to try to hide from me."

"Now don't be like that," A female voice said.

Arturo turned around and saw a woman with long white hair and brown eyes. She wore a long sleeved long red dress with red boots.

"So you're the one," Arturo said, "the leader of the Lucavi."

"Yes, I'm Ultima," The woman said, "and you are Arturo Plateado."

"So what do you want?" Arturo asked, "Although I suppose it really doesn't matter…" Arturo brought out his arm and formed his Beam Saber, "since I'm going to kill you anyway."

"Now, now," Ultima said with a grin, "let's not act foolishly."

Ultima unleashed her Reiatsu which was golden and Arturo glared at the woman and unleashed his own Reiatsu.

"Show what you can do as the one called the Demon Empress," Arturo said.

 **Astral Zero**

Rubia was panting and clenched on the hilt of Laevateinn. She looked up and glared at the Elemental Lords. Everything around her was being destroyed and various disasters occurred.

"No, this can't be happening," Rubia said upset.

"Foolish one," The Fire Elemental Lord Volcanicus said, "you shall suffer for trying to eliminate us. You disappoint me."

There was a black mass surrounding the Elemental Lords and Rubia clenched her teeth.

"It's that thing again," Rubia said upset, "…I have failed…"

The disasters continued and they were violent all over the world. It seemed that the world was indeed ending.

 **The Next Day, District 64 of East Rukongai, Sabitsura**

It was early dawn and in Sabitsura, Kamito and Saito were in their uniforms and getting ready.

"Time to go," Saito said.

"Yeah," Kamito said with a smile and nod.

"Heading out you two," Toji said as he showed up.

"Toji," Kamito said, "yeah, we're about to leave."

"I see," Toji said and then smiled, "I wish you both the best and hey, you sure you can come by and visit. I would really like that."

Kamito and Saito looked at each other and then nodded and smiled at Toji.

"We will Toji," Saito said.

"Yeah," Kamito said, "thanks for everything."

"We'll visit the first chance we get," Saito said, "take care."

Kamito and Saito left and Toji looked on seeing the two young men leave.

"Hmph, so they're gone," Ito said as he showed up.

"They'll be back to visit," Toji said, "so don't think this is the last we'll see of them.

"Hmph, at least there won't be trouble here," Ito said.

"You really are a piece of work old man," Toji said.

"Hey," Ito replied as he was offended and glared at Toji.

Toji didn't care for the glare and just walked away.

 **Seireitei**

It was morning and Kamito and Saito arrived back in the Shin'o Academy in the Seireitei.

They looked at the building and the people that were entering in. Saito took a deep breath and used both of her hands and slapped both of his cheeks and had his game face on.

"All right, today is our first day," Saito said.

"Yeah, this is it," Kamito said, "the start of what we'll be doing for the rest of our days."

Kamito and Saito headed in and not long after that, Leonora arrived and in her academy uniform and took a deep breath.

"Okay, here we go," Leonora said.

Leonora smiled and went in and then Ryoga in his academy uniform arrived and looked at the building.

"My plan to be the most powerful Shinigami begins," Ryoga said.

Kamito and Saito received their class schedules and saw which class they were assigned for. Both men were surprised to find where they were placed in. Leonora had picked up her schedule and when she saw where she was placed in, she was surprised as well and then she smiled.

"I guess I really do have talent," Leonora said.

Ryoga picked up his class schedule and he narrowed his eyes at what he saw.

"Hmm, not what I was hoping for," Ryoga said.

Ryoga sighed as he was disappointed and then he went on his way. An announcer spoke throughout the academy.

"Welcome new students to the Shin'o Academy," The announcer said, "You're now part of a proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the forces of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school."

Later on in the room designated to the Advance Class One, students were in coming in the class and they were taking their seats and a teacher walked in the class. The teacher was an old man who was bald and had a beard and wore glasses.

"Greeting students," The teacher started, "I am Shinnosuke Mogami and I will be your homeroom teacher. I am pleased to say that out of all scores of the entrance exams, your scores were among the highest and with that, I welcome you all in the Advance Class. Of course it means that the expectations of you all here will be higher. So with that, you all must train hard to not only serve in whichever division you may end up in your futures, but to also excel in your various pursuits."

Kamito was sitting in the class and sitting next to him on his right was Saito and they were listening very carefully to what their teacher was saying to him. On the other side, Leonora was listening very intently to what Mogami was saying as well and she nodded. In the room designated to Class Two, students in Class Two were sitting in their seats and the teacher was a man who had short brown entered the classroom and the teacher began by introducing himself.

"Hello students," The teacher started, "My name is Keitaro Shimazu and I will be your homeroom teacher and I welcome all to Class Two. Now I know that some of you may feel discouraged because you didn't make it to the Advance Class. Let me just say that yes, those in the Advance Class did have much higher scores on their entrance exams however that should not discourage any of you. The fact that you all passed the entrance exams shows that you do have what it takes, acceptable spirit energies. Just remember that not being in the Advance Class does not mean you can't excel. After all, what really matters is hard work no matter where you are."

Ryoga was sitting in the class and listened to the teacher.

" _This is not how I wanted it to go_ ," Ryoga said in his head, " _I should have been able to get in the Advance Class. Oh well, it doesn't change anything. I'll just have to work harder and hopefully he is here as well._ "

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The lessons and training starts in the academy.**


	10. Lessons and Training

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Lessons and Training**

The orientation was over for the first years and students were heading to the dorms and going to the rooms that they were assigned in. In the dorms within the academy, Kamito and Saito looked and saw that they had the same room.

"Huh, look at that," Saito said, "looks like we're in the same room."

"Yeah, seems that way," Kamito said with a smile.

"All right, let's go," Saito said.

Kamito and Saito went in the room that they would be sharing. They were actually seen Ryoga who just looked and held the paper that told him which room he would be in.

"He's there," Ryoga said, "Kamito Kazehaya," Ryoga nodded, "I knew he would be here. I'll need to speak to him," Ryoga looked at his paper, "but first, need to get to my own room. I wonder who my roommate is."

Ryoga walked to get to his room. Meanwhile Leonora looked around and then went to the door that led to the room that she was assigned to. Leonora opened the door and saw someone was in there and it was young looking woman with short blue hair and blue eyes.

"Oh hello," The blue haired woman said.

"Hi," Leonora said.

"I take it that you're my roommate," The blue haired girl said.

"Yes I'm Leonora Lancaster," Leonora said.

"Nice to meet you," The girl said with a bright smile, "Fuuka Akitsuki."

"It's nice to meet you," Leonora said.

 **Unknown Realm**

Jio stood up and examined himself. He wore clothes that were all white with black boots and the clothes he wore were the same that he wore when he was alive back in his world. He also had tattoos on his arms and had a sheathed katana on his left side. He felt strong and was very pleased with himself.

"I take that you're happy with it," A female voice said.

Jio turned and saw that it was Ultima and Folmarv was with her.

"Yeah, I feel pretty good about it," Jio said, "I'm definitely strong… stronger than I ever was."

"You will serve me well Jio Inzagi," Ultima said.

"Yeah I know," Jio said, "that was part of the deal. But I have something I want to ask you."

Ultima and Folmarv looked and they grinned.

"You want to know about Kamito Kazehaya, right?" Ultima asked.

"Yeah," Jio said as his expression turned dark, "is it true that he's in a place called the Soul Society."

"Yes it's true," Ultima said, "in fact, right now he's training to become a Shinigami."

"Huh, a Shinigami?" Jio replied confused, "You mean a death god?"

 **Two Days Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Students were walking through the halls and heading to their classes. The students had been getting their lessons when they had started with the history of the Gotei 13 which was founded by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto who was currently serving as the Captain of the First Division and therefore acting as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. They were also being taught of the Law, Judiciary, and Government of the Seireitei and the Soul Society itself. At the moment, the students in the Advance Class were getting ready because it was time for them to practice Kido. Later on the students of the Advance Class were all outside sitting on the platform and around the platform were many practice dummies and the Kido instructor arrived and he had long black slick hair and his name was Satoshi Rindo.

"Now, I trust all of you looked over all the types of Kido spells of Bakudo and Hado in the materials you were giving two days ago," Rindo said.

The students all gave answers with nods that they all indeed studied the materials that contained a long list of Kido spells that were of both the Hado and Bakudo categories.

Rindo nodded, "Good, is there anyone here who would like to stand up here and perform a Kido?"

Most students were surprised and they all looked at each other and most were not confident in performing Kido. Suddenly three students raised their hands and it was Kamito, Saito, and Leonora and the rest of the students were looking at them with intrigue.

Rindo saw them and nodded, "All right, we have three volunteers," Rindo looked to see who should he choose first and then he pointed at Saito, "Let's start with you, Hiraga, step forward please."

"Yes sir," Saito said with a nod and stepped up and faced the one of the dummies.

"Hiraga, Hado or Bakudo?" Rindo asked.

"Hado, sir," Saito replied.

"Very well, you may begin," Rindo said.

"Yes," Saito then held out his right hand and placed his left hand on her right wrist, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _**Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ "

Saito generated a high temperature flame-like orb of crimson red energy and shot it at dummy causing it to be destroyed.

The others students clapped and were very impressed and Rindo was impressed what he saw.

"Very good," Rindo said, "an excellent use of Shakkaho and you had good control. Well done Hiraga."

Saito nodded and bowed to the instructor, "Thank you sir."

Saito went and sat down next to Kamito.

"Nice," Kamito said giving Saito the thumbs up.

"Heh thanks," Saito replied with a grin.

"All right," Rindo said and pointed at Kamito, "Kazehaya, you had your hand up as well, step forward."

"Sir," Kamito responded with a nod as he stepped up to face one of the dummies.

"All right Kazehaya, Hado or Bakudo?" Rindo asked.

"I'll be going with Hado," Kamito replied.

"Very well," Rindo said with a nod, "you may begin."

"Yes," Kamito said as he raised his right hand and had his palm out, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Kamito generated and built up energy of a massive concentration of energy that appears as a high level lightning, " _ **Hado#63: Raikoho!**_ "

Kamito released the high level lightning and it destroyed the dummy that he was targeting.

"Wow," One of the students said.

"That's amazing," Another student said.

Rindo nodded as he was impressed, "Nicely done Kazehaya, very impressive indeed."

"Thank you sir," Kamito said with a bow and then he went back.

"Kamito, that was great," Saito said with a smile.

"Thanks," Kamito said with grin.

Leonora was staring at Kamito and she didn't know why but there was something she sense from Kamito and it was something that had to with being an Elementalist. Leonora had a guess but she shook her head.

"No, that's not possible," Leonora said in her head, "sure there was one in the past but still there's no way."

"This has been very impressive so far," Rindo said, "I'm seeing much promise so far, so let's see if our last volunteer can perform as well," Rindo looked at and pointed at Leonora, "Lancaster, step forward."

"Oh yes," Leonora said as she got up and faced one of the dummies.

"Lancaster, Hado or Bakudo?" Rindo asked.

"Hado, sir," Leonora answered.

"All right, let's see what you can do," Rindo said.

Kamito looked at Leonora and was something about her that he sensed.

"That girl…" Kamito said.

"Hmm, Kamito?" Saito spoke.

Leonora looked at the dummy in the middle and then she looked at two other on each side of the middle one and then he took a deep breath.

"Okay, here we go," Leonora said with a serious expression looking at the three dummies and raised her right hand in front of her chest, "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny!"

Rindo was shocked at what was happening and had his thoughts, " _Wait a minute, that incantation… Level 90 Kido!_ "

"Hey, isn't that…?" A female student said surprised.

"No way, is she actually…" A male student said surprised.

"Hey Saito," Kamito said as he and Saito looked surprised, "Doesn't it sound to be the incantation of a Level 90 Kido?"

"Yeah Kamito," Saito answered, "pretty sure that it is."

Leonora continued with the incantation as a black spiritual coffin was forming around the three dummies with a purplish black energy forming causing a powerful torrent of gravity taking the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions.

"Grow numb and flicker!" Leonora continued, "Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! _**Hado#90: Kurohitsugi!**_ "

The spears on the box pierced the box, lacerating and destroying the three dummies that were inside and the black box disintegrated. The students there were shocked and impressed with what happened and some were talking about Leonora of how she pulled it off.

Rindo was surprised as well, "That was surprising," Rindo looked at Leonora," Lancaster."

"Sir?" Leonora replied looking at the instructor.

"To be honest, that Kido you used didn't have the full power," Rindo said

Leonora nodded, "Yes, I figured as much as well Rindo-sensei."

"Yes, but the fact that you were able to perform it and kept control of it is impressive itself," Rindo said, "this is the first time in all my years that I witness a freshmen casting a Level 90 Kido and there was no problem. Lancaster, you did a good job indeed and excellent work to the other two who demonstrated today."

The students clapped their hands and Leonora smiled and went back to her spot where she was being praised for his performance.

"All right, let us continue on," Rindo said as he started with his lesson to the class.

Kamito looked at Leonora and was intrigued.

" _A Level 90 Kido_ ," Kamito said in his head, " _she was able to do it. I can't help wonder who is she and why do I get the sense from her of something familiar._ "

 **Ordesia Empire, Human World**

The empire was in ruin and the sky was had been blanketed with dark clouds. There were people who were suffering and many were dying. There was someone who was walking around through the city that was in ruin and it was Greyworth.

"This is the state of the world we live in now," Greyworth said.

Later on Greyworth arrived back in the Areishia Spirit Academy and it was in ruins and stripped of its glory.

"This is what the school has been reduced to," Greyworth said and she shook her head, "it seems that things have gone wrong ever since Kamito died," Greyworth frowned, "if only he was obsessing of that Dark Spirit."

The wind blew and it was a deathly one for Greyworth and she looked up in the sky. Greyworth then went to an area and there was a gravestone. Greyworth kneeled down and looked at the gravestone and the named read Claire Elstein.

"Hello Claire," Greyworth said, "I've come back like I said I would," Greyworth sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you had to be buried here… all alone."

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the Zanjutsu Hall within the Shin'o Academy, the students sat in the training hall with bokkens in their hands and the Zanjutsu instructor known as Nobuyasu Honda and he was a middle aged looking man who had gray hair stood in front of the class.

"Today, we'll have sparring matches to see how skilled you are with swordsmanship," Honda said, "I'll set up the pairs."

Honda set up the pairs afterwards, he picked the first pair to start their sparring match and it was Kamito against Leonora and the two bowed to each other and they got into their stance with their bokkens in front of them.

"Begin," Honda instructed.

Kamito and Leonora sparred with each other in their sparring match. It was a bit even at first in the sparring match but then Kamito started to quickly overwhelm Leonora which surprised the female former Elementalist. Leonora had trouble finding an opening in Kamito's quick and strong attacks. The only thing that Leonora was able to do was to dodge and block Kamito's aggressive attacks. Kamito went to Leonora's left side and attempted to strike but Leonora quickly blocked the attack and was able to push Kamito back a bit and she followed up by attempting to counter by striking her opponent by lunging to hit Kamito's chest with the tip of her bokken but Kamito was able to counter by lunging his bokken, striking Leonora and actually sent her flying a bit and making her fall on the floor.

"Match, Kazehaya!" Honda declared.

Kamito sighed with relief and looked at Leonora. Kamito then went over and offered her his hand.

"Are you okay?" Kamito asked, "Sorry if I was being too rough."

Leonora was surprised at Kamito's gesture and looked at his hand that he was offering.

"Oh no it's fine," Leonora said and then she smiled, "in fact, I was actually impressed," Leonora took Kamito's hand and got up, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Kamito said with a smile.

Honda cleared his throat, "If you're done, move along, I would like to continue on with other students."

Honda showed his expression that he was losing patience a bit and the two students went back sitting down on their spots and Honda continued by having the next pair come up to have their sparring matches. Saito went up next and faced his sparring partner and they sparred. Later on, after going through all the sparring matches and continuing with the lectures, Honda ended the Zanjutsu class and students were leaving the training hall. Sometime later, Kamito was resting outside and relaxing sitting next to the trunk of a tree enjoying the shade.

"Hey Kamito," Saito said.

Kamito looked and saw Saito.

"Hey Saito," Kamito said.

"Seeing you there looks relaxing," Saito said with a smile, "I'll join you."

"Sure, go ahead," Kamito said with a smile.

Saito sat next the trunk of a tree and sighed with relief.

"This is great," Saito said.

"Yeah it is," Kamito said.

"I think we're really getting well with the lessons and training," Saito said.

"Yeah, I think so too," Kamito said.

"You really impressed me Kamito," Saito said, "the Kido you did was great and the way you fought in the Zanjutsu lesson."

"Oh it's not much," Kamito said, "I've just had experience wielding a sword before."

"Yeah I can tell," Saito said, "you must be quite a swordsman back in your world."

"I…" Kamito spoke and then had a soft expression, "yeah I was…" Kamito then had his thoughts, " _too bad I was out of my game for the period of three years._ "

"Um excuse me," A female voice said.

Kamito and Saito looked and saw that it was Leonora who came by.

"Oh it's you," Kamito said, "you're… Leonora, right? Leonora Lancaster."

"Yes that's right," Leonora said with a nod, "and you're Kamito Kazehaya, right?"

"Yes," Kamito said with a nod.

Leonora then looked at Saito, "And you're Saito Hiraga."

"Yeah, that's me," Saito said.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Kamito asked.

"Oh no, it's not that," Leonora said, "It's just that I wanted to tell you that you really amazed me back in class. I was so overwhelmed by your strength I couldn't even counterattack. In fact my whole arm is still numb."

"I see," Kamito replied, "um sorry if I hurt you."

"No it's okay," Leonora assured with a smile, "but of course next time, I'll beat you."

"Well all right," Kamito said.

"Zan… ken… so… ki," Saito said with a smile.

"Saito?" Kamito spoke.

"Each of these four disciplines must be mastered before we can become Shinigami," Saito said, "We definitely got our work cut out if that's going to happened."

"Yeah that's true," Leonora said.

"And we will make it," Kamito said.

"That's right," Saito said.

"I'm very glad to talk to you guys," Leonora said happily.

"Yeah me too," Kamito said, "in fact," Kamito stood up and faced Leonora, "I'm happy to talk to you like this Leonora so I want to ask you something."

"Uh yes?" Leonora asked.

"Would you like to be our friend?" Kamito asked with a cheerful smile.

"Huh, really?" Leonora replied surprised.

"Yeah," Kamito replied cheerfully.

"Unreal," Saito said amused, "but not a bad thing," Saito then turned to Leonora, "what do you say Leonora? Would you be willing to be friends with us?"

Leonora looked at Kamito and Saito and amazement as Saito stood up. Leonora just looked at them and just smiled and nodded.

"Okay why not?" Leonora said with a smile.

"Great, I'm so happy," Kamito said, "so that's it. Leonora is our friend."

"Yeah she sure is," Saito said.

They suddenly saw students rushing to get somewhere and it surprised them. They looked and saw more students rushing to get somewhere.

"What the heck's going on?" Kamito asked.

"Good question," Leonora replied.

"We should go see," Saito suggested.

"Okay," Kamito said as he and Leonora nodded.

The trio went to see what the commotion was about. Near the entrance of the Shin'o Academy, students were gathering to see and there were two lines made from the entrance. Kamito, Leonora, and Saito looked around wondered what was going.

"So seriously, what's going on here?" Kamito asked.

"Good question," Leonora said.

"Oh you don't know?" A male voice said.

The three looked and saw that it was Ryoga.

"Oh hello," Kamito said.

"Hello," Ryoga said, "I see that you three don't know."

"What's going on," Saito asked.

"They say that one of the Captains of the Gotei 13 is coming to inspect the class," Ryoga informed.

"Really, a Captain here?" Kamito replied.

"That's right," Ryoga said with a nod.

Two people were walking and the student looked on with awe. Kamito, Ryoga, Saito, and Leonora looked and saw who the two were. One of them was a dark-skinned woman with short purple hair and wore a sleeveless and backless Onmitsukido uniform with a ribbon around her neck and wore a captain haori over it. Behind her was large man with curly brown hair and wore a purple collar with his Shihakusho. They were members of the 2nd Division and Onmitsukido. The woman was Yoruichi Shihoin, the Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukido. The tall man behind her was Marenoshin Omaeda, the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukido's Patrol Troops. Kamito looked and was in awe as he eyes widened.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito speaks with Ryoga as he is told who he was and then students of the Advance Class do training in the Human World.**


	11. Connecting Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Connecting Truth**

Kamito was amazed as he looked on. He was amazed seeing Yoruichi Shihoin walking by because he could feel her Reiatsu and could tell how strong she was.

"She's… amazing," Kamito said.

"Yeah she really is," Saito said with a nod, "her Reiatsu is something else."

"Not to mention she's so pretty," Leonora said and then she got curious and looked over to Kamito, "say Kamito, do you like women like her?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kamito asked as he looked at Leonora.

"I mean is she your type of woman," Leonora said.

"Huh?" Kamito responded surprised, "I don't know about that. I just think she's strong and amazing. In fact… I wouldn't mind being in her division when we graduate."

"I see…" Leonora said.

Leonora just looked at Kamito and then looked on seeing Yoruichi and her lieutenant Marenoshin walk by. Ryoga looked on and then looked at Kamito.

"Pardon me," Ryoga said, "you're Kamito, right?"

"Huh, oh yes that's me," Kamito said.

"You're Kamito Kazehaya?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah," Kamito replied, "um can I help you with something?"

Ryoga leaned over near Kamito.

"Restia," Ryoga said.

Kamito was shocked and wide eyed when he mentioned that name.

"Does that name mean anything to you?" Ryoga asked.

Kamito was shocked and Saito was surprised as well as he remembered Kamito talking about Restia in the past and Leonora raised an eyebrow and wondered what was going on.

"How do you know that name?" Kamito asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm called Ryoga Koda," Ryoga said, "but there's more to that. I would like to meet with you somewhere later on and to talk."

"Okay fine," Kamito said.

"Thank you for agreeing," Ryoga said.

Ryoga left and Kamito and Leonora looked on.

"There's something about him," Leonora said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Saito asked.

"Yeah I feel the same way," Kamito said.

"Really, you too?" Leonora asked.

"Okay seriously what's going on here?" Saito asked confused.

Later on in the homeroom classroom for the Advance Class One, Mogami had just entered the classroom and the students were sitting in their seats.

"Good afternoon class," Mogami greeted.

"Good afternoon Sensei," All the students said in unison.

"Everyone settle down so that we can begin," Mogami waited as all the students settled and there was silence and then he nodded, "Now before we begin class, we have two very important guests that would like to observe the class."

Mogami looked over to his left and two Shinigamis came in the class and it was Yoruichi and Marenoshin. The students were surprised to see them in the classroom.

"Wow, it's them," One of the male students said in low tone.

The Advance Class students were muttering among themselves and Yoruichi smiled listening to the students while Marenoshin huffed lightly and had a smug expression.

"All right, settle down," Mogami said as the students quiet themselves again, "our two special guests are Captain Shihoin and Lieutenant Omaeda of the Onmitsukido and the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13."

Yoruichi greeted them with smiles and talked about having the pleasure of seeing the students and was looking forward to see them. Saito and Leonora were surprised and Kamito was intrigued and wondered if he could get an idea from her.

Mogami continued, "Now for today's lecture, we will be discussing the laws and government of the Soul Society. Before we begin, is there anyone here who can give an answer to the best of their ability about Central 46?"

The students were silent and looked around and then Saito raised his hand and Mogami saw Saito's hand raised.

"All right Hiraga," Mogami spoke pointing at Saito.

Saito nodded and stood up from his seat and answered, "Central 46 is the organization that serves as the judiciary authority of the Soul Society and they operate under the mandate of the Soul King. They are comprised of forty wise men gathered from all over the Soul Society and six judges and they are in charge of trying all crimes committed by any Shinigami whether it is done here in the Soul Society or in the Human World and it is within their jurisdiction to order the use of deadly force by the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido or the Kido Corps and once their decision has been made, it's can't be overturn by anyone, not even the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 himself."

The students were amazed at Saito's answered and Mogami nodded as he was pleased.

"Very good Hiraga, that's impressive," Mogami said.

Yoruichi looked at Saito and nodded. The class continued on as Mogami began the lecture of the class which including teaching the students the laws of the Soul Society.

 **Later in the evening**

All classes were done for the day and students were free for the rest of the day. Kamito walked and he looked around and there he saw Ryoga sitting on a bench.

"Ryoga," Kamito called.

Ryoga turned and saw Kamito and he also saw Saito and Leonora. Ryoga was a bit surprised but he didn't mind and he stood up.

"Thank you for coming," Ryoga said.

"Sure no problem," Kamito said.

Ryoga then turned to Saito and Leonora, "So you two decided to come as well."

"Well I don't know about Saito," Leonora said, "but I was curious and get the sense that there's something about you… like the three of us, you, me, and Kamito have the same wavelength or something."

"Well you're actually right about that," Ryoga said.

"I am?" Leonora asked.

"Yes," Ryoga said, "anyway, I suppose it's time for me to talk."

"You mentioned Restia," Kamito said, "just why… why do you know that name?"

"The name of your contracted spirit," Ryoga said.

"Wait, contracted spirit?" Leonora spoke surprised.

"That's right Leonora Lancaster," Ryoga said, "Kamito came from the same place as you and he is a unique individual as being a male that can contract spirits."

"Wait, what?" Leonora replied.

"Wait Leonora is…" Kamito replied surprised and then he looked at Leonora, "Leonora, were you an Elementalist?"

"Yes I was," Leonora answered, "and you were too?"

"Yeah, I was," Kamito said.

"A male Elementalist," Leonora said surprised, "I did hear about a male Elementalist that was in the Ordesia Empire… I never imagined that it was you."

"Oh you heard about me?" Kamito asked.

"Yes," Leonora said, "the male Elementalist that had stopped the rampage of the berserk military class spirit called Glasya-Labolas."

"Oh that," Kamito said.

"So Leonora," Saito said, "you and Kamito came from the same world?"

"Yes," Leonora said, "I'm originally from the Dracunia Empire."

"The Dracunia Empire," Kamito said.

"I was actually preparing for the Blade Dance that was occurring," Leonora said.

"Ah yes, the Blade Dance," Kamito said.

"Were you going to participate in it Kamito?" Leonora asked.

"Yeah," Kamito said and then smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "but only because I was tricked in doing so by the Headmistress of the Areishia Spirit Academy."

"Oh, that would be Greyworth Ciel Mais," Leonora said.

"You got it," Kamito said, "but now I'm wondering," Kamito turned to Ryoga, "you seem to know about that and I'm going to take a guess… you're from the same world as me and Leonora, aren't you?"

"You guessed right," Ryoga said, "I am too and like you as well Kamito, I was also a male Elementalist."

"Wait what?" Kamito and Leonora replied shocked.

"Shocking I imagine since it was believed that Kamito was the only male Elementalist," Ryoga said, "in truth not many people know the true will of Ren Ashdoll."

"Ren Ashdoll?" Kamito asked.

"I see," Ryoga said, "Restia didn't tell you."

"Told me what?" Kamito asked, "Also did you know Restia? You must have since you mentioned her name."

"You and I have much in common Kamito Kazehaya," Ryoga said, "one of the things is that like you, Restia was also my contracted spirit."

Kamito was wide eyed as he was shocked. Leonora was surprised as well and Saito was confused about the whole thing but he realized as it was things that were happening in their original world.

"Restia was your contracted spirit?" Kamito asked.

"Yes many years ago," Ryoga said, "before you were even born."

"Ryoga Koda, who are you?" Kamito asked.

"Ryoga Koda is not my original name," Ryoga confessed, "it was picked for me by the people I stayed with in the Rukongai. My actual name is Nepenthes Lore and I was the male Elementalist who was thought to be the next Demon King. In fact, I went by another alias."

"Another alias," Leonora asked.

"Yeah and I apologize to Kamito but I have to say it," Ryoga said.

"Say what?" Kamito asked as he was still shocked from what he was hearing.

"I went by the alias… Ren Ashbell," Ryoga said.

Kamito was shocked again and Leonora was surprised as she like everyone back in their world had heard the name of Ren Ashbell who was known to be the strongest Blade Dancer.

"But how can that be?" Leonora asked.

"Kamito Kazehaya," Ryoga said, "the name you used for the Blade Dance, Ren Ashbell, was it suggested by Restia?"

"Uh yeah, as a matter a fact it was," Kamito said.

"It was the same for me as well," Ryoga said, "Ren Ashbell was the name Restia suggested to me as well."

"But why? I don't understand," Kamito said.

"It's Restia," Ryoga said, "the Dark Spirit that you and I had contracted is the will of the Elemental Lord of Darkness, Ren Ashdoll, the Elemental Lord that was wiped from existence."

"Hold on," Leonora said still shocked and then looked at Kamito, "Kamito, at the last Blade Dance, were you… Ren Ashbell?"

Kamito flinched and looked Leonora and then looked down.

"Y-Yes I was Ren Ashbell," Kamito admitted.

Leonora was shocked, "Unbelievable… a boy dressing up as a girl and it's not the first time."

"Leonora, I…" Kamito said.

"It's unbelievable to think I'm friends with someone who is that strong," Leonora said in glee.

Kamito was surprised, "Wait, you're not bothered about me cross-dressing?"

"Well I'm surprised about it I admit," Leonora said, "it's shocking but you pulled it off and won the Blade Dance which means that you were able to appease the Elemental Lords," Leonora smiled, "it does explain your strength in our Zanjutsu class."

"Oh I see," Kamito said feeling humbled.

"You know I hope you can help me out for me to get better with my swordsmanship," Leonora said.

"Really?" Kamito replied, "I think you're talented enough in your swordsmanship. You must have been a great Elementalist as well."

"She's actually considered to be a very powerful swordswoman," Ryoga said.

"Huh, really?" Kamito replied.

"She's well known in Dracunia," Ryoga added, "in fact, she was considered to be a strong berserker."

Leonora sighed, "Yeah it was because of my dragon blood."

"Your dragon blood…" Saito said.

"Yeah," Leonora said.

"Oh sorry Saito," Kamito said, "all this must be confusing for you."

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't but I'm sure I'll understand things," Saito said, "after all it gives me a whole new perspective about you guys."

"So anyway Ryoga," Kamito said.

"Yes," Ryoga said.

Ryoga continue to tell things to Kamito, Leonora, and Saito and they were surprised at the things that they heard.

"Wait, you were resurrected by Rubia Elstein?" Kamito asked.

"Yes I was resurrected by Rubia Elstein however I was being controlled by one Restia."

"Rubia Elstein," Leonora said surprised, "the Calamity Queen?"

"Yes," Ryoga said with a nod.

" _Claire's sister_ ," Kamito said in his head with a frown and then spoke, "You're saying that Restia has been working with Rubia Elstein?"

"Correct," Ryoga said, "apparently they had a plan and that plan had to do with you Kamito."

"With me?" Kamito asked.

"Yes, I don't know what that plan was as I was nothing more than a skeleton in black armor and was just following orders," Ryoga said, "I don't why they were working together and I don't know what they had planned for. I'm just telling you what I know getting bits and pieces."

"I see," Kamito said, "it doesn't seem much but thanks for telling me."

"No problem, I just wish I was more help and that I knew more," Ryoga said.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kamito said, "do you remember when you… well…"

"When I died the second time?" Ryoga said, "I was defeated by another spirit… at least that's how I think what happened. It was all a blur to me and the next thing I knew I ended up in the Rukongai."

"I see," Kamito said.

Later on Ryoga said his goodbyes to the trio and spoke his intent to talk to them again soon. Kamito, Leonora, and Saito were taking in what they had heard and Kamito and Leonora spoke about each other being Elementalists and their contracted spirits. Saito sighed and happily listened in on their conversation as they walked off to a direction.

 **Unknown Realm**

Jio was facing Ultima and the white haired woman had an intrigued expression.

"I see," Ultima said, "it looks like you're ready to show how capable you are."

"Hey I'm the strongest there is," Jio said, "you'll see how good I really am."

"Is that so?" Ultima replied, "Prove it to me."

"Oh I will," Jio said as he was pleased.

"But before that," Ultima said, "I need to get in touch with someone."

"Huh, who?" Jio asked.

"Someone with connections," Ultima said.

 **Two Months Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

The freshmen of the Advance Class assembled at the Senkaimon Area of the Shin'o Academy. It was time for the field training in the Human World for the Advance Class freshmen and there were three sixth year students, two male and one female that were standing in front of the Senkaimon. The male in the middle had black hair tied to a small ponytail while the other male student had black hair that was parted. The female student had long brown hair that went to her upper back. Kamito, Saito, and Leonora were there and they were ready to take part of the field training.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," The male student standing in the middle said, "I am Akito Nomura."

"I'm Naru Shinozaki," The female student said.

"I'm Kenta Akechi," The second male student said.

"The three of us will be your guides for this exercise," Akito said.

The students were amazed and they whispered to each other and Kamito and Saito just looked on.

"So they're going to be our guides," Kamito said.

"Seem so," Saito said.

"This field training," Leonora said, "we'll be practicing taking on dummy Hollows."

"It'll be fine," Saito said, "after all, it's no different for you two, right?"

"Yeah I guess," Kamito said.

"Now listen up," Kenta started, "we'll split up into groups of three and get ready to go. Everyone take out the lots you drew when we assembled and then find the two students who got the same mark as you have."

The students began looking at their lots and went to find fellow students who had the same marks. The freshmen were finding each other with the same marks and then they all had formed their groups of three.

"Oh, so that what these little pieces of paper were for," Kamito said looking at his paper.

"You and I are together Kamito," Saito said, "how about you Leonora?"

"Yep, looks like I'm with you two," Leonora said.

"Great," Kamito said happily.

"Yeah it really is," Leonora said happily.

Leonora glanced at Kamito with a smile and her cheeks were red. The three sixth year students saw that it was done and they all nodded.

"All right, now that everyone has found their groups, we'll brief you on today's exercise," Naru said, "An advance party of sixth year students have already entered the Human World and constructed a temporary barrier."

"Once inside that perimeter," Kenta continued, "each group will engage in combat with dummy Hollows."

"The sixth year students are here only to create a combat readied environment for you," Akito explained, "they will not assist in the combat itself. Is everyone clear on everything we've just said?" Akito saw the freshmen that they understood and then he as well as Naru and Kenta turned to face the Senkaimon, "Good, then let's go."

"Yes sir!" The freshmen said in unison.

"Open!" Naru said.

The Senkaimon opened up and the students of the Shin'o Academy entered in the Senkaimon and went to the Human World.

 **Human World**

Within the designated area for the field training, the sixth year students that made up the barrier unit were prepared and kept watch.

"It's begun," One of the sixth year students said, "maintain barrier strength. Often dummy Hollows can attract the real thing."

"Right, right," Another sixth year student said, "but this is a safe zone so it won't likely happen."

"Just the same, make sure you don't let your guard down," The first sixth year student said, "This is part of our training as well."

"Okay, okay…" The other sixth year student said.

Unbeknownst to them, they were actually being watched by someone and the person watching them grinned with excitement.

Meanwhile, a dummy Hollow was being blocked by a sword that was wielded by Kamito and he was able to push it back.

"Your move Saito!" Yamato called.

"Got it!" Saito replied, " _ **Bakudo#4: Hainawa!**_ "

Saito created a crackling yellow energy rope wrapping around its neck and preventing it from moving.

"And now for the finishing touch," Saito said, "it's your move Leonora!"

"Yes," Leonora replied.

Leonora appeared and slashed the dummy Hollow in the face and destroying it. Another dummy Hollow appeared and Kamito, Saito, and Leonora quickly turned and Kamito held out his hand.

" _ **Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ " Kamito spoke.

Kamito shot the spell and it hit it on the chest area and Saito quickly slashed the dummy Hollow in the face destroying it. Afterwards, Kamito and Leonora gave thumbs up.

"That was great," Leonora said with a nod.

"Yeah, and it's thanks to you Saito," Kamito said with glee.

Saito shook his head with a smile, "No, no, we all did our part, that's why we were successful."

Kamito was actually being watched by Jio from a distance and Jio sported a sadistic grin.

"Look at you acting all proud before you destroyed something that wasn't real," Jio said, "you haven't change… you're still pathetic. I wonder what kind of pathetic expression you'll make when tell what I did to your so-called friends… those stupid weak bitches."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito and his classmates train in the Human World and then Kamito is ambushed and attacked by Jio.**


	12. Familiar Face

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Familiar Face**

A dummy Hollow was being blocked by a sword that was wielded by Kamito and he was able to push it back.

"Your move Saito!" Kamito called.

"Got it!" Saito replied, " _ **Bakudo#4: Hainawa!**_ "

Saito created a crackling yellow energy rope wrapping around its neck and preventing it from moving.

"And now for the finishing touch," Saito said, "it's your move Leonora!"

"Yes," Leonora replied.

Leonora appeared and slashed the dummy Hollow in the face and destroying it. Another dummy Hollow appeared and Kamito, Saito, and Leonora quickly turned and Kamito held out his hand.

" _ **Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ " Kamito spoke.

Kamito shot the spell and it hit it on the chest area and Saito quickly slashed the dummy Hollow in the face destroying it. Afterwards, Kamito and Leonora gave thumbs up.

"That was great," Leonora said with a nod.

"Yeah, and it's thanks to you Saito," Kamito said with glee.

Saito shook his head with a smile, "No, no, we all did our part, that's why we were successful."

"I think we're finished here," Kamito said.

"Yeah it seems so," Saito said.

"In that case, we should head back," Leonora suggested.

"All right, let's go," Kamito said.

Kamito, Leonora, and Saito started to head back and then Kamito suddenly something and stopped and looked back. He didn't see anyone or anything and pondered.

"Kamito, what's up?" Saito asked.

"Kamito, are you okay?" Leonora asked.

"Oh uh y-yeah I'm fine," Kamito responded.

"Are you sure?" Leonora asked, "Is there something wrong? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine, I thought I saw something," Kamito said, "I may have imagined it though."

"I see," Leonora spoke.

"We should go ahead and head back," Kamito said.

"Right," Saito said.

The three students headed back and then as they were walking Kamito heard something and flinched and turned his head back to see and this time, he felt something that ominous and he felt something that was familiar to him. He didn't know why but he felt that he should check to see what it was and decided on something.

"Listen Saito, Leonora," Kamito said, "you two head back without me."

"What?" Saito replied surprised.

"Kamito, what are you doing?" Leonora asked.

Kamito looked back at them with a smile, "There's something I want to check. Don't worry I'll be fine so you two go on ahead. I'll catch up I promise."

Kamito ran to follow a presence he was feeling.

"Wait Kamito, what's going on! Come back!" Saito called but it was of no avail, "What the hell is he thinking? Doesn't he know that he's going to get in trouble?"

"I'm worried," Leonora said.

"Yeah, something's not right," Saito said, "Did you feel it as well?"

"Yeah I did," Leonora said, "it was something I felt that was a bit familiar."

"I only felt a bit of it," Saito said, "but I know there was someone there. It was probably someone that was watching us."

"What do we do?" Leonora asked.

Kamito ran and then got to an area and he looked around. He didn't see or hear anything but he was sure that something or someone was around and he was able to tell for sure that it wasn't friendly.

"Where…?" Kamito asked, "Where…?"

Kamito suddenly heard footsteps and he looked around.

"Is someone here?" Kamito asked.

"Coming here all by yourself," A familiar voice said, "Are you confident or reckless? I suppose it doesn't really matter because in the end, the result will be the same just like before."

Kamito was shocked as he actually recognized the voice.

"It can't be…" Kamito said.

Kamito turned and saw someone and it was someone that he recognized. The person walking slowly and appearing before Kamito was none other than Jio Inzagi.

"Good to see you again Kamito Kazehaya," Jio said with a sinister smile, "Ren Ashbell."

"Jio Inzagi," Kamito said shocked, "why… why are you here?"

"Heh, why am I here?" Jio asked in glee, "It's simple… it's to beat you again."

Kamito clenched his teeth in anger.

"I can tell that you're different," Kamito said, "but I wonder."

"Since this Human World is different from the one we came from I'm going to make an assumption that you died," Kamito said.

"…Yeah you got it right," Jio said with a frown, "I did die. I died by the hands of that damn Calamity Queen."

"Rubia Elstein?" Kamito replied.

"Yeah… her," Jio said with a frown, "but now I've ascended higher than I was before and I was already stronger than you. You should know it as the truth since I beat you."

"Well I'm the same as I was as well," Kamito said.

"I'm sure you're not," Jio said, "you looking to be a Shinigami. You shouldn't bother… you're a weakling. I prove that to you when I killed you remember?"

"I've never forgotten," Kamito said, "it was such a humiliation. But you know what? I can remedy that," Kamito glared at Jio, "I can do that when I beat you."

Jio looked amused and then started to laugh while Kamito just continued to glare at Jio.

"You beat me?" Jio responded as he was amused, "That's funny… you're funny but let's be serious. You can't beat me. I'm stronger than you and you know I find it sad that you act confident on something that you can't do… just like those stupid girls."

Kamito flinched as he guessed who Jio was referring to.

"You know who I'm referring to," Jio said, "those girls from that academy. You know they were actually looking for me. They were actually hoping to avenge your death by my hands."

Kamito was surprised when he heard that.

"Wait, what?" Kamito replied.

"But of course, they failed," Jio said and then he sported a sadistic grin, "just like you and they paid a heavy price for going against me."

Kamito had a dread feeling in what Jio implied.

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"You should know what I mean," Jio said, "I killed them. Every single one of them. I killed those stupid knights along with that blue haired captain. I killed that blonde girl and I killed that stupid princess and the red hair girl, the Calamity Queen's sister," Jio chuckled, "I killed her for last and took their contracted spirits as well."

Kamito was shocked in what he heard. He was shaking hearing Jio saying that he had killed Ellis and the other Sylphid Knights, that he had killed Rinslet, Fianna, and Claire.

"You know the funny thing is," Jio continued, "the Calamity Queen watched as I killed her sister. I actually assumed that she would get upset about it… but she showed no emotion about it. Either she really doesn't give a damn about her or that she was actually hiding it very well… not that it matters to me. I can see why you considered them your friends. They're just like you, weak and pathetic. They were trash. Maybe associating with them has also made you weak."

Kamito was wide eyed and suddenly charged towards Jio by quickly unsheathing his sword and swung it towards Jio. Jio saw it coming and quickly blocked the sword attack with one of the wristbands on one of his arms. Jio was actually amused in what Kamito did and was also amused at the look of anger and hate that Kamito had in his expression.

"You bastard!" Kamito replied angrily, "You shouldn't have killed them. You're going to pay for what you did. You'll pay for what you did to Claire and the others! I'm going to kill you!"

"Do you really think you have what it takes?" Jio asked, "You threw away your killer instincts… oh what am I saying? Ever since you let go of that Dark Spirit, you've wasted away and now you're training to be a Shinigami, a Death God?"

Kamito clenched his teeth.

"Don't be stupid," Jio said with a serious expression, "you should die again and for good this time. You're trash Kamito Kazehaya."

"I'll kill you Jio Inzagi," Kamito said with his tone dripping in venom, "I'll make sure that I kill you."

"I'm stronger than you," Jio said.

"We'll see," Kamito replied.

 **Shin'o Academy, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the halls of the academy, Ryoga was standing in the hall looking out of the window.

" _Kazehaya and Lancaster are now in the Human World for their field training_ ," Ryoga said in his head, " _I'll ask them what the Human World is like there._ "

Ryoga recalled when he called Kamito to meet with him and told him about himself and his connection with Restia.

" _I'm sure it was hard to believe but he believed me_ ," Ryoga said in his head, "it's _unfortunate he also lost his life. Restia… why did she feel the need to revive me and use me and that girl…_ " Ryoga recalled seeing the red headed girl and how she was the one who was controlling while Restia stood by, " _I just don't understand_ ," Ryoga had a sad expression, " _Restia, what were you trying to do… what did you really want?_ "

 **Unknown Realm**

Within a room with a long table, there were three men who were sitting in the long table. It was Folmarv and Wiegraf and the third was a man with long silver hair and gray eyes. It was Messam Elmdore.

"It seems that Inzagi brat has made his move," Wiegraf said.

"Indeed," Folmarv said.

"That boy Kazehaya," Elmdore said, "I honestly didn't think that he would actually train to be a despicable Shinigami. We should have brought him in the fold. He would have been useful to our master."

"Don't know about that," Folmarv said, "after all we saw that battle that Kazehaya had with Inzagi in the past. He was weak and pathetic. Our master didn't want a useless pansy in our ranks."

"Besides, even if we did try to get him to join us," Wiegraf said, "that Shinigami would have gotten in our way."

"Yes Seigen Suzunami," Elmdore said, "he's been quite a thorn on our side."

"Anyway back to the matter at hand," Folmarv said and then turned to Elmdore, "how are things going on your end?"

"Everything has gone well," Elmdore said, "I'm having Celia and Lettie handle the rest. After all with the way things are, most of the Elementalists are no more. The world there is almost like the realm of the dead."

"Good then our master will be please," Wiegraf said, "what's great about it as well is that world will be our master's to rule. The Elemental Lords have really been corrupted nice and well."

"Well not all of them," Folmarv said, "there seem to be the one or two that seems to have escaped."

"Hmph even so, it won't be long," Wiegraf said.

"But anyway here is another matter that we need to concern ourselves with," Folmarv said.

"Another matter?" Wiegraf asked.

"Oh I see," Elmdore said, "are you referring to Restia?"

"Yes her," Folmarv said, "it seems that Loffery and Cletienne are still having trouble finding her."

"How can they still have trouble locating the will incarnation of Ren Ashdoll?" Elmdore asked.

"It seems that Restia still has strength to keep going," Folmarv said, "or maybe she has help. But whatever that may be we still need to capture her."

"Yes after all it is what our master wants," Wiegraf said, "and we need to make sure we're successful in our task."

"Indeed," Folmarv said.

 **Human World**

There were strong clashes going on and the strong clashes occurred between Kamito and Jio and they clashed their swords. Kamito clenched his teeth swing and hitting fast and strong while Jio was blocking and dodging Kamito's attacks. Kamito quickly moved back and then moved towards Jio with speed but Jio saw it coming and countered with a punch to the gut. It caught Kamito by surprise as it knocked the wind out of him. Jio then proceeded to knock him back and Kamito was flew a bit and fell on the ground hard. Kamito recovered from having the wind knocked out of him but was still feeling pain. Jio started walking toward him and then he grabbed Kamito's hair pulling him up and forcing Kamito to face him.

"Look at you Ren Ashbell," Jio said with a sneer, "you look so pathetic."

"You go to hell Jio," Kamito replied in defiance.

Jio smiled sadistically and threw Kamito to a wall making Kamito hit the wall and fall on the ground feeling more pain.

"It's quite pathetic really," Jio said as he cracked his fist, "you really were out of the game for a period of three years and I wonder is it true?"

"Is it what true?" Kamito replied throwing a hateful glare at Jio.

"Tell me Kazehaya, did you really agreed to be a contracted spirit to the Calamity Queen's sister?" Jio asked with a serious expression.

"Huh?" Kamito replied surprised, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Just answer the question," Jio insisted.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Kamito said.

"Hmph fine, don't answer," Jio replied, "I already know that you had submitted yourself to that that little weak bitch. All those girls you knew from the academy were pathetic weak bitches, just trash is what they were."

"You need to stop insulting my friends!" Kamito said with anger and hate towards Jio.

Jio just looked at Kamito and laughed in response.

"If you don't like it what I said," Jio responded, "try and make me shut up."

Kamito grabbed and swung his sword to Jio's neck but the blade was stopped by Jio's hand and he grinned.

"Nope, not going to happen," Jio said.

Kamito was surprised that Jio held the blade of his sword with his bare hand. Kamito narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger right between Jio's eyes.

"What, you're just going to point at me?" Jio said with a mocking tone.

" _ **Hado#4: Byakurai!**_ " Kamito spoke.

Kamito shot a concentrated lightning from his finger point blank and struck Jio right between the eyes causing Jio to yell as he was holding his face cursing as he was rubbing his face feeling the pain of being shot in the face. Kamito jumped back and smiled.

"Not feeling so cocky, are you?' Kamito said.

"Damn you!" Jio said angrily, "You bastard!"

"I didn't want to do this," Kamito said, "I need to take him down with what I got. Leonora was able to use it. I should be able to do it too," Kamito raised his right hand in front of his chest, "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny!" Kamito continued on thinking that he was finally going to be able to put an end to Jio as he continued with the incantation seeing his hated enemy still rubbing his face trying to regain his vision, "Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! _**Hado#90: Kurohitsugi!**_ "

A black spiritual coffin was forming around Jio with a purplish black energy forming causing a powerful torrent of gravity taking the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. Kamito figured he got Jio and was going to able to avenge deaths of Claire, Rinslet, Fianna, and Ellis. He didn't want to believe that Jio really killed them but he had the feeling that he knew that Jio wasn't lying and he berated himself for not being there for them and he made a mental note that when he became a full-fledged Shinigami, he would try to find the souls of his lady friends.

"Are you joking Kamito?" Jio asked from inside the black coffin, "Is this really the best you got?"

"W-What?" Kamito spoke surprised.

The black spiritual box was shattered when Jio ripped it apart with his bare hands from the inside and Jio stood there with a bored expression as he rubbed his face a bit.

"N-No, it can't be," Kamito said unable to believe what he had just saw, "he was able to destroy the Kido with his bare hands? What is this? What the hell has Jio become to be able to do that?"

"It's like I told you Kamito Kazehaya," Jio said, "You're a weakling against me. Now granted you're not even a Shinigami, you're just in training… but I'm going to make sure that you won't be able to finish your lessons. You need to die you trash and you need to die now! This is proves once again that I'm better than you and I will be no matter what you do."

Kamito was shocked that Jio was unfazed with the Kido he performed. Kamito looked down on the ground and clenched his teeth and he suddenly used Shunpo. This caught Jio by surprise and then he looked around and suddenly felt something and he quickly drew his own sword and was able to block the sword attack by Kamito. Kamito and Jio clashed blades again and they went at it with intensity and for them, it was same as it was back when they both were alive and fighting against each other. Kamito swung in but Jio evaded and he countered by kicking Kamito's ribs. The kick was hard and caught Kamito by surprise again as he felt pain and was thrown to the ground dropping his sword and it went a few feet away from in. Kamito tried to recover but Jio placed his foot hard on Kamito's injured ribs which made Kamito scream in pain.

"Do you understand now?" Jio asked, "You can't beat me and do you know the thing is about this?"

"What?" Kamito replied.

Jio grinned, "I'm still holding back."

"Wait what?" Kamito replied surprised.

"I haven't actually used my powers," Jio said, "or any of my techniques for that matter."

"Is… is that so?" Kamito asked.

"I don't have to try with you," Jio said and then he sighed, "But you know what? I'm actually disappointed. I would have thought that you would have made this interesting but instead all you've done is disappointed me bore me. I'm going to end this right," Jio said as he raised his sword up with the intended to fatally stab Kamito with it, "you have only yourself to blame for this. You're just a weak fool to the end."

Kamito clenched his fist.

" _ **Hado#31**_ ," Leonora spoke, " _ **Shakkaho!**_ "

The flame-like orb of crimson energy was shot and Jio saw it and was able to dodge it.

"What the hell?" Jio spoke surprised.

Kamito looked and saw Leonora.

"Leonora," Kamito said.

" _ **Bakudo#30**_ ," Saito spoke, " _ **Shitotsu Sansen!**_ "

"What the…?" Jio said surprised again.

Jio and Kamito were shocked and suddenly three yellow triangle shaped solidified energies struck Jio and was pinned to the wall and he was immobilized.

"What the hell is this?" Jio complained angrily.

Kamito looked and saw Saito as he and Leonora came to stood and helped Kamito.

"Saito," Kamito said, "Leonora.

"Kamito, are you okay?" Saito asked.

"Don't worry," Leonora said, "we're here to help."

Jio just looked at the three and he clenched his teeth in anger.

"Okay, now I'm pissed off," Jio said.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Jio continues his assault and then a familiar face intervenes to aid Kamito and his friends.**


	13. Intervene

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Intervene**

Kamito was shocked that Jio was unfazed with the Kido Kurohitsugi that he performed. Kamito looked down on the ground and clenched his teeth and he suddenly used Shunpo. This caught Jio by surprise and then he looked around and suddenly felt something and he quickly drew his own sword and was able to block the sword attack by Kamito. Kamito and Jio clashed blades again and they went at it with intensity and for them, it was same as it was back when they both were alive and fighting against each other. Kamito swung in but Jio evaded and he countered by kicking Kamito's ribs. The kick was hard and caught Kamito by surprise again as he felt pain and was thrown to the ground dropping his sword and it went a few feet away from in. Kamito tried to recover but Jio placed his foot hard on Kamito's injured ribs which made Kamito scream in pain.

"Do you understand now?" Jio asked, "You can't beat me and do you know the thing is about this?"

"What?" Kamito replied.

Jio grinned, "I'm still holding back."

"Wait what?" Kamito replied surprised.

"I haven't actually used my powers," Jio said, "or any of my techniques for that matter."

"Is… is that so?" Kamito asked.

"I don't have to try with you," Jio said and then he sighed, "But you know what? I'm actually disappointed. I would have thought that you would have made this interesting but instead all you've done is disappointed me and bore me. I'm going to end this right," Jio said as he raised his sword up with the intended to fatally stab Kamito with it, "you have only yourself to blame for this. You're just a weak fool to the end."

Kamito clenched his fist.

" _ **Hado#31**_ ," Leonora spoke, " _ **Shakkaho!**_ "

The flame-like orb of crimson energy was shot and Jio saw it and was able to dodge it.

"What the hell?" Jio spoke surprised.

Kamito looked and saw Leonora.

"Leonora," Kamito said.

" _ **Bakudo#30**_ ," Saito spoke, " _ **Shitotsu Sansen!**_ "

"What the…?" Jio said surprised again.

Jio and Kamito were shocked and suddenly three yellow triangle shaped solidified energies struck Jio and was pinned to the wall and he was immobilized.

"What the hell is this?" Jio complained angrily.

Kamito looked and saw Saito as he and Leonora came to stood and helped Kamito.

"Saito," Kamito said, "Leonora.

"Kamito, are you okay?" Saito asked.

"Don't worry," Leonora said, "we're here to help."

Jio just looked at the three and he clenched his teeth in anger.

"Okay, now I'm pissed off," Jio said.

Kamito still couldn't believe that Leonora and Saito came for him.

"What are you two doing here?" Kamito asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Leonora replied, "We were worried about you."

"I…" Kamito spoke.

"The truth is that we felt something sinister and whatever it was, you were following it," Saito said, "we felt uneasy so we came looking for you."

"But what about the rendezvous point with the others?" Kamito asked, "If it was just me then—"

"There was no way," Saito said, "Don't you remember? We're friends therefore we're helping you."

"That's right," Leonora said, "for me, I care too much about you to face this alone."

"Leonora…" Kamito said.

"So who the hell is this bastard?" Saito asked.

"That's Jio Inzagi," Leonora said glaring at the one in question.

"Wait, Jio Inzagi?" Saito replied surprised and then looked at Jio, "I see, so he's the one you told me about."

"Hold on," Jio said as he looked at Leonora, "Hey, I know you," Jio grinned, "well, well… Leonora Lancaster of the Dracunia Empire who was known as the Dragon Princess."

"I can't say that I'm flattered from someone who went around pretending to be an Elementalist," Leonora said, "A fake Elementalist of all things."

"A fake, huh?" Jio said, "Well it's true that I was not an Elementalist," Jio grinned, "but I still kicked Kamito around and ended his miserable life and I just proved that I'm superior to him again. But enough about me, I should really end this and two did something that you shouldn't have done and that's butt in. Like I said, I'm pissed off."

Jio then broke the Kido that pinned him with ease and he sighed and fixed his clothes a bit. Saito and Leonora were shocked and got in a stance and Kamito did the same thing.

"Let me tell you fools something," Jio said, "no matter what you do, I'll still be victorious. The fact that three of together are still weak compare to me."

Jio started to walk slowly and Kamito got up and got in a stance.

"Kamito, you should stand down buddy," Saito said.

"We got this," Leonora said.

"No, I should be the one to take him down," Kamito said as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"You still don't get it," Jio said and then he stopped, "or maybe you don't want to face reality. I can see why that is though."

Kamito clenched his teeth in response.

"I won't stop until I put you down," Kamito declared.

"Really?" Jio replied and then he chuckled, "You know it's funny."

"What do you mean?" Kamito said, "There's nothing funny about this."

"Oh but it is," Jio said as he was amused, "Because those stupid girls said the exact same thing to me as well…" Jio sported a grin, "and I already told you how that worked out."

Kamito used Shunpo and he reappeared behind Jio. Jio was surprised but was able to block the sword attack by grabbing the blade. Kamito was shocked.

"Do you still not understand?" Jio asked.

" _ **Hado#4: Byakurai**_ ," Kamito said.

Kamito shot the concentrated lighting Kido through Jio's right shoulder and it caught him by surprised. Saito then charged and toward Jio and swung his sword but Jio dodged to the side as he moved away.

" _ **Bakuko#62**_ ," Leonora said, " _ **Hyapporankan!**_ "

Leonora generated a blue-white glowing rod of energy from his hand and threw it towards Jio. It then multiplied into a hundred more rods, which blasted forward down to them, pinning him against a wall, completely immobilizing him.

"Did you not see what happened last time?" Jio asked annoyed.

There was no response as the three of them did something else.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Kamito chanted.

"On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus," Saito chanted.

"In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens," Leonora chanted.

" _ **Hado#73: Soren Sokatsui!**_ " The three said in unison

The three students each generated a strong blue concentrated energy and shot the blast at the pinned Jio and struck on impact. It destroyed the wall and there was a huge smoke that came from the blast.

"Did we get him?" Saito asked.

Leonora and Kamito flinched as they realized.

"No," Leonora said.

"He's still—" Kamito spoke.

Jio moved so fast that the three missed him and Jio struck Saito by kneeing him in the stomach. Saito was surprised as he had wind knocked out of him and also coughed off blood from his mouth. Saito then fell on the ground and he was twitching.

"Saito!" Kamito yelled.

"Damn you!" Leonora reacted angrily.

Leonora readied her sword and was about to attack Jio but then she was suddenly struck by Jio when he moved through with speed and then Leonora's blood spilled as she was cut down when Jio quickly unsheathed and used his sword. Leonora never saw the attack coming and she fell on the ground and blood was seeping from her body. Kamito was horrified in what he saw.

"Leonora!" Kamito yelled and then he turned to Jio in anger, "Jio!"

Kamito rushed in a blind rage and Jio quickly countered by stopping Kamito's momentum when kicked Kamito in the stomach and then followed up by cutting Kamito down with his sword. Kamito quickly fell on the ground and bleeding from the wounds he suffered. Jio then kicked Kamito's sword out of his hand.

"Pathetic," Jio said coldly, "you never learn and these two," Jio looked at Saito and Leonora who were still on the ground, "they're just as stupid as you are," Jio then turned back to Kamito, "I'm going to kill you three right now. This has gone on long enough and you know, even you three somehow became Shinigami, you still wouldn't have been able to beat me."

"Jio… you bastard," Kamito said.

"You're worthless," Jio said, "You're garbage."

Kamito clenched his teeth in frustration.

 **Flashback: Two Years Back, District 64 of East Rukongai, Sabitsura**

"Huh?" Genshin Ouka replied and then raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute, no way… were you really killed by that useless failure? By Inzagi?"

Kamito didn't say anything and just frowned as he looked away. Genshin scoffed as he shook his head.

"If that's true," Genshin said, "then that makes you lower than trash. I didn't think it was possible. Since that is the case, I have no use for you. You're worthless, you're garbage and I don't want useless weak garbage like you in my gang and since that is the case and with that in mind…"

 **Flashback End**

" _I'm so sick of this_ ," Kamito said in his head angry, " _I'm so sick of this crap!_ "

Kamito looked to see both Saito and Leonora on the ground and Jio holding his sword and he looked ready to finish things off.

" _Is this how it's going to be?_ " Kamito asked himself in his head, " _Back then, I couldn't really do anything…_ "

Kamito recalled back when he spent three years looking for Restia with no luck and even no clue about her and then how he was able to have a contract with Est but also be a contracted spirit to Claire and when he was convinced to enroll in Areishia Academy by Greyworth although more like to him that he was being used by her and then all the trouble he went through which included being accused by being a perverted beast by the other students and then right to when he felt depressed seeing Restia with what she had done and when he first fought Jio which resulted him losing his life to him.

"It's over," Jio said, "now…"

"That's enough of that," A male voice said.

Jio was surprised and he turned and was surprised to see who it was. Kamito turned his head and was surprised to see who it was. Leonora and Saito looked and saw who it was and they were surprised to see who it was. The person that the four saw was Seigen and Seigen was wearing a haori over his Shihakusho.

"It's you," Kamito said.

"It really is you," Saito said weakly.

"Y-You're here," Leonora said relieved, "Captain Seigen Suzunami."

"Huh?" Jio responded and then looked at Seigen, "So what they know you or what?"

"Well I certainly didn't expect this," Seigen said and then he looked at the three students on the ground and then back to Jio, "Did you do this? Is this your doing? Are you the one who started the attack?"

"Heh and what if I did?" Jio said acting proud.

"You seem pleased with yourself with what've done," Seigen said and gave Jio and hateful glare, "That's a problem."

"W-Wait," Kamito spoke, "Be careful."

"Don't worry Kamito," Seigen assured, "I got this."

"You got nothing," Jio said.

Jio then suddenly disappeared and then he quickly reappeared to strike Seigen however Seigen easily blocked Jio's attack with his sword without looking at him. Jio was shocked and Seigen glanced to Jio. Jio clenched his teeth and quickly moved away.

"I get it now," Seigen said.

"Huh, get what?" Jio replied.

"Yes you're definitely an Arrancar," Seigen said, "but not only that… the power that I sense from you…"

" _Who the hell is this guy?_ " Jio asked in his head, " _Wait that coat he's wearing and the Reiatsu that I'm feeling from him… is he one of those Shinigami Captains? But why is he here?_ " Jio clenched his teeth, " _That bastard, he didn't say anything about a Shinigami Captain being here._ "

"Yes now I recall," Seigen said, "You're Jio Inzagi."

Jio was surprised when Seigen said his name.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Jio asked.

"The truth is that I've seen you before," Seigen answered, "at the Areishia Spirit Academy in the Ordesia Empire."

Jio was shocked when he heard Seigen say those things.

"Are you familiar with that place?" Jio asked.

"Yes," Seigen said, "after all," Seigen looked at Kamito and Leonora, "I'm the one that used Konso on those two and brought them in the Soul Society. In fact, I saw how they both died with you being the one who ended Kamito's life."

"I see," Jio said, "so you saw that," Jio then grinned, "isn't Kamito Kazehaya pathetic? He was known as the strongest Blade Dancer and yet I was able to beat him so easily."

Seigen just looked at Jio and his expression showed that he was not impressed with Jio.

"Well considering the one who set up Kamito's death was the Dark Spirit," Seigen said, "…even if it wasn't her intention for it."

"Hey," Kamito said upset, "Seigen, n-no, Captain Suzunami, please don't talk about Restia like that."

"You know it to be true Kamito," Seigen replied back, "I'm surprise that you still have attachment to her after what happened."

" _So am I_ ," Leonora said in her head.

"Jio Inzagi," Seigen said, "judging from the power you have along with being an Arrancar… you're in cahoots with the Lucavi, aren't you?"

"Wait, what?" Leonora asked surprised.

"Lucavi?" Kamito asked, "Wait, that name sounds familiar."

" _Lucavi?_ " Saito said in his head, " _Who or what is Lucavi?_ "

Jio opened his mouth and then closed it.

"I see," Jio said, "so you know about them."

"I've known about them for a long time," Seigen said, "and I take it that power you posses was given to you by Lucavi's leader."

"Of course you would know," Jio said, "Seigen Suzunami… yes, after all you're on their list of individuals that they would very much like dead."

"Oh my," Seigen said, "I never knew that I was a threat to them."

"No, you're just a nuisance to them," Jio said, "in fact, I'll do them this favor right now and then I'll finish off Kamito and those two weaklings."

Seigen suddenly appeared in front of Jio and slashed him with his sword. Jio was shocked as he moved back and saw that he was wounded from his chest from the attack and blood seeped from his chest wound.

"The hell…?" Jio said shocked.

Jio looked and saw Seigen readied his sword and it made Jio livid.

"Bastard!" Jio yelled.

Jio charged towards Seigen to attack and Seigen was able to block and counter all of Jio's attack much to Jio's shock and dismay. Jio jumped back and held out his left hand and formed a dark purple energy. Seigen raised his eyebrow and Jio grinned with confidence.

"Let's see how you like my Cero," Jio said.

Jio fired his Cero towards Seigen. Seigen looked at the Cero coming towards him and narrowed his eyes and then he actually blocked the Cero with his bare left hand and deflected away from him and the others. Jio was shocked as he couldn't believe what he had seen.

"No way," Jio said shocked, "with just his bare hand.

"I've faced enemies with strong Ceros before," Seigen said, "and to be honest, compare the others that I've faced over the years, yours is the weakest that I've seen."

"Wait… what?" Jio spoke shocked as he was wide eyed, "Are you serious?"

"I kid you not," Seigen said with a serious expression, "now it's my turn," Seigen then his left hand opening his palm, " _ **Hado#63: Raikoho!**_ "

Seigen generated high concentrated lighting-like blast and Jio just stood decided to take it on as he was sure that he would be able to tank the blast the Kido was a lower than the one that Kamito, Leonora, and Saito used and was able to tank it. However that proved to be a mistake as the Kido struck and did severe damage to Jio and it caught him off guard as he felt the full effect of the blast. Afterwards, Jio was on the ground severely injured and unable to move and was smoke emanated from him from the Kido blast.

"How can this…?" Jio spoke feeling the pain.

"You're through," Seigen said.

Seigen readied his katana and charged towards the injured Jio with the intent to finish him off. But Seigen didn't get to do what he had intended because his attack was blocked. Seigen was surprised to see a blade block his attack and he looked and saw it was Elmdore who blocked the attack with his own katana. Seigen was annoyed as he knew who it was and then two twin blonde haired women with one wearing a dark blue attire and the other wearing a dark purple attire, showed up and they both picked up Jio. Jio was surprised and Kamito, Leonora, and Saito were surprised as well seeing what was going on.

"Hey wait a minute," Jio said, "what is this? Why are three here?"

Elmdore pushed back Seigen and swung his katana.

"Well now as I stand and breathe," Seigen said, "Messam Elmdore, one of the Demon Lords of Lucavi."

"Seigen Suzunami," Elmdore said, "you really are a thorn to us and our master."

"So have you come to take his place and fight me?" Seigen asked.

"Hmph as much as I would like to kill you right here and now," Elmdore said, "unfortunately I have my orders from my master to retrieve this brat."

Elmdore pointed at Jio much to Jio's surprised.

"Do you think I would let you get away?" Seigen asked with a glare.

"Hmm, good point," Elmdore said.

Elmdore then pointed his finger at three students on the ground and Seigen was shocked as Elmdore quickly did a blade projectile that was headed to the three students that were still on the ground. Seigen got in front and destroyed the projectile attack with his own katana. Seigen then looked and saw that the members of Lucavi along with Jio were gone and he was surprised as he looked around.

"Damn, they got away," Seigen said and then he looked over to the three students and went to them, "don't worry, you'll be fine. We're going to get you taken care of."

"Thank you," Leonora said.

"Yeah, thanks," Kamito said as he just laid on the ground and had his thoughts, " _I've been humiliated again by that damn Jio._ "

Kamito clenched his fist in frustration.

 **Flashback**

"You can't beat me," Jio said, "I'm stronger than you and you know I find it sad that you act confident on something that you can't do… just like those stupid girls."

Kamito flinched as he guessed who Jio was referring to.

"You know who I'm referring to," Jio said, "those girls from that academy. You know they were actually looking for me. They were actually hoping to avenge your death by my hands."

Kamito was surprised when he heard that.

"Wait, what?" Kamito replied.

"But of course, they failed," Jio said and then he sported a sadistic grin, "just like you and they paid a heavy price for going against me."

Kamito had a dread feeling in what Jio implied.

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"You should know what I mean," Jio said, "I killed them. Every single one of them. I killed those stupid knights along with that blue haired captain. I killed that blonde girl and I killed that stupid princess and the red hair girl, the Calamity Queen's sister," Jio chuckled, "I killed her for last and took their contracted spirits as well."

 **Flashback End**

Kamito clenched his teeth and then he relaxed himself and just had his head down on the ground. Kamito glanced over saw people rushing as Seigen called for them. He recognized one of them being one of the sixth year students who were acting as a guide and then he saw a few Shinigami with pouches and they rushed over to look over him as well as Saito and Leonora.

 **Unknown Realm**

Jio was brought back by Elmdore and the twin women and they brought before Ultima.

"Master, we have brought him back as you commanded," Elmdore said.

"Very good," Ultima said, "you three leave us alone," Ultima looked at Jio, "I wish to have a word with Jio."

"As you wish," Elmdore said with a bow.

The twin women bowed and they left with Elmdore and Jio slowly looked at Ultima who simply narrowed her eyes at him.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath with Kamito becoming more resolved and then later on, the Advance Class students try to learn the names of their Zanpakutos.**


	14. Resolve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Resolve**

In an unknown place, Kamito was standing and he looked around and saw that all there was just the ground he was standing on which was dark purple and the sky was dark red with some various rocky pillars that were wide apart from each other.

"Where am I?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito…" A familiar voice spoke.

"Huh, wait that voice," Kamito said.

Kamito kept looking and sure enough it was the person he saw in the past who had been speaking to him and even showed him his past.

"It's you," Kamito said.

"So we meet like this," The man said.

"Who are you?" Kamito said.

"It's me," The man said, "…."

The man spoke but Kamito didn't hear what he had said.

"Wait what was that?" Kamito asked, "I didn't hear you."

"I see," The man said, "you still can't hear me."

"Can't hear you?" Kamito asked.

"It just means that you're not ready yet, my partner," The man said.

"Partner?" Kamito asked confused, "Wait, what do you mean?"

The figure turned around and was fading from Kamito's sight.

"Hey wait!" Kamito called.

Everything faded from Kamito's sight. Kamito suddenly woke up and found himself on a bed and then he saw that he had bandages on him.

"Where am I?" Kamito asked.

"Oh, so you're finally awake," A kind female voice said.

Kamito looked and saw a Shinigami that was a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and long black hair that styled a loose ponytail in front of her. She wore a standard Shinigami uniform with her captain haori and wore a normal sash.

"That's good," The woman said.

"Where am I?" Kamito asked again.

"You're in the medical facility of the 4th Division," The female Shinigami Captain said.

"Medical facility," Kamito said, "4th Division?"

The woman nodded, "That's right."

"Then… you must be Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division," Kamito deduced.

"Yes," Unohana replied with a smile, "it's nice to meet you. You're Kamito Kazehaya, a student at the Shin'o Academy."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Kamito replied with nod.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Unohana asked seriously.

Kamito just looked at his front and nodded again as told about his encounter with Jio Inzagi and how Seigen arrived to save them.

"Captain Unohana," Kamito spoke with worry, "what about my friends? Leonora and Saito, are they okay?"

Unohana gently put her hand on Kamito's shoulder to calm him.

"Don't worry," Unohana assured, "they're fine. Their injuries were not serious and they recovered in time. You on the other did recover from your injuries but you slept for three days straight."

"What, I've been out for three days?" Kamito asked surprised.

"That's right," Unohana said with nod, "you just regained consciousness so take it easy, okay?"

"I see…" Kamito said.

A nurse came in the room.

"Captain Unohana, those two students are here to see him," The nurse said.

Unohana nodded and told the nurse to let them in. The nurse complied and later on, Leonora and Saito came in and were relieved to see Kamito awake and up.

"Kamito," Leonora said as she rushed over to be at Kamito's side, "Kamito, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Kamito assured with a smile, "I'm glad to see you're okay," Kamito looked at Saito, "Saito, I'm glad you're okay as well."

"Yeah," Saito said with a nod.

Kamito then had a sad expression, "I'm sorry. I'm to blame for what happened."

"No Kamito," Leonora said as she shook her head, "you can't blame yourself for this."

"Leonora's right buddy," Saito said, "you're not to blame for this. It was clear that Jio was after you regardless. Remember we chose to go and try to take him on so don't act like you made face him because you didn't."

"Yeah," Kamito said.

Kamito had his thoughts when it came to Jio.

 **Flashback: Grounds of Areishia Spirit Academy**

"Come forth," Jio said, " _ **Shining Ray!**_ "

Jio summoned a spear of light.

"Fianna, run!" Claire shouted.

Unfortunately for Fianna, she was too petrified to move. Fianna was wide eyed as she saw Jio throw Shining Ray at her as he yelled at her to die. Suddenly Shining Ray was slashed apart when Kamito stepped in and shielded Fianna although he suffered a wound on his left shoulder. Claire and Fianna were shocked and worried for Kamito while Jio just looked at Kamito disgusted. Kamito fell on his knee when he dropped his Elemental Waffe.

"Kamito!" Fianna said.

"You really have fallen far, haven't you?" Jio said looking down at Kamito, "Going out of your way to save that pathetic loser."

"Fianna is our friend," Kamito replied defiantly.

Kamito was suddenly struck again. Kamito was wide eyed as he looked and saw that Jio had just stabbed Kamito with Falchion and he stabbed him in the heart. Kamito was shocked and he slowly looked up at Jio who gave Kamito a cold glare and Claire and Fianna were shocked and mortified.

"That's what makes you weak," Jio said, "you're pathetic. You're nothing like you were three years ago."

Jio took the sword out of Kamito and the top half of Falchion's blade was coated with Kamito's blood and Kamito fell on the ground as blood seeped from his stab wound and from his mouth.

"I said that killing you wouldn't prove anything," Jio said, "but seeing how weak and pathetic you are…"

 **Another Flashback: Human World**

"You're in cahoots with the Lucavi, aren't you?" Seigen deduced.

Jio opened his mouth and then closed it.

"I see," Jio said, "so you know about them."

"I've known about them for a long time," Seigen said, "and I take it that power you posses was given to you from Lucavi's leader."

"Of course you would know," Jio said, "Seigen Suzunami… yes, after all you're on their list of individuals that they would very much like dead."

"Oh my," Seigen said, "I never knew that I was a threat to them."

 **Flashback End**

Kamito frowned and clenched his fist.

"Jio Inzagi," Kamito said in his head with a dark expression, "the next time we meet, it won't go as it did last time. I will kill you."

"Kamito?" Leonora spoke, "Kamito?"

Kamito was out of his train of thought and looked over to Leonora who was concerned for him.

"Kamito, are you okay?" Leonora asked with worry.

"Oh yes," Kamito said, "I'm fine. In fact… I feel better and I'm anxious to continue with my training."

"Oh," Leonora said and then she smiled, "Yeah, I feel the same way."

Saito nodded with a smile as he felt the same way. Kamito looked down in the front and clenched his fist.

" _Yes I need to continue my training_ ," Kamito said in his head, " _I won't let it happen for a third time. I will take down Jio and… this Lucavi._ "

Unohana looked at Kamito and deduced what he was feeling at the moment. Meanwhile in the First Division Barracks, Seigen was meeting with the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and they were in his office. Next to Yamamoto was his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe and also in the office with them was the Captain of the 6th Division, Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Lucavi," Ginrei said.

"Yes," Seigen said, "that's what this Jio Inzagi was associating with."

"Still for this creature to sneak in and attack students in their field training," Ginrei said.

"He was actually after one of the students," Seigen said.

"This student," Yamamoto said, "what's his name again?"

"Right," Seigen said, "Kamito Kazehaya."

"Was there a particular reason for it?" Sasakibe asked.

"Sort of," Seigen said, "there is… well there's a connection between the two."

"A connection?" Yamamoto asked, "And what connection would that be?"

"Um, well…" Seigen said as he shifted his eyes.

 **Astral Zero**

Restia was hoping and levitating from one place to another. She looked back and didn't see anyone and looked forward only to be stopped and forced to land on the ground. She looked and was upset as someone appeared before her and it was Wiegraf who looked at Restia with a smug expression.

"Restia Ashdoll," Wiegraf said, "the one created by the extinct Ren Ashdoll."

"You, you're one of the Demon Lords of Lucavi," Restia said.

"It's a pleasure to be meet you," Wiegraf said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Restia asked.

"Oh well it's simple really," Wiegraf said, "I came to take you back with me."

"Oh really?" Restia said.

"Just so you know that you don't have a choice in the matter," Wiegraf said, "after all, I've been instructed to take you with me back to my master. It's what my master desires and my master's orders are absolute."

"Your master," Restia said and then had a look of distain, "I see, Ultima… hmph, so that girl is still having other do things for her."

"It's not like you have room to talk," Wiegraf said, "after all, you had people do your own dirty work but I'm curious," Wiegraf then had a sadistic grin, "how does it feel to be part of your last Elementalist's pathetic demise."

Restia flinched as she knew that Wiegraf was referring to Kamito.

"Trust me, you do not want to go there," Restia said upset.

"And what if I do?" Wiegraf responded back.

Wiegraf summoned the flames around him and formed flames from his hands with a grin.

 **A Week Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Kamito had fully recovered from his injuries and was discharged from the medical facility of the 4th Division. Kamito was grateful to Captain Unohana and her staff for taking him under their care and he bowed to them and left to go back to the Shin'o Academy. Later on in the Shin'o Academy, Kamito was in his homeroom classroom with his teacher Mogami and Mogami had his arms folded. It was known to Mogami that Kamito along with Saito and Leonora had disobeyed instructions in the field training.

"Kazehaya, why did you wander off on your own during field training?" Mogami asked.

"I sensed something sinister as I was walking with my teammates," Kamito answered, "I felt the need to see what it was and at the same time, I didn't want to put my teammates at risk."

"So going off on your own and not telling anyone was actually a good idea?" Mogami asked, "You were nearly killed."

Kamito flinched a little and nodded, "Yes Sensei."

Mogami sighed heavily and shook his head, "You broke protocol. That's a problem."

"I know I did and for that, I'm sorry," Kamito said with his head down in shame.

"Hmm, you know while you were still recuperating, Captain Suzunami actually came to see me," Mogami informed.

Kamito was surprised and he looked at his homeroom teacher.

"Really?" Kamito asked.

"Yes, you see at that day, I spoke to Hiraga and Lancaster for their actions as well," Mogami said, "Due to the situation of that incident with that Arrancar that had actually targeted you, he asked for leniency for you three."

"Leniency for us?" Kamito asked.

"Yes, from what he had gathered, that Arrancar called Jio Inzagi had specifically targeted you," Mogami said, "and there is also of this group called Lucavi who are causing trouble."

"Are you familiar with them?" Kamito asked.

"Not really," Mogami said, "but it seems that Captain Suzunami is."

"I see…" Kamito said.

"I'm going to tell you what I told the other two," Mogami said, "you broke protocol by not returning with your teammates and they broke protocol by leaving the rendezvous point without permission."

"Yes..." Kamito said with a nod.

"However…" Mogami said.

"However?" Kamito asked.

"Due to the nature of the situation that you faced, this will be a onetime act on my part so you still passed your exercise," Mogami said.

"I see, thank you Mogami-sensei," Kamito said being very grateful.

"You should really thank Captain Suzunami," Mogami said, "after all he spoke on your behalf and theirs as well."

"I see, we'll I'll be sure to thank him when I see them," Kamito said as he bowed to his teacher.

"One more thing Kazehaya," Mogami said.

"Sir?" Kamito asked as he looked up.

"It's good that you survived," Mogami said with a smile, "I'm glad that you weren't killed."

"Yes, me too," Kamito said with a smile, "thank you sir. I'll be on my way."

"Take care," Mogami said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kamito nodded as he left the classroom. Later on within the halls of the academy, Kamito was walking with his thoughts and he sighed with relief. Kamito stopped himself and thought about his confrontation with Jio and then he thought about the girls from he was alive.

"I couldn't protect anyone," Kamito said to himself ashamed, "Jio said that he killed them. But I wondered," Kamito thought of Est, "Est, what happened to Est? Was she able to get away? Has she sealed herself in a sword again?"

Kamito stopped and then looked out of the window. Kamito then closed his eyes as he remembered something.

 **Flashback: District 64 of East Rukongai, Sabitsura**

"You have been going on and on about how you failed to be with your old friends and how you failed to reunite with someone important to you," Toji said.

"Have I?" Kamito asked.

"Yes you have," Toji said, "You've been very gloomy about it and everyone ended up knowing and nearly all of them didn't want to know but you kept going on."

"Oh," Kamito replied as he felt embarrassed, "I didn't realize that I was acting this way."

"Kamito, what do you hope to accomplish?" Toji asked.

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito," Toji said with a serious expression, "do you plan to just mope around and feel sorry for yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Kamito replied as he was shocked and offended.

"You heard me the first time," Toji replied.

"I'm not moping around and I'm not feeling sorry for myself," Kamito insisted.

"You behavior and body language says otherwise," Toji said.

"I…" Kamito spoke and then frowned, "I didn't think that you would insult me."

"My goodness," Toji replied, "getting a bit defensive, are we?"

"I'm not…" Kamito said and then stopped himself, "I just… I…"

"Look I get it," Toji said.

"Huh?" Kamito said.

"I get it," Toji said, "I understand. You have your regrets of what happened in the past and I understand from what I you told me about Genshin, you had a real crummy life being forced to be a emotionless weapon and the time you spent with the people you knew back when you were in your world. But Kamito let me ask you this, would be able to change anything in the past? Do you have the ability to do so?"

"No, I don't," Kamito said.

"Then you can't be obsessing about it," Toji said.

"Toji…" Kamito said.

"If you always concentrate on the past, you'll never be able to really see forward and miss what's going on around you," Toji said, "after all… isn't that how things got messed up for you for the first time?"

"Yeah I guess," Kamito said, "but I can't help it."

"It's fine to think about the past but don't let it come to the point of consuming you," Toji said, "after all you can't look forward if you constantly keep looking back."

"I know you're right," Kamito said, "I know that's logical…"

"Constantly going on about things that have happened in the past is not really going to get you anywhere," Toji said, "you'll see a lot when you move forward and how you do that is up to you. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I hope you can move forward Kamito."

 **Flashback End**

Kamito opened his eyes and looked at the back of his hands.

"Yes that's what I need to do," Kamito said, "I'm still lingering on the past and that's not good for me. I can't do anything about what happened especially when I died and then my friends…" Kamito sighed, "I need to do what I can do right now," Kamito formed fists and looked out of the window again, "I made a commitment. This decision wasn't forced on me. I made it because I wanted to move on. When I become a Shinigami, it'll be my responsibility to protect the Seireitei, protect the Soul Society, and be someone who balances souls."

Kamito nodded to himself and went on his way.

 **District 8 of East Rukongai, Raku'uta**

There were children who were having fun running and chasing each other and they were two people, a young man and a young woman who were talking to each other with smiles on their faces. In a small house, there was a girl who sat and looked on. The girl wore a light purple robe with pink flowers on them and also wore a light blue sash. The girl had long purple hair and looked on with sadness. The two people that were talking to each other looked and saw the girl that was sitting and they looked at each other and decided to go to the girl. They approached her.

"Hey, you don't need to isolate yourself," The young woman said.

"Yes, why don't you join us?" The young man asked, "And who knows, you might feel better."

"Yeah so what do you say?" The young woman asked, "How about it Fianna?"

The girl sitting was Fianna Ray Ordesia and she had a sad smile.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do you two," Fianna said, "but please, just let me be. I just want to be alone for a while."

The young man and woman had sad expressions and they decided to give what Fianna wanted.

"Okay Fianna," The woman said with a smile, "since that's what you want. We're just worried about you."

"I know," Fianna said with a smile, "but don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito and his classmates attempt to make contact and learn the names of their Zanpakutos.**


	15. Contact

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Contact**

It had been two months since the field training and ever since then Kamito had made a vow to himself to get better. Even though he was still a student training to be a Shinigami, he trained himself to be the best in order to be prepared should the time come when Jio would show up and attack him again and by then, Kamito would make him pay for what he did. Kamito was in the Zanjutsu hall training with his sword. After doing some strong moves with his katana, Kamito stopped and caught his breath. Kamito sighed and wiped the sweat off his head with a rag.

"Okay," Kamito said, "time for the next thing."

Meanwhile Saito was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He was concentrating in getting better. Saito suddenly had flashes of him being beaten down by golems. That forced Saito to stop and he had his hand over his face.

"Damn it," Saito said upset, "that again."

Saito also got a flash of a certain pink haired girl who violently struck him with a crop calling him a stupid dog and reminding him that he was nothing more than a familiar and that he was less than human. Saito got angry and slammed his fist on the tree.

"The images from my memories," Saito said, "I haven't had those for two years and yet I'm getting them again," Saito sighed and frowned, "I really was stupid and I was just as horrible as she was if not worse," Saito chuckled with sad frown, "and this… this is why I despise myself. I mean seriously, what the hell was I thinking and with things that I attempted to do," Saito shook his head, "I'm a disgusting creep."

Meanwhile Leonora was standing in a field and she had her eyes closed. She opened them and held out her right palm towards a large pole.

" _ **Hado#88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!**_ " Leonora said.

Leonora created and shot a high level concentrated lightning Kido and shot towards the pole and destroyed it.

Leonora looked at what she had done and then she narrowed her eyes.

 **Flashback: Two Months Back, Human World**

" _ **Hado#4: Byakurai**_ ," Kamito said.

Kamito shot the concentrated lighting Kido through Jio's right shoulder and it caught him by surprised. Saito then charged and toward Jio and swung his sword but Jio dodged to the side as he moved away.

" _ **Bakuko#62**_ ," Leonora said, " _ **Hyapporankan!**_ "

Leonora generated a blue-white glowing rod of energy from his hand and threw it towards Jio. It then multiplied into a hundred more rods, which blasted forward down to them, pinning him against a wall, completely immobilizing him.

"Did you not see what happened last time?" Jio asked annoyed.

There was no response as the three of them did something else.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Kamito chanted.

"On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus," Saito chanted.

"In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens," Leonora chanted.

" _ **Hado#73: Soren Sokatsui!**_ " The three said in unison

The three students each generated a strong blue concentrated energy and shot the blast at the pinned Jio and struck on impact. It destroyed the wall and there was a huge smoke that came from the blast.

"Did we get him?" Saito asked.

Leonora and Kamito flinched as they realized.

"No," Leonora said.

"He's still—" Kamito spoke.

Jio moved so fast that the three missed him and Jio struck Saito by kneeing him in the stomach. Saito was surprised as he had wind knocked out of him and also coughed off blood from his mouth. Saito then fell on the ground and he was twitching.

"Saito!" Kamito yelled.

"Damn you!" Leonora reacted angrily.

Leonora readied her sword and was about to attack Jio but then she was suddenly struck by Jio when he moved through with speed and then Leonora's blood spilled as she was cut down when Jio quickly unsheathed and used his sword. Leonora never saw the attack coming and she fell on the ground and blood was seeping from her body. Kamito was horrified in what he saw.

"Leonora!" Kamito yelled and then he turned to Jio in anger, "Jio!"

Kamito rushed in a blind rage and Jio quickly countered by stopping Kamito's momentum when kicked Kamito in the stomach and then followed up by cutting Kamito down with his sword. Kamito quickly fell on the ground and bleeding from the wounds he suffered. Jio then kicked Kamito's sword out of his hand.

"Pathetic," Jio said coldly, "you never learn and these two," Jio looked at Saito and Leonora who were still on the ground, "they're just as stupid as you are," Jio then turned back to Kamito, "I'm going to kill you three right now. This has gone on long enough and you know, even you three somehow became Shinigami, you still would be able to beat me."

"Jio… you bastard," Kamito said.

"You're worthless," Jio said, "You're garbage."

 **Flashback End**

"Jio Inzagi," Leonora said with a frown, "and Lucavi," Leonora sighed, "I've always thought of them being just a myth but it seems that they are real… and Captain Suzunami knows about them," Leonora pondered, "he was the one who brought Kamito here in the Soul Society and me for that matter… hmm, maybe he knows. He could be the one that may actually know," Leonora then thought about Kamito, "Kamito, I should go see him and see how he's holding up."

 **District 20 of West Rukongai**

In the open area within the district, there was a girl who was just standing and looking at the ground near a tree. The girl had long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and she wore a gray sleeveless robe with a black sash. There was a man and woman who walked by and then they flinched when they saw the girl. They felt nervous and they looked at each other and rush to be on their way. The girl saw them and sighed as she saw them rush to leave when they saw her.

"Even here I'm looked at as a monster," The girl said, "well that's fine. I don't need anyone. I was rejected in the world when I was alive and it seems that's not going to change just because I'm now dead."

 **District 19 of South Rukongai**

There was a girl who was walking on a path. The girl had long jade green hair and red eyes as well as pointy ears and she wore light green robe and with a red sash. The girl stopped and looked at the sky.

"It's hard for me to believe," The girl said, "am I really in the afterlife," The girl then looked at the clothes she was wearing and then her surrounding, "not what I was expecting that's for sure," The girl shook her head, "I really shouldn't be here."

 **District 8 of East Rukongai, Raku'uta**

There were children who were having fun running and chasing each other and they were two people, a young man and a young woman who were talking to each other with smiles on their faces. In a small house, there was a girl who sat and looked on. The girl wore a light purple robe with pink flowers on them and also wore a light blue sash. The girl had long purple hair and looked on with sadness. The two people that were talking to each other looked and saw the girl that was sitting and they looked at each other and decided to go to the girl. They approached her.

"Hey, you don't need to isolate yourself," The young woman said.

"Yes, why don't you join us?" The young man asked, "And who knows, you might feel better."

"Yeah so what do you say?" The young woman asked, "How about it Fianna?"

The girl sitting was Fianna Ray Ordesia and she had a sad smile.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do you two," Fianna said, "but please, just let me be. I just want to be alone for a while."

The young man and woman had sad expressions and they decided to give what Fianna wanted.

"Okay Fianna," The woman said with a smile, "since that's what you want. We're just worried about you."

"I know," Fianna said with a smile, "but don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise."

 **Hueco Mundo**

In the forest of Menos, Arturo was walking and looking around.

"Hmph, it's been a long time and still I have not been able to find that damn Ultima," Arturo said, "that wench will pay for her disrespect."

Arturo kept walking and then he suddenly stopped as he felt something. Sure enough, he turned and saw several Hollows that were Adjuchas that came by and were targeting him.

"You fools," Arturo said, "you know who I am and how powerful I am, you still are foolish enough to come after me."

The Adjuchas didn't say anything and just glared at Arturo.

"Normally Adjuchas would not actually attack someone of my caliber," Arturo said, "which leads me to believe that someone is putting you up to it… no, more like someone is forcing you to do so," Arturo turned around, "well, I'm sure I know who it is but regardless, you have come to me knowing that I am strong which means that you understand that you will die."

There was silence among the Adjuchas and Arturo just sighed.

"Nothing to say," Arturo said, "so be it."

Arturo formed his Beam Saber and the Adjuchas charged towards him all at once. One swing later, all the Adjuchas that attacked Arturo were brought down and died as their bodies disintegrated.

Elsewhere Jio was sitting on a boulder and he smiled.

"I see," Jio said, "it just took one swing," Jio stood up from the boulder, "he is strong. Well now…"

Jio took something out of his pocket and it was a blood stone. It was actually the same blood stone that he had always carried with him which held the Mad King Spirit, Nebuchadnezzar. Jio grinned holding and looking at the blood stone.

"I will prove once again that I am the rightful successor of the Demon King," Jio declared.

 **Two Months Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

At the training grounds within the academy, Kamito was jumping from one tree branch to another tree branch. He stopped and looked around and had his hand on the hilt of his sword. He was about to move again to another branch when he suddenly felt a presence closing in on him fast and he quickly drew his sword and blocked the blunt attack of Leonora. She pushed Kamito back and he was descending to the ground and he saw Saito coming towards him and blocked his attack as well and forced Saito move back as Kamito swung his katana. Kamito landed on his feet on the ground and he suddenly turned and blocked another sword attack by Leonora. Kamito and Leonora clashed with each other with their katana. Saito landed on his feet from the tree branches and watched as Kamito and Leonora sparred with each other. Saito looked on and smiled and he continued to watch as Kamito and Leonora continued to spar with each other with their swords. The two former Elementalists pushed each other back and then they each blocked the fast incoming sword attacks from Saito when he reappeared behind them using Shunpo. The three Advance Class students smiled as they sparred with each other. There was someone there watching them sparring with each other and it was Ryoga who of course was once Nepenthes Lore who was once also like Kamito had a contracted spirit with Restia. Ryoga was informed by Kamito about what had occurred in the Human World with Jio and they also told them about the Human World that they were in and knowing that it was not the Human World that they knew as the places were different and that there was no connection to even the Astral Zero and it was also different for Saito as it was not even in the time period that Saito had came from. Of course it only led to them to have more questions, questions that Kamito and Leonora believed that Seigen Suzunami had.

 **An Hour Later**

In the Zanjutsu Training Hall, the students of the Advance Class were sitting with their sheathed swords on their laps. The Zanjutsu instructor, Honda stood in front of the students with his arms behind his back.

"All right students," Honda started, "Zanpakuto… it is the trademark weapon of a Shinigami. A Zanpakuto is unique as it is the reflection of the wielder's soul and the shape of their power. Today as students of the Advance Class, you will make attempts to make contact to sentient of your Zanpakuto in your Inner Worlds."

The students whispered to each other and most were anxious to get started. Kamito looked at his sheathed sword and had determination. Honda then had all the students have their swords unsheathed and placed them on their laps as they all concentrated and tried to make contact. Saito, Kamito, and Leonora sat next to each other and concentrated real hard. Leonora opened her eyes and saw her surroundings. She saw that the sky was pale white and the ground was light red. There was a sudden roar and Leonora was surprised and she looked around. She saw something in view and it was a dragon.

"So it is you," The dragon said.

Leonora was wide eyed seeing the dragon. Meanwhile Saito looked around and saw his surroundings and it was walls around with towers. Saito felt like he was within a castle, a castle like back in feudal Japan and he looked at the sky and saw that it was bright yellow.

"This is interesting," Saito said.

"It's you," A voice said.

Saito flinched and he looked and saw someone there and it was someone who wore dark gray samurai armor with a red mask and had long white hair.

"It is you," The armored person said.

Meanwhile Kamito was back in the same place with the dark purple sky and dark red ground with the pillars.

"Back here again," Kamito said, "I see… this is place is actually the Inner World… my Inner World."

"Hello again Kamito," The familiar voice said.

Kamito turned and saw the same one who was the muscular and long haired version of himself with the blood red overcoat who was sitting on top of one of the pillars.

"Glad to see you here again," The look-a-like said.

Kamito looked the person and smiled.

"I see now," Kamito said as he folded his arms, "this is my Inner World and you… you're actually my Zanpakuto."

"You finally realized," The look-a-like said as he jumped down from pillar.

"Heh, I should have known," Kamito said, "with how you kept appearing in my mind and how I kept hearing your voice and the fact that you refer to me as your partner. It should have been obvious to me from the start."

"All that matters is that you now know," The man said.

"So tell me, do you think I'm ready now?" Kamito asked with a serious expression.

"That's completely up to you Kamito," The man said with a serious expression, "it's really up to you my partner."

"I see," Kamito said, "I'm still having trouble hearing you completely."

"Hmm, yes I see," The Zanpakuto spirit replied.

Back in the Zanjutsu Training Hall, all of the students opened their eyes and found themselves in the same hall.

"All of you," Honda said, "It seems that most of you entered your Inner Worlds and made contact with beings that resides there. That is no doubt, your Zanpakuto spirits. Work forth and continue to make contact with your Zanpakutos until you're able to learn the names of your Zanpakuto. Of course, that is only the first step. The second step is to continue training along with communicating with your Zanpakuto because just knowing the name is not enough, in fact it is never enough."

Students in the hall were taking what the instructor was telling them very seriously.

"Okay, that's all for today," The instructor said, "carry your swords with prides and remember that by being in unity and synchronization with your Zanpakuto, you will excel as Shinigami."

"Yes sir," The students said in unison.

"Good, I'll see you all next time," Honda said, "Dismiss."

The students got up and started exiting the Zanjutsu Training Hall. Kamito, Leonora, and Saito were talking to each other and conversing about their experience.

"So that wasn't the first time for you Kamito?" Leonora asked.

"Yeah, for me it started since that field training four months ago," Kamito said.

"Oh, so it was when you were brought in to the medical facility," Saito said.

"Yeah…" Kamito said with a nod.

 **A Cavern within the Ordesia Empire**

Terminus Est just got woken up and she looked and was shocked to see who it was that she was facing and it was Ultima.

"Hello Terminus Est," Ultima said, "it's a long time since last saw each other," Ultima sported a wicked smile, "yes, the past thousand years."

"Ultima," Est said, "why? Why are you here?"

"Do you want to see Kamito?" Ultima asked.

Est was wide eyed when she heard Kamito's name.

"Huh?" Est replied.

 **A few days later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the Advance Class homeroom, homeroom instructor Mogami arrived in the classroom and students were taking their seats giving their teacher their full attention.

"Good morning students," Mogami greeted.

"Good morning Sensei," The students greeted back.

"Now as you all recall, you all made the attempts to make contacts with your Zanpakutos," Mogami said, "As of result of the exercise and from what we've observed, we have determined that three students in this class are close in unlocking their Zanpakutos. So today, those three students will have the chance to actually contact and finally activate their Zanpakutos," Mogami cleared his throat, "When I call your names, please stand," Mogami had a paper with list of the three students, "Saito Hiraga."

"Nice," Saito commented as he stood up.

"Kamito Kazehaya," Mogami said.

Kamito nodded and stood up.

"And… Leonora Lancaster," Mogami said.

Leonora stood up with a smile.

Mogami looked at students that stood up and nodded.

"You three are chosen based on the results of your progress so far," Mogami said, "Your Zanjutsu instructor will oversee your activation."

"Yes sir," The three chosen students said in unison.

Later on at the field within the academy grounds, Kamito, Saito, and Leonora were with their Zanjutsu instructor Honda and they all had their sheathed swords with them as the instructor had his hands behind his back.

"All right," Honda, "the three of you will begin to make contacts in your Inner Worlds. You are the closes of learning the names of your Zanpakutos. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," The three students said with determination.

"Good, then it's time for you to get started," Honda said.

Kamito, Leonora, and Saito got in various spots in the field and began to concentrate to make contact with their Zanpakuto spirits.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito, Leonora, and Saito learn the names of their Zanpakutos and then they manage to meet with Seigen and ask questions about Lucavi.**


	16. Learning about Lucavi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance

 **Learning about Lucavi**

In the Advance Class homeroom, homeroom instructor Mogami arrived in the classroom and students were taking their seats giving their teacher their full attention.

"Good morning students," Mogami greeted.

"Good morning Sensei," The students greeted back.

"Now as you all recall, you all made the attempts to make contacts with your Zanpakutos," Mogami said, "As of result of the exercise and from what we've observed, we have determined that three students in this class are close in unlocking their Zanpakutos. So today, those three students will have the chance to actually contact and finally activate their Zanpakutos," Mogami cleared his throat, "When I call your names, please stand," Mogami had a paper with list of the three students, "Saito Hiraga."

"Nice," Saito commented as he stood up.

"Kamito Kazehaya," Mogami said.

Kamito nodded and stood up.

"And… Leonora Lancaster," Mogami said.

Leonora stood up with a smile.

Mogami looked at students that stood up and nodded.

"You three are chosen based on the results of your progress so far," Mogami said, "Your Zanjutsu instructor will oversee your activation."

"Yes sir," The three chosen students said in unison.

Later on at the field within the academy grounds, Kamito, Saito, and Leonora were with their Zanjutsu instructor Honda and they all had their sheathed swords with them as the instructor had his hands behind his back.

"All right," Honda, "the three of you will begin to make contacts in your Inner Worlds. You are the closes of learning the names of your Zanpakutos. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," The three students said with determination.

"Good, then it's time for you to get started," Honda said.

Kamito, Leonora, and Saito got in various spots in the field and began to concentrate to make contact with their Zanpakuto spirits. Eyes were opened and Kamito looked around and saw that he was in his Inner World. The muscular man that Kamito kept seeing appeared before him. Meanwhile Saito looked on and was back in his Inner World and faced the armored being that he had faced before.

"So here you here," Saito said.

Meanwhile Leonora just stared at the dragon before here.

"Okay, let's try this again," Leonora said.

The dragon just started at Leonora and growled.

 **Unknown Realm**

There was a huge castle within the unknown realm and within the castle, there was a room and within the room, Restia sat on the floor. Restia looked up with a glare and the glare was directed at someone before her and it was Jio.

"It's quite interesting how that we would meet like this," Jio said with a grin.

"I honestly am shocked about this," Restia said, "to think you would be one of her lapdogs."

"Hmm, it seems that you and Ultima have a history with each other," Jio said, "and I take it that it's not pleasant."

"What do you think?" Restia said with a sneer.

Jio grinned in response and relaxed.

"You know it's not too late for me," Jio said as he took something out and held out the blood stone, "I can still force you to submit to me."

Restia just looked at Jio and was not intimidated and then Jio thought of something and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I should mention this to you," Jio said, "I fought Kamito."

"Huh?" Restia spoke surprised, "Wait what?"

"I fought him," Jio said, "and won again."

Restia clenched her fists in response and had her head down.

"Did you kill him?" Restia asked.

"And what would say if I did?" Jio asked.

"Just answer me," Restia said, "did you kill him again?"

"I would have," Jio said, "unfortunately I was met with interference."

"I see," Restia said, "so Kamito is at that realm called the Soul Society."

"Yeah training to be a Shinigami," Jio said, "of course you would know about it. After all you—"

Jio was interrupted when the door suddenly opened. It was Ultima that came in along with Folmarv and Wiegraf.

"Hello Restia," Ultima said, "how are you?"

"I was fine until you came here with your despicable face," Restia said with smile, "oh and you brought your two dogs with you."

Folmarv and Wiegraf got angry at the things Restia said.

"Such disrespect from someone who is powerless and pathetic," Folmarv said angrily.

"Watch your mouth Dark Spirit," Wiegraf said angrily, "don't act so smug."

Ultima raised her right hand which signaled her two Demon Lords to calm down.

"No need to get goaded by her cheap taught," Ultima said and then she kneeled in front of Restia and grabbed and pulled on her hair which caused Restia to yelp, "You're pretty cheeky for someone who's now at my mercy. If I were you, I wouldn't act so cocky right now unless you want me to ruin that lovely cute face of yours."

Restia looked at Ultima who smiled sadistically and she cupped Restia's neck to make her look at her.

"Lady Ultima, what do you want to do with Restia Ashdoll?" Wiegraf asked.

"Well," Ultima said, "Restia… do you want to see Kamito?"

Restia was wide eyed when she was asked that and Jio was surprised as well.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Jio asked.

Ultima ignored Jio and just looked at Restia with her smile.

"Well Restia?" Ultima asked, "What do you say?"

"Kamito?" Restia asked surprised and still wide eyed.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Leonora had just succeeded in activating her Zanpakuto and looked at it was it was in the form of a large sword which actually reminded her of her Elemental Waffe Dragon Slayer Nidhogg.

"Zanryuhime," Leonora said.

"Very good," Honda said, "excellent work Lancaster."

Leonora looked at Honda and bowed.

"Thank you Honda-sensei," Leonora said.

"Got it," Saito said as he held his activated Zanpakuto which took the form of a broadsword.

"Ginkyo," Saito said.

"Excellent," Honda said with a nod, "you did it Hiraga."

"Thank you Sensei," Saito said with a nod.

"Now all is left is…" Honda said.

A burst of spirit energy occurred that was black and dark purple and it had surrounded Kamito. Leonora, Saito, and Honda were surprised as they looked at the Reiryoku and Reiatsu and then they saw Kamito with his eyes closed and then he opened them and looked at his own Zanpakuto which took the form of a long sword.

"I see," Kamito said as he looked at his sword, "so you're Mashinzo."

"Excellent," Honda said.

"That's amazing Kamito," Leonora said as she rushed over and got near Kamito.

"Leonora," Kamito said.

"Nice buddy," Saito said with a grin, "you did it."

"Yeah same to you two as well," Kamito said with a smile.

Later on, Kamito, Leonora, and Saito gave Honda their attention holding their released Zanpakutos.

"With that, you all have succeeded," Honda started, "Congratulations to all three of you of learning the names of your Zanpakutos. However, as you all are aware that just learning the names of your Zanpakutos is not enough. You have to continue to communicate with your Zanpakutos and learn from them. By doing so, you and your Zanpakuto can and will sync together and become stronger with each other."

"Yes sir," The students said in unison.

"Good and now with that, it's time for all of you to head back and remember to train yourselves with your Zanpakutos," Honda said.

"Thank you for today sir," The students said in unison as they bowed.

They started to head back and looked at their released Zanpakutos. Leonora and Kamito looked at their Zanpakutos and they were amazed as was Saito. They looked at the reflections of their souls and shapes of their own powers. Later on Kamito, Leonora, and Saito were walking and conversing with each other and then they noticed two people looking at them. One of them was Ryoga who was formerly Nepenthes Lore and the other was Seigen Suzunami.

"Ryoga and Captain Suzunami," Leonora said.

"Oh hello there," Seigen greeted.

"It looks like your curriculum outside is over," Ryoga said.

"Yeah and we actually just succeeded in learning the names of our Zanpakutos," Kamito said.

"Wait really?" Ryoga replied surprised, "Ah, already learned the names of your Zanpakutos," Ryoga sighed, "my class, we haven't even gotten near on the subject of Zanpakutos."

"It can't be helped," Seigen said, "you know that."

"I know but still…" Ryoga said feeling grumpy.

Seigen then turned to the three students, "It seems you three are better since what happened at your field training."

"Yeah and I heard you spoke on our behalf," Kamito said and then he bowed, "thank you so much Captain Suzunami and thank you being there when you did."

"I would like to give my thanks as well," Saito said with a bow.

"Me too," Leonora said with a bow, "if it wasn't for you, we would have been killed by Jio Inzagi."

"It's no problem," Seigen assured, "please raise your heads."

Kamito, Leonora, and Saito did just that.

"The truth is that I came to see you three and see how you were fairing," Seigen said.

"We're fine," Saito assured, "thank you for coming to see us."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Seigen said happily.

"Captain Suzunami, there is something that I want to ask," Kamito said.

"You want ask me about Lucavi, right?" Seigen deduced.

Kamito, Leonora, and Saito were surprised and Seigen nodded.

"You told him, didn't you Ryoga?" Saito asked.

"Yes I did," Ryoga said with a nod.

"Truth of the matter is that I figured that you would want to know ever since that incident," Seigen said, "Well it's not a problem. I'll tell you what I know about them."

Meanwhile within the Ryodoji Manor, Ganryu was walking through the hall. He then went in a room with the small orb. The orb shined and Ultima appeared.

"Lady Ultima," Ganryu said.

"Ganryu," Ultima said.

"It seems that your Arrancar's goal was derailed," Ganryu said.

"Yes and he was quite upset over it," Ultima said, "So tell me Ganryu, why did you not foresee that Seigen Suzunami would interfere?"

"My apologies Lady Ultima," Ganryu said, "but I had no idea that they would send one of the Captains of the Gotei 13 to intervene much less Seigen Suzunami."

"Hmm, I suppose it can't be helped," Ultima said, "Anyway Ganryu, I have a task for you. You may have one of your servants carry it out."

"What is it?" Ganryu asked.

Back in the Shin'o Academy, Seigen along with Kamito, Saito, Leonora, and Ryoga were outside on the campus.

"The Lucavi are a group of demonic beings that actually come from another realm," Seigen said, "They are actually demon spirits that posses humans as their host. What I know that is that nearly a thousand years ago they attempted to take over the Soul Society. Of course they were repelled by the Gotei 13 led by the Captain-Commander himself. Also in your world, they attempted to take over and make it their domain but they were repelled although there's not much information on that. I just know that they appeared during the Spirit War."

"The Spirit War?" Leonora spoke surprised.

"Huh, the Spirit War?" Saito asked.

"The Spirit War was a massive war that was fought between spirits that it actually turned the Astral Zero into a scorched place," Kamito said.

"Astral Zero," Saito said, "oh you mean the realm where spirits resides."

"Exactly," Kamito said with a nod.

"So was the Lucavi involved in the Spirit War?" Leonora asked Seigen.

"Most likely," Seigen said, "it's hard to tell though."

"What about you Seigen?" Kamito asked, "How come you know about our world?"

"I've been there before over the years," Seigen said, "that's because of the Lucavi as they moved from one realm to the next and that was through them that we discovered there were other Human Worlds not just the one that Soul Society is connected and parallel to."

"Does that also explain with the world that I resided from as well?" Saito asked.

"That's right," Seigen said with a nod.

"I see," Saito said.

"Seigen wasn't the one that brought you here, right?" Kamito asked.

"No, it was a different Shinigami," Saito said, "a female one…"

Seigen pondered thinking what Saito said.

"So what is it that they are after?" Ryoga asked, "I'm assuming that they desire domination."

"Yes and it seems that they also desire the suffering of humans and want to bring chaos and despair wherever they go," Seigen said.

"And that's who Jio is associating with," Kamito said with a frown.

"Correct," Seigen said, "the leader of the Lucavi is Ultima and she is known as the Demon Empress of Light and with her are seven Demon Lords. They were once humans who became hosts for the demon spirits of Lucavi."

"Demon spirits possessing humans," Leonora said.

"So is Jio one of the Demon Lords?" Kamito asked.

"No he's not," Seigen said shaking his head, "Jio is an Arrancar although he does possess power that the Lucavi have."

"Right, an Arrancar," Kamito said, "Hollows that are able to rip off their masks and gain Shinigami powers."

"Exactly," Seigen said.

"What about the guy that showed up to help Jio?" Saito asked.

"That was Messam Elmdore," Seigen said, "he's also Zalera the Demon Lord of Death."

"Demon Lord of Death?" Leonora spoke as she Kamito, and Saito were surprised.

"That's right," Seigen said, "there is also Alphonse Delacroix who is Cuchulainn the Demon Lord of Poison, Wiegraf Folles who is Belias the Demon Lord of Fire, Dycedarg Beoulve who is Adrammelech the Demon Lord of Lightning, Loffery Wodring who is Chaos the Demon Lord of Wind, Cletienne Duroi who is Famfrit the Demon Lord of Water, and there is Folmarv Tengille who is Hashmal the Demon Lord of Earth who is also Ultima's right hand."

"I take that they are powerful," Kamito said.

"Yes they are very powerful and extremely dangerous," Seigen said, "they along with their leader Ultima command a legion of Archdemons."

 **District 8 of East Rukongai, Raku'uta**

Fianna was sitting in her small house and curled herself up with her head on her knees.

" _Kamito_ ," Fianna said in her head with sadness.

 **Flashback: Areishia Spirit Academy, Ordesia Empire**

Fianna threw a flash crystal at Jio and it caused a huge flash.

As Jio regained his sight, he looked around and saw the person responsible and Fianna looked on and she was scared but wanted to stand her ground.

"I won't let you touch Kamito!" Fianna declared.

Fianna tried but she knew it was not doing her any good as her legs were shaking in fear.

" _No, it's no good_ ," Fianna said in her head upset, " _I can't do this_ ," Fianna was still shaking, " _My legs…_ "

Jio on the other hand was irritated at Fianna's interference and was going to make sure she paid for it with her life.

"Come forth," Jio said, " _ **Shining Ray!**_ "

Jio summoned a spear of light.

"Fianna, run!" Claire shouted.

Unfortunately for Fianna, she was too petrified to move.

" _I can't move_ ," Fianna said in her head as she was shaking as she was thinking about what had occurred four years ago when she faced Rubia Elstein who destroyed her summon spirit with one sword slash and how Fianna was traumatized at the event, " _it's all happening all over again!_ "

Fianna was wide eyed as she saw Jio throw Shining Ray at her as he yelled at her to die. Suddenly Shining Ray was slashed apart when Kamito stepped in and shielded Fianna although he suffered a wound on his left shoulder. Claire and Fianna were shocked and worried for Kamito while Jio just looked at Kamito disgusted. Kamito fell on his knee when he dropped his Elemental Waffe.

"Kamito!" Fianna said.

"You really have fallen far, haven't you?" Jio said looking down at Kamito, "Going out of your way to save that pathetic loser."

"Fianna is our friend," Kamito replied defiantly.

Kamito was suddenly struck again. Kamito was wide eyed as he looked and saw that Jio had just stabbed Kamito with Falchion and he stabbed him in the heart. Kamito was shocked and he slowly looked up at Jio who gave Kamito a cold glare and Claire and Fianna were shocked and mortified.

"That's what makes you weak," Jio said, "you're pathetic. You're nothing like you were three years ago."

Jio took the sword out of Kamito and the top half of Falchion's blade was coated with Kamito's blood and Kamito fell on the ground as blood seeped from his stab wound and from his mouth.

"I said that killing you wouldn't prove anything," Jio said, "but seeing how weak and pathetic you are—"

"How dare you!" Claire shouted angrily as she went on the offensive against Jio with her Elemental Waffe, "How dare you do that to my slave spirit!"

Jio dodged Claire's attacks easily and then they heard more voices.

"Quick over there!" A female voice spoke.

"Hmph, time for me to go," Jio said.

Jio quickly took off and was out of sight.

"Come back here!" Claire shouted with tears in her eyes.

Claire then turned and saw Kamito on the ground still bleeding.

"Kamito!" Claire said as she rushed to him.

"Oh Kamito!" Fianna said as she was breaking down, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This happened because of me."

"Don't blame yourself Fianna," Kamito said, "it's not your fault."

"Kamito, just hand on!" Claire pleaded, "We'll get you help. You'll be all better, you'll see."

"Claire," Kamito said, "I'm sorry. I've let you down."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"I'm sorry," Kamito said, "but I don't think I'm going to make it. I'm sorry… I won't be able to keep my promise to you... to stay with you."

"No, no you can't die!" Claire insisted, "You can't! You're my slave spirit! I didn't give you give you permission to die!"

"Kamito please!" Fianna pleaded with tears in her eyes, "Please don't die! Kamito!"

Kamito whispered that he was sorry and he closed his eyes and then he became lifeless. Claire and Fianna were wide eyed as they realized that Kamito had just died. Claire and Fianna shook their heads in disbelief and they cried loudly for the boy was now dead.

 **Flashback End**

"It's my fault," Fianna said with sadness, "if it wasn't for me Kamito wouldn't have died."

Fianna wiped the tears from her face and she got up. Fianna got out of her small house and she looked around.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Fianna said.

Fianna went on her way to go somewhere and unbeknownst to her, she was being watched and she was watched by two Shinigami with one a young man and one a young female and they were twin siblings. They were Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudo and they were the adopted children of Seigen.

"So she ended up here as well," Matsuri said.

"It seems so," Fujimaru said.

"We heard that father helped out three students who were in the Human World and faced someone from the Lucavi," Matsuri said.

"Anyway we need to head back to the Seireitei," Fujimaru said, "There's a serious matter that we need to take care of."

"Yes I agree," Matsuri said.

Matsuri and Fujimaru left and they headed back to the Seireitei.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Six years go by and Kamito and his friends go through their final year in the Shin'o Academy. Now for the small information of the three Zanpakutos.**

 **Kamito Kazehaya**

 **Name:** Mashinzo(Demon Heart)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with white hilt, gold oval tsuba, gold pommel, and a blue sheath

 **Released Form:** Takes the form of a long sword that has a purple hilt with white spiral, red W-shaped guard, red demon headed pommel, and a jet black blade with the edge purple

 **Leonora Lancaster**

 **Name:** Zanryuhime(Slaying Dragon Princess)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with dark purple hilt, silver hexagon tsuba, silver pommel, and a black sheath

 **Released Form:** Takes the form of a double edged sword (much like her Elemental Waffe Dragon Slayer) with a black hilt with a silver dragon headed pommel, a silver cross guard shaped as dragon wings, and a red small jewel on the middle of the base of the blade

 **Saito Hiraga**

 **Name:** Ginkyo(Silver Void)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with orange hilt, bronze square tsuba, bronze pommel, and a brown sheath

 **Released Form:** Takes the form of a broadsword that has a dark gray hilt, silver cross guard, and a silver circular pommel


	17. Final Academy Year

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance

 **Final Academy Year**

Within the Shin'o Academy, there was ring as students were walking around and getting their classrooms.

"Welcome new students to the Shin'o Academy," The announcer said, "You're now part of a proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the forces of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school."

The new freshmen of the Shin'o Academy were scrambling to get their classrooms. One student was walking and he looked on as he was seeing students rushing. The one that was looking was Kamito and he smiled.

"The freshmen rushing to get to their homeroom," Kamito said and then he took a deep breath, "I'm on my last year here."

"Kamito, good morning," A female voice said.

Kamito smiled as he knew who voice it was is.

"Good morning Leonora," Kamito said.

Kamito turned and saw Leonora who was walking towards him. She stopped near him and smiled as she went and wrapped her arms around Kamito's left arm which it surprised him.

"Leonora," Kamito said as he blushed.

"Hmm?" Leonora responded as she looked at Kamito while blushing as well.

"Is this necessary?" Kamito asked sheepishly.

"Is there a problem?" Leonora asked, "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Um, n-no not really," Kamito said.

"Thank goodness," Leonora said as she felt relaxed and moved closer and felt happy.

"Seriously you two," A male voice said, "flirting first thing in the morning."

Kamito and Leonora looked and saw Saito.

"Ah Saito it's not like that," Kamito said, "but good morning."

"Morning Saito," Leonora said.

"Yeah good morning you two," Saito said and then he sighed and shrugged, "you know you two can do that later and have some privacy for yourselves. Anyway we should get going."

"I told you it's not like that," Kamito said sleeplessly.

"Sure keep telling yourself that buddy," Saito said with a grin.

"No need to be shy Kamito," Leonora said playfully.

Later on in the Advance Class homeroom, Mogami was giving a speech to all the sixth year students in the class. He congratulated all of his students for making it to their final year in the Shin'o Academy and reminded them how important it was to them to prepare themselves when they graduated and moved on to Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, or the Kido Corps. Mogami encouraged all of the students to finish strong and wished them all luck with the final year and their future endeavors. In Class Two, Shimazu was giving the same talk to all of his sixth year students with Ryoga listening and was determined along with his classmates. Later on it was Hakuda Class for the Advance Students and Kamito and Saito faced each other in a circle while the other students in the Advance Class looked on. Kamito and Saito got in their stance and wee ready and the Hakuda instructor who had long gray hair and gray eyes looked.

"Begin!" The instructor said.

Kamito and Saito began as they threw punches and kicks at each other with control and fast movements. Meanwhile at the Suzunami Manor, Seigen was spending time with his older sister Konoka and his adopted children, Fujimaru and Matsuri.

"It's so nice that we can all be together," Konoka said happily.

"Yeah it really is," Seigen replied happily.

"We've been so busy with our duties," Matsuri said, "but we should be able to relax from time to time."

"Yeah absolutely," Fujimaru said being very cheerful.

The Suzunami family laughed and continued to enjoy the time they were spending. Later on, Seigen was walking through the corridor and went outside to the yard and looked at the sky.

" _Kamito and the others are on their final year in the academy_ ," Seigen said in his head, " _and with the progress they're making, they'll be excellent full-fledged Shinigami._ "

"Seigen," Konoka called.

Seigen turned and saw his sister.

"Oh Konoka," Seigen said, "What is it?"

Konoka looked worried and Seigen got concerned the way his sister looked.

"Konoka?" Seigen spoke with concern, "What is it?"

"It's about what I looked into," Konoka said, "about someone who maybe Lucavi's collaborator."

Seigen was surprised and then had a serious expression, "Did you find out who it is?"

"I believe so," Konoka said with a nod, "so with that, we should head inside and I'll tell you what I know."

"Okay I understand," Seigen said, "let's do that."

Konoka and Seigen went inside to discuss. Back in the Shin'o Academy, it was Hoho Class for the Advance Class students and Leonora was demonstrating her abilities using Shunpo being quick and precise on her movements. The instructor there who was a woman with brown mid-length hair nodded as she was impressed. Leonora appeared before the instructor.

"Excellent work Lancaster," The instructor said.

"Thank you ma'am," Leonora said with a bow.

The other students clapped at Leonora's performance including Kamito and Saito.

 **An Hour Later**

It was Kido Class for the Advance Class One students and the students were in three lines. Three students were standing on a platform and it was Kamito, Saito, and Leonora and they were facing dummies to use for their practices and Rondo looked at them and nodded.

"Are you three ready?" Rondo asked.

"Yes sir," The three students said in unison.

"Very well," Rondo said, "Byakurai!"

The three students pointed their right fingers.

" _ **Hado#4: Byakurai!**_ " The three students spoke in unison.

They shot their concentrated lightning bolts from their fingers hitting one their targets.

"Sokatsui!" The instructor spoke.

The three had their palms out in front of them.

" _ **Hado#33: Sokatsui!**_ " The three students spoke in unison again.

Blue flames discharged from their palms and struck three more sets of dummies.

"Very good," Rondo said as he nodded, "okay, Haien!"

" _ **Hado#54: Haien!**_ " The three spoke in unison.

They each shot an oblong blast of purple energy and struck their targets completely obliterating them.

"Excellent work you three as always," Rondo said as he nodded again, "you three may sit back down."

Kamito, Leonora, and Saito bowed and then went back to sit in their spots.

"All right," Rondo said, "next three…"

In the academy's library, Ryoga was reading over some books that had information on Arrancars and the types that existed.

"Hmm…" Ryoga pondered as he slowly flipped through the pages.

 **District 19 of South Rukongai**

The jade green haired girl sat on a branch of a tree and just looked on and all she thought about was the woman who saved her a long time ago.

"Cardinal," The girl said, "Lady Rubia."

"Ah there you are," A male voice said.

The girl was surprised and she looked and saw a man who had black hair, turquoise eyes and his skin was pale and he wore a green Shihakusho.

"What do you want?" The jade green haired pointed ear girl asked.

The man grinned in response, "It's nice to meet you Lily Flame."

The girl named Lily was surprised and was suspicious of the man.

"How do you know my name?" Lily asked.

"Oh I know about you," The man said, "I came on behalf of my master, Lord Ganryu."

"Ganryu?" Lily asked as she jumped off the tree branch and landed on her feet, "Never heard of him."

"He is a man of great respect here in the Soul Society," The man said proudly.

"Not interested," Lily said as she turned around and walked.

"Hmm well maybe you might be interested in someone else," The man said, "how about… Kamito Kazehaya?"

Lily stopped in her tracks and she slowly turned and looked at the man.

"Do I have your attention now?" The man asked with a grin.

 **District 20 of West Rukongai**

The pigtailed blonde haired girl just sat in a small house and ate a dried persimmon. She suddenly stopped eating and felt irritated.

"Quit hiding and come out," The girl said, "I know you there."

Someone came out of hiding and it was the long purple haired woman with the green kimono.

"Oh my," The woman said with a smile, "you found me out."

"It wasn't hard," The girl said as she was not impressed with the woman, "what do you want?"

"I came to see," The woman said, "Muir Alenstral."

"Hmm, so you know my name," The girl named Muir said, "so what do you want with me?"

"I'm here on behalf my lord, Lord Ganryu," The woman said.

"And?" Muir responded not impressed.

"You should come to the Seireitei," The woman said with a smile, "it'll be worth your time."

"The Seireitei?" Muir asked, "Oh the capital of the Soul Society. I have no interest of going there, I could seriously care less."

"Oh," The woman responded, "even though it could mean seeing Kamito Kazehaya?"

Muir was wide eyed as she was shocked and she slowly turned to the woman.

"What did you just say?" Muir asked.

"Kamito Kazehaya," The woman said, "He's in the Seireitei right now. I know that for a fact."

Muir was still wide eyed, "Onii-sama…"

 **Seireitei**

In the Noble District within the Seireitei, Seigen was walking and pondering.

"If what Konoka said is true," Seigen said to himself, "then that would mean… yes…"

"Well well, this is an interesting sight," A male voice said.

Seigen looked and saw a young man who had shoulder length black hair that was combed neatly and his bangs pushed to the side of his face and he wore a headpiece on the left side of his head and he had bluish purple eyes. He wore a standard Shihakusho and had an arm badge with the insignia of six and the young man was Sojun Kuchiki who was the Lieutenant of the 6th Division.

"Sojun," Seigen said and then he smiled, "it's been a long time."

"Yeah it has," Sojun said with a smile, "it's good to see you again."

Not long afterwards, Seigen and Sojun were walking together.

"How have you been?" Seigen asked, "I heard you've been having some trouble as of late with your health."

"Oh you know about that," Sojun replied, "I'm fine really. I won't let it slow me down."

"You don't need to push yourself," Seigen said, "if it gets tough…"

"I appreciate your concern and sentiment but don't worry I'm fine," Sojun assured and he had a serious expression, "Captain Suzunami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sojun, what is it?" Seigen replied.

"Captain, is it true that there's someone within the Seireitei that collaborating with Lucavi?" Sojun asked.

Seigen was surprised and stopped and looked at Sojun who also stopped as well.

"Did your father tell you?" Seigen asked.

"No, Captain Kuchiki didn't tell me," Sojun said, "but I've been hearing about it."

"I see," Seigen said.

"Any idea who the traitor is?" Sojun asked.

Seigen looked around and decided on something.

"This may not be the best place to talk," Seigen said, "if you have time then follow me."

"Not a problem," Sojun assured.

Seigen and Sojun went somewhere where they could talk.

 **Valley of Screams**

A hooded cloak wearing girl was walking through the plateau realm of the Valley of Screams and she looked up.

"This place…" The hooded girl said, "No this is not good either. I need to go to the next place and find him. I will find him… I have to… after all…"

The wind blew and the hood came off from the girl's head and her long pink hair flowed. There was a sudden roar and then the pink haired girl reacted quickly waving her wand and pointed it at a monster. She casted a spell and there was an explosion. The monster was struck by the explosion spell and fell on the ground and disintegrated. The pink hair girl was petite and she also had pink eyes and she glared at the dust that was the monster.

"Another Archdemon," The pink haired girl said upset, "Lucavi is quite relentless," The girl clenched her teeth, "I have to find him. I won't let him off even though he's a useless familiar, perverted commoner."

The petite girl went on her way as she placed her hood back on her head.

 **Two Months Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the Shin'o Academy, Ryoga was walking through the hall carrying a book in hand.

"Hey good morning," Kamito's voice greeted.

Ryoga stopped and turned around and sure enough, Kamito walked and waved at Ryoga.

"Oh Kamito, good morning," Ryoga said.

Kamito and Ryoga walked together.

"I see," Ryoga said, "so you along with Leonora and Saito will be leading the first years for field training in the Human World."

"That's right," Kamito said, "to be honest I was surprised."

"Really?" Ryoga replied, "How so?"

"I really don't see myself as leader material," Kamito said, "I was following someone else's lead or instruction."

"That's just shows that you changed and you haven't even noticed," Ryoga said.

"Really?" Kamito asked.

"The faculty members of the academy take notices of the students here," Ryoga said, "all of us. If they made you as one of the sixth year students to take charge then that means that they know that you're competent and you have the qualifications."

"I guess so," Kamito said.

"You'll do fine," Ryoga said.

"Thanks Ryoga," Kamito said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it," Ryoga said, "I merely said the truth."

"I know but still thanks," Kamito said.

"Take care," Ryoga said, "I have to go that way."

Ryoga pointed to his left and Kamito nodded as Ryoga went on his way and Kamito went on his way as well. Later on at the Senkaimon Area within the academy, the first year students had gathered and Kamito along with Leonora and Saito stood in front of the Senkaimon. They brought the attention of the first year students and they began with introductions.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Kamito started, "I'm Kamito Kazehaya."

"I'm Leonora Lancaster," Leonora introduced herself.

"I'm Saito Hiraga," Saito said.

"The three of us will be your guides for this exercise," Kamito said.

The students were amazed and they whispered to each other and there were talks about Kamito, Leonora, and Saito since all three of them were quite known in the academy for their high marks and talents.

"Now listen up," Leonora started, "we'll split up into groups of three and get ready to go. Everyone take out the lots you drew when we assembled and then find the two students who got the same mark as you have."

The students began looking at their lots and went to find fellow students who had the same marks. The freshmen were finding each other with the same marks and then they all had formed their groups of three. Kamito, Saito, and Leonora saw that it was done and they all nodded.

"All right, now that everyone has found their groups, we'll brief you on today's exercise," Kamito said, "An advance party of sixth year students have already entered the Human World and constructed a temporary barrier."

"Once inside that perimeter," Saito continued, "each group will engage in combat with dummy Hollows."

"The sixth year students are here only to create a combat readied environment for you," Leonora explained, "they will not assist in the combat itself. Is everyone clear on everything we've just said?" Leonora saw the freshmen that they understood and then she as well as Kamito and Saito turned to face the Senkaimon, "Good, then let's go."

"Yes ma'am!" The freshmen said in unison.

"Open!" Kamito said.

The Senkaimon opened up and the students of the Shin'o Academy entered in the Senkaimon and went to the Human World.

 **Human World**

Within the designated area for the field training, the sixth year students that made up the barrier unit were prepared and kept watch.

"It's begun," One of the sixth year students said, "maintain barrier strength. Often dummy Hollows can attract the real thing."

"Right, right," Another sixth year student said, "but this is a safe zone so it won't likely happen."

"Just the same, make sure you don't let your guard down," The first sixth year student said, "This is part of our training as well."

"Okay, okay…" The other sixth year student said.

Right after the sixth year student said that, he suddenly turned and looked around.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Another sixth year student asked.

"Uh… n-no, it's nothing," The second sixth year student said, "I must be imagining things."

The sixth year student continued to maintain the barrier. What they didn't know was that they were actually being watched and they were actually being watched by Restia. Restia closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart.

"I have to do this," Restia said, "Kamito…"

Meanwhile Kamito, Leonora, and Saito oversaw the training exercise and they nodded as things were going smoothly.

"So far so good," Saito said.

"At this rate we'll be finished in no time," Leonora said.

"Yeah," Kamito said, "this won't be like what when we were first years."

"Right, you mean with Jio Inzagi," Saito said.

"Yeah but even if that was case," Kamito said, "I'll be ready for him."

"The same with me," Leonora said, "we're better than we were before."

"Yeah we are," Saito said with a smile.

"Right," Kamito said with a nod and smile.

"Kamito," A female voice said.

Kamito was surprised and he turned around and looked around.

"Who was that?" Leonora asked.

"Wait, did you hear a voice?" Saito asked.

"Yeah I did," Leonora said.

"Okay but who was it?" Saito asked.

"Kamito, someone called your name, right?" Leonora spoke.

"No, it can't be," Kamito said in a low tone.

"Kamito?" Leonora asked.

Kamito closed his eyes and then opened and turned to his two friends and classmates.

"I'll go check it out," Kamito said, "I'll be back."

"Kamito, remember what happened last time," Leonora said with concern.

"I know," Kamito said and he turned around, "but this isn't going to be like last time."

"Can you absolutely be sure about that?" Saito asked.

"…If it gets bad, I'll call for help," Kamito said, "I promise I won't be reckless again and just in case, trust your feelings and respond accordingly."

"Kamito wait," Leonora said.

"I know that what I'm doing right now is breaking protocol," Kamito said, "I'll be held responsible for it but please just stay and continue to oversee the training."

"Kamito, please be careful," Leonora said.

"I will," Kamito said.

Kamito used Shunpo and went on his way. Saito and Leonora were concern and hoped that it was not going to be a repeat of what happened last time and first year students were starting to arrive in teams having finished their training exercise. Some wondered where Kamito was going and why he took off and Saito and Leonora took charge. Elsewhere Kamito arrived at a top of a building and he looked and saw someone and he was shocked to see who it was. The one Kamito saw was Restia who was standing and looking up at the moon in the sky. Restia turned to see Kamito.

"Kamito," Restia said.

"Restia?" Kamito spoke as he was shocked.

"Kamito," Restia spoke, "at last we meet again."

"Restia," Kamito spoke as he was still shocked.

Restia walked towards Kamito and then she stopped right in front of him and placed her hand on his chest.

"I'm glad to see you again Kamito," Restia said with a smile.

"Restia… how… why?" Kamito spoke.

"Kamito, are you not glad to see me?" Restia asked.

Kamito was silent and he looked away and Restia moved her hand away from Kamito.

"That's hurtful Kamito," Restia said, "after everything we've been through together."

"How did you get here?" Kamito asked, "Why are you here?"

"Instead of being happy to see me, you instead are asking me why I'm here and how I got here," Restia said sounding a bit upset.

"Restia…" Kamito said.

"Why am I here?" Restia asked, "It's obvious… to see you."

"You really came to see me?" Kamito asked.

"Why is that hard for you to believe?" Restia asked.

"You're asking me that after what happened the last time we met?" Kamito replied with a sad expression.

"Mm, you have a good point," Restia said, "but things have changed now."

"Is that so?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito, I see that you training to be a Shinigami for the Soul Society," Restia said.

"Yes that's right Restia," Kamito said.

"Kamito," Restia said, "quit this path right now."

"Huh?" Kamito replied surprised.

"There's no need for you to be a Shinigami," Restia said, "abandon this training right now," Restia smiled, "You'll do that for me, won't you?"

Kamito was wide eyed, "Huh, why?"

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Restia continues to insist that Kamito should quit and then Kamito is drawn to battle against a Hollow fueled by Restia's power.**


	18. Kamito and Restia

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Kamito and Restia**

In Raku'uta, the eighth district of Rukongai's east side, Fianna was walking though the market area and she looked around.

"I guess I should start somewhere here," Fianna said.

Fianna kept walking through the market area and she went to various vendors and looked at the things that were being sold. Fianna didn't know where to start or what to even get but decided she was going to try as she was alone in the entire district and with that she felt that she needed to make the most of the situation she was in.

 **Human World**

Kamito had just unexpected been reunited with his former contracted spirit Restia. Restia walked towards Kamito and then she stopped right in front of him and placed her hand on his chest.

"I'm glad to see you again Kamito," Restia said with a smile.

"Restia… how… why?" Kamito spoke.

"Kamito, are you not glad to see me?" Restia asked.

Kamito was silent and he looked away and Restia moved her hand away from Kamito.

"That's hurtful Kamito," Restia said, "after everything we've been through together."

"How did you get here?" Kamito asked, "Why are you here?"

"Instead of being happy to see me, you instead are asking me why I'm here and how I got here," Restia said sounding a bit upset.

"Restia…" Kamito said.

"Why am I here?" Restia asked, "It's obvious… to see you."

"You really came to see me?" Kamito asked.

"Why is that hard for you to believe?" Restia asked.

"You're asking me that after what happened the last time we met?" Kamito replied with a sad expression.

"Mm, you have a good point," Restia said, "but things have changed now."

"Is that so?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito, I see that you training to be a Shinigami for the Soul Society," Restia said.

"Yes that's right Restia," Kamito said.

"Kamito," Restia said, "quit this path right now."

"Huh?" Kamito replied surprised.

"There's no need for you to be a Shinigami," Restia said, "abandon this training right now," Restia smiled, "You'll do that for me, won't you?"

Kamito was wide eyed, "Huh, why?"

"Why you ask?" Restia responded, "It just simply doesn't suit you."

"It doesn't suit me?" Kamito asked.

"That's right it doesn't," Restia said, "so go ahead and quit this path and—"

"How do you know it doesn't suit me?" Kamito interjected.

"Huh?" Restia responded, "Kamito…"

"What makes you believe that it doesn't suit me," Kamito asked.

"I just know," Restia said, "trust me Kamito, I know what I'm talking about."

"Trust you?" Kamito asked, "You're asking me to trust you?" Kamito sighed and shook his head and he surprised Restia, "Back then I would listen to you and do whatever you told me to without question since you helped me and taught me so many things but this is the one thing that I will not do."

"Why not?" Restia asked with a frown.

"I wanted to do something in my… well, afterlife," Kamito said, "I ended up killed by Jio Inzagi and I ended up in the Soul Society. I was depressed and had no direction but despite that when I arrived in the Soul Society, two people helped me, Toji and one of my friends Saito. Then I met Leonora and she helped me out and I spend time with her as well and I was also helped and learned by Captain Seigen Suzunami who told me and informed me what was going on and he saved me and my friends. In fact, I also met Nepenthes Lore."

"Nepenthes?" Restia replied surprised.

"Yeah although he goes by Ryoga Koda now," Kamito said, "and boy was I surprised to learn that he was also your former Elementalist and to learn that you're actually the incarnation of the Ren Ashdoll, the Dark Elemental Lord."

"This is surprising," Restia said, "to think Nepenthes is in the Soul Society as well. Is he also training to be a Shinigami?"

"He is," Kamito said.

"I see," Restia said with a frown.

"With all of this, it just made my desire to continue this path even stronger," Kamito said, "I can't do anything back in our world but I can do what I can in the Soul Society and maybe even this Human World that the Soul Society is parallel with."

"Those things don't matter Kamito," Restia said strongly.

"Doesn't matter?" Kamito asked, "And why do you say that Restia?"

"They just don't," Restia said, "you just need to awaken to your true self."

"Awaken to my true self," Kamito replied, "You said that before. What do you mean by that?"

"If you want to know then all you need to do is stop this training you're doing as a Shinigami and just come with me," Restia said.

"And what if I refuse?" Kamito asked.

Restia was surprised, "Kamito, y-you're not serious, are you?"

"Actually I am," Kamito said, "before I would have done anything and everything to have you back with me and be with you again… but now it's different."

"Kamito, are you… rejecting me?" Restia asked surprised.

"…Well, I'm not sure if that's how it is… maybe I am," Kamito said, "but besides, you're no longer my contracted spirit," Kamito showed his left hand, "the seal that signified our pact is no more," Kamito raised his right hand, "of course that goes the same with Est. However, if it's possible, I would like to do a spirit contract with you again and then you can come with me back in the Soul Society."

"Come with you to the Soul Society?" Restia asked.

"Yeah," Kamito said with a nod, "it'll be a surprise for sure but it'll be fine when I explain things to the people in question and Captain Suzunami is familiar with our world so he can vouch for me… hmm, I'm sure the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 is aware too."

"Forget it Kamito," Restia said strongly, "I will not go to the Soul Society. I refuse to be in that place."

Kamito just looked at Restia and then he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I see," Kamito said and he opened his eyes looking at Restia, "that really is unfortunate."

"Kamito, you have no intention of quitting, do you?" Restia asked.

"No I don't," Kamito answered.

"Then you are a fool Kamito," Restia said upset.

"Hmm, you seem mad Restia," Kamito replied, "so how are you going to respond? Are you going to sic a frenzied spirit on me again… or are you going to have me killed again like you did before when you sent Jio to Areishia Academy?"

Restia had her head down, "Did Seigen Suzunami say that or was it Jio Inzagi?"

"Does it matter?" Kamito asked, "It's true, isn't it?"

Restia was taken aback with what Kamito had just said.

"It was not my intention," Restia said.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Kamito asked.

"It was not my intention for you to die," Restia said upset, "I didn't think that you would die by Jio's hand of all people."

"I see," Kamito said, "so it wasn't planned. Then you were actually shocked that I was killed."

"You were supposed to make it through and awaken to your true self," Restia added.

"You keep saying that," Kamito replied, "But what do you mean exactly."

"It doesn't matter now," Restia said, "since you won't do what I tell you, you leave me no choice."

Restia stepped back with a frowning expression and raised her right hand.

"Restia, what are you doing?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito, it apparent that you don't understand," Restia said.

"Well you not telling me anything does not help," Kamito said, "how am I suppose to understand if you won't tell me the reason. I'm not going just do what you say just because you say so. I won't do it anymore."

"I don't like how you're currently are right now," Restia said.

An orb of dark power formed and it summoned something from the orb and it was Hollow. Kamito was surprised to see the Hollow and it stood on two legs and it stood 10 feet with dark red skin, talons, and a four sided mask with a hole in its chest. Kamito sensed something from the Hollow and it was spewing a dark aura around itself.

"Restia, you enhanced this Hollow with your power, didn't you?" Kamito asked.

"I did," Restia admitted.

"Why are you doing this?" Kamito asked, "Is it just because I refuse to do what you want this time?"

Restia frowned and bit her lower lip.

"Restia," Kamito said.

"I suppose that it's my fault," Restia said, "if I had known that you would be killed by Jio then I would have never let him go to that academy where you were and so of course you would not just stand by," Restia sighed, "you are too much of the nice person Kamito."

"Restia, just what the hell are you trying to—?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito," Restia interrupted, "If I was you, I would be less concern with me right now and more concern about your opponent right now."

The Hollow with dark elemental aura charged towards Kamito and Kamito used Shunpo and disappeared and then he reappeared at another spot and he was spotted by the Hollow and Restia.

"So this how it's going to be," Kamito said.

"You should have just listened to me," Restia said as she looked away.

Kamito stared at Restia and then the Hollow growled at Kamito. Kamito looked at the Hollow and sighed and then he glared at the Hollow.

"So be it," Kamito said as he drew his Zanpakuto.

 **Valley of Screams**

The long pink haired petite girl was running with her wand in hand. Behind her were Archdemon that was instead of normally being brown and red that it was gray and blue and shot a blast at the girl. The girl fell as the blast struck near her and she slid on the ground. The girl looked and clenched her teeth looking at the Archdemon.

"No, not this way," The girl said upset.

Suddenly someone appeared and it was someone with a green cloak and had a katana in hand and the cloaked person charged forward and slashed the Archdemon across the chest. The person followed up and by slicing the Archdemon in half. The Archdemon fell being split in half and roared in pain as it disintegrated. The pink hair girl was surprised and looked at the hooded person that was in front of her with a sword in hand. The person turned and looked at pink haired girl and the pink haired girl frowned.

"I don't know who you are but I didn't need your help," The petite girl said, "I had it handled."

"That didn't seem that way to me," The cloaked person said.

The cloaked person was actually a Shinigami that was a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"I see," The pink haired girl said, "Are you… a Shinigami?"

"I am," The young woman said, "and I know who you are."

"You do?" The petite girl asked.

"Yes," The young woman said, "Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. That is your name."

The girl named Louise got up on her two feet and looked at the female Shinigami.

"And who are you?" Louise asked.

"My name," The young woman said as she sheathed her katana, "is Tietra Heiral."

 **Human World**

The Senkaimon opened and Leonora and Saito had the first year students head to the gate. Afterwards, they were able to confirm that all the first years went through the Senkaimon.

"Now with that taken care of…" Leonora said.

"Yeah," Saito said as he and Leonora looked back at the direction where they sensed three powers and knowing that one of them was Kamito.

Meanwhile Kamito charged and slashed one of legs of the Dark Elemental Hollow and it caused the creature to wobble and roar. The Dark Elemental Hollow was furious and charged toward Kamito and Kamito narrowed his eyes.

"All right," Kamito said.

The Dark Elemental Hollow lunged its fist at Kamito and Kamito dodged by jumping up and the way he moved was the same way as he did his own Blade Dance years ago as Ren Ashbell.

Kamito then struck the Dark Elemental Hollow and with a strong slash and it knocked the creature down. Kamito jumped in the air and spun and stabbed the Dark Elemental Hollow on its mask and caused it to crack. Kamito pulled his Zanpakuto out and the dark aura was released and the Hollow released its Reiatsu appeared and it roared loudly.

"Damn," Kamito said even though he was still calm.

"Kamito, I hope you're not thinking that this is going to be just as easy," Restia said.

The Dark Elemental Hollow opened its mouth and shot a dark blast towards Kamito. Kamito saw the blast and dodged by using Shunpo and moved up in the air. The Dark Elemental Hollow suddenly appeared behind Kamito and swung one of its talons at Kamito. Kamito was able to quickly block the talons with his Zanpakuto. Restia looked on and clenched her fist.

" _Kamito, why won't you just listen to me?_ " Restia said in her head.

Restia thinking about the time when she met Kamito at the Instructional School and the time they spent together with Restia teaching Kamito all sorts of things about the world they hailed from. Restia placed a hand over her heart. Kamito jumped back and dodged more of the dark blast that the Dark Elemental Hollow was shooting off its mouth. The Hollow rushed towards Kamito again and Kamito. As the Hollow kept moving towards Kamito, Kamito himself held his katana horizontally.

" _ **Absolute Blade Arts – First Form**_ ," Kamito said and charged towards the Dark Elemental Hollow, " _ **Purple Lightning!**_ "

Kamito had thrust his katana with lighting speed which it had induced an explosive power and caused massive damage to the Dark Elemental Hollow. The Dark Elemental Hollow screamed as it was pain and fell on its knees. Kamito quickly followed up by slicing the Hollow's head with the mask vertically in half. This caused the Hollow to scream as it disintegrated and the dark aura dissipated from the Hollow as it fell on the ground. Restia just looked on.

"Was that it Restia?" Kamito asked as he looked at Restia with a serious expression, "That Hollow was weak even though it was empowered by you. Are you being serious or are you just playing?"

"Well you certainly have gotten stronger, that's for sure," Restia said, "but you're still not there. You're not who you're supposed to be. To be honest Kamito," Restia narrowed her eyes at Kamito, "you disappoint me."

"Is that so?" Kamito replied.

"You don't seem too bothered about it," Restia said.

"How can I be when you refuse to really tell me anything?" Kamito replied back.

"It's not worth serving in the Gotei 13," Restia said, "and you're mistaking to believe otherwise. I should know. There was a time that I once believed in the Gotei 13, that I once believed in the Soul Society."

"Huh, you did?" Kamito asked surprised.

"Yes," Restia replied and then had a bitter expression, "but in the end, they've shown how despicable they are and I lost my faith in them."

"Restia, what exactly happened?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito!" Leonora's voice called out.

Kamito and Restia looked and there was Leonora and Saito who showed up.

"Well this is quite a surprised," Restia said.

"You," Leonora said as she was surprised to see Restia, "you're an Elemental Spirit!"

Restia looked at Leonora and realized as she felt something from her.

"I see," Restia said, "you were an Elementalist."

"I was," Leonora said.

"What is your name and where did you hail from?" Restia asked.

Leonora narrowed her eyes at Restia, "I'm Leonora Lancaster and I was from the Dracunia Empire."

"I see," Restia said, "I did hear about you. You were the one who was known as the Dragon Princess."

"And you are Restia, aren't you?" Leonora asked, "The Dark Spirit who was the contracted spirit to Ren Ashbell… which is actually Kamito here as well as Nepenthes Lore."

"Hmm," Restia pondered and then she spread her wings.

"Restia?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito, you will learn the ugliness of the Soul Society and mainly," Restia said, "you will see that the Gotei 13 really is a despicable organization."

"Why don't just tell me what the hell are you talking about?" Kamito replied as he was getting a bit angry.

"Even if I did tell you now, you wouldn't believe me and that is because of fools like Seigen Suzunami," Restia said, "no, it's best that you really take a look and see for yourself."

"Restia!" Kamito said.

"Good bye for now Kamito," Restia said, "maybe if we meet again you'll have more sense and be willing to listen to me."

"Restia!" Kamito called.

Restia disappeared from sight and while Leonora and Saito were confused, Kamito just looked and narrowed his eyes and then he calmed himself and looked at his back of his left hand.

"Kamito," Saito said.

"Hey," Kamito said as he looked at Leonora and Saito.

"Kamito, what was that about?" Saito asked, "Was that really Restia? The one you told me about before."

"Yeah that was her," Kamito said.

"How did she get here in this world?" Saito asked.

"I don't know," Kamito said, "she wouldn't tell me," Kamito sighed, "you know I'm starting to think that I didn't know Restia at all. Maybe she was hiding her true nature from me or maybe she really is the way she is because of what happened after I won the Blade Dance and I faced the Elemental Lords."

"Kamito," Leonora said as she placed her hand on Kamito's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kamito assured, "really I am. So um, the first years…"

"We sent them back through the Senkaimon and we informed the Soul Society," Leonora said.

"I see," Kamito said and then he nodded, "perfect."

"Okay, we should head back ourselves," Saito said.

"I agree," Leonora said.

"So do I," Kamito said.

"Kamito," Leonora said.

"We'll talk," Kamito said.

"Okay," Leonora said with a smile feeling relieved to hear that.

Kamito, Leonora, and Saito went through the Senkaimon to return to the Soul Society.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Graduating from the Shin'o Academy and entering in the Gotei 13.**

 **A/N: As you guessed, Louise is from Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) and there is Tietra Heiral who is also a character from Final Fantasy Tactics who was the younger sister of Delita Heiral.**


	19. Graduates to Divisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not have anything to do with Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Graduates to Divisions**

The students of the Shin'o Academy's Advance Class had returned to the academy within the Soul Society and Kamito along with Saito and Leonora had returned as well. Leonora called for all the students for their attention. As the first year students looked on, Leonora gave a small speech on their progress and congratulated them on their exercise and Kamito and Saito added their own piece as well. The students responded by thanking the three sixth year students. Kamito was still thinking about his unexpected meeting with his former contracted spirit Restia. He didn't even know how or why Restia came in the Human World that they were just in and why Restia wanted Kamito to quit training to be a Shinigami for the Soul Society and thought about what Restia had said to him before she disappear on him again.

 **Flashback**

Restia pondered and then she spread her wings.

"Restia?" Kamito asked.

"Kamito, you will learn the ugliness of the Soul Society and mainly," Restia said, "you will see that the Gotei 13 really is a despicable organization."

"Why don't just tell me what the hell are you talking about?" Kamito replied as he was getting a bit angry.

"Even if I did tell you now, you wouldn't believe me and that is because of fools like Seigen Suzunami," Restia said, "no, it's best that you really take a look and see for yourself."

"Restia!" Kamito said.

"Good bye for now Kamito," Restia said, "maybe if we meet again you'll have more sense and be willing to listen to me."

"Restia!" Kamito called.

Restia disappeared from sight.

 **Flashback End**

" _If nothing else I know one thing for sure_ ," Kamito said in his head, " _and that is that Restia despises the Gotei 13, resents the Soul Society_ ," Kamito sighed, " _I really don't understand Restia… but I'll take my time and learn when I enter one of the Gotei 13's divisions._ "

 **Somewhere in Human World**

Restia was standing on a branch of a tall tree and looked at the moon. Restia sighed as she felt frustrated.

 **Flashback: Five Years Ago, Astral Zone**

A roar of loud cheers resounded all over the stadium. It was the Spirit Blade Dance Festival and it had just ended with a winner and that winner was a girl of thirteen years of age with a dark vorpal sword in her left hand and she was known as Ren Ashbell. Ren looked around and was pleased to have won and with the victory, Ren Ashbell would get her wish. What people didn't really know except for one person was that Ren Ashbell was not who she was, in fact, she wasn't a she at all but was a he. Ren Ashbell was the disguise of Kamito Kazehaya.

" _I'll be able to grant Restia's wish_ ," Kamito said in his head.

Kamito was ready to have his audience with the Five Elemental Lords and was ready to 'kill' them as that was the wish that his precious Restia. However later on at that night, when Kamito received the audience of the Five Elemental Lords, things did not go as Kamito and his dark spirit, Restia had hoped.

"No, don't go," Kamito pleaded to Restia.

"I'm sorry Kamito," Restia replied and then began to disappear.

"No, Restia! Restia!"

Kamito screamed her name over and over again but didn't get a response and Restia was had disappeared from his sight.

 **Flashback End**

"I never wanted Kamito to—" Restia spoke.

Restia cut her off as she flinched and looked behind her and sure enough, Ultima was there leaning on another tree and she was smiling at Restia.

"It seems that your plan failed," Ultima said with glee.

Restia clenched her teeth as she couldn't stand the leader of Lucavi.

"I told you Restia," Ultima continued, "but you refused to listen to me so now you got your answer."

"Kamito just doesn't realize," Restia replied as she was upset, "he just doesn't know how the Soul Society really is."

"Hmm, well at least there is something that we both can agree on," Ultima said, "so what do you say Restia?"

Restia looked at Ultima who offered her hand.

"Let us work together and take down the Soul Society's forces," Ultima said.

Restia looked at Ultima and then she had her head down and thought about Kamito and how he refused to just do what she wanted to do. Restia looked at Ultima and nodded.

"Very well," Restia said, "I'll work with you."

"Wise response," Ultima said, "now first order of business. Let us head to the Astral Zone."

"…Very well," Restia said.

Ultima opened a portal and she and Restia walked through the portal.

 **An Alternate Realm**

There was someone who was walking with her head down and it was a girl with long red hair and it was Claire who was walking aimlessly through the realm of the dead.

"How long has it been since I've been here?" Claire asked herself.

"Does it really matter?" A female voice asked.

Claire looked and saw someone who she was familiar with and it was someone who she had not seen since the incident that she caused.

"Rubia," Claire said sadly, "sister."

"Claire," Rubia said.

"So you have died as well," Claire said sadly.

"Yes," Rubia said, "I had lost and I suffered for it."

"Sister," Claire said, "I have so much I want to ask you."

Rubia responded by looking away from Claire's gaze.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Kamito met up with Ryoga just outside the Zanjutsu Training Hall.

"What, you met Restia?" Ryoga spoke surprised.

Kamito nodded and told Ryoga what had happened between him and Restia.

"I see," Ryoga said, "so that's what happened. Hmm, Restia wanted you to just do what she asked of you and it sounds like she has resentment towards the Soul Society and the Gotei 13."

"She wouldn't even tell me why," Kamito said, "in fact, she wouldn't even really tell me anything."

"Hmm, well it doesn't really surprise me," Ryoga said, "Restia wasn't really one to be upfront about everything from what I can remember."

"I wish would just tell me," Kamito said as he frowned, "because seriously, I'm sick of not being told anything. Why would Restia demand that I quit and not really tell me why?"

"She said that the Gotei 13 is not worth serving," Ryoga said, "and that there was a time she actually had faith in the Gotei 13 and but she lost faith in it."

"That's what she said," Kamito said.

"Hmm, curious," Ryoga said, "Um say, how did she respond when you told her about me?"

"Oh um," Kamito spoke, "she was surprised that's for sure."

"Nothing more I suspect," Ryoga said.

"Um well…" Kamito spoke.

"I knew it," Ryoga said.

Meanwhile within the Ryodoji Manor, Ganryu was sitting in his room and then there was a knock on his door. Ganryu smiled and stood up.

"Come in," Ganryu said.

The door opened and the purple haired woman bowed before Ganryu.

"Benin," Ganryu said.

"My lord, they are here," The woman named Benin said.

"Bring them in," Ganryu said.

Benin nodded and went to the side and two girls went in the room and it was Muir and Lily. Ganryu smiled seeing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Ganryu said, "Muir Alenstral and Lily Flame."

Muir and Lily just look at Ganryu.

"So are you the one?" Lily asked.

"I am," Ganryu said.

 **Human World**

On a wide path on a grassy area, Tietra and Louise were walking and Louise looked around.

"Another alternate world," Louise said, "different from my own."

"Yes," Tietra said.

Louise looked at the sky and noticed the moon.

"There's only one moon," Louise said, "and the people here are different."

"That's obvious," Tietra said.

"This world is just weird," Louise said with a frown.

"From someone else's perspective," Tietra said, "the world you come from is weird."

"It's not weird," Louise argued, "my world is much better."

"A matter of opinion," Tietra said.

Louise frowned at what Tietra said. Later on, Tietra and Louise arrived and saw an old temple that looked abandoned.

"You cannot be serious," Louise said, "this is your place?"

Tietra looked at Louise and then went on ahead and Louise didn't like that Tietra just went on ahead.

"Hey, don't just leave me behind!" Louise said upset.

Tietra was in her thoughts and she was annoyed.

" _Typical arrogant noble_ ," Tietra said in her head upset.

Within the inner sanctum of the old temple, Tietra and Louise arrived and there was someone there reading a book. It was a young woman with long pale blonde hair and brown eyes and she wore a red cloak over her clothing. The woman looked up and saw Tietra.

"You're back," The woman said.

"Yes," Tietra said.

The woman then saw Louise and closed the book.

"Tietra, who is this girl you brought with you?" The woman asked.

"This is Louise," Tietra said, "Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

The woman raised her eyebrow and nodded.

"I see," The woman said, "so this is her."

Louise stepped up and then stopped.

"Who are you?" Louise asked, "I was told that you two have been working together to defeat Lucavi."

"That's right and as for who I am," The woman said, "I am Ovelia Atkascha."

 **Several months later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the homeroom of the Advance Class within the Shin'o Academy, Mogami smiled as he looked at all of his students in the room.

"Well students," Mogami started, "the time has finally come. You have all completed the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy. The time has finally come and tomorrow, you will all be graduating from the academy and moving on in service in whatever division you will be in. It has been a pleasure for the past six years to be your homeroom teacher. Work hard and excel yourselves as you move on," Mogami nodded, "that is all. Now all of you head to main hall to pick up your Shihakushos."

All the students in the class stood up and bowed to Mogami.

"Thank you for everything Mogami-sensei," All the students said in unison.

Mogami nodded with a smile and students were gradually leaving and heading to the main hall to pick up their Shihakushos. In Class Two, Shimazu just finished his talks and directed his students to go to the main hall to pick up their Shihakushos. The students in the class were gradually leaving to head for the main hall. In the main hall, the graduating students were picking up their Shihakushos and there was excitement of graduating the very next day.

"We did it," Leonora said happily as she picked up her own Shihakusho.

"We sure did," Saito said with a grin as he held his own Shihakusho.

Kamito picked up his own Shihakusho and smiled.

"This is it," Kamito said, "Finally we shall be full-fledged Shinigami."

Ryoga looked on and picked up his own Shihakusho.

"So the time has finally come," Ryoga said.

 **District 64 of East Rukongai, Sabitsura**

It was evening and Kamito and Saito were visiting Toji in his small hut and they were giving him updates with what was going on.

"I see," Toji said with a smile, "so two will be graduating tomorrow and be admitted in the Gotei 13."

"Yeah, we're really excited," Kamito said with a smile.

"Our hard work is paying off," Saito said as he was pleased.

"That's good to hear," Toji said with a smile, "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Toji," Kamito said.

"It means a lot coming from you," Saito said.

"I've been hearing such interesting things about you two," Toji said.

"I'm guessing from Captain Suzunami," Saito said.

"Yeah," Toji said with a grin.

The three men laughed as they continued with their pleasant conversation. Outside of Toji's hut, Ito walked by and was listening in on the three men. Ito narrowed his eyes and huffed and went on his way.

 **Next Day, Seireitei**

The graduation ceremony commenced in the Shin'o Academy and all the graduating students in were file lines, wearing their Shihakushos. The faculty members of the Shin'o Academy were present on the platform and two more people arrived on the platform and it was the Captain of the First Division as well as the leader of the Gotei 13 who founded Shin'o Academy, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and next to him was his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe. Yamamoto stood and looked at all the graduating students of the graduating class.

"Congratulations to all of you for graduating from the Shin'o Academy," Yamamoto started, "By going through the six years, you have become part of the tradition of becoming a Shinigami and being part of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps."

Yamamoto continued on with the speech for the graduation class and it was a new beginning for the students now Shinigami. The journey through the Shin'o Academy was over and the service as Shinigami began. The graduating class began to join or get recruited in the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps.

 **District 8 of East Rukongai, Raku'uta**

Fianna was walking on a path and had her thoughts. Fianna then walked on a hill and then she looked at a view of the Seireitei, the capital of the Soul Society. Fianna just looked at the largest city of all of the Soul Society. Fianna stared at the city and with her thoughts.

 **Flashback: Areishia Spirit Academy, Ordesia Empire**

"Come forth," Jio said, " _ **Shining Ray!**_ "

Jio summoned a spear of light.

"Fianna, run!" Claire shouted.

Unfortunately for Fianna, she was too petrified to move.

" _I can't move_ ," Fianna said in her head as she was shaking as she was thinking about what had occurred four years ago when she faced Rubia Elstein who destroyed her summon spirit with one sword slash and how Fianna was traumatized at the event, " _it's all happening all over again!_ "

Fianna was wide eyed as she saw Jio throw Shining Ray at her as he yelled at her to die. Suddenly Shining Ray was slashed apart when Kamito stepped in and shielded Fianna although he suffered a wound on his left shoulder. Claire and Fianna were shocked and worried for Kamito while Jio just looked at Kamito disgusted. Kamito fell on his knee when he dropped his Elemental Waffe.

"Kamito!" Fianna said.

"You really have fallen far, haven't you?" Jio said looking down at Kamito, "Going out of your way to save that pathetic loser."

"Fianna is our friend," Kamito replied defiantly.

Kamito was suddenly struck again. Kamito was wide eyed as he looked and saw that Jio had just stabbed Kamito with Falchion and he stabbed him in the heart. Kamito was shocked and he slowly looked up at Jio who gave Kamito a cold glare and Claire and Fianna were shocked and mortified.

"That's what makes you weak," Jio said, "you're pathetic. You're nothing like you were three years ago."

Jio took the sword out of Kamito and the top half of Falchion's blade was coated with Kamito's blood and Kamito fell on the ground as blood seeped from his stab wound and from his mouth.

 **Flashback End**

Fianna had tears streaming from her eyes as she had replayed that memory of what happened to Kamito.

"Kamito died protecting me," Fianna said, "What's worse that it was also because I was too frozen to move. If I had moved, Kamito would not have needed to shield me if that had not happened, Kamito wouldn't have died," Fianna wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the Seireitei, "I resent how I am and not being able to do anything about it. That needs to change. I've heard people talk. This could be the path that I should take," Fianna clenched her fists and had it over her chest, "But the question is… can I do it?"

There was a wind that was blowing and the wind blew Fianna's hair to the side.

 **Seireitei**

The new batch of recruits had just finished with their graduation and their recruitment process. As the new recruits headed to the divisions they were going to join. Kamito, Leonora, Saito, and Ryoga met up with each other.

"So this is it," Kamito said.

"Yeah it really is," Ryoga said, "our time begins in the Gotei 13 as Shinigami."

"What division are you in Ryoga?" Kamito asked.

"I'll be in the 5th Division," Ryoga said.

"Oh so you'll be under Captain Suzunami's command," Leonora said.

"That's right," Ryoga said, "what about you three?"

"It's the 9th Division for me," Leonora said and then she sighed, "We won't be together as I would have liked."

"Well that's true," Kamito said, "but it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"I know but still…" Leonora said.

"Hmm, Saito and Kamito, how about you two?" Ryoga asked.

"I'll be heading for the 8th Division," Saito said.

"8th Division," Kamito said, "oh I see. The captain is Shunsui Kyoraku."

"That's right," Saito said with a nod, "what about you Kamito?"

"The 2nd Division," Kamito said.

"Oh so that means that you'll also be in the Onmitsukido," Ryoga said.

"Yeah pretty much," Kamito said.

"So you were serious," Leonora said, "about joining the 2nd Division and all because of that woman."

"Huh?" Kamito said as he noticed Leonora unhappy expression, "Leonora, what's with that look?"

"Hmph, it's nothing," Leonora replied as she looked away.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Kamito said as he was getting a bit worried.

Later on, the four people said their farewells for now and went on their separate ways to get to their respective division and they would begin their services in the Gotei 13.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The service in the Gotei 13 begins for Kamito and his friends.**

 **A/N: The character Ovelia Atkascha is also from Final Fantasy Tactics who was the princess of Ivalice.**


	20. In the Gotei 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **In the Gotei 13**

In the 2nd Division Barracks, the new recruits were in the hall waiting for the Captain and the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division and Kamito was among them. His life as a Shinigami and officer of the Gotei 13 was about to begin and he stood not feeling nervous or anxious but instead he was calm and collective. The door suddenly opened and Yoruichi Shihoin and Marenoshin Omaeda were entering in the hall as all the new recruits silenced themselves and stood in attention. The female purple haired dark skinned captain looked at every new recruit that came fresh from the Shin'o Academy and then she nodded.

"I would like to personally welcome all of you in the 2nd Division," Yoruichi started, "I am Yoruichi Shihoin, the Captain of the 2nd Division and Supreme Commander of the Onmitsukido."

Marenoshin step forward a bit and nodded with a confident smile.

"I am the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division as well as Commander of the Onmitsukido's Patrol Troops," Marenoshin introduced himself, "I am Marenoshin Omaeda."

The Captain and Lieutenant of the 2nd Division continued with the introductions of the 2nd Division as well as the Onmitsukido and Kamito was listening in to every word while at the same time wondered how his friends were doing in their own divisions that they had joined. After the introductions in the division, Kamito was following a fellow member of the 2nd Division and they had arrived at a door.

"This will be your room," The 2nd Division member said.

"I see," Kamito replied with a nod, "thank you."

"Sure," The officer said as he left.

Kamito went in his new room and looked around. He took his sheathed Zanpakuto and sat on the floor and looked out of the window as he held his Zanpakuto next to him.

Meanwhile in the 5th Division Barracks, Seigen was doing introductions and then two people introduced themselves. It was Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudo who introduced themselves as the co-Lieutenants of the 5th Division. Seigen noticed Ryoga and nodded and Ryoga smiled. There was someone who was watching the introductions and it was a male Shinigami who had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"So they're the new recruits," The blonde haired Shinigami said.

Later on, the blonde haired man faced Ryoga as Seigen instructed him to show him his room.

"Follow me," The blonde haired Shinigami said with a smile.

"Sure," Ryoga said, "thank you so much."

"I'm Shinji Hirako, 3rd Seat," The blonde haired Shinigami said, "if you have any question feel free to ask."

"I see," Ryoga said and then bowed, "thank you 3rd Seat."

"Hey call me Shinji," Shinji said with a smile.

"Oh, are you sure?" Ryoga asked facing Shinji.

"Absolutely," Shinji said, "we're all comrades here."

"O-Okay," Ryoga replied, "thank you Shinji."

"Follow me," Shinji said as he turned around and walked.

"Right," Ryoga said as he followed Shinji.

Meanwhile in the 8th Division Barracks, Saito was among the new recruits and was getting familiar with it as Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th Division was doing introduction and he seemed to be laid back as he was doing introductions. Meanwhile in the 9th Division Barracks, Leonora was sat on the floor of her new room within the barracks and held his sheathed Zanpakuto in her hands and she smiled and then stood up.

"I should go ahead and sync with my Zanryuhime," Leonora said with determination.

Leonora left her room and headed outside to make contact with her Zanpakuto spirit.

At the exterior area of the 2nd Division Barracks, the new recruits of the 2nd Division and the Onmitsukido were on the field with Yoruichi and Marenoshin watching things as a huge circle formed. Kamito stepped in the circle and another Shinigami stepped in. Yoruichi had her arms folded and nodded.

"Begin!" Yoruichi spoke.

Kamito and his opponent sparred with each other with punches and kicks striking each other. This went on for a while and then Kamito's opponent lunged at Kamito but Kamito dodged and countered by tripping and tossed him over on the ground. This impressed the other new recruits and Yoruichi smiled as she nodded. Kamito was walking back with his fellow officers and someone approached him.

"Good work," A man said.

Kamito looked at the man he was tall and lean built and had gray eyes and also had messy light blonde hair that was almost pale with two strands hanging between his eyes.

"Oh thanks," Kamito said with a smile.

"You're Kamito Kazehaya, right?" The male Shinigami asked.

"Yeah, and you're," Kamito said, "Kisuke Urahara."

The man named Kisuke rubbed his head with a goofy grin, "Y-Yeah," Kisuke extended his hand towards Kamito, "it's a pleasure to work with you."

"Yeah, same to you," Kamito said with a smile as he took Kisuke's hand and they shook hands.

 **The Capital of the Ordesia Empire, Human World**

As the Human World continued to be in ruin and being Hell on Earth, there were Archdemons that were roaming around terrorizing the people and destroying everything in their path and the corrupted darkness that had held over most of the Elemental Lords had spewed over the world and corrupted the spirits and brought them from the Astral Zero. There was someone who was walking around and looked at the state of the world that was in.

"This is horrible," The hooded person said.

The hooded person ran and was confronted by spirits corrupted by the Otherworldly Darkness. The hooded person drew his sword and fought against the corrupted spirits. The corrupted spirits tried to take the hooded person down but the hooded person proved to be stronger and was able to cut down the corrupted spirits. Afterwards, the hooded person looked around and then jumped up and got up to a roof of a building.

"The Otherworldly Darkness spreads and the Archdemons of Lucavi are roaming around in Ordesia," The hooded person said, "and it's happening to other countries as well."

"Isn't it just wonderful?" A male voice said suddenly.

The hooded person was surprised and quickly swung his sword and was able to deflect a magic attack. The hooded person looked at the assailant and was upset to see that it was Folmarv.

"The Darkness that has taken over this world has come along just nice," Folmarv said with a smile and then he chuckled, "I knew I find you here. It's… a surprise to see you here… my son Isilud."

The hooded person removed the hood and it was a young man with short light brown hair with a fringe on each side and brown eyes and he was Isilud Tengille, Folmarv's son.

"Father," The young man named Isilud said with distain, "no, you're my father anymore."

"Oh?" Folmarv replied.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Restia arrived and stood on top of a tall pillar.

"Hueco Mundo," Restia said, "it's been so many years since I was last here."

"A familiar face," A male voice said.

Restia recognized the voice and she turned and saw Arturo Plateado and then she smiled.

"It's been centuries since we last saw each other Arturo Plateado," Restia said.

"Restia Ashdoll," Arturo said, "why are you here?"

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know," Restia replied.

"Do not start with me Dark Elemental Spirit," Arturo said as he was annoyed and pointed at Restia, "I can easily kill you."

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Restia replied.

 **A Month Later, District 68, West Rukongai**

A group of Shinigami was charging towards an 18 foot Hollow that had dark gray skin that had wings, a tail, stood on two legs and had a hexagon shaped mask. The creature roared as a group of Shinigami continued to charge against it. The Hollow lunged its right fist at two of the Shinigami but the two dodged the punch making the Hollow hit the ground. The Hollow saw two more and swung its left fist at them but they dodged and struck the Hollow's left arm causing it pain as the Hollow screamed. The Hollow then brought its right fist to swing but the fist was slashed by a sword strike causing more pain to the Hollow. A Shinigami had his sword in hand and raised it in the air and it was Ryoga. The Hollow was about to charge towards Ryoga but got hit with sword strikes from the other Shinigami that were there and it caused the Hollow to be immobilized. Ryoga quickly rushed towards the Hollow and did a horizontal slash on the Hollow's mask, defeating it and causing the Hollow to disintegrate. Ryoga sighed and sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Way to go Koda," One of the Shinigami said.

Ryoga looked and the other Shinigami that he was with ran to him and they were pleased.

"You really did it Koda," Another Shinigami said.

"Oh no," Ryoga said with a smile, "it wasn't just me, we all defeated that Hollow together."

"But it was your planning that made it possible," A female Shinigami said with glee.

"The plan wouldn't have worked if we all didn't do our part," Ryoga assured, "so really, it was all of us."

"Very good," Seigen said as he approached them with Fujimaru and Matsuri walking behind him.

They stood straight and showed respect to their captain.

"Thank you Captain," The Shinigami including Ryoga said in unison.

"That was the last of them," Matsuri said.

"Yeah," Fujimaru said and looked at other members, "anyone injured?"

The members of the 5th Division looked at each other and saw no one was injured.

"No sir, we're all fine," Ryoga answered.

"Good," Seigen said with a nod, "let's go."

The members of the 5th Division made their way back to the Seireitei.

"Ryoga, good work today," Seigen said.

"Oh, thank you Captain," Ryoga replied.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

It was that time of year again when the entrance exams for the Shin'o Academy was taken place and there were people from within the Seireitei and the Rukongai were heading in the building to take the exam to be enrolled in the academy to train to be Shinigami. At the entrance of the Shin'o Academy, Fianna walked and looked at the building. She had a determined expression as she looked on.

"No longer will I be weak who can't do anything on her own," Fianna said, "I'm sick of being helpless."

Fianna entered the campus to take the entrance exam. Meanwhile two people arrived and looked at the building and it was Muir and Lily.

"So this is the place," Muir said, "this is where he said we needed to be."

"Yes that was his instruction," Lily said, "and according to him, Kamito had already finished the curriculum and is now serving in the Gotei 13 right now."

"If Onii-sama is already there, then let's just go see him right now," Muir said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Lily asked.

"Huh, it's obvious," Muir said, "we just go the Gotei 13 and bring Onii-sama out to see us."

"Do you really think that we just waltz over there and just call out Kamito?" Lily asked with a frown.

"It's not a problem, we'll just plow through them and—" Muir said.

"How do you suppose we do that when we don't have any bit of power anymore?" Lily asked, "Muir, have you forgotten what he explained? The Gotei 13 is a strong organization and the only power we have is our use of spirit energy. We wouldn't last seconds if we were to try to go against them just to get to Kamito and besides," Lily frowned, "do you really think that Kamito would recognize us?"

"Uh…" Muir spoke as she flinched and then she looked away with a frown.

Lily looked at the academy, "Doing it this way is the best chance we got. While we're students here, I'll gather some information."

"I understand," Muir said.

"Let's go," Lily said, "I'm sure with our abilities, we may be able to get in the Advance Class."

"Of course we can," Muir said with confidence.

Muir and Lily entered the academy and as they went in, Lily did her best to hide her ears with her long hair.

" _This isn't like back where we came from when we were alive_ ," Lily said in her head.

Meanwhile in the 9th Division Barracks, 9th Division Captain who was a woman had long black hair and violet eyes that wore a haori over her Shihakusho was in her office and was going through the paperwork when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," The captain said not keep her eyes off her workload.

The door opened and Leonora entered closing the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Leonora asked.

"Yes," The captain said as she stacked her paperwork and stood up from her desk, "even though it has only been a month since you joined the division, I've been very impressed with your skills so far."

"Oh thank you Captain," Leonora said with a bow.

"With that, there might be something that I may have for you," The female Captain said.

"Huh, what is it?" Leonora asked wondering.

The captain gave Leonora a warm smile. Meanwhile at the 8th Division Barracks, Saito was sitting by the trunk of a tree and was reading a book. He felt relaxed as he sat by and read the book. Saito soon heard footsteps and looked over and saw Kyoraku with a smile who just passing by.

"Hello Captain Kyoraku," Saito greeted as he was about to get up.

"Hello Saito," Kyoraku greeted with a smile, "oh, you don't need to get up so suddenly… as you were."

"Yes sir," Saito said as he sat back down, "thank you sir."

"I see you enjoy reading outside as well," Kyoraku commented.

"Yes, I've done it a lot back in the academy," Saito replied, "I haven't had a chance to do it for a while. What about you Captain?"

"Oh me? I'm just passing by," Kyoraku said with glee, "it's good to take it easy every now and then."

"I agree," Saito said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to head to the First Division Barracks," Kyoraku said, "I have to meet with the Captain-Commander."

"Understood, see you when you get back Captain," Saito said.

"Mm," Kyoraku nodded.

Kyoraku went on his way out of the 8th Division Barracks. Meanwhile in the 2nd Division Barracks, Kamito was walking through the corridor and looked out of the scenery.

"It's such a nice day," Kamito commented.

"It really is," Kisuke said suddenly.

Kamito was surprised and looked at his right and saw Kisuke standing with a smile.

"Ki-Kisuke," Kamito spoke surprised.

"Relax, I'm here to enjoy the view as well," Kisuke assured.

"…I see," Kamito said with a smile.

Kisuke and Kamito both sat down and were relaxing within the corridor of the 2nd Division Barracks.

"It is always to good idea to take it easy when we have the chance," Kisuke said.

"That is true…" Kamito said and then he nodded, "actually Kisuke, I would like to make a request from you."

Kisuke was surprised and looked at Kamito with curiosity.

"What is it Kamito?" Kisuke asked.

"Well Kisuke," Kamito said, "I know for a fact that Captain Shihoin is going to promote you to 3rd Seat, which means that you'll be in charge of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukido."

Kisuke rubbed the back if his head with a grin, "Yeah, it's true, Yoruichi has confidence in me that I'll be able to handle it."

"Yes, and I can see why, even though I've only been here for a month, I've seen that you're very skilled and so with that, I would ask if you will be please help with my training."

Kisuke was surprised again and looked at Kamito who had a determined expression and then he stood up and bowed.

"Please Kisuke, will you help my training so that I can get better?" Kamito pleaded.

"Kamito…" Kisuke spoke amazed.

Meanwhile in the First Division Barracks, the Captain of the First Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto sat in his desk with his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe standing next to him and in front of them were three captains, Ginrei Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Jushiro Ukitake.

"And that's the situation so far sir," Ukitake said.

"I see, this is indeed serious," Yamamoto said.

"We'll need to have that area in the Human World to be investigated on the matter," Ukitake said.

"Hmm," Ginrei crossed his arms and was in thought as he had his eyes closed and then he opened, "in that case, I would suggest that we send one who more familiar on this case."

"Do you have someone in mind Captain Kuchiki?" Kyoraku asked.

"About that…" Ginrei said,

The door opened and Yoruichi and Seigen entered the office.

"Ah Captain Shihoin and Captain Suzunami," Yamamoto said, "Have you two been brought to speed on the situation?"

"Yes we have," Yoruichi said.

"Do you have someone in particular that you want to send?"Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, if it pleases you," Seigen said, "I would like to send one of my new recruits to investigate… along with one of Yoruichi's new recruit."

"One of my new recruits along with yours?" Yoruichi responded, "Seigen, are you serious?"

"Of course I am," Seigen said, "I'm not one that joke on serious situations."

"I see," Yamamoto said, "then I assume that the two you are referring to… are Ryoga Koda and Kamito Kazehaya.".

"Yes Captain-Commander," Seigen said.

Yamamoto pondered on the idea and then after some time, he looked at Seigen.

"Very well," Yamamoto said, "we'll go with your suggestion."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Kamito and Ryoga are sent in two different areas in the Human World and Kamito is confronted by a Hollow and a woman with a grudge against Ren Ashbell.**

 **A/N: Isilud is the Templar from Final Fantasy Tactics and of course Folmarv's son.**


	21. A Bitter Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **A Bitter Enemy**

In the First Division Barracks, Ukitake was giving his report.

"And that's the situation so far sir," Ukitake said.

"I see, this is indeed serious," Yamamoto said.

"We'll need to have that area in the Human World to be investigated on the matter," Ukitake said.

"Hmm," Ginrei crossed his arms and was in thought as he had his eyes closed and then he opened, "in that case, I would suggest that we send one who more familiar on this case."

"Do you have someone in mind Captain Kuchiki?" Kyoraku asked.

"About that…" Ginrei said,

The door opened and Yoruichi and Seigen entered the office.

"Ah Captain Shihoin and Captain Suzunami," Yamamoto said, "Have you two been brought to speed on the situation?"

"Yes we have," Yoruichi said.

"Do you have someone in particular that you want to send?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, if it pleases you," Seigen said, "I would like to send one of my new recruits to investigate… along with one of Yoruichi's new recruit."

"One of my new recruits along with yours?" Yoruichi responded, "Seigen, are you serious?"

"Of course I am," Seigen said, "I'm not one that joke on serious situations."

"I see," Yamamoto said, "then I assume that the two you are referring to… are Ryoga Koda and Kamito Kazehaya."

"Yes Captain-Commander," Seigen said.

Yamamoto pondered on the idea and then after some time, he looked at Seigen.

"Very well," Yamamoto said, "we'll go with your suggestion."

Afterwards the other captains left Yamamoto's office and Seigen was walking.

"Seigen," Yoruichi called.

Seigen stopped and turned as Yoruichi along with Ginrei, Ukitake, and Kyoraku approached him.

"Yes?" Seigen asked.

"Seigen, why would make such a suggestion?" Yoruichi asked, "To have two people who just came from the academy to take on this risky mission. That is not a good idea."

"I have to with Yoruichi on this," Ukitake said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Kyoraku assured.

"Are you sure about this Shunsui?" Ukitake asked.

"The old man gave the approval," Kyoraku pointed out, "that means that he's aware of the situation and he knows about the connection."

"The connection?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes," Ginrei said, "the situation that is going on in the Human World… this actually be more suited to them."

Yoruichi looked at the other captains and realized what was implied.

"I see," Yoruichi said, "well there is that."

Meanwhile in the Shin'o Academy, Mogami was doing a lecture for his first-year students of the Advance Class and Fianna was in the class listening. On the far right of upper side of the class, Lily and Muir were listening as well but they also noticed and looked at Fianna.

" _Fianna Ray Ordesia_ ," Lily said in her head, " _the one known as the Lost Queen._ "

Fianna suddenly glanced at where Lily and Muir were.

" _Those two seem to be staring at me_ ," Fianna said in her head, " _who are they and why do I sense something familiar with them?_ "

In the 2nd Division Barracks, Yoruichi returned and she was greeted by one of her personal guards who was a petite young woman with short black hair and gray eyes.

"Welcome back Lady Yoruichi," The young woman said.

"Soi Fong," Yoruichi said with a smile.

Yoruichi and the young woman Soi Fong walked through the hall as Soi Fong held Yoruichi's haori.

"Kazehaya?" Soi Fong asked.

"Yes I need to see him," Yoruichi said.

"Understood ma'am," Soi Fong said, "I'll bring him."

"Thanks," Yoruichi said.

Meanwhile in the 5th Division Barracks, Ryoga was in his room and he was talking to Fujimaru.

"Huh, Captain Suzunami wants to see me?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah it has something to with what's going on the Human World," Fujimaru said.

"The Human World?" Ryoga asked, "What do you mean?"

"It'll be best if you hear it from the captain himself," Fujimaru said.

"Hmm, very well," Ryoga said as he stood up, "I'll go see him."

Back in the 2nd Division Barracks, Kamito was led in the Shihoin Crest Room by Soi Fong and there was Yoruichi sitting in her chair.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Kamito asked.

"Yes," Yoruichi said.

Kamito sat as so did Soi Fong and Yoruichi told him the reason.

"You're sending me to the Human World?" Kamito asked.

"Yes, there some strange anomalies occurring in certain areas in the Human World," Yoruichi said.

"Hmm, would it be best if have someone with more experience to go check it out?" Kamito asked.

"Normally that would be case," Yoruichi said, "however with what is happening over there, it was suggested that you would go and check it out. You as well as the member of the 5th Division, Ryoga Koda."

"Wait, Ryoga?" Kamito asked surprised.

"Yes," Yoruichi said, "the thing is Kamito that cause of the strange anomalies is actually coming from someone there with something called a fortress spirit."

"Fortress Spirit?" Kamito replied surprised.

"Yes and according to the other Captains, it's something that you're familiar with," Yoruichi said, "someone there who is called an Elementalist that is controlling this fortress spirit."

Kamito was surprised and had his thoughts.

"Wait, could it be?" Kamito spoke.

"I can see the look of your face that you know what I'm talking about," Yoruichi said, "in fact Captain Suzunami made the suggestions as he said that you and Koda would know about it."

"I see," Kamito said, "I understand but Captain Shihoin?"

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"What do you think about this?" Kamito asked.

"What do I think?" Yoruichi replied.

"Yes ma'am," Kamito said with a nod.

"It's unusual I will say that," Yoruichi said, "but I'm confident that you can handle it."

"I see," Kamito said.

Soi Fong looked on and she was staring at Kamito with a glare. Later on, Kamito was walking and made his way to the Senkaimon.

"Kamito," Ryoga called.

Kamito turned and saw Ryoga walking towards him.

"Ryoga," Kamito said.

"So you've been briefed on the mission," Ryoga said.

"Yeah," Kamito said.

"Who do you think this Elementalist is that causing the anomalies in the Human World?" Ryoga asked.

"I don't know," Kamito said, "I doubt it's Jio."

"Jio?" Ryoga asked, "That guy… he's not even a real Elementalist."

"Yeah I know," Kamito said with a frown, "and it bugs me that I lost to that guy… twice."

"Guess we'll find out when we get there," Ryoga said.

"Yeah," Kamito said.

Meanwhile in the Shin'o Academy, Fianna was walking in the hall with a large book in her hands. She sighed as she had her thoughts. What Fianna didn't know was that she was being watched and she was being watched by Muir and Lily.

"So the Ordesia's second princess is here," Muir said, "the one dubbed the Lost Queen."

"It could be a coincidence," Lily said, "but then again, you can never know."

"Does it really matter?" Muir replied, "I mean seriously who really cares?"

Lily just looked at Muir and closed her eyes.

"I suppose you're right," Lily said, "it really doesn't matter. It has nothing to do with our overall goal."

Lily and Muir left to go elsewhere.

 **Human World**

The Senkaimon appeared and opened with the Jigokucho flying by and Kamito and Ryoga passed through looking around.

"So this must be the place where the anomaly is occurring as we were told," Kamito said.

"Okay, we should go and check things out," Ryoga said.

"Yeah," Kamito said.

Kamito and Ryoga discussed things and then they went on their separate ways to go the points of the anomalies that they were sensing.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the market area of the Seireitei, Saito was walking and looking around the shops within the Seireitei.

"All these places," Saito said.

Saito continued to look around and then he saw two Shinigami, one male and one female who were discussing of what to purchase. Saito looked and suddenly had a flash of the time he was shopping with Louise at the marketplace within the country of Tristan. Saito flinched and shook his head and frowned at the memory.

"I'm pathetic," Saito said angrily.

Saito went on his way and then as he continued, he saw a ramen shop.

"Ramen," Saito said.

Saito went inside the ramen shop and was approached by a waitress and Saito ordered a bowl. Saito sat in a table and waited for his food.

"I hope I can eat here again with Kamito, Leonora, and Ryoga," Saito said.

 **District 46 of North Rukongai**

A large dark green Hollow appeared and it was standing on four legs and had the appearance of a Triceratops. It roared loudly and several Shinigami were on the ground dead. Several Shinigami looked on and they grip on the hilts of their Zanpakutos while one of the Shinigami stepped forward and it was Leonora and she had her Zanpakuto in hand.

"Lancaster," One of the Shinigami said.

The Hollow charged towards Leonora and Leonora responded by jumping in the air as she was able the charging attack.

" ** _Resound_** ," Leonora said, " ** _Zanryuhime!_** "

Leonora activated her Zanpakuto and swung at the Hollow.

 **Unknown Realm**

In the castle within the realm, Jio was walking and he found Wiegraf and approached him.

"Wiegraf," Jio called out.

Wiegraf saw Jio and stopped.

"Oh it's you," Wiegraf said deadpanned, "What do you want?"

"Is it true that Ultima sent that woman to deal with Kamito?" Jio asked.

Jio was upset when he asked that question.

"First off it is Lady Ultima to you boy and of course it's true," Wiegraf replied as he was annoyed, "I don't know why you even need to ask."

Jio clenched his teeth.

"She should have sent me," Jio said, "I can do it. I can kill that bastard. Why did she send her?"

"Why are you bothering with such an annoying question?" Wiegraf replied, "I'm not one to question our great leader. If you really want to know then go ask her yourself."

Wiegraf left and Jio clicked his tongue as he was irritated.

 **Human World**

Ryoga walked and felt the anomaly getting stronger.

"It's around here," Ryoga said, "no, I should say… someone is around here… come on out. I know you're here."

There was a chuckle and it was chuckle of a woman.

"Oh my, you found me out," The voice of a female said sounding amused.

Someone appeared and it was the young Elfim woman that had long jade hair and wore a long white coat over her dress.

"An Elfim?" Ryoga spoke surprised.

"It's nice to meet you Ryoga Koda," The Elfim woman said with a smile, "or should I say Nepenthes Lore."

Ryoga was taken aback and then glared at the woman.

"You know who I am," Ryoga said.

"Of course I do," The woman said.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked.

The Elfim woman smiled as she said her name, "Vivian Melosa."

Meanwhile Kamito was walking and saw a set of stairs and then he looked up.

"It's coming from up there," Kamito said.

Kamito then walked up the stairs. When he got to the stop, he saw a shrine and Kamito felt the Reiatsu from the shrine.

"Is this it?" Kamito asked and he frowned and sighed, "I know you're there. Come out and show yourself."

"Impressive," A female voice said, "but then again, it's to be expected from you."

Someone appeared and it was the young woman with shiny blonde hair and icy blue eyes who wore her white overcoat over her uniform. Kamito noticed her uniform and was surprised.

"That uniform," Kamito said, "is that…?"

"Yes," The young woman said knowing what Kamito was asking, "it is the uniform of the Areishia Spirit Academy and I finally found you," The young woman glared at Kamito, "Ren Ashbell."

Kamito was shocked as he was taken aback and then he shook his head.

"Ren Ashbell?" Kamito asked, "Um, who's that? I never heard of the name."

"Don't lie to me!" The young replied in anger, "Do you really think that I would not know? You're Ren Ashbell, the one who won the Blade Dance… who had the Dark Spirit."

Kamito was taken aback again, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you're still going to insist on lying," The young woman said angrily, "even though I know the truth from Lady Ultima and the your former contracted spirit called Restia."

Kamito was surprised to hear about Ultima and Restia and he knew that he couldn't deny it.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The young woman asked.

"Um, no can't say that I do," Kamito replied.

Kamito's response irritated the young woman.

"Of course you don't remember me," The young woman said upset, "I was not a thought to you even though I respected and admired you."

"I don't understand," Kamito said.

"I suppose you're the type person that brushes off and just disregards people," The young woman said.

"Okay look, I don't know what you're talking about," Kamito said, "if I offended you in some way in the past then please tell me and I'll apologize."

"If you seriously don't remember me then there is no point," The young woman sad seething, "I'll make you know me when I end you," The young woman drew her sword and pointed at Kamito, "Velsaria Eva Fahrengart, that is my name and the one who will defeat you."

"Wait, Fahrengart?" Kamito replied surprised, "Hold on, would you happen to be related to Ellis Fahrengart?"

"Oh, you're talking about my weakling of a sister," Velsaria said coldly, "what about her?"

"Your sister…" Kamito said.

"Was a weak disgrace who allowed herself to be killed," Velsaria said, "as far as I'm concern, she was just pathetic right to the end."

Kamito got upset hearing how Velsaria was speaking of Ellis.

"Hey, I don't how relationship was with your sister," Kamito said, "but I know that was Ellis was dedicated as a knight and doesn't deserve to be talked down like that!"

"Hmph, what would you know?" Velsaria said coldly.

"As her friend, I know how hard she worked as Captain of the Sylphid Knights and an Elementalist," Kamito said.

"You know nothing," Velsaria replied, "and you're quite arrogant to say otherwise. But then again, perhaps my sister was as you said. But if that was the case, then she wouldn't have died such a miserable death and all because she wanted to avenge your death, someone like you who died at the hands of some common thug. You are nothing more than a weakling and you had the nerve to brush me off. Your actions are unforgivable and with that in mind, let's actually see how well you do."

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"Well you are a Shinigami, aren't you?" Velsaria replied, "So…"

Velsaria snapped her fingers and there was a growl and something was summoned from the temple and it was a huge Hollow that stood on four legs and it was a dark purple beast-like Hollow that had two large black horns, red fur on its back and black claws.

"A Hollow," Kamito said.

"This Hollow is one of the Hollows kept by Lucavi," Velsaria said.

"Lucavi," Kamito said and then he glared at Velsaria, "so I take that you're part of Lucavi."

"I am," Velsaria said narrowing his eyes at Kamito.

"Are you under the command of Ultima or one of the Demon Lords?" Kamito asked, "Or were you simply given power by them."

"If you can beat this Hollow then you'll see," Velsaria said.

Kamito frowned and drew his Zanpakuto. Meanwhile Ryoga found himself surrounded by Archdemons with Vivian just standing and smiling.

"Let's see if you can handle Archdemons," Vivian said.

Ryoga looked around and then he stared at Vivian.

"I have questions to ask of you," Ryoga said.

"I'm sure you do," Vivian said, "although it might be tough… if you're dead."

The Archdemons charged towards Ryoga and Ryoga himself quickly drew his sword and there was a loud and strong clash. Meanwhile Kamito had his head down and clenched on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Fine, I'll play your game," Kamito said as he held up his Zanpakuto horizontally, " ** _Stand, Mashinzo!_** " Kamito looked up with a serious expression after he activated and swung his Zanpakuto, "Let's go."

Velsaria glared at Kamito as she felt the power of Kamito's Mashinzo.

"This time I will defeat you," Velsaria declared, "Ren Ashbell!"

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the Shin'o Academy, Muir and Lily couldn't believe what was going on. They were standing and they were facing Fianna who was glaring at them.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know," Fianna said.

Lily sighed while Muir looked down on her.

"And what makes you think we would actually tell you anything?" Muir asked.

"You mentioned Kamito Kazehaya," Fianna said, "is he really here? Is Kamito really here in the Soul Society and he is really a Shinigami right now?"

"We're not obligated to tell you anything," Lily said.

"So it is true," Fianna said.

"I didn't say that," Lily replied immediately.

"You made it obvious with your response," Fianna said.

Lily was taken aback and looked away with a frowned.

"You better watch yourself princess," Muir said with a venomous tone, "or perhaps maybe I should deal with you right now."

Fianna was surprised and Lily was surprised as well as she quickly grabbed Muir's left wrist and left dragging Muir with her. Muir was complaining of Lily was doing as they left and Fianna was had felt a chill and she felt Muir's killing instinct.

"That girl," Fianna said shocked, "she was actually going to kill me, "Fianna clenched the area of her chest where her heart was, "Who are they and how do they know Kamito?"

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The fight in the Human World begins for Kamito and Ryoga and in the Soul Society, Fianna hears something from Lily and Muir.**


	22. Bits of Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Bits of Revelation**

In the Human World, Ryoga walked and felt the anomaly getting stronger.

"It's around here," Ryoga said, "no, I should say… someone is around here… come on out. I know you're here."

There was a chuckle and it was chuckle of a woman.

"Oh my, you found me out," The voice of a female said sounding amused.

Someone appeared and it was the young Elfim woman that had long jade hair and wore a long white coat over her dress.

"An Elfim?" Ryoga spoke surprised.

"It's nice to meet you Ryoga Koda," The Elfim woman said with a smile, "or should I say Nepenthes Lore."

Ryoga was taken aback and then glared at the woman.

"You know who I am," Ryoga said.

"Of course I do," The woman said.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked.

The Elfim woman smiled as she said her name, "Vivian Melosa."

Meanwhile Kamito was walking and saw a set of stairs and then he looked up.

"It's coming from up there," Kamito said.

Kamito then walked up the stairs. When he got to the stop, he saw a shrine and Kamito felt the Reiatsu from the shrine.

"Is this it?" Kamito asked and he frowned and sighed, "I know you're there. Come out and show yourself."

"Impressive," A female voice said, "but then again, it's to be expected from you."

Someone appeared and it was the young woman with shiny blonde hair and icy blue eyes who wore her white overcoat over her uniform. Kamito noticed her uniform and was surprised.

"That uniform," Kamito said, "is that…?"

"Yes," The young woman said knowing what Kamito was asking, "it is the uniform of the Areishia Spirit Academy and I finally found you," The young woman glared at Kamito, "Ren Ashbell."

Kamito was shocked as he was taken aback and then he shook his head.

"Ren Ashbell?" Kamito asked, "Um, who's that? I never heard of the name."

"Don't lie to me!" The young replied in anger, "Do you really think that I would not know? You're Ren Ashbell, the one who won the Blade Dance… who had the Dark Spirit."

Kamito was taken aback again, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you're still going to insist on lying," The young woman said angrily, "even though I know the truth from Lady Ultima and the your former contracted spirit called Restia."

Kamito was surprised to hear about Ultima and Restia and he knew that he couldn't deny it.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The young woman asked.

"Um, no can't say that I do," Kamito replied.

Kamito's response irritated the young woman.

"Of course you don't remember me," The young woman said upset, "I was not a thought to you even though I respected and admired you."

"I don't understand," Kamito said.

"I suppose you're the type person that brushes off and just disregards people," The young woman said.

"Okay look, I don't know what you're talking about," Kamito said, "if I offended you in some way in the past then please tell me and I'll apologize."

"If you seriously don't remember me then there is no point," The young woman sad seething, "I'll make you know me when I end you," The young woman drew her sword and pointed at Kamito, "Velsaria Eva Fahrengart, that is my name and the one who will defeat you."

"Wait, Fahrengart?" Kamito replied surprised, "Hold on, would you happen to be related to Ellis Fahrengart?"

"Oh, you're talking about my weakling of a sister," Velsaria said coldly, "what about her?"

"Your sister…" Kamito said.

"Was a weak disgrace who allowed herself to be killed," Velsaria said, "as far as I'm concern, she was just pathetic right to the end."

Kamito got upset hearing how Velsaria was speaking of Ellis.

"Hey, I don't how relationship was with your sister," Kamito said, "but I know that was Ellis was dedicated as a knight and doesn't deserve to be talked down like that!"

"Hmph, what would you know?" Velsaria said coldly.

"As her friend, I know how hard she worked as Captain of the Sylphid Knights and an Elementalist," Kamito said.

"You know nothing," Velsaria replied, "and you're quite arrogant to say otherwise. But then again, perhaps my sister was as you said. But if that was the case, then she wouldn't have died such a miserable death and all because she wanted to avenge your death, someone like you who died at the hands of some common thug. You are nothing more than a weakling and you had the nerve to brush me off. Your actions are unforgivable and with that in mind, let's actually see how well you do."

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"Well you are a Shinigami, aren't you?" Velsaria replied, "So…"

Velsaria snapped her fingers and there was a growl and something was summoned from the temple and it was a huge Hollow that stood on four legs and it was a dark purple beast-like Hollow that had two large black horns, red fur on its back and black claws.

"A Hollow," Kamito said.

"This Hollow is one of the Hollows kept by Lucavi," Velsaria said.

"Lucavi," Kamito said and then he glared at Velsaria, "so I take that you're part of Lucavi."

"I am," Velsaria said narrowing his eyes at Kamito.

"Are you under the command of Ultima or one of the Demon Lords?" Kamito asked, "Or were you simply given power by them."

"If you can beat this Hollow then you'll see," Velsaria said.

Kamito frowned and drew his Zanpakuto. Meanwhile Ryoga found himself surrounded by Archdemons with Vivian just standing and smiling.

"Let's see if you can handle these Archdemons," Vivian said.

Ryoga looked around and then he stared at Vivian.

"I have questions to ask of you," Ryoga said.

"I'm sure you do," Vivian said, "although it might be tough… if you're dead."

The Archdemons charged towards Ryoga and Ryoga himself quickly drew his sword and there was a loud and strong clash. The strong clash was Ryoga striking one of the Archdemons with its horns and Ryoga was able to push the Archdemon back. Three Archdemons charged towards Ryoga and Ryoga himself was able to dodge the charging Archdemons and countered by slashing them with his sword. One Archdemon tried to swat Ryoga with its talons but Ryoga ducked down and sliced the sliced the Archdemon in half. Two Archdemons formed a ball of energy and directed them at Ryoga and Ryoga looked on and narrowed his eyes. Meanwhile Kamito easily dodged the Huge Hollow that charged towards Kamito and Kamito countered with a sword slash to the Hollow's left side. The beast-like Hollow roared loudly and swung its tail at Kamito but Kamito countered by stabbing the huge tail of the Hollow and with both hands on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, Kamito swung and was slashed the Hollow's tail and then slashed the tail again and was able cut the tail off the Hollow. The Hollow screamed in pain and Kamito swung his sword and got in a stance as he was ready to commence his next attack as Velsaria looked on and narrowed her eyes.

" _You will fall here Ren Ashbell_ ," Velsaria declared in her head.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the Shin'o Academy, first-year students of the Advance One Class were at the firing range at the exterior of the academy. It was Kido Class and students were to practice one of the Kido spells. There were three lines of students and three students from each line were up and ready and facing their targets and Fianna was one of the three students ready to start.

"All right students," The Kido instructor said, "we'll begin with the Hado spell, Shakkaho!"

The students had their right arms out and placed their left hands on their right arm. Fianna narrowed her eyes as her and the other students began the incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings," Fianna chanted, "ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _**Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ "

Fianna formed a red ball of energy and was able to fire it at the target. Fianna looked and was pleased that she was able to hit the target and she looked at her hand and remembered things in her past.

" _It's just like when I'm able to use Spirit Magic_ ," Fianna said in her head, " _at least with Kido it depends on my spirit energy and my use to control it._ "

Fianna went back and sat in her spot. There were students were talking about how they did with the spell and most of them didn't really hit their targets and felt embarrassed and some students spoke to Fianna and were impressed with her and Fianna responded bashfully and was humble. Suddenly there was a loud sound and the students looked and were surprised and impressed in what they saw and it was Lily who not only performed the Hado spell but she was able to completely destroy the target.

"Hey was it that pointy eared girl?" One of the male students asked.

"Yeah it was," One of the female students said.

Lily sighed and just went back to sit while people were talking about here. There had been curiosity about Lily and what were most apparent about her were her pointy ears and most people thought it was strange while a number of people thought it was unique. Muir on the other hand looked on.

" _Typical of Lily_ ," Muir said in her head, " _never does anything halfway._ "

"Group Three, up front," The instructor said.

"Yes sir," Most of the students said.

Muir sighed and got up and got ready.

" _So it's my turn_ ," Muir said in her head, " _Lily was able to destroy the target_ ," Muir smiled, " _well, I'll just have to display my own skill_ ," Muir had her hand out, " _ **Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ "

Muir made her Shakkaho bigger than the ones that have been displayed in the class and when she shot it, it not only hit her target but also hit the surrounding targets as well when it did a bit of a chain reaction. The students were stunned at what had occurred and Fianna looked on wide eyed while Lily sighed.

"There she goes again," Lily said, "showing off."

Muir had smug expression and was pleased at what she did.

"So easy," Muir said as she waved her hand.

The instructor looked on and was surprised, "I'll be damned."

 **Human World**

Ryoga roared as he slashed an Archdemon. It was the last one and Ryoga swung his sword and looked down at all the Archdemon that he was able to kill. He then turned his attention to Vivian.

"Well now," Ryoga said, "you're the only one left standing here."

"It appears so," Vivian replied.

"Now answer me," Ryoga said as he pointed his blade at Vivian, "Who are you and what are your intentions?"

"Do you think that I would just tell you just because you demand answers from me?" Vivian asked.

Ryoga responded by using Shunpo to disappeared and reappeared right behind Vivian.

"If you don't feel like talking than fine," Ryoga said as he swung his sword.

Vivian however was able to dodge and moved away and faced Ryoga while Ryoga himself just shifted his eyes towards Vivian.

"That was close," Vivian said.

"Commanding the Archdemons has let me know that you're associated with Lucavi and since that's the case, that makes you my enemy," Ryoga said.

Meanwhile Kamito slashed the left side of the Hollow and the Hollow roared in anger in response and the Hollow was feeling weak and had multiple cuts and bruises on its body.

"A Hollow kept my Lucavi," Kamito said, "what a joke."

"So it's a joke to you, is it?" Velsaria spoke.

Kamito looked at Velsaria and narrowed his eyes with his thoughts, " _It's just like with Restia. Am I not being taken seriously?_ "

The Hollow charged towards Kamito and then it opened its mouth forming a ball of energy and fired the blast. Kamito quickly used Shunpo to disappear and then reappeared on the right side of the Hollow much to Velsaria's surprise.

" **Absolute Blade Arts - Second Form** ," Kamito said," **Meteor**!"

Kamito used one of the sword techniques that he learned from Greyworth and he used his spirit energy downward and fatally struck the Hollow with a single sword slash. The Hollow simply fell and disintegrated. Kamito didn't let his guard down and was able to block the incoming sword attack from Velsaria. Velsaria clenched her teeth and was pushed back by Kamito. Kamito looked at Velsaria with cold eyes.

"I want answers from you," Kamito said.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the Zanjutsu Hall within the Shin'o Academy, students of the Advance Class One gathered and two of them were sparring with each other with bokkens and the two sparring were Fianna and Muir although most wouldn't say that it was really a sparring match. The reason for that was the fact that Muir was dominating against Fianna to the point that it seemed like Muir was simply toying with Fianna and the former Ordesian princess was struggling just keeping on guard against Muir's strong attack. Muir grinned as she decided to end it and she rushed and struck Fianna hard causing her opponent to lose her balance and fall on the floor.

"Match, Alenstral," The Zanjutsu Instructor said.

Muir smiled as she was pleased with herself while there were students were concerned for Fianna and went to see if she was okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" One of the male students asked.

"Can you stand?" One of the female students asked.

"Y-Yes," Fianna said.

"Hey you," Another male student said as he turned to Muir upset, "there was no need to be so rough."

"Huh, are you stupid or something?" Muir asked in a cold tone.

"What was that?" The student replied.

"We're training to be Shinigami," Muir pointed out, "do you think that if you face a Hollow or any sort of enemy they're going to take it easy? I didn't realize that most of my fellow classmates are pathetic wimps."

"What was that?" A female student responded as she and most of the other students responded badly of being insulted.

"Hmph, especially you Princess," Muir said glaring at Fianna.

"Hey, what are you…?" Fianna asked upset.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" Another male student spoke angrily.

"You're just acting cocky," Another female student said angrily.

"How annoying," Muir said as she walked away.

Lily just looked on seeing Mur walked away and then she looked at Fianna and shook her head as she was not impressed with her.

" _She is weak_ ," Lily said in her head, " _that's all there is to it just like the rest of those spoiled pathetic girl. It's pathetic that to think that she's one of the girls who caused Kamito to lose his life in such a pathetic manner._ "

Later on, there was a break from classes and students spent time doing various things. Muir was sitting near the trunk of a tree and she yawned.

"Muir," Lily called out.

Muir looked and saw Lily who was walking towards her.

"Oh Lily," Muir said.

Lily sat next to Muir.

"This whole thing is just stupid," Muir said.

"What is?" Lily asked.

"Training to be Shinigami," Muir said, "it's all pointless. Why should we have to do this?"

"Because we were ordered to do so," Lily said, "or did you seriously forget that?"

"We should just drop this stupid thing and just go and look for Onii-sama," Muir said, "I mean you already got the information of what division he is in."

"And what do you suppose we do?" Lily asked, "Do we just go waltz in the 2nd Division Barracks?"

"I don't see why not," Muir said.

"If we did that, we'll be thrown into prison and that's if we're lucky and Ganryu wouldn't be able to bail us out," Lily pointed out, "not that he would if he could and there are people who are already suspicious of him and his clan. We just have to be patient. We'll get close to Kamito Kazehaya very soon but we need to be patient and go through the process."

Muir sighed, "Fine, fine. I still don't like though. Especially with that second princess of Ordesia."

"I understand," Lily said, "still it was quite unexpected to see the Second Princess of the Ordesia Empire here in the Soul Society even being here in the academy to be a Shinigami."

"Why is that weak and pathetic girl even bothering?" Muir asked, "Wasn't she one of the stupid girls that caused Onii-sama to lose to that bastard Inzagi?"

"Yes she was," Lily said, "and it's certainly a surprise indeed."

"It's a surprise for me as well," A female voice said suddenly.

Lily and Muir were surprised and they looked and saw that it was Fianna.

"What the…?" Muir spoke, "What do you want?"

"I heard you," Fianna said, "I heard your conversation."

"You did?" Lily replied as she glared at Fianna.

"I did," Fianna said, "you two… are from the same world as well and not only that… Kamito… Kamito is actually here."

"Well this just got annoying," Muir said as she and Lily stood up.

Fianna narrowed her eyes at Lily and Muir and walked right up to them.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know," Fianna said.

Lily sighed while Muir looked down on her.

"And what makes you think we would actually tell you anything?" Muir asked.

"You mentioned Kamito Kazehaya," Fianna said, "is he really here? Is Kamito really here in the Soul Society and he is really a Shinigami right now?"

"We're not obligated to tell you anything," Lily said.

"So it is true," Fianna said.

"I didn't say that," Lily replied immediately.

"You made it obvious with your response," Fianna said.

Lily was taken aback and looked away with a frowned.

"You better watch yourself princess," Muir said with a venomous tone, "or perhaps maybe I should deal with you right now."

Fianna was surprised and Lily was surprised as well as she quickly grabbed Muir's left wrist and left dragging Muir with her. Muir was complaining of Lily was doing as they left and Fianna was had felt a chill and she felt Muir's killing instinct.

"That girl," Fianna said shocked, "she was actually going to kill me, "Fianna clenched the area of her chest where her heart was, "Who are they and how do they know Kamito?"

 **Human World**

Kamito had his head down and clenched on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Fine, I'll play your game," Kamito said as he held up his Zanpakuto horizontally, " _ **Stand, Mashinzo!**_ " Kamito looked up with a serious expression after he activated and swung his Zanpakuto, "Let's go."

Velsaria glared at Kamito as she felt the power of Kamito's Mashinzo.

"This time I will defeat you," Velsaria declared, "Ren Ashbell!"

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: An unexpected meeting from a group and one of them asking for a certain Shinigami.**


	23. Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Unexpected Meeting**

The Hollow charged towards Kamito and then it opened its mouth forming a ball of energy and fired the blast. Kamito quickly used Shunpo to disappear and then reappeared on the right side of the Hollow much to Velsaria's surprise.

" **Absolute Blade Arts - Second Form** ," Kamito said," **Meteor**!"

Kamito used one of the sword techniques that he learned from Greyworth and he used his spirit energy downward and fatally struck the Hollow with a single sword slash. The Hollow simply fell and disintegrated. Kamito didn't let his guard down and was able to block the incoming sword attack from Velsaria. Velsaria clenched her teeth and was pushed back by Kamito. Kamito looked at Velsaria with cold eyes.

"I want answers from you," Kamito said.

"You dare demand answers from me," Velsaria responded, "Pathetic… you don't impress me."

"Funny, I'm not looking to impress you," Kamito replied.

"Have a comeback for everything," Velsaria said, "let's see how you deal with this. Dreadnought!"

A fortress spirit appeared behind Velsaria and it was her contracted spirit, Dreadnought and it shot from one of its cannons towards Kamito. Kamito saw this and quickly countered.

" _ **Bakudo#81: Danku!**_ " Kamito said.

A wall appeared in front of Kamito and it blocked the blast from the cannon. Kamito had his head down and clenched on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Fine, I'll play your game," Kamito said as he held up his Zanpakuto horizontally, " _ **Stand, Mashinzo!**_ " Kamito looked up with a serious expression after he activated and swung his Zanpakuto, "Let's go."

Velsaria glared at Kamito as she felt the power of Kamito's Mashinzo.

"This time I will defeat you," Velsaria declared, "Ren Ashbell!"

Meanwhile Ryoga was swinging his sword towards Vivian and Vivian was dodging every sword swing with a smile on her face. Ryoga was getting a bit frustrated and his next swing was blocked Vivian who created a small force field from her left hand.

"Getting a little frustrated, are we?" Vivian asked with a smile.

Ryoga clicked his tongue and then he jumped back.

"I suppose you gain some sort of power from Lucavi," Ryoga said.

Vivian grinned and swung her right hand and created a shockwave towards Ryoga. Meanwhile elsewhere, Tietra and Ovelia looked up in the sky.

"Do you feel that?" Ovelia asked.

"I do," Tietra said, "The Reiatsu that I'm feeling… yes there are two Shinigami."

"You said Shinigami?" Louise asked as she walked and stood behind them.

"That's right," Tietra said.

"Say about what you told me before," Louise said, "is it really true that he is there?"

"I know for a fact that he is," Tietra said, "however I don't know if he's one of the individuals whose Reiatsu that we're feeling right now."

"I see," Louise said, "hmph, if that's the case, then I'll just go and ask them."

"And what makes you think that it will work?" Ovelia asked.

"What, you don't think it will?" Louise asked.

"There's no guarantee that they would know who you're referring to and even if they do, they may not be willing to say anything," Ovelia said.

"Why not?" Louise asked.

"That's not something that they would usually be willing to tell to people outside of the Soul Society," Tietra said, "for all they know, you could be someone who targeting one of their members."

"Is that…?" Louise spoke and then she frowned, "I guess you two would know since you were members of the Gotei 13."

"Well… I suppose we could go and see what happens," Ovelia said.

"Ovelia?" Tietra asked.

"Shall we go and see?" Ovelia asked.

"Can we really?" Louise asked.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Tietra said with concern.

Meanwhile Kamito and Velsaria clashed blades and looked at each other with glares. They pushed it each other back and Dreadnought fired shots from its cannon. Kamito jumped back and avoided the shots and then he quickly turned and was able to block Velsaria's sword attack. Kamito pushed back and again was able to avoid the blast from Dreadnought as he used Shunpo and moved in the same grace that he did during his participation in the Blade Dance. Kamito sighed and looked at Velsaria and her contracted spirit Dreadnought.

"It's just as you were as Ren Ashbell," Velsaria said.

Kamito was poised and he was ready again.

"But I won't lose to you again!" Velsaria declared strongly.

" _ **Kiga!**_ " Kamito roared.

Kamito swung his Zanpakuto and a large dark purple projectile was shot quickly towards Velsaria. Velsaria was caught off guard and barely dodged the attack but Dreadnought got hit and it caused the contracted spirit to be off balance.

" _ **Kiga!**_ " Kamito said again.

Another dark purple projectile was shot and it struck Dreadnought again and this time, the Dreadnought was knocked to the ground. Velsaria was shocked at what happened to her contracted spirit and then she looked and was shocked to see Kamito was right to her face. Kamito swung his Mashinzo and caused an explosion of dark energy. The smoke formed and then when it was cleared, a crater was made and Kamito was in the middle of the crater. Kamito stood up straight and looked and saw Velsaria was panting as parts of her clothes were a bit tattered from the attack and she was still holding her sword.

"There you are," Kamito said.

"Damn you," Velsaria said angrily.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

In one of the halls within the Shin'o Academy, Fianna was walking and was actually heading to see someone. She saw the person she was looking for and it was Mogami.

"Mogami-sensei," Fianna called out.

Mogami looked and saw Fianna and turned around.

"Oh Ordesia," Mogami said.

"Sensei, do you have a moment?" Fianna asked, "There's something I like to ask you."

"Sure I have some time," Mogami replied, "What is it?"

"Do you know if there was someone here named Kamito Kazehaya that attended here?" Fianna asked.

"Kamito Kazehaya?" Mogami replied, "Oh yes I did," Mogami nodded, "In fact, he was one of my students as well. Had just graduated and now is in the Gotei 13. Oh but hold on, do you know him?"

"Yes, yes I do," Fianna replied as her cheeks flushed and she smiled, "um do you happen to know what division he is in the Gotei 13?"

"Hmm," Mogami thought about it and then he recalled, "oh yes, as I recall, he's in the 2nd Division."

"The 2nd Division?" Fianna asked.

"Yes I'm sure that's the division that he applied and was accepted," Mogami said.

"I see," Fianna said and then she bowed, "thank you so much Sensei."

"Sure no problem," Mogami said.

Not long after that, Fianna was walking and thought about Kamito.

"So he is here," Fianna said, "and not only that… he had already graduated from the academy and he is now in the Gotei 13," Fianna sighed, "how regrettable for me. If I had gotten here in the academy at least a year sooner, I would have the chance to talk to him…" Fianna had a sad expression, "and I would apologize for costing him his life," Fianna stopped and then looked up in the sky, "but maybe I may have a chance to do so. Kamito is in the 2nd Division… maybe that's the division I should go for as well. Hopefully he is still there by the time I graduate."

Fianna went on her way. Meanwhile Leonora was at the entrance of the 2nd Division Barracks and she was inquiring about Kamito to a female 2nd Division member.

"Oh Kazehaya?" The female 2nd Division asked.

"Yes," Fianna said with a nod, "is he in?"

The 2nd Division member shook her head, "No Kazehaya is currently in the Human World for a mission."

"A mission?" Leonora replied, "What sort of mission?"

"That I don't know," The 2nd Division officer said, "not many know about the details and Captain Shihoin wouldn't say… although I know that someone from another division joined him."

"Do you know who?" Leonora asked.

"Um, he's someone from the 5th Division…" The 2nd Division member said as she thought about it and then remembered, "Oh yes I remember, I think his name is… Koda, I think."

"Ryoga Koda?" Leonora asked.

"Yes I think so," The 2nd Division officer said.

"I see," Leonora said, "thank you for your time."

"Sure," The 2nd Division member said as she went back in the barracks.

Leonora left and walked.

"A mission in the Human World and Kamito and Ryoga are there working together. That's not how it usually goes…" Leonora thought about something, "Kamito and Ryoga in the Human World for a mission… does it have something to do with Lucavi… or maybe Elemental Spirits…"

"Oh hey Leonora Lancaster," A male voice said.

Leonora turned and saw two people and it was Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudo.

"Oh my," Leonora said, "you are Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudo, the co-Lieutenants of the 5th Division."

"Hi there," Matsuri said with a friendly tone.

Meanwhile in the academy, Fianna was sitting in her dorm room and looked at her sword that had been given to her.

"A sword," Fianna said, "the one that I will implant…"

Meanwhile Muir and Lily had their own swords and they swung and unleased some of their spirit energy. Muir smiled as she was full of confidence.

"This will be a breeze," Muir said.

"Yes indeed it will be," Lily said, "by the rate we're going, it won't be long."

"Then Onii-sama," Muir said, "I'm so going to be happy when I see him again and I will show him just how much powerful and strong that I've become."

"Yes as will I," Lily said.

 **Human World**

Velsaria clenched her teeth and then composed herself.

"This isn't over," Velsaria said, "Dreadnought, it's time."

Velsaria's contracted spirit suddenly rose up and became a large armor with Velsaria in the large armor.

"Going with this again," Kamito said.

Meanwhile Ryoga just cut down a blast from Vivian and Vivian just stood there and smiled.

"Is this really all you have?" Vivian asked in a mocking tone, "Because I'm actually disappointed."

"Enough is enough," Ryoga said, "I'm ending this now."

"Oh?" Vivian replied sounded amused.

" _ **Slay, Yamikishi!**_ " Ryoga said.

Ryoga activated his Zanpakuto which changed formed to a claymore.

"Oh my," Vivian said, "I take it that's the power of your… Zanpakuto… what you Shinigami do as it's unique to each of you Shinigami."

"That's right," Ryoga said, "and now to end this."

Ryoga swung his Zanpakuto and a black energy charged quickly towards Vivian and Vivian was surprised.

"Huh?" Vivian said surprised.

Meanwhile Kamito was in air and he put out his hand towards Velsaria.

" ** _Hado#33: Sokatsui!_** " Kamito roared.

Velsaria dodged the Kido attack and shot cannon fire toward Kamito.

" ** _Hado#63: Raikoho!_** " Kamito roared again as he shot the high concentrated lightning Kido.

Velsaria blocked the Kido with Dreadnought's left arm and redirected away from her and then she saw Kamito was not where he was a moment ago. Kamito reappeared behind Velsaria and Dreadnought was surprised.

" ** _Bakudo#62: Hyapporankan!_** " Kamito spoke.

Kamito had generated a blueish white glowing rod and threw it at Velsaria and Dreadnought. They turned and were surprised as the rod multiplied into a hundred rods and it struck Dreadnought along with Velsaria and was sent to be pinned by the rods to the ground. Velsaria got even angry at the predicament that she was in and Kamito reappeared and was standing over looking at Velsaria.

"Damn it," Velsaria cursed, "damn it all!"

"You can't move now," Kamito said, "now I have questions and I want answers."

"You think you're just going to just humiliate me again?" Velsaria replied upset, "just like you did back in the Blade Dance Ren Ashbell."

Kamito was taken aback a bit and then he frowned.

"Look at that time," Kamito said, "I was concentrating on one thing. I never meant anything by it. I didn't think you would actually be offended by it. But… that's not an excuse for you to do what you're doing, it's not an excuse to be willing to join Lucavi and not an excuse to act so cold and heartless and especially talking down to member of your own family and who can't even defend herself."

"You have no right to lecture me," Velsaria responded, "You have no right!"

"Maybe I don't," Kamito responded back as he clenched on the hilt of his Mashinzo, "but even still—"

Kamito cut himself off when he suddenly felt something and quickly swung his Zanpakuto destroying a blast that came towards him.

"Wow, I can't believe how you reacted so quickly," A familiar male voice said.

Kamito got angry as he recognized the voice.

"So you're here Jio," Kamito said.

Kamito and Velsaria looked and sure enough, it was Jio holding a katana.

"You, what are you doing here?" Velsaria asked, "I told you that your assistance is not needed."

"Ha, can you really still say that even after that Ren Ashbell has beaten you again?" Jio replied, "You can't even move now."

"I…" Velsaria spoke.

"As for you Kamito Kazehaya," Jio said ignoring Velsaria.

Jio didn't get to continue what he was going to say because Kamito in quick lightning speed attacked Jio and Jio barely was able to block Kamito's attack. Jio was surprised as Kamito followed up with a series of attacks.

"Bastard!" Jio screamed.

"This is payback for what you did to me and my friends!" Kamito declared.

Meanwhile Ryoga looked on as Vivian was on the ground wounded and she barely was able to move as Ryoga moved towards the wounded Vivian with his Zanpakuto, Yamikishi.

"Now, I want answers," Ryoga said.

"Damn it," Vivian said.

"You sure want answers," A male voice said.

Ryoga was surprised and then a flame attack occurred. Ryoga moved back and recovered.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked.

Ryoga looked and it was Wiegraf who had flames surrounded him.

"Wiegraf Folles," Wiegraf answered.

"Wiegraf Folles," Ryoga said, "I see now, you're one of the Demon Lords of Lucavi… Belias, the Demon Lord of Fire."

"You are correct," Wiegraf said and turned to Vivian, "Pathetic, this is the result of you playing around."

Vivian just looked away and Wiegraf sighed.

"No matter, the mission needs to be completed but I'm now it's not possible," Wiegraf said.

"What?" Vivian asked confused.

There was a sudden loud crash and Wiegraf moved out of the way by jumping up and landed next to the grounded Vivian. Ryoga was surprised to see someone with a sword in hand and wore a cloak and it was Isulid. Vivian was surprised to him.

"Him again," Vivian said.

Ryoga was surprised as he saw the sword and saw what Isulid was wearing under his cloak.

" _Wait, a Shinigami?_ " Ryoga said in his head.

"You always show up at the worst timing Isulid," Wiegraf said.

"Wiegraf, you foul demon," Isulid said.

Isulid got in a stance and was ready to fight.

"It seems you managed to get away from Hashmal," Wiegraf said, "oh well it seems that it'll be impossible now to continue, especially since the Soul Society is on to us," Wiegraf picked up Vivian and created the flames around him, "time to go."

"Hold it Wiegraf!" Isulid yelled.

"Who said you can leave?!" Ryoga said.

Isulid and Ryoga rushed towards Wiegraf and Vivian but Wiegraf simply sighed and he created massive flames to block Ryoga and Isulid and then the flames dissipated.

"Damn, they're gone," Isulid said.

"Um…" Ryoga spoke.

Isulid looked at Ryoga, "Oh hello."

"You're a Shinigami, aren't you?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah although I'm not part of the Gotei 13," Isulid said, "not anymore."

"Not anymore?" Ryoga said.

"It's complicated but may I ask who you are and what division are you in the Gotei 13?" Isulid asked.

"Sure," Ryoga said, "I'm from the 5th Division of the Gotei 13. My name is Ryoga Koda."

"I see," Isulid said, "I'll introduce myself… I'm Isulid Tengille and I also used to be in the 5th Division. Tell me, is Seigen Suzunami the Captain of the 5th Division?"

"Yes he is," Ryoga said.

"I see," Isulid said.

"But what about you?" Ryoga asked, "You seem to know about the Lucavi."

Isulid looked at Ryoga, "Ryoga Koda, I'm going to strongly advise you for your own sake, do not fight the Lucavi."

"Huh?" Ryoga replied surprised.

"You were sent here by the Soul Society to investigate the imbalance here in the Human World, right?" Isulid inquired.

"Yes I was," Ryoga said, "along with one more person."

"Hmm, is there another Shinigami here?" Isulid asked.

"Yes Kamito Kazehaya," Ryoga said.

"Wait, you said Kamito Kazehaya?" Isulid replied surprised.

"Yes, wait, do you know my friend?" Ryoga asked.

"I don't know him," Isulid said, "but I have heard of him."

"From who?" Ryoga asked.

"I can't say but I'll say it again," Isulid said, "do not fight the Lucavi. It'll be best if the Soul Society stays away from the Lucavi. They do not need to be involved against them… in fact, it's also for the sake of your friend not to fight the Lucavi as well."

"But why though?" Ryoga asked.

Meanwhile Kamito and Jio were still fighting as they clashed blades and then there was a sudden blast that struck on the ground and surprised Kamito, Jio, and Velsaria.

"That is as far as you go," A female voice said.

"Hey wait a minute," Jio said.

"That voice," Velsaria said.

They looked and saw Ovelia and Tietra and Louise was there with them. Kamito wondered who they were.

"Oh great, more nuisances," Jio said annoyed.

"Hey you," Louise said suddenly, "you're a Shinigami, right?"

"Uh yeah," Kamito replied.

"Good then you can tell me what I want to know," Louise said.

"What you want to know?" Kamito asked.

"Yes and it's Saito," Louise said.

"Wait, what?" Kamito replied surprised.

"Yes Saito Hiraga," Louise said.

"Louise, what did I tell you?" Tietra spoke.

"Hold on," Kamito said he got suspicious, "Why do you know that name?" Kamito then narrowed his eyes at Louise, "Who are you?"

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Louise tries to get answers and days go by as Kamito and his friends continue in their duties as officers of the Gotei 13.**

 **An ability of Kamito's Mashinzo**

 **Kiga** (Demon Fang): A swing from Mashinzo creates a large dark purple energy and fires towards enemies.

 **Zanpakuto of Ryoga Koda (formerly Nepenthes Lore)**

 **Name:** Yamikishi (Dark Knight)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with a brown hilt, golden four-sided tsuba, golden pommel with a brown sheath

 **Released Form:** Changes form to a claymore with a black hilt and guard and a dark red skull on the middle


	24. Being Confronted

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance and nothing to do with Final Fantasy Tactics and Zero no Tsukaima.

 **Being Confronted**

"Hey you," Louise said suddenly, "you're a Shinigami, right?"

"Uh yeah," Kamito replied.

"Good then you can tell me what I want to know," Louise said.

"What you want to know?" Kamito asked.

"Yes and it's about Saito," Louise said.

"Wait, what?" Kamito replied surprised.

"Yes Saito Hiraga," Louise said.

"Louise, what did I tell you?" Tietra spoke.

"Hold on," Kamito said he got suspicious, "Why do you know that name?" Kamito then narrowed his eyes at Louise, "Who are you?"

"Just tell me about Saito," Louise insisted, "He's in the Soul Society, right? I need to know where he is in the Soul Society."

"Louise, will you just hold on for a moment?" Ovelia spoke.

"I swear, it seems that this girl doesn't listen," Tietra said.

Kamito looked at Tietra and Ovelia and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me," Kamito said, "are you two Shinigami? What divisions are you in?"

Ovelia and Tietra looked at Kamito and then Jio suddenly moved and tried to do a sneak attack. Kamito reacted and countered against Jio and pushed him back.

"Hey pay attention to me," Jio said, "otherwise you'll die so easily."

Kamito clenched his teeth and readied his Mashinzo.

"Wait, you need to back off Inzagi," Velsaria said as she tried to get up, "I'm the one who will end Kamito Kazehaya."

"Oh please," Jio responded, "you can't even get up. You blew your chance and unlike you, I actually defeated this guy… twice in fact."

" _ **Bakudo#61: Rikujokoro!**_ " Kamito said suddenly.

Jio was suddenly hit in his midsection by six thin wide beams of lights and was unable to move. Jio was surprised as he struggled to break free but was unable to do it.

"What the…?" Jio said surprised, "I can't break free. Why can't I break free?" Jio looked at Kamito, "You, what did you do?"

"Isn't obvious?" Kamito replied, "I used Kido to prevent your movement."

"But you're weak!" Jio replied, "Your Kido shouldn't be able to really hold me down."

"That's the result of me training to get better," Kamito said, "back then my use of Kido wasn't strong as it is now."

"Dammit," Jio said as he still struggling and trying to move.

"Now it's time to end this," Kamito said, "to end you."

"This can't be allowed," A male voice said suddenly.

Kamito was shocked and moved away just in time as a lightning bolt struck and hit the spot where Kamito was just standing. Everyone was surprised and they looked and saw the person who spoke and it was man with short auburn hair and beard and had brown eyes and wore a green cloak over his clothing. Tietra was wide eyed and flashed with anger when she saw the man and Ovelia was the same way when she saw him as well.

"It's you," Ovelia said angrily.

"Dycedarg Beoulve," Tietra said.

"Wait Dycedarg?" Kamito said and then he looked at the man.

The man named Dycedarg saw Tietra and Ovelia.

"Well now," Dycedarg said, "two familiar faces. Hello Tietra… and hello," Dycedarg smirked, "Queen Ovelia."

"Wait, Queen?" Kamito spoke surprised.

Ovelia clenched her teeth and her fist as she and Tietra continued to glare at the man.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

At a field, Fianna was looking at her sheathed katana which had a blue hilt, a silver pommel, a silver circular tsuba and had a white sheath.

"If I can master this and activate my own Zanpakuto," Fianna said, "then perhaps I'll be on better track."

"Do you really think you have what it takes Princess?" A female voice asked.

Fianna was surprised and she turned and saw Lily.

"It's you," Fianna said, "Lily, right?"

"That's right," Lily said, "it seems you inquired about Kamito from our instructor Mogami."

"I did," Fianna said, "And?"

"I'm curious," Lily said, "what do you hope to accomplish?"

"What do you mean?" Fianna asked.

"Why is a weak and pathetic girl like you in this academy to training to be a Shinigami?" Lily asked bluntly.

Fianna was taken aback as what Lily was asking and upset that Lily had also insulted her.

"You didn't know Kamito was here in the Soul Society until you heard us here so I wonder why you decided to be a Shinigami," Lily continued.

"Y-You don't know me," Fianna responded, "and what makes you think that you can just insult me like that?"

"Because I can," Lily replied, "I mean the fact that you lost to Jio Inzagi, someone who was not even an Elementalist already proves that you're weak. Maybe you believe that being a Shinigami will hide or even erased the fact that you're weak and that you really couldn't do anything on your own. You lost to Rubia Elstein and couldn't even summon your contracted spirit afterwards and let's face facts here, you didn't really care about Kamito at all."

"That's not true!" Fianna replied being defensive.

"No it's true," Lily said, "after all Kamito was just a convenience to you, someone for you to use for your own purposes and gain."

"I…" Fianna spoke.

"You admitted to Kamito in that academy in the Ordesia Empire," Lily said.

"How could you possible know…?" Fianna spoke.

"It doesn't matter how I know," Lily said, "what matters is that you have no right to be anywhere near Kamito Kazehaya."

"You actually think you can tell me what to do?" Fianna asked upset, "You don't know what you're—"

"She knows what she's talking about," A female voice cut in, "more than you do."

Fianna was surprised and she quickly turned to see Muir.

"You think that you'll be able to just see Onii-sama considering that you caused his miserable death?" Muir asked.

Fianna flinched and Muir got close to her and gave her and death glare.

"You'll do well to remember your place," Muir said, "You have no right to stand next to Onii-sama."

Muir stepped back and walked away as she passed Lily.

"Do yourself a favor," Lily said, "quit and leave. You don't have what it takes. Head back to whatever district you came from and just rot there."

Lily left and Fianna just stood there and clenched her fists.

"They think they can intimidate me," Fianna said angrily, "They think they can bully me. No, I won't back out," Fianna then proceeded to unsheathe her katana, "I won't back out. I made a commitment and I intend to see it through and I will see Kamito again."

Fianna swung her katana.

 **Human World**

Dycedarg had just landed on his feet and stood next to Jio and in front of the Velsaria who was still on the ground with her contracted spirit.

"Dycedarg," Velsaria said, "why are you here?"

"Velsaria, your performance was poor and embarrassing," Dycedarg said, "and Jio, I don't recall Lady Ultima giving you permission to be here."

Jio clenched his teeth and glared at Dycedarg.

"Don't forget that our leader is the one who granted you the power that you have," Dycedarg continued, "you be a stupid dog to make an attempt to bite the hand that feeds you."

"Bastard," Jio said angrily.

"So it's you," Kamito said.

"Hmm?" Dycedarg responded looking at Kamito.

"Dycedarg Beoulve," Kamito said and then he narrowed his eyes, "or maybe I should say Adrammelech, the Lucavi's Demon Lord of Lightning."

"Hmph, I'm going to assume that Seigen Suzunami told you," Dycedarg said.

"Of course he did," Kamito said.

"Of all the Shinigami, they chose to send you," Dycedarg said, "well, it actually makes sense that they would send you… and the one called Koda."

"You bastard," Tietra said suddenly, "you have some nerve to show up here."

"Huh?" Dycedarg said annoyed as she looked at Tietra.

"You just don't know when to quit," Tietra said.

Tietra drew her Zanpakuto and charged towards Dycedarg to slash him but Dycedarg countered when he quickly drew and swung his own sword and deflected Tietra's attack and Tietra was pushed back.

"Foolish girl," Dycedarg said, "after all these years you still haven't learned your place."

"You," Tietra said with a growl.

Ovelia suddenly charged towards Dycedarg with her Zanpakuto and swung towards Dycedarg but Dycedarg dodged and countered against Ovelia. When Ovelia charged again, Dycedarg charged as well and the two of them clashed blades and pushed each other back. Dycedarg was amused and he smirked.

"Defeating you two as you are now has no meaning to me," Dycedarg said, "so I'm not going to waste my time and energy."

"Let's go," Ovelia said, "you and me, right now you vile knave."

"Ovelia, you still haven't learned your place either," Dycedarg said, "but if you insist then get stronger and if I feel that you have what it takes to put up a decent fight, then I'll take you on but for now," Dycedarg swung his swung his sword behind him and near Velsaria and created a portal, "it's time to take our leave."

"Wait, I'm not finished yet," Velsaria said.

"I can still fight," Jio said.

"We're leaving," Dycedarg said.

Dycedarg grabbed Velsaria and Jio and went in the portal.

"Wait!" Kamito said.

Kamito, Ovelia, and Tietra rushed over to stop Dycedarg but the portal closed and they were gone and the three Shinigami stopped.

"Dammit," Kamito said.

"They got away," Tietra said frustrated.

Ovelia was also frustrated as she and Tietra sheathed their swords.

"Hey, what's going on?" Louise asked as she was surprised, "Why was Dycedarg Beoulve there and is he actually part of the Lucavi as a Demon Lord?"

"I'm getting the sense that you three know that man," Kamito said, "or at least may have heard of him? It seems that he knows you two."

Kamito looked at Tietra and Ovelia.

"Yeah we do," Ovelia said.

"Kamito," Ryoga called out.

Kamito looked and saw Ryoga heading towards him and Kamito saw one more person with him and it was Isulid.

"Isulid," Ovelia said.

"Oh, I didn't expect you two to be here," Isulid said and then he saw Louise, "Wait, why is she here?"

"Oh, it's you," Louise said.

"Another Shinigami?" Kamito asked surprised.

Isulid looked at Kamito, "Oh you must be Kamito Kazehaya."

"Yes and you are?" Kamito asked.

"Isulid Tengille," Isulid said.

"Listen I just need to know," Louise interjected, "I need to know about Saito, my familiar."

"Huh, familiar?" Kamito asked surprised.

"Wait, who is this?" Ryoga asked pointing at Louise, "And she said Saito, right?"

Ovelia and Tietra sighed as they felt that this was going to be pain and upset that was just complicating things.

"So you do know him," Louise said, "Saito Hiraga."

Ryoga and Kamito looked at each other and then back to Louise.

"Yeah we know him," Kamito said.

"I knew it," Louise said, "Listen, I need you to take me to Saito because I'm taking him back."

"Huh?" Kamito and Ryoga responded simultaneously.

Isulid, Tietra, and Ovelia face palmed and couldn't believe what Louise had just said.

 **Unknown Realm**

Velsaria, Vivian, and Jio had just arrived in the meeting room and they were still sore with what happened in the Human World.

"There you three are," Ultima said as she entered in the room.

"Lady Ultima," Velsaria said.

"Jio," Ultima said as she approached the Arrancar.

"Huh?" Jio replied.

Ultima backhanded Jio hard and that it actually sent Jio flying and he hit the wall and then fell on the ground. Velsaria and Vivian were surprised while Jio was reeling from the fierce hit and moaned in pain.

"Jio," Ultima said in a cold tone, "who told you that you go to the Human World to take on Kazehaya?"

Jio looked at Ultima and then looked away with a frown.

"Jio, I asked you a question," Ultima said, "Who said that you had permission to go to the Human World to take on Kazehaya?"

"I thought I save the trouble and I saw that woman was incapable to doing the job," Jio responded.

Ultima responded by kicking Jio in the face and caused Jio to suffer a bloody nose. Jio was reeling again as he held his bloody nose. Vivian and Velsaria were surprised but at the same time, Velsaria took pleasure seeing Jio get severely punished for acting on his own.

"You don't get to decide what you do," Ultima said, "I decide what you do. You serve me and that means you do what I tell you to do and when to do it. If you're incapable of doing that then that will be the end of you. You will do well to remember your place."

Jio was wide eyed and slowly looked at Ultima who glared at him and Jio submitted himself to her.

"M-My apologies," Jio said, "It won't happen again."

"You make sure that it doesn't," Ultima said, "no more warnings for you," Ultima then turned to Velsaria and Vivian, "as for you two, you did well."

Velsaria and Vivian were surprised and confused.

"W-With all due respect Lady Ultima," Vivian said, "I don't see how we did well."

"In fact it's obvious that we failed in our mission," Velsaria pointed out.

"Yes it is true that the mission I assigned you two was a failure but at the same time, a window as been presented to us," Ultima said with a smile, "a window that will lead us straight to the Shinigami stronghold…" Ultima smiled, "the Seireitei itself."

Restia was listening in the hallway with her arms folded and then she walked away.

 **Human World**

"You want us to take you the Soul Society," Ryoga said.

"That's right," Louise said, "I'm taking my familiar back."

"Familiar?" Kamito asked, "Are you saying that Saito is your familiar?"

"That's right," Louise said, "he is."

"Huh," Ryoga responded and then he looked at Kamito, "Kamito, do you know what this girl is talking about?"

"No idea," Kamito said shaking his head, "but I'm sure Saito can clue us in or maybe she can explain or maybe," Kamito looked at Ovelia, Isulid, and Tietra, "they can explain seeing that they seem to know."

Tietra and Ovelia groaned and Isulid looked at the two ladies and pointed at Louise.

"Hey, why is she making demands?" Isulid asked, "She knows that she's no longer in Tristan, right?"

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Leonora was sitting on a roof of one of the building and she sighed.

"I hope Kamito and Ryoga come back soon," Leonora said, "I hope nothing happened to them in their mission."

"Ah, I found you," A male voice said.

Leonora turned to see a tall and muscular man with short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes.

"Oh hello Kensei," Leonora said.

"You seem to be distracted," Kensei said.

"Hmm, I guess I am," Leonora said.

"Well you better get your head cleared," Kensei said, "we have work to do."

"Right," Leonora said, "so we're heading out."

"Yeah, we have to take care of this and quickly," Kensei said.

Meanwhile at the 8th Division Barracks, Saito was in the training hall within the barracks and he thought about something in his past.

 **Flashback: Magic Academy, Tristan**

Saito was on the ground and he was bleeding all over. He slowly looked at and saw Louise with her crop and was livid as the tip of her crop was dripping with Saito's blood.

"Louise, please stop," Saito pleaded.

"You're still talking back," Louise said angrily, "You just don't learn."

Louise proceeded to strike Saito again multiple times with her crop and Saito groaned and screamed in pain.

"You're just a stupid dog!" Louise screamed, "A worthless familiar, a stupid commoner!"

"Louise!" Saito screamed as he was still being beaten and then grabbed Louise's arm and stopped her beatings.

"And now you're touching me?" Louise spoke angrily and she was feeling red.

"Louise, you misunderstand," Saito said as it was hard for him to continue talking, "Please listen to me, I can explain."

"I've had enough of you!" Louise said angrily and brought out her wand, "This is will teach you!"

"No Louise, please don't!" Saito replied as he was horrified.

Louise used her Explosion spell on Saito and as a result that Saito screamed.

 **Flashback End**

Saito clenched his teeth and clenched his fists.

"The beatings and that spell is what killed me," Saito said bitterly and then he looked at the back of his hand, "those damn runes really messed me up. But even so, I was still so stupid… taken away from my family and home and murdered in another world by a spoiled arrogant girl that didn't care to listen and treated me like trash just like a typical haughty noble," Saito sighed and then he drew his Zanpakuto, "I shouldn't really keep thinking about it. But my life here, or to say my afterlife here is what I should concentrate on. I have chosen the path that I am on now."

 **Human World**

"No way," Kamito said.

"Wait, what?" Louise replied taken aback.

"You heard me," Kamito said, "I'm not taking you to the Soul Society."

"But you got to take me to the Soul Society," Louise insisted.

"Look, we're not going to just take you to the Soul Society just because you ask," Ryoga said, "we do that, we'll suffer the consequences for it."

Louise frowned, "So you seriously can't take me to the Soul Society just to find Saito?"

"No way," Kamito said and then he looked at Ovelia, Tietra, and Isulid, "so what's the deal with you three? You're not in any of the divisions in the Gotei 13?"

Louise clenched her teeth as she was upset that she was feeling ignored at the moment.

"We were part of the Gotei 13," Isulid said, "but that is no longer the case."

"So what?" Kamito asked, "Did you quit and become deserters?"

"It doesn't really matter," Isulid said, "but Kamito Kazehaya, I'm going to tell you what I told Koda here, do not fight the Lucavi."

"Wait, what?" Kamito replied surprised.

"We know it seems unreasonable," Tietra said, "and it may have no weight coming from the three of us."

"True but we want to Soul Society to stay away from taking on the Lucavi," Ovelia said.

"Seriously?" Kamito asked.

"That's what Isulid told me," Ryoga said.

Kamito then frowned and approached Isulid, Ovelia, and Tietra.

"I'm curious as to why you're making such a request," Kamito said.

"Of course you want to know why?" Ovelia said, "It's not as though you can just say, 'sure we'll do that', and just be done with it."

 **That's it for this chapter: Next chapter: The training continues in the academy for the three girls and Arturo makes plans to invade and conquer the Seireitei.**


	25. Desire and Resentment

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Desire and Resentment**

"No way," Kamito said.

"Wait, what?" Louise replied taken aback.

"You heard me," Kamito said, "I'm not taking you to the Soul Society."

"But you got to take me to the Soul Society," Louise insisted.

"Look, we're not going to just take you to the Soul Society just because you ask," Ryoga said, "we do that, we'll suffer the consequences for it."

Louise frowned, "So you seriously can't take me to the Soul Society just to find Saito?"

"No way," Kamito said and then he looked at Ovelia, Tietra, and Isulid, "so what's the deal with you three? You're not in any of the divisions in the Gotei 13?"

Louise clenched her teeth as she was upset that she was feeling ignored at the moment.

"We were part of the Gotei 13," Isulid said, "but that is no longer the case."

"So what?" Kamito asked, "Did you quit and become deserters?"

"It doesn't really matter," Isulid said, "but Kamito Kazehaya, I'm going to tell you what I told Koda here, do not fight the Lucavi."

"Wait, what?" Kamito replied surprised.

"We know it seems unreasonable," Tietra said, "and it may have no weight coming from the three of us."

"True but we want to Soul Society to stay away from taking on the Lucavi," Ovelia said.

"Seriously?" Kamito asked.

"That's what Isulid told me," Ryoga said.

Kamito then frowned and approached Isulid, Ovelia, and Tietra.

"I'm curious as to why you're making such a request," Kamito said.

"Of course you want to know why?" Ovelia said, "It's not as though you can just say, 'sure we'll do that', and just be done with it."

"Here's the thing," Tietra said, "I'm sure you learned that the Lucavi made an attempt to take the over the Soul Society centuries ago."

"Yes we heard it from Captain Suzunami," Ryoga said.

"Unfortunately the Lucavi proved to be too strong for the majority of the Gotei 13," Ovelia said, "and ever since then, they've gotten stronger."

Ryoga and Kamito were surprised.

"Are they really that powerful?" Kamito asked.

"Yes and even most of the Captain-class Shinigami at the time had trouble against them," Ovelia said, "there were only a few who were actually able to stand up against them and of course Captain-Commander Yamamoto was one of them."

"So you're saying that they are that difficult," Ryoga said.

"Yes, especially their leader," Ovelia said, "Ultima killed a lot of Shinigami including five Captains."

"Hmm, I see," Kamito said, "so is this why you're suggesting that the Soul Society should stay away from the Lucavi?"

"Mostly yes," Tietra said.

"Mostly," Ryoga said.

"We think we understand," Kamito said.

"Yeah," Ryoga said, "we do."

"So…" Tietra said.

"However that's not going to stop us," Kamito said.

Isulid, Ovelia, and Tietra were surprised.

"Wait, what?" Isulid replied.

"The thing is that we can't ignore them," Kamito said.

"Even if we for some strange reason went along with what you said and did what you suggested," Ryoga said, "the Lucavi is not going to leave the Soul Society."

"It's clear that the Soul Society is a target for them and from what we learned from Captain Suzunami, they will try to succeed what they couldn't do before," Kamito said.

"Which means that they will likely invade the Soul Society again," Ryoga said.

"That's why we're going to prevent that from happening," Ovelia declared.

"Um, with all due respect," Kamito said, "I'm not sure that you'll be able to do that so easily."

"I beg your pardon?" Ovelia replied shocked that Kamito said that.

"I'm sorry that offend you," Kamito said, "but I just saw that you two couldn't stop one of the Demon Lords."

"Dycedarg," Ovelia said, "we just got caught off guard. It won't happen again."

"But what if he's able to counter you like he did before?" Kamito said.

"What are you trying to say?" Ovelia asked as she was getting a bit heated, "Are you suggesting that we're not capable?"

"What I'm actually suggesting is that we should actually work together," Kamito said.

Kamito's suggestion surprised the others.

"You're serious," Isulid said.

"Yeah, it's clear that we know how dangerous the Lucavi is and with that, why don't we all work together and we can beat the Lucavi," Kamito said.

"Now wait a minute," Louise said suddenly.

The others looked at Louise who looked annoyed.

"Before you all continue to on about Lucavi," Louise said and then looked at Kamito and Ryoga, "I still need to get to Saito. So since you won't take me to him then I would like for you two to bring him to me."

"Really?" Kamito replied, "And why would we do that?"

"Did you not listen when I told you before?" Louise replied, "Saito is my familiar and it's my duty as his master to keep him in line."

"Yeah that's not going to happen," Kamito said.

"You intend to interfere and prevent me to get to my own familiar?" Louise asked.

"I'm starting to think that you don't understand how things are," Kamito said, "so let me explain things to you and please bear with me on this. Now Saito Hiraga is a soul and now serves in the Soul Society as a Shinigami. Now being part of the Soul Society's Gotei 13, he is bound and obligated to serve the Soul Society and so with whatever it was that Saito was and did in the past when he was alive in your world has no bearing."

"N-No bearing?" Louise replied upset.

"Yes no bearing and we would bet our entire beings that no one in the Soul Society is going to care or even think much of one of our fellow members was a familiar to some girl that they don't know and definitely do not care about," Ryoga said.

"Hey," Louise said upset.

"I'm just stating the fact," Ryoga said, "and I'm sure these three can vouch what I just said."

Louise looked at Tietra, Ovelia, and Isulid and they nodded and Louise frowned and looked back at Kamito and Ryoga.

"In addition of that in the Gotei 13," Kamito said, "for all we know right now, Saito may be busy performing his duties as a member of the Gotei 13 and so it's not like he can just drop everything and do whatever it is that you want."

"But this wasn't supposed to happen," Louise said.

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"Saito was just being a stupid dog!" Louise ranted, "He was just being a perverted stupid dog and I had to remind him over and over again about his place but he just wouldn't get it! He just wouldn't get that his stupid action was an affront of me and the burden that I had to suffer for!"

Kamito and Ryoga looked at Louise and then they frowned.

"It seems that you and Saito have had some issue," Kamito said, "and I'm guessing whatever it was or what was the latest is what ended Saito's life in your world."

Louise flinched and looked at Kamito with a surprised expression.

"I thought so," Kamito said when he looked at Louise's expression.

"Kamito, I think it's time we should head back and give our report," Ryoga said.

"Yeah you're right," Kamito said.

Ryoga turned around and unsheathed his sealed Zanpakuto and opened a Senkaimon.

"I don't know the situation between you and Saito," Kamito said, "but I'll ask him when I see and see if he's willing to tell me but that's the way it is. We won't bring Saito to you nor will we take you to him just so you can ordering him around and make him feel like he's less of a person from what I'm gathering."

"You don't know anything!" Louise countered angrily.

"Maybe but the way you're acting and how you're responding reminds me of something that I myself have seen," Kamito said.

"Hey," Louise said.

"Kamito Kazehaya," Ovelia said.

"Sorry but we're not going to ignore the Lucavi," Kamito said, "We'll fight them when the time comes."

"Besides, they started it with us," Ryoga said, "we're not going to just take it lying down. When enemies of the Soul Society start things with us, we respond in kind."

"But still I think it would be best if we worked together," Kamito said, "I don't know you three are no longer part of the Gotei 13 and it seems that you have no intention of telling us but regardless we will fight to defend the Soul Society."

"That is what we do," Ryoga said, "as Shinigami of the Soul Society's Gotei 13."

"Take care," Kamito said.

Kamito and Ryoga walked through the Senkaimon and the gate closed leaving the three Shinigami and one noble girl of Tristain to stand there.

"We should have known this was how it was going to be," Tietra said, "seriously we were off in even thinking that they would back down."

"Yes you're right," Ovelia said, "I can't say what Kamito Kazehaya and Ryoga Koda said were wrong."

Isulid looked on and sighed, "I guess that how it's going to be."

"We should head back," Ovelia said, "we'll discuss what we'll do moving forward."

"I see," Tietra said and then she looked at Louise, "what about you Louise? What are you going to do?"

Louise clenched her fists and clenched her teeth in frustration.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Kamito and Ryoga were in the Yamamoto's office within the First Division Barracks giving their reports and respective captains were there as well along with Yamamoto's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe."

"And that's what we have," Kamito said finishing the report.

"Hmm, very well," Yamamoto said.

"I guess we'll need to be on our guard," Seigen said.

Later on, Kamito and Ryoga were leaving the First Division Barracks with their captains.

"Good work you two," Yoruichi said.

"Thank you Captain Shihoin," Kamito said.

Later on, Kamito was walking and saw the 8th Division Barracks. Someone was coming out and it was Saito.

"Saito," Kamito called.

Saito looked and saw Kamito.

"Oh Kamito," Saito said, "You made it back."

"Yeah," Kamito said, "we gave had just finished our report to the Captain-Commander."

"I see," Saito said.

Kamito and Saito spoke and Kamito told Saito what had happened in his mission in the Human World and then Saito was surprised when Kamito mentioned Louise.

"Louise?" Saito asked surprised.

"Yeah, this Louise person seems to know you," Kamito said.

"I see," Saito said as he was still surprised, "I never would have imagined. I never would that she would be around and she would join with those Shinigami."

"So Saito, you really know this Louise person?" Kamito asked.

"Yeah, I know her," Saito said and then he frowned, "she was… as I would say… was my master."

"So you were her familiar," Kamito said.

"…Yeah," Saito said with a frowned, "and she was the one who ended my life."

Kamito was shocked in what he heard.

"Wait, she's the one who killed you?" Kamito replied shocked.

"Yeah," Saito said, "I'm sure you have questions. I wasn't sure if I should ever tell about me. But you told me about your story of your life so I should be fair to tell you."

"Are you sure you want to tell me?" Kamito asked, "You're not obligated to tell me."

"I want to," Saito said and then he smiled, "because you're my friend. I would say that you're my best friend."

Kamito was surprised again and felt touched with what Saito said.

"Oh, thank you," Kamito said happily.

Saito nodded with a smile and then Saito told Kamito about his past about how he was summoned to another world and bound to servitude to Louise and how his life was during the time in Tristain and how it was not pleasant that led to his death when Louise was consumed by her anger towards Saito. Meanwhile in the Shin'o Academy, Fianna was panting with her sword in hand as she was in a field. Fianna took a deep breath and she wiped the sweat off of her head. She got in a stance again and she was determined as she clenched her teeth.

"I won't be a burden," Fianna said, "not to Kamito or anyone and I will prove those two wrong. I will show them and I will fight them if necessary."

Fianna swung her sword again.

 **Two Months Later**

Fianna was walking in the hall and she had her sheathed sword in a cloth and had a boxed lunch. She was on her way to the Senkaimon Area within the academy. It was time for her class to head to the Human World for a field training to take on dummy Hollows. Not long afterwards, Fianna arrived at the Senkaimon Area and the other students of the Advance Class were all assemble at the Senkaimon Area. There three individuals, two females and one male in the middle who were standing right in front of the Senkaimon and they were sixth year students who would be overseeing the training for the first year students as guides. They instructed the class to get in groups of three based on the marks they all received when they assembled. Fianna looked and saw Muir and Lily were paying attention to the three sixth year students. The students then began looking at their lots and went to find fellow students who had the same marks. Fianna, Muir, and Lily were annoyed and they were annoyed because it turns out that they had the same mark which meant that the three of them were going to team up. Fianna wasn't happy to be team up with the two who had been belittling and insulting her while Lily and Muir were annoyed and irritated that they were going to team up with the former princess of an empire who in their mind was weak and who they can easily kill if they really wanted to.

 **Hueco Mundo**

A Hollow was standing on one of the rocky pillars. The Hollow was fairly large that had four tusks coming out of his mask, red hair that extends below his chest where its hole lies, and sharp claws on either hand. There was another figure that stood on one of the rocky pillars and it was Arturo.

"Mad Eater," Arturo called out.

The Hollow called Mad Eater turned to see Arturo.

"Ah, the powerful Arrancar," Mad Eater said, "since you're here, then I should assume that the time has come."

"Of course," Arturo said, "we will be invading the Soul Society."

Mad Eater laughed with excitement.

"That means that I'll be able to consume the two souls that got away from me years ago," Mad Eater said as he was pleased.

"Yes whatever it is that you want," Arturo said, "as for me, I'll be able to take over the Soul Society claiming my right as ruler."

 **Human World**

A dummy Hollow was moving with speed but was cut off by Muir in slashed the dummy Hollow in half with glee. Another came by and Muir smiled as she moved to the side and Lily came in and slashed the dummy Hollow with her sword.

"Too easy," Lily said.

"It is," Muir said, "they should make us fight real Hollows."

A dummy Hollow suddenly appeared and it surprised Muir and Lily.

" _ **Hado#31**_ ," Fianna said, " _ **Shakkaho!**_ "

A flame-like Kido was shot and it struck the dummy Hollow and Fianna came in and finished it off with her own sword. Fianna sighed and sheathed her sword.

"Hey Princess," Muir said as she looked annoyed, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Huh, what do you think I'm doing?" Fianna replied, "I'm doing my part as well."

"You shouldn't do anything," Lily said, "Just stand there and act helpless like you always do."

Fianna sighed, "Okay maybe you two don't realize this but I'm training to be a Shinigami as well and it would really look bad for me if I don't participate in this training. Although none of likes the fact that we're teamed up, we should at least try to be civil during this exercise."

"We don't need to do that," Muir said as she walked and got in Fianna's face, "we'll say this to you many times, you're a nuisance, you're not wanted and you don't have what it takes."

"You're were a failure as a Elementalist dubbed as the Lost Queen," Lily said, "and it won't be different being in the Soul Society. You won't last as Shinigami."

"And you'll just be a nuisance to Onii-sama," Muir added.

Fianna clenched the hilt of her sword, "You're wrong."

"No, we're right," Lily said, "you just don't want to admit it. You might as well give up."

"I refuse," Fianna said.

Lily and Muir looked at Fianna and glared at her.

"Oh really?" Muir said.

"I won't be intimidated by either of you," Fianna added.

"I see," Muir said, "fine, then you can die here."

Muir was about to unsheathe her sword but Lily stopped her.

"Don't do it," Lily said.

"Why?" Muir asked annoyed.

"It'll be obvious to the people in question that something happened and what do you think they would do when they know?" Lily replied.

Muir huffed and relented.

"Fine," Muir said as she walked away.

Lily followed suit and Fianna just stood and sighed.

"So unpleasant," Fianna said.

Later on, all the Advance One students rendezvous with the three sixth-year students as they had completed their training and they prepared to head back to the Soul Society.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the 2nd Division Barracks, Kamito was sitting in his room and he sighed.

"We have to be prepared," Kamito said.

Kamito thought about his confrontation with Velsaria and how she resented him learning that Kamito himself was Ren Ashbell. Kamito remembered his time in the Astral Zone participating in the Blade Dance as Ren Ashbell. He won the Blade Dance and was considered the strongest Blade Dancer but things went downhill for Kamito when he appeared before the Elemental Lords to 'kill' them. Kamito sighed again and looked at the back of both of his hands reminded that he no longer had the Spirit Seals.

"I'm still filled with regret," Kamito said, "with what happened before and in the Areishia Spirit Academy… what was I thinking? I shouldn't have…"

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Arturo leads the attack against the Soul Society.**


	26. Arturo's Invasion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Arturo's Invasion**

Within the 8th Division Barracks, Saito was sitting in his room with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Louise," Saito said, "I can't believe it. She's there in the world that is sort of mine but just in the past… although I don't know if it really is the same."

Saito remembered the time that one moment that he was walking in the streets picking something up and the next he saw some sort of portal and he was sucked in and ended up in the world where there were two moons and he was became a familiar to Louise with the runes on his hand signifying the pact and not the mention how things were between them. Saito sighed and he was angry at not only at how things were and not only to how Louise reacted towards him if he did something that she didn't like but he was also angry with himself for being just as bad if not worse in the situation.

"I really hate myself," Saito said.

 **Human World**

At the old run down temple, Ovelia, Tietra, Isulid, and Louise were sitting on the floor.

"You know I was wondering," Tietra said, "maybe it won't be so bad to go along with Kamito Kazehaya's proposal."

"The one of us working together with the others in the Soul Society," Ovelia said.

"It bothers to admit but what he said was true," Tietra said, "Dycedarg swatted us away like it was nothing and the fact that the Lucavi will target the Soul Society. There's no guarantee that we're would be actually be able to prevent them from invading the Soul Society and they're not going to just stand down as the Lucavi invade and launch their attacks on the Shinigami."

Isulid and Ovelia frowned and Louise was still frowning with what had happened when she met with Kamito and Ryoga.

 **Flashback**

"I still need to get to Saito. So since you won't take me to him then I would like for you two to bring him to me."

"Really?" Kamito replied, "And why would we do that?"

"Did you not listen when I told you before?" Louise replied, "Saito is my familiar and it's my duty as his master to keep him in line."

"Yeah that's not going to happen," Kamito said.

"You intend to interfere and prevent me to get to my own familiar?" Louise asked.

"I'm starting to think that you don't understand how things are," Kamito said, "so let me explain things to you and please bear with me on this. Now Saito Hiraga is a soul and now serves in the Soul Society as a Shinigami. Now being part of the Soul Society's Gotei 13, he is bound and obligated to serve the Soul Society and so with whatever it was that Saito was and did in the past when he was alive in your world has no bearing."

"N-No bearing?" Louise replied upset.

"Yes no bearing and we would bet our entire beings that no one in the Soul Society is going to care or even think much of one of our fellow members was a familiar to some girl that they don't know and definitely do not care about," Ryoga said.

"Hey," Louise said upset.

"I'm just stating the fact," Ryoga said, "and I'm sure these three can vouch what I just said."

Louise looked at Tietra, Ovelia, and Isulid and they nodded and Louise frowned and looked back at Kamito and Ryoga.

"In addition of that in the Gotei 13," Kamito said, "for all we know right now, Saito may be busy performing his duties as a member of the Gotei 13 and so it's not like he can just drop everything and do whatever it is that you want."

"But this wasn't supposed to happen," Louise said.

"What do you mean?" Kamito asked.

"Saito was just being a stupid dog!" Louise ranted, "He was just being a perverted stupid dog and I had to remind him over and over again about his place but he just wouldn't get it! He just wouldn't get that his stupid action was an affront of me and the burden that I had to suffer for!"

Kamito and Ryoga looked at Louise and then they frowned.

"It seems that you and Saito have had some issue," Kamito said, "and I'm guessing whatever it was or what was the latest is what ended Saito's life in your world."

Louise flinched and looked at Kamito with a surprised expression.

 **Flashback End**

"Saito," Louise said in a quiet tone.

"Louise," Tietra said, "Louise."

"Oh, what was that?" Louise replied.

"You haven't been listening," Tietra said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Louise said as she stood up, "I'm going to go outside."

"All right, just be careful," Ovelia said.

Louise nodded as she left to step outside.

"So what do you think of Louise?" Ovelia asked, "She's been with us for a while."

"I really don't think we should keep her around," Isulid said, "she seems like the sort of selfish person that would just do things that will cause us problems."

"Do you really think so?" Tietra asked.

"She's came from noble family in her world," Isulid said, "and we know how they are."

"Not all of them are like that," Ovelia said.

"Okay fine, a small minority of them are not like that," Isulid said.

Tietra sighed and folded her arms. Meanwhile Louise was outside looking at the sky and had a sad expression.

"I couldn't do anything on my own," Louise said, "just like always."

Louise thought about what had happened when she saw that her country was literally on fire as the country was burning and Louise was on the ground feeling helpless and then she was sad to see the Tristain's Princess Henrietta on the ground and not moving. Louise flinched as she got out of reminiscing that terrible day and she clenched her teeth in sadness.

"Princess…" Louise said sadly as tears formed and streamed from her eyes.

Louise looked and was surprised as she saw something moving and she looked and it was actually someone and it appeared to her to be a girl with long silver hair. The girl looked back at Louise and she had purple eyes.

 **The Next Day, Seireitei, Soul Society**

It was the start of a new morning in the Seireitei and within the 2nd Division Barracks, Kamito was getting up from his futon and stretching his arms.

"Time to begin," Kamito said.

Kamito changed into his Shihakusho and placed his Zanpakuto on his left said and left his room.

" _I have much to do_ ," Kamito said in his head.

On the other side, Kisuke was walking through the barracks and then he caught sight of Kamito and was surprised to see him up so early. Kamito arrived in the training area of the 2nd Division. Meanwhile in the 9th Division Barracks, Leonora was outside near the building and she planted the tip of her Zanryuhime on the ground and a circular field of golden light shines surrounding her as she held the hilt with just her right hand. She deactivated the technique and picked up her Zanpakuto.

"That should do it," Leonora said as she resealed her Zanpakuto and sheathed it, "okay, time to get to work."

Leonora went to go back inside the building. Meanwhile at the 8th Division Barracks at the exterior area of the barracks, Saito was swinging his Zanpakuto with grace and with a precise rhythm and then he did katas as well.

"Very nice Saito," A male voice said, "excellent movements with your blade."

Saito stopped and turned around seeing his captain, Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Oh good morning Captain," Saito greeted.

"Morning Saito," Kyoraku greeted back with a smile, "Say Saito, I have an assignment for you."

"Oh, what is it Captain?" Saito replied.

 **Somewhere in the Dracucia Empire, Ruined Human World**

The empire was overrun with demon spirits and demons of the Lucavi. Ultima was watching things from a high place and was pleased with what was happening.

"How wonderful," Ultima said, "this world now belongs to me."

An Archdemon arrived and spoke and Ultima nodded and turned to the Archdemon.

"Very well," Ultima said, "you may proceed as planned."

The Archdemon bowed with respect and went on its way.

"Now then," Ultima said, "perhaps I shall start my search here."

Ultima grinned in glee and then she jumped off and descended below.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the 2nd Division Barracks, Kamito was still in the training area brushing up on his skill with Hoho, Hakuda, and his Zanjitsu. He stopped for a bit and panted as he was catching his breath.

"Hey Kamito," Kisuke called.

Kamito looked over and saw Kisuke.

"Oh Kisuke," Kamito said.

"Figured I'd find you here," Kisuke said.

"Yeah," Kamito said with a smile, "I'm just trying to improve my skills."

"That's great," Kisuke said, "anyway our captain is requesting our presence in the Shihoin Crest Room… she has a mission for us."

"I see," Kamito said, "very well."

Kamito left with Kisuke to see their captain. Meanwhile in the Ryodoji Manor, Ganryu was talking to Lily and Muir in a large room.

"So how are things so far?" Ganryu asked.

"So far so good," Lily replied, "nothing to be concern of. Everything is going as planned."

"That's excellent," Ganryu said and he was pleased, "this is pleasant and you two will be the keys for the great change that will occur here in the Soul Society."

"None of that matters to me," Muir said, "the only I care about is getting to Onii-sama."

"Right, right," Ganryu said.

"Although there is an annoying nuisance," Muir added annoyed.

"Hmm, a nuisance?" Ganryu asked.

"Muir, there's no need to be concern about that person," Lily said, "She's not a problem to us."

"Hmm, who are you referring to?" Ganryu asked.

Back in the 2nd Division Barracks in the Shihoin Crest Room, Kamito was meeting with Yoruichi.

"The 76th District on the West side?" Kamito asked.

"Yes," Yoruichi replied, "that's where the deserters are believed to be hiding out. I want you to take part of capturing them."

"Understood Captain," Kamito said, "It will be done."

"I'm counting on you," Yoruichi said.

Kamito left the barracks using Shunpo and was heading for the West Rukongai.

 **Somewhere in the Human World**

The long silver haired girl in a white dress with knee socks was looking around and trying to get a feel of things.

"I'm certain that I can find him," The girl said.

"Oh my," A female voice said, "this is quite the shock. I never thought that I would see you."

The silver haired girl turned and saw that it was Restia.

"Dark Spirit Restia," The silver haired said with a glare.

"The so-called Holy Sword herself," Restia said, "Terminus Est. How did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter," Est said, "the important thing is where I'm going to go and that is where Kamito is."

"Do you even know where he is?" Restia asked, "Because let me tell you, he—"

"Kamito is in the Soul Society," Est said, "and I'm guessing that he has become a spiritual warrior, a Shinigami."

Restia was surprised at Est's answer.

"How and why do you know this?" Restia asked.

"I will not tell you," Est said, "not to someone who set up Kamito to die in the first place."

"I didn't set him up to die," Restia responded offended at what Est said.

"Yes you did," Est said, "stop lying."

"How dare you…" Restia said.

"Anyway, I don't have time to deal with you," Est said, "I'm going to be with Kamito and I will stay by his side."

"You know that the Spirit Seal that Kamito had towards you is gone," Restia reminded.

"I know but that doesn't matter," Est said, "I still intend to stay with him. I just need to revive the contract with him unlike you who refuse to stay with him just because he chose to stay in the Soul Society and continue to be a Shinigami. You are so shallow Dark Spirit."

Restia was shocked at what Est had said to her and she clenched her fists and produced a dark aura and Est looked at Restia and narrowed her eyes at her.

"So you intend to stop me?" Est asked as she produced her own aura.

Elsewhere, Louise was watching the two Elemental Spirits and was shocked at what she was seeing.

 **District 76 of West Rukongai, Soul Society**

A small squad of 2nd Division members was hiding behind trees within the forest and they were observing several small huts and Naoto was there as well.

"Is that the place?" Kamito asked.

"Yeah, according to the report, the deserters are hiding out there," One of the 2nd Division officers answered.

"I see," Kamito said.

A Byakurai was suddenly fired at them and they took cover. Several more were fired at them and they had to take cover so that they would get hit.

"Looks like they're making sure that we know that they won't stand down," Kamito said.

"Yes, these individuals didn't really understand when they decided to join the Gotei 13 and when things got rough for them, they decide to rebel," Another division officer said.

"It's unfortunate but we can't let it continue," Kamito said.

"No we can't," Another division officer said, "so with that in mind…"

"Well do you think you're up to it Kazehaya?" Another division officer asked.

Later on, the several deserting Shinigami looked over and didn't see anyone. They drew their swords and were ready to fight them feeling they would be able to take them on even with the attempted sneak attack. What they didn't realize that the members of the 2nd Division were able to hide their Reiatsu so that the rebels couldn't sense them well and then Kamito moved in and struck the unsuspecting rebels one by one. Most of them were on the ground and were in pain but there were two left so saw the attack and moved away quickly. Kamito headed off to go after them after the others moved in to deal with the rebels that Kamito took down. The two rebel Shinigamis ran and they spoke with each other and then they separated. Kamito saw what just happened and used Shunpo to go after one of them. One of them running looked back and figured that Kamito had just went his comrades and relaxed a bit and was thinking of his next move. The rebel was suddenly struck as Kamito suddenly appeared and punched the rebel hard in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. The rebel fell on the ground unconscious. Naoto sighed and then readied himself.

"Now for the other guy," Kamito said as he picked up the unconscious rebel.

Naoto slowly walked while looking around as he drew his Zanpakuto. The rebel Shinigami was hiding in the bush and observing Kamito and when he saw that Kamito had his back turned, he figured that it was the perfect opportunity and quietly moved to strike against Kamito while Kamito had an unsure expression. The rebel Shinigami had his left hand up and was ready to perform a Kido. Suddenly Kamito used Shunpo and it caught the rebel Shinigami off by surprise and then he was surprised again when he saw Kamito at the side charging towards him. The rebel swung his sword towards Kamito but Kamito was able to quickly dodge the sword swing and countered and striking him in the stomach with the pommel of his Zanpakuto and that caused a powerful force and knocked him out cold. Kamito sighed and then grabbed the rebel's collar and dragged along. Kamito met up with other officers and they saw that he was successful in stopping the two Shinigami rebels that had fled. With the all of the Shinigami rebels captured, they all made their way back to the Seireitei.

 **Seireitei**

Fianna was in the Zanjutsu Hall within the academy swinging her sword. As Fianna continued her own training, she couldn't help but think about having to deal with Lily and Muir.

 **Flashback: Field Training in Human World**

"You shouldn't do anything," Lily said, "Just stand there and act helpless like you always do."

Fianna sighed, "Okay maybe you two don't realize this but I'm training to be a Shinigami as well and it would really look bad for me if I don't participate in this training. Although none of likes the fact that we're teamed up, we should at least try to be civil during this exercise."

"We don't need to do that," Muir said as she walked and got in Fianna's face, "we'll say this to you many times, you're a nuisance, you're not wanted and you don't have what it takes."

"You're were a failure as a Elementalist dubbed as the Lost Queen," Lily said, "and it won't be different being in the Soul Society. You won't last as Shinigami."

"And you'll just be a nuisance to Onii-sama," Muir added.

Fianna clenched the hilt of her sword, "You're wrong."

"No, we're right," Lily said, "you just don't want to admit it. You might as well give up."

"I refuse," Fianna said.

Lily and Muir looked at Fianna and glared at her.

"Oh really?" Muir said.

"I won't be intimidated by either of you," Fianna added.

"I see," Muir said, "fine, then you can die here."

Muir was about to unsheathe her sword but Lily stopped her.

"Don't do it," Lily said.

"Why?" Muir asked annoyed.

"It'll be obvious to the people in question that something happened and what do you think they would do when they know?" Lily replied.

Muir huffed and relented.

"Fine," Muir said as she walked away.

Lily followed suit and Fianna just stood and sighed.

 **Flashback End**

Fianna swung her sword and was feeling frustrated with the way things were going. She panted and placed her sword down and went on her knees. Fianna clenched her teeth and forced herself up.

"No, I can't waver," Fianna said, "I have to keep going. I made a vow to myself."

Fianna calmed herself and then held out her right hand and formed a ball of spirit energy.

"I can't allow myself to be weak anymore," Fianna said, "Kamito, I will see you again."

Meanwhile in the Shihoin Crest Room within the 2nd Division Barracks, Kamito was facing Yoruichi and giving his report.

"Excellent work Kamito," Yoruichi said, "you did good in capturing the rebels."

"Thank you Captain," Kamito said kneeling before his captain.

"You will be on standby until further notice." Yoruichi said, "You're dismissed."

"Yes ma'am," Kamito said.

Yoruichi smiled and nodded at Kamito as he left after he bowed.

 **The Next Day, Hueco Mundo**

Arturo was looking at all the Hollows that have gathered.

"The time has finally come," Arturo said.

The Hollows that have gathered howl in response.

"We take over the Soul Society and make it ours," Arturo said, "we make the Shinigami extinct."

The Hollows howled again in response. Among them there was a Hollow that had the appearance of red flaming cat and there was another Hollow that that had appearance of an icy blue wolf.

 **Seireitei**

It was an ordinary day within the Seireitei for the nobles and members of the Seireitei's military. People were going on with their everyday lives and members of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps were performing their duties. At the west side of the Seireitei, a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 yawned and stretched out his arms as he was doing guard duty and he found himself to be bored. Suddenly something was opening up and it was surprised the Shinigami.

"Huh… what the…?" The Shinigami said.

The Garganta opened up and hordes of Hollow were appearing and it surprised the Shinigami and tried to fight them off. At the north side of the Seireitei, a Garganta opened and Hollows came out and appearing and it surprised the people there. The same thing was happening at the east and south side. At the south side of the Seireitei, the red flaming cat Hollow passed through the Garganta as other Hollows continued their attack and at the west side, the icy wolf Hollow passed through the Garganta was as well and led the other Hollows to continue to move in. The Hollows that invaded the Seireitei began their attacks as Shinigami who were at the scene were fighting them off. On top of one of the roofs, Leonora was seeing the Hollows invading on each side and was surprised as the alarms all over the Seireitei were sounding off.

"What the hell is going on?" Leonora spoke, "Hollows invading the Seireitei?"

Leonora clenched his teeth and used Shunpo and head off to fight the Hollows. Meanwhile in the barracks of the First Division, Yamamoto was informed of the situation by one of his officers and Sasakibe was with him.

"Hollows have been able to enter the Seireitei," Sasakibe said.

"We have an emergency," Yamamoto said, "inform all divisions to counter against the Hollows immediately."

"Yes sir!" The officer said as he rushed out.

The Seireitei was suddenly invaded by so many Hollows. Four Gargantas were opened on each side within the Seireitei. The invasion was led by the Arrancar named Arturo Plateado who just passed through the Garganta with his hands in his pockets.

"I will have my vengeance," Arturo said thinking about the last time he fought in the Seireitei centuries ago, "this time, I will kill you."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The invasion continues as the Shinigami fights back and Arturo confronts Yamamoto.**


	27. Arturo Strikes

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.

 **Arturo Strikes**

It was an ordinary day within the Seireitei for the nobles and members of the Seireitei's military. People were going on with their everyday lives and members of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps were performing their duties. At the west side of the Seireitei, a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 yawned and stretched out his arms as he was doing guard duty and he found himself to be bored. Suddenly something was opening up and it was surprised the Shinigami.

"Huh… what the…?" The Shinigami said.

The Garganta opened up and hordes of Hollow were appearing and it surprised the Shinigami and tried to fight them off. At the north side of the Seireitei, a Garganta opened and Hollows came out and appearing and it surprised the people there. The same thing was happening at the east and south side. At the south side of the Seireitei, the red flaming cat Hollow passed through the Garganta as other Hollows continued their attack and at the west side, the icy wolf Hollow passed through the Garganta was as well and led the other Hollows to continue to move in. The Hollows that invaded the Seireitei began their attacks as Shinigami who were at the scene were fighting them off. On top of one of the roofs, Leonora was seeing the Hollows invading on each side and was surprised as the alarms all over the Seireitei were sounding off.

"What the hell is going on?" Leonora spoke, "Hollows invading the Seireitei?"

Leonora clenched his teeth and used Shunpo and head off to fight the Hollows. Meanwhile in the barracks of the First Division, Yamamoto was informed of the situation by one of his officers and Sasakibe was with him.

"Hollows have been able to enter the Seireitei," Sasakibe said.

"We have an emergency," Yamamoto said, "inform all divisions to counter against the Hollows immediately."

"Yes sir!" The officer said as he rushed out.

The Seireitei was suddenly invaded by so many Hollows. Four Gargantas were opened on each side within the Seireitei. The invasion was led by the Arrancar named Arturo Plateado who just passed through the Garganta with his hands in his pockets.

"I will have my vengeance," Arturo said thinking about the last time he fought in the Seireitei centuries ago, "this time, I will kill you."

At the north side of the Seireitei where the Garganta opened, the Hollow called Mad Eater appeared and was laughing in glee as the Hollow looked around.

"So this is the Seireitei," Mad Eater said, "so many delicious souls to consume. I'll eat my fill and then make my way to the twins that got away from me all those years ago."

Meanwhile as Arturo was walking from the Garganta that he passed through from the east side, a Hollow appeared behind him and it was a bird-like Hollow. Arturo looked at the bird-like Hollow and nodded at the creature and Hollow spread its wings and went on and flew. Meanwhile Kamito was standing on the roof of one of the buildings and was surprised in what he was seeing and that was Hollows invading and running amok in the Seireitei.

"How did this happen?" Kamito asked himself.

"Kamito," A male voice said.

Kamito looked and it was Saito who run to meet with him.

"Saito," Kamito said.

"Man, we have a serious problem here," Saito said.

"Understatement my friend," Kamito said.

Kamito and Saito unsheathed their Zanpakutos and rushed to counter against the Hollows. Meanwhile Leonora had cut down several Hollows that she had confronted with her Zanpakuto. A four legged Hollow suddenly jumped up and went toward Leonora but Leonora was able to see the attack and held out her hand.

" _ **Hado#63**_ ," Leonora said, " _ **Raikoho!**_ "

The lightning Kido struck the charging Hollow and Leonora finished up by slashing the Hollow in half. Afterwards Leonora looked around and moved on to the next area. Meanwhile in the 5th Division Barracks, Ryoga rushed out of his room and headed out to confront the Hollows as well and then he was surprised when he saw them as he exited out of the barracks.

"Damn, they've already gotten this far?" Ryoga spoke surprised and then glared at the Hollows as he drew his Zanpakuto, "So be it. All right you damn Hollows! I, Ryoga Koda of the 5th Division will be your opponent!"

The Hollows charged towards Ryoga and Ryoga readied himself and his Zanpakuto and charged towards the Hollows. Meanwhile, Captains of the Gotei 13 were giving instructions to their division to counter against the Hollows as they also rushed over to confront them as well. Elsewhere bodies of Shinigami were dropping as Arturo was fatally cutting them down with his own Zanpakuto and was draining their spirit energies to add to his own.

"Pathetic," Arturo said as he walked and then had a smile on his face, "time for my appointment with Yamamoto."

Meanwhile an alarm was going off within the Shin'o Academy and the students were concern with what was going on.

"Hollows in the Seireitei?" A male student asked shocked.

"But how can that be?" A female student asked.

"Students, we have an emergency but we must remain calm," A faculty member said.

Faculty members and other Shinigami came in led and instructed the students to safety. Fianna looked on and was worried as she looked out at the view of the Seireitei and seeing signs of the conflict. Meanwhile Lily and Muir looked on and they had different ideas.

"This would be a great opportunity," Muir said.

"Hmm, it could be," Lily said.

Meanwhile Kamito was cutting down more Hollows and he panted and looked around.

"These damn Hollows," Kamito said.

Four Hollows jumped up to charged towards Kamito but Kamito quickly held out his hand.

" _ **Hado#33: Sokatsui!**_ " Kamito said.

Kamito generated the blue flame-like Kido and it obliterated the four Hollows. Kamito then witness a Hollow getting tossed then cut down by Ryoga and then another Hollow crashed to the ground and cut down by Leonora.

"Ryoga, Leonora," Kamito said.

"Kamito," Leonora said.

"Oh you're here," Ryoga said.

Kamito met up with Leonora and Ryoga.

"This is insane," Kamito said.

"Yes it is," Leonora said.

They saw another Hollow get cut down and saw that it was Saito.

"Saito," Ryoga said.

Saito saw his friends and went to meet up with them. Meanwhile a Hollow was just cut down by Fujimaru and another Hollow was cut down by Matsuri.

"How is it that these Hollows would come with the idea of invading the Seireitei?" Matsuri asked.

"Well it's not like this is the first time that Hollows have invaded the Seireitei," Fujimaru said.

"But it does give an opportunity," A voice said.

Fujimaru and Matsuri were shocked and they looked and saw the Hollow called Mad Eater and the twins were shocked to see Mad Eater.

"N-No way," Fujimaru said with a glare.

"It's you," Matsuri said.

The twins recalled when they first say Mad Eater and it was years ago back when they were living in one of the districts in Rukongai as children and when Mad Eater was stalking them and trying to eat them and then the time they were saved by their adoptive father Seigen.

"It's been a long time," Mad Eater said in glee, "and you two are quite more delicious with their spirit energy since you're now Shinigami. Oh yes, you're even more tasty and I can't wait to consume the both of you."

"Damn Hollow," Fujimaru said.

"You're welcome to try," Matsuri said, "this isn't going to be like how it was before."

Fujimaru and Matsuri readied their Zanpakutos to confront Mad Eater.

" _ **Flash, Ryujomaru!**_ " Fujimaru said.

Fujimaru's Zanpakuto changed form to a blue gauntlet that had rose up to his elbow and had gold markings.

" _ **Swath, Kotomaru!**_ " Matsuri said.

Matsuri's Zanpakuto changed form to a double edged bladed Guandao that also contained a small axe-like blade on the top just above the hilt. Mad Eater chuckled in glee.

"That's not going to save you from me," Mad Eater declared.

"I guess we'll see," Fujimaru said.

"Let's end this," Matsuri said.

Mad Eater charged toward the twins and the twins charged toward the Hollow that had tormented them in past when they were children. Meanwhile in the First Division Barracks, Yamamoto was getting a report a member of the Onmitsukido.

"Are you certain of this?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir," The Onmitsukido member said, "there is no doubt. It seems that this invasion by the Hollows is led by an Arrancar and the Arrancar has referred to himself as Arturo Plateado."

Sasakibe was with the Captain-Commander and was shocked to hear the name.

"Sir," Sasakibe said.

Yamamoto had a dark expression and recalled when he last faced Arturo many centuries ago.

"I see now," Yamamoto said, "so he's responsible for this. Very well," Yamamoto looked at the Onmitsukido member, "you may leave."

"Yes Captain-Commander," The Onmitsukido member said and used Shunpo.

Yamamoto gripped on his cane.

"Sir," Sasakibe said.

"It seems that I need to be out there and face that Arrancar," Yamamoto said, "he won't be able to escape from me this time."

"Yes sir," Sasakibe agreed.

"Have the First Division prepare themselves to mobilize," Yamamoto said.

"Of course," Sasakibe said with a nod.

"I need to summon the other Captains," Yamamoto said.

Meanwhile on the roof of one of the buildings, there were three individuals that were watching the invasion and it was Elmdore and the twin blonde haired women.

"The invasion has gone just as Lady Ultima has said," Elmdore said.

"My lord, are we really going to intervene and aid Arturo Plateado?" The blonde haired woman in the dark blue attire asked.

"No Celia," Elmdore said.

"So she just wants to leave him be," The blonde haired woman in the dark purple attire inquired.

"Correct Lettie," Elmdore said, "anyway, we need to meet up with our collaborator."

"Ganryu Ryodoji," Celia said.

"Correct," Elmdore said, "we move and not be seen by any of the Shinigami but if we do…"

"We kill them quickly," Lettie said.

"Exactly," Elmdore said, "let's go."

"Yes my lord," The twins said in unison.

The three demons of Lucavi disappeared. Meanwhile Kamito, Leonora, Ryoga, and Saito were fighting off and eliminating Hollows. They soon got back up from members of their respective divisions and they were able to eliminate more Hollows. Suddenly something was coming towards Kamito and Kamito saw and quickly dodged. What Kamito saw was actually a dead body of a Shinigami.

"What the…?" Kamito said.

There was a sudden roar and it surprised Kamito as he felt their Reiatsu but there was something else that he felt and it was something familiar to him. There was a growl and something was coming towards Kamito and it was a large red flaming cat Hollow. Ryoga, Saito, and Leonora saw what was going on and were surprised. Suddenly there was ice shards being shot at them and Ryoga was able to quickly deflect all the ice shards and stood his ground as the icy wolf Hollow made its appearance as well. A gust of wind occurred and it blew some of the Shinigami away and it caught the four friends off guard but Leonora was able to strike back at the wind with her sword. There they saw a bird-like Hollow and saw figured that Hollow was the one that caused the gust of wind.

"Hold on," Leonora said, "these three Hollows seem to be very different from the Hollows we faced so far."

"Yes divine power," Ryoga said.

"These three Hollows," Kamito said, "yes… elemental power coming from them."

"Then they are… or were Elemental Spirits," Leonora said shocked.

Ryoga and Saito were shocked as well.

The three Hollow turned their attention to Kamito and they glared at him.

"Hold on," Kamito said, "these three seem familiar. I think I've seen them before."

"You have?" Ryoga said.

"Yes…" Kamito said as they looked at the three Hollows and felt their elements of fire, ice, and wind and was shocked, "No, it can't be…"

"Kamito, what's wrong?" Leonora asked.

Kamito started to shake as he was in disbelief.

"No, it can't be," Kamito said as he shook his head and then he looked at the bird-like Hollow, "Simorgh…" Kamito then looked at the icy wolf Hollow, "Fenrir," Kamito then looked at the flaming cat Hollow, "Scarlet."

"Wait," Leonora said, "Scarlet, Fenrir, and Simorgh?"

"Wait a minute," Ryoga said as he and Leonora were surprised, "aren't those the name of the Elemental Spirits that were contracted by your friends back in…"

"Wait, you mean…?" Saito said surprised.

"That's right," A familiar said, "well at least you're not completely stupid."

Kamito, Leonora, Ryoga, and Saito were surprised and the Kamito, Leonora, and Saito got angry as they recognized the voice and they looked over and sure enough it was Jio was standing with a grin.

"Jio Inzagi," Leonora said livid, "so you're here as well."

"I take it that you're a part of this," Kamito said.

Jio chuckled, "Actually I'm not. The Lucavi is not involved with this invasion but the one leading the charge is an Arrancar like me although it annoys to admit that he's a lot more powerful than I am. But anyway you got it right Kamito. These three Hollows were the contracted spirits of those girls you called friends," Jio grinned, "the girls that I killed with my own hands."

"Jio!" Kamito said enraged.

Kamito was about to charged Jio but was stopped by Scarlet.

"You need to keep your priorities straight," Jio said as he jumped back and landed on his feet.

"Jio," Kamito said with a growl.

"I'm not involved in this," Jio said, "and even though I would enjoy beating you down again, I have to stand down by orders of my boss and besides, you have more pressing matters to concern with."

Scarlet and Fenrir charged towards Kamito and Kamito dodged their attacks. Jio grinned in delight and Kamito was frustrated and then he looked at the Hollows that were Elemental Spirits of Claire, Rinslet, and Ellis.

"Oh I suppose it would be fair to tell you another important thing," Jio said.

"What?" Kamito asked as he, Leonora, Saito, and Ryoga looked at Jio.

"Those three are not the only Elemental Spirits that became Hollows," Jio said.

"You mean there are more?" Leonora asked.

"Yes and they are here part of the invasion as well," Jio said, "bye-bye."

Jio waved and then took off and disappeared from sight. Kamito clenched his teeth and then looked at the former Elemental Spirits that had become Hollows. Leonora, Ryoga, and Saito gathered and stood next to Kamito and wondered what they were going to do.

"So what now?" Saito asked.

"They seem stronger than the Hollows we've faced so far," Ryoga said.

Kamito reminisced when he first saw the contracted spirits back and how they were contracted with Claire, Rinslet, and Ellis. Kamito had a sad expression and then he pondered on something and decided to take action.

"Maybe…" Kamito said.

"Kamito?" Leonora asked.

Kamito suddenly took off and surprised his friends and then the three Elemental Hollows took off going after Kamito.

"They went after him," Ryoga said.

"Kamito," Leonora said with worry.

Leonora was about to go after Kamito but was suddenly stopped by a huge Hollow that had the appearance of a golem. Leonora and Ryoga were surprised as they sense divine power from the golem-like Hollow as well.

"Was this Hollow an Elemental Spirit as well?" Ryoga asked.

"It seems so," Leonora said.

"Wow, so much that I don't understand," Saito said.

The three of them were concerned for Kamito and the fact that at the moment, he was alone in having to deal with the three Elemental Hollows that chased after him. Elsewhere Kamito appeared at a place and not long afterwards, the Hollow forms of Scarlet, Fenrir, and Simorgh suddenly showed and surrounded Kamito.

"Just as I thought," Kamito said with a sad expression, "I really am your target."

Scarlet and Fenrir growled in response and Simorgh flapped its wings aggressively in response. Kamito clenched his teeth and looked on focused.

"So be it," Kamito said as he held out his Zanpakuto, " _ **Stand, Mashinzo!**_ "

Kamito activated his Zanpakuto and swung it and then pointed it at the three Hollows.

"Let's go," Kamito said.

Meanwhile Yamamoto and Sasakibe were heading out and then they heard loud groans and screams. The Captain and Lieutenant of the First Division were shocked and they rushed and saw that a dozen Shinigami were on the ground dead and the one standing over them was Arturo who had used his own Beam Saber to fatally cut down the dozen Shinigami. Arturo grinned when he saw Yamamoto and Sasakibe.

"I have to say," Arturo said, "plowing through your subordinates gets so boring so easily and so fast."

"Arturo Plateado," Yamamoto said with a venomous tone.

"It's been around 850 years since we last saw each other," Arturo said.

"You should have never come back you Arrancar," Yamamoto said, "but know that this will be the end of you."

"Sir," Sasakibe said as he drew his Zanpakuto, "please allow me to handle him."

"Chojiro, stand down," Yamamoto said, "this is my fight and I will deal with him."

Yamamoto's cane dissipated and he held his sheathed Zanpakuto and then he drew it.

"I've waited a long time for this," Arturo said as he released his Reiatsu, "this time things will be different."

Meanwhile at the Ryodoji Manor, Ganryu was looking on from the third level of his manor of the invasion that was happening in the Seireitei.

"This invasion is a nice distraction," Ganryu said.

"Lord Ganryu," Benin said as she arrived, "they've arrived."

"Yes of course," Ganryu said.

Later on, Ganryu and Benin arrived in room and there awaited them was Elmdore, Celia, Lettie, and Jio.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The fight continues and Kamito gets unexpected aid.**


End file.
